Continuity error
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Our story starts like every story does Luke meets Tear they are flung to a familiar valley but when they meet a young demon girl things start to go off the tracks. OCs galore AU that plays a part in the plot and maybe some SyncXOC I do not own TOTA REVIEW
1. The start of the error

**Chapter 1**

**The start of the error**

**Location Tataroo Valley**

"Why did mom do this to me…" A girl with brown hair and blue eye's asked herself.

She was always pestering her to be a better demon "You should kill more people" she says "You should conquer worlds!" she says. This girl hated it.

Who cares if she was the daughter of the blue devil, she did not want to be like her, she did not want to be like Sara Kagayaku.

So under the moonlight, the girl simply glared towards the shining orb in the distance. Dreading the events that may transpire.

"Does she think sending me into a world at war will make me kill?" The girl spat to herself as she sat up in a night field, the flowers that surrounded her reflected light from the moon.

Such flowers did not exist in her world. It seemed they only bloom at night, such a calming fact was rather nice to have every once in a while.

Before the girl could enjoy the scenery a strange presence came over her, like a puppy gnawing on ones neck.

"…Monster" The girl then sighed, she twitched her fingers as each on gave it's own satisfying crack.

Monsters were much harder enemies then humans. Considering the fact they had no reason thus sparing them was much harder, humans would always run away at the first sign of trouble, this made the girl wonder, were humans smart or cowards?

The bushes started to shack and the brown haired girl entered a fighting stance, or what she called a fighting stance.

"I would rather not but if I have no choice." She sighed once more, she enjoyed fighting. But usually only against strong opponents, the weaker ones were such a hassle.

When the bushes parted instead of monsters it revealed a dark brown haired girl and a red haired boy entered the scene.

Both seemed to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen. It was hard to tell, since they didn't revel much about themselves.

"Humans!" The girl was over came with glee, now she didn't have to walk around to look for civilization, in the moonlight things seemed much clearer.

* * *

><p>"Welp I guess I will be heading out!" A man in his early twenties with black hair and blue eye's said, as he slowly lifted himself from the seat.<p>

The location was not something you could describe. A white holy presence filled the area as a woman glanced towards her guest.

"Leaving already?" A woman that looked about twenties five with blue eyes and brown asked, her white dress moving towards his direction.

It was an annoyance, how the man went around without a care. Of course the woman had to deal with such a person. After all he was her deliverymen

"Well I got a job to do, and you know how much I love my job!" The man chuckled, when one says they love their job, you know it isn't very nice.

The man rubbed his fingers through his black hair

"I assume you will be meeting with the necromancer and the sacred flame?" The woman asked, already knowing the answer.

After all, she did refer to the person's in question by their title rather then their name. Though names are a bother to remember.

"Well I like to call them asshole and half-shirt, but I guess your names are just as good." The man chuckled, taking his hat off the holder. It seemed as if he was preparing for a rather long trip.

So in the white room, he headed towards the blank door. It was something he always did all the time, so doing it again wasn't a big deal. Just like killing someone isn't a big deal.

"I assume you are planning the ten-thousand sacrifices again." The women stated, once again knowing the answer.

Why did she always ask such questions, was it to make sure everything was on track. Or maybe she was simply excited for the play that was about to unfold.

"Yeah, even though I managed to get the required kills (he) showed up and stopped me from restoring my powers, but hey what's yea going to do?" The mysterious man was obviously uncaring in his tone, this caused the womans eye to twitched.

It was sicking to see one of her friends act in such a crude manner. In truth this was probably one of her worst attendants. Lazy, arrogant and had such a vile tongue. One should crush his head for such an attitude

"If you wish I can restore your power…" The brown haired woman asked, with a small smirk of superiority over her face.

It was a simple task for here. After all she was the goddess to the devil, so giving power to a holy one wasn't a big deal. Even if the holy one in question was evil. But she knew that such a man wouldn't allow it. Was it pride? or sheer arrogance.

"Come on Karu we've been over this, it's more fun to do it the hard way!" The black haired man laughed once again, his red eyes seemed to reflect his true character rather well.

"I guess playing with the humans is fun…" The woman called Karu smiled.

Causing floods, sending warriors to make them pay for their sins. Even if the goddess sister was a demon, they both hated something. They both hated when other people kill people. After all, they always picked the most boring ways to do so.

"Also I need to change the order from ten-thousand sacrifices to one million." The black haired man smiled causing Karu to cough.

Such a idiotic number, but knowing the beast she was talking to Karu, didn't put it past the man. He always found a way to accomplish his goals. Even if it caused trouble for her down the road.

"That's quite the hefty order are you sure you can manage such a thing?" Karu asked pulling strands of brown hair from her eyes. One must question why a goddess didn't have perfect hair already.

"No worries if the past twelve loops have thought me anything is that the people of Auldrant aren't very smart." The black haired man laughed causing Karu's eyes to narrow.

Cowardice is one thing, but arrogance is another.

"So assume you are planning on using the Tower of Rem and the Fon master to magnify the soul stealer…" Karu asked, for once not being sure of the answer.

Such a device was rather sickening, describing it at the moment would be in poor taste. So Karu simply pretended that the red eyed man didn't have it on his person. But the smell was rather vomit inducing, like a dark swamp.

"You think I would use that piece of trash? Or more like fake trash,no I plan on using sack of potatoes!" The man laughed, at his cruel, but admittedly funny joke.

"By sack of potatoes do you mean God general Sync? And if you do wouldn't a piece of meat be more fitting a name?" Karu asked, killing the joke all together.

Meat. A term that would be offensive if used to describe a person. But flesh had a mind, and that was something Sync the Tempest was clearly lacking.

"Nope, he's too dumb to be a piece of meat so potatoes will have to do!" The black haired man nearly yelled as he spoke. It was after all a game to him, so play with his voice when describing someone so worthless was fine.

"But why him, wouldn't someone closer to the original be of greater use?" Karu asked bluntly as the man shrugged.

That at least made sense, the original is always better then a copy...right? Unless someone alters that copy then it should be an unchangeable law.

"You would think, but the Fon master body isn't sturdy enough to be a vessel but Syncs is perfect!"

"So… the gist of your plan is to restore your power with the first Ten-thousand sacrifices and with the remaining 9990000 unseal that. (ultimate weapon)"

"From there I will use the (Ultimate weapon) to destroy the planets core causing it to explode, the fireworks will be great!" The black haired man laughed, but one must question why he laughed.

Doing such a thing takes a large amount of work after all. Even then it had no meaning, unless he was doing it just to do it.

"Why do you want to destroy the planet anyway, Wouldn't it be easy just to get you're powers back, plus why cause a doom's day when you can just wipe the planet of all life?" Karu asked.

"To answer you're first question, Because it's fun! To answer your second question, if I just wiped out all the people then Van would get exactly what he wants' and for this to be an success every single one of them has to die angry at me!" The black haired man said, reveling his true colors.

To put it bluntly, he was an ass.

"Why do they have to die angry?" Karu asked not understanding her assistant at all.

"Because it's funny! I'm starting to think you don't get comedy…" The black haired man sighed as he closed one of his eyes.

"Very well but please before you blow up the planet make sure my niece is off of it…" Karu stated, knowing full well the sociopath would have trouble keeping a promise like that.

"Oh, you mean Sara's kid is there? That's odd but whatever, I will make sure she's out of the world before I destroy it."

"…Why do this… even if you destroy this world there is plenty of alternate ones from it you yourself knows this." Karu asked after the long drawn out conversation.

"Yeah I know but I have to find some way to kill time and I figured I might as well kill two birds with one stone." The man chuckled

"Very well, I won't pester you about it any longer, but do please be careful if you keep altering the time, people and places in this world It may cause a Continuity error and that is not the best thing." Karu replied as the man shrugged once more.

"Why not, new worlds are born from Continuity errors, it's best just to go with it… now if you excuse me I must be off." The black haired man then warped from the location with a sphere of red and black, similar to that of a hole.

"Please try not to do anything foolish Kage for if you do then I will have to be the one to clean it up."

**Location Tataroo Valley**

"Who the hell are you?" The red haired boy asked, clearly not knowing the first thing about talking to others.

Actually the girl took note of his eye color as well. It was rather amazing to be honest. Humans always had the most wide ranges of eye colors. Probably one of the few perks of being one.

"I'm not the best person when it comes to manners, but I know that is not how you ask for someone's name." The brown haired girl replied in an irritated tone. Though it seemed getting angry wasn't really going to solve anything.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness, but we can't give you our names." The dark browned hair girl stated.

"Sheesh why do you have to keep secrets I'm not going to kill you or anything, if it makes it any better my name is Hibana, my last name is a little long so I'll just skip it!" Hibana smiled, as she introduced herself in a rather lack luster tone.

"That's a nice name, but I think it's best for us to be going now." The dark brown haired girl began walking away with the red head with each step pushing flowers away from their feet.

Actually, the flowers all had a odd glow to them. It seemed like they were one of a kind as well, though the moon probably had something to do with that.

"W-wait let me come with you!" Hibana nearly pleaded.

She had no way around the world after all, nor did she know the customs or the currency. Not like it mattered since she really didn't have any money with her anyway.

"Why the hell should we do that?" The red head yelled, causing Hibana's eye to twitch.

"Because I'm lost and you can't leave a beautiful girl like me alone in such a place!" Hibana said, stating a half truth.

"If you are truly lost then we can escort you in tell we reach the next town." The dark haired girl bluntly, causing Hibana to smile

"Sweet thanks…whoever you are!" Hibana to chuckle

"Fine whatever, just don't fall behind!" The red head shouted.

"Don't worry I won't!" Hibana laughed, mostly to keep her from snapping his neck

The trio then started to walk through the forest, the trees nearly covering their path, as the moonlight shined on them.

Night, the one time Hibana truly enjoys.

"I guess this is ok… for now" Hibana thought to herself. "I'll just stick to these two in tell I know a little more about this world, to bad I'll be stuck using 10% of my power in front of them, but then again this might me fun!"

**Author notes**

**I'm not really that good at drama and action but I decided to try my hand at it.**

**Read and review.**

**First chapter done, editing!  
><strong>


	2. Seven knights

Chapter 2

**Seven knights**

"This place sure is small" The red head said, looking around the small town.

It was a small to be honest, probably only about fifteen buildings in the whole village. But one couldn't tell such a thing about how lively it was. It seemed people had little fear when everyone knew everyone.

"Not every place can be as large as Baticul." The brown haired girl replied, she is clearly the most level headed of the two.

Baticul was probably a name for a large city, Hibana took a mental note of such a thing as the conversation continued.

"I wish that meant something to me..." The red haired boy said to himself. Hibana couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that.

"I kind of like this town it's has a kind of homely feel" Hibana said, recalling the town her manor was over seeing.

It was always snowing on the hill, and the moon was always shining. Even during the daylight hours. After all Hibana did create such a moon for herself.

"Yeah whatever" The three then began to walk towards the shopping area, it wasn't as busy as they expected, mostly due to the fact the town was relatively small, mostly small crops and what not. There wasn't a lot of concrete in the area either. The roads were dirt and the surrounding area was grass

As the group continued, the red headed idiot took an apple without paying, and as most of you know, in most areas on the planet, that is considered stealing no matter how cool it is.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" The shop owner yelled causing all three of the to wince.

"I'm sorry," The brown haired girl quickly payed for the apple as she turned to the red head who had no name (To Hibana at least)

"You can't just take things like that without paying for them." Brown haired chick stated, if Hibana didn't know any better she would have sworn that she showed a hint of emotion.

Actually, the two travelers were exact opposites of one another. Were they dating? Hibana doubted it, it seemed they had a mutual hate going on. In all honesty Hibana felt left out, but then agian. Hibana didn't care enough about either of them to hate them.

"Well sorry if I didn't know that?" Red head snapped, though her really didn't have any reason to.

"What kind of person doesn't know that you pay for something with money?" Hibana asked, though she was snickering on the inside, maybe something was tickling her gullet.

"Damn it, don't worry about it!" The red head replied , wanting to hide his inability to do basic human activities.

"Okay since everyone is so keen about keeping secrets I won't ask anything again but you can expect the same from me!" Hibana stomped the ground, she was obviously fed up up with the situation, but she did understand why they were acting this way.

Maybe secret agents were after them...that would be like a bad movie or something. Actually Hibana didn't want to spend to much time in this world, she would miss watching the Demonvision and whatnot.

"That's fine…" The brown hair girl replied in a cold tone causing Hibana eye to let out a twitch

Hibana then let out single sigh "Human aren't as friendly as demons or holy ones…" She said below her breath

**Location Unknown **

"I have decided, I will play with Kage for a little." Karu said sitting at a table in a plain white room, a bright lamp overhead as the floors sparkled in the stone of marble.

"Seven White knights report!" Karu demanded to no one.

At that moment a flash of light appeared and two women appeared both around the ages sixteen, one of them was wearing a mask but both were wearing a white outfit with a white jacket. Their posture was unmatched as they looked at the one giving them orders.

"Yes mother?" The brown haired with blue eyes replied in a stern note, not to miss a beat.

After all, she was the eldest of the daughters of the goddess. So she needed to act in such a way not to disrespect her family. Though her youngest sister...

"Hello Keimō I assume everything has been going well with the knights?" Karu asked, her tone was caring, but she was obviously uninterested. Nothing was more painful to watch then someone faking sincerity

"Yes mother everything has been going well, but I assume the reason you have called me is not to ask how I have been doing…" Keimo replied, she knew her mother far to well to think that this was a family gathering.

"You truly are my daughter and you are correct. I have a task I wish for you to complete I already told **** about it." Karu stated as Keimo eyes widened.

Keimo then looked at the masked women.

It was odd for her to keep something like this to herself. Especially if it was from the goddess herself.

"Is that true ****?" Keimo asked the masked women, her tone was a mixture of shock in confusion

"Yes I know about this mission." The masked women replied, in a tone most people would know if they heard it before.

After all, her voice was difficult to fake. One must wonder how well she sung.

"I wish you would have told me, but I guess it doesn't matter now. What is this mission?" Keimo asked with a force of a hammer as Karu sighed.

"I need you to kill Fon master Ion" Karu stated, as if she was asking them to kill a fly on the wall.

That request was not only out of the ordinary, but rather cruel as well. It seemed that the White knights honor was being question with such a ugly task.

"…Mother please understand, we are not hitmen we cannot go around killing people, plus I thought Fon master Ion was already dead both him and his replica." Keimo said, not understanding the the event that have transpired.

"The last cycle Ion is dead not this ones, plus there is a reason why I want him dead just trust me." Karu smiled, before she crossed her legs

Keimo then let out an annoyed sigh before finally agreeing. "Very well mother I will kill this cycles Ion" Keimo then looked at the masked women.

"Well that's explains why you're wearing a mask ****, speaking of your name I guess I can't call you **** during this mission, so what would you like your code name to be?" Keimo asked, almost as if she was excited.

It was the little things that made her job much more bearable. That and the decent amount of pay she received.

"…I really don't care make one up." The masked women replied, not realizing she just gave her comrade a little to much freedom with such a delicate thing.

"Okay then, your code name is Sorrow!" Keimo smiled, picking a name anyone with half a brain could see through. But most people don't have a half of a brain anyway.

"Must you pick such a depressing name?" The masked women asked. If one could she through her mask, you could say her eyes were twitching.

"It's not like **** was any better and look at it this way, you will be able to meet your past self!" Keimo said, in almost a sadistic tone as Sorrow shrugged.

"I'm really not interested in that…" Sorrow replied.

No one would, after all what was so great about meeting a more immature rude and idiotic version of yourself. But even then, as we grow up we gain things as well as lose things. We may get smarter as we age, but not always wiser.

"Now that that's out of the way, I assume you will be gathering the rest of the knights?" Karu asked.

"Not necessary, I doubt humans will put up much of a fight, no more twenty percent power should be necessary to take them out." Keimo coughed as she fixed her hair.

"Do not underestimate them, even though they are humans they are resourceful." Sorrow replied, knowing herself better than anyone else.

"I know, but you shouldn't overestimate yourself it's been nearly 200 years since you were human you are over one hundred time stronger." Keimo replied, though she was most likely complementing herself

"Well I think that's enough talking" Karu said. "Just hurry and get the mission done!" The woman was clearly rushing the two.

"Okay mother we shall be done before you know it!" Both girls then vanished in a flash of light.

"Maybe I should have told her that Hibana was going to be there…" Karu asked herself before a long paused followed.

"Nah"

**Author notes**

**Short chapter I know but I just want to set up the story in the beginning that being said I will probably skip some scenes from the game they will still happen just not be seen. Does anyone know the identity of the mask women I would like to hear who you think it is.**

**Updated chapter Numbah two!  
><strong>


	3. A shadow of a doubt

Chapter 3

**A shadow of a doubt.**

**Cheagle Woods**

"Damn! That Jade guy really pisses me off" Luke yelled, one would call it huffing and puffing.

Immature is the term some would use. Which is to far from the truth.

"Well he does have a way with words, Luke." Hibana laughed as Luke shot off a glare.

"How do you know my name I never told you?" Luke replied, his eyes full of suspicion.

It also seemed as if the young noble had trouble with trust as well, though that was probably for the best. If what he is saying is true, then this is the second time he was kidnapped.

"Oh I just over heard you say your first name that's all, nothing more nothing less." Hibana said, not putting much thought in her reply.

The three were in Cheagle woods obviously, the vegetation nearly blocked out the sky as streams of water flowed from both directions, but what was the most amazing about this forest was the green, no forest Hibana had ever seen was this green, most forest in the demon world were either black or red, though that was mostly because they were in the demon world in the first place.

"Yeah sure, let's just hurry up and find those things we were looking for, I don't like being called a thief!" Luke replied his tone as harsh as ever.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you were mistaken for a thief and even though everyone apologized for It we are still doing this not like I mind though it's kind of fun hanging around with you two." Hibana smiled giving a detailed explanation on what had happened.

"Speaking of that weren't we suppose to ditch you back at Engeve" Luke replied, wanting to get rid of his second main annoyance.

It seemed that Luke had a lot of problems. He was blasted halfway across the planet and now he is currently stuck with two of the most annoying people on the planet. At least that is what he thought.

"You seemed to have forgotten, not like I'm dead weight or anything I've been helping you up to this point, so you might as well let me tag along a little while longer." Hibana let out a goofy grin as she placed her hands on the back of her head

"…You may be helpful but your unwillingness to kill even monsters is a problem." Miss brown hair commented.

"As a seasoned soldier you must know that it takes more effort to spare something then to kill it, I don't see a problem if I'm strong enough to do that." Hibana replied, knowing how much power she wielded, it was rather annoying pretending to be weak.

"That line of thinking may get one of your friends killed." The brown haired girl replied said rather coldly.

It seemed the girl had a knack for being rather blunt in her statements. Though it is a better quality to have then being rude, A trait that Hibana and Luke both shared.

"So? If my friends are to worthless to look after themselves then they deserve to die plus I only have one friend and she can't die." Hibana said, in an equal cold tone.

"…Very well…" The brown haired girl replied, with little to no emotion.

It was odd that someone would reply to such a thing like that, but then again. The people in the current group barely knew anything about one another.

"Sheesh when you reply like that it makes me look bad…" Hibana said, bitting her lip as she kicked as hand full of leaves off the ground.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." The girl replied, she seemed to be genuinely sorry, which surprised Hibana.

Amazingly it seemed the girl did have more emotion rather then monotone. But one must wonder why she acted in such a way to begin with.

"D- don't worry about it, I just wish you were a little more emotionally I mean I just said people were worthless if they can't defend themselves and you replied like that…" Hibana nearly stuttering over herself.

"You are entitled to your opinion…" The brown haired girl closed her only visible eye as Hibana sighed, slumping her shoulders

"… Now you're just doing it on purpose."

"As much fun as it is to see you two talk about nothing, can we get a move on!" Luke yelled at the two girls as Hibana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but do you even know what a Cheagle looks like?" Hibana crossed her arms as she tapped her foot.

"How the hell should I know?" Luke yelled or more like screeched

"… This may take a while." Hibana said while holding her head.

"We don't have time for that! It looks like someone is in trouble!" The brown haired girl yelled, showing the few hints of emotion.

"Isn't that kid from Engave!" Luke replied, expecting the reader to know what happened.

"…It looks like he's surrounded by tigers or lions, whatever…." Hibana said in a rather uncaring tone.

**In another part cheagle woods**

"Wow I can't believe I forgot how much this place sucks" Kage let out a sigh a he pulled leaves out of his favorite shoes.

One must always be stylish when on a trip for murder. Being unclean is simply in bad taste.

"I really do hate how long half-shirt takes with this kind of shit, but what can you do." Kage said to himself as he looked around the lime forest.

"As expected you are in this world…" A voice boomed causing Kage to scratch his head, in a mixture of annoyance and shock.

"Oh, leader of the white knights what are you doing here?" Kage asked the voice, in a clearly sarcastic tone.

With a brilliant flash of light Keimo appeared in her stunning white outfit

"We were sent by my mother." Keimo said, clearly in a detestable tone.

Why wouldn't she have such a tone. She was talking to one of the most detestable people she knew.

"Let me guess, to keep an eye on me or some shit?" Kage chuckled as he bit his lip.

"No we were sent here on an assassination mission, and please do not use such language…" Keimo said as she frowned, she truly hated hearing such vile language.

"Who are you going after wait, wait, wait, let me guess its Arietta the dumbass!" Kage laughed. "You know I'm about to kill her mom!"

"No we are not going after that depressing child, our target is Fon master Ion." Keimo stated not caring about Kage laughter.

For a moment Kage looked confused.

"Why would she want Ion dead, it makes no sense he isn't even important to my plan and I told her that…" Kage said as he put his hand on his chin.

"I do not know or care about you or my mother's plan I'm just here for my mission so please don't get in my way!" Keimo said with a stern look.

"Okay, Okay, Miss grumpy, now if you excuse me I must make Liger chops!" Kage was about to skip away before he stopped himself.

"Hey… isn't a minimum of two knights required for every mission, so I must ask where your partner is?" Kage asked in genuine curiosity.

"She is off doing something…" Keimo replied, not reveling anymore.

"Oh and one more thing I expect you to follow the superior beings act, correct so no going over 30% infr-" Kage cut the knight off with a harsh cough.

"Yeah yeah no going over 30% power in front of humans who do not know of the existence of holy ones and demons, man that rule always puts a damper on my fun." Kage sighed.

A pointless law set up by pointless people. It seemed like far to much work for something so meaningless and pointless. Though it probably is simply to follow such a rule then try too explain amazing thing demons and holy ones could do.

"Just follow it, now if you excuse me…" With those last words Keimo vanished in a flash of light similar to the sun.

"What a pain in the ass that bitch can be, oh well." Kage just shrugged and walked away to his next destination.

**Back to Luke and the others**

"Hey are you okay?" Luke asked the boy, not being his usual jerkish self.

"I-I'm fine I just used to strong of a Daathic fonic arte." The boy that was no pale replied.

He had green hair and a rather slim figure. It wouldn't be surprising if he was mistaken for a girl every once in a while.

"Oh you're the three from Engave yesterday…" The boy eyes widened.

"I'm Luke." Luke stated his name with a small amount of pride.

"Luke…that means light of the sacred flame in ancient Ispanian, That's a nice name."

"I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, 1st Platoon intelligence Division, under Grand Maestro Mohs command." Tear added as Hibana eye twitched.

"(Was it really necessary to say all that, is she trying to make me look bad)" Hibana thought to herself, knowing absolutely nothing about military ranks.

"Ah, you're Van's younger sister, I have heard of you this is the first time we met isn't?" Ion asked, as Luke heart skipped a beat.

"You're master Vans sister, then what's with you trying to kill him!" Luke yelled as Hibana slumped her shoulders.

"Wait a minute! there is so many things I want to say to you guys is not even funny!" Hibana said with a frown, as if she was being ignored.

"Who cares? I want to know why she was trying to kill master Van if she is his sister!" Luke yelled, causing Hibana to clench her fist

"Kill him…?" Ion said, confused as everyone else

"It's nothing just something between us." Tear replied.

"Hey! I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself!" Hibana yelled trying to get everyone attention.

"Don't try to avoid the question! If you're his sister why are you trying to kill him!"

"It's…I…"

At that moment something that looked like a cross between a bunny and a thing walked by.

"It's a cheagle!" Ion said with glee.

"OK that's nice but I need to say something!" Hibana yelled still trying to have a chance to say her name.

"We don't have time for that! We need to catch that thing and drag it back to engave!" Luke said while running in the direction.

"Would it be best if I don't inquire about you or Van?" Ion asked as

"I'm sorry it relates with to my homeland I'd rather not get you three involved."

"… I will just keep my mouth shut." Hibana sighed kicking a nearby rock

"Hey what's taking you guy's so long, with we keep wasting time it will get away!" Luke yelled at the three as they quickly followed

**Author notes**

**I know what you are thinking, why is it taking so long to get past cheagle woods, and to be honest I don't know I really want to build up story so I guess I will be slow moving past area's but I will give you a hint on what happens next… Luke and the others will not be the ones killing the liger queen **

**Updated chapter three.**

**Wow, going back and looking at all my old chapter made me realize how crappy they were  
><strong>


	4. The Cheagle

**Chapter 4**

**The Cheagle**

**Cheagle woods**

"Following this thing sure is taking awhile." Hibana sighed.

Once again leaves crumpled underneath there feet as the four continued through the forest

"Stop complaining!" Luke shouted, forgetting he is the main offender of the no complaining policy

"No need to yell…" Hibana then sighed, "He's almost as bad as my mom, almost."

The girl have a sidewards glance, eyes filled with mischief, knowing full well that it would simply irritate the red head

"Don't compare me to your mom!" Luke yelled, eye twitching

"I'm sorry you two just act so much alike." Hibana smiled, recalling how immature her mother acted at times

"Just shut up, and thanks to you three we lost that thing!" Luke yelled at his travel companions.

"Don't worry there nesting ground should be up ahead." Ion replied, pointing forward as the other three looked at him.

They wondered how someone like him knew such a thing, of course the only person that asked was a fiery red head.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"Um actually I was curious about the thefts in Engeve and did a little looking, Cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food." Ion replied.

"Well it looks like we're going to the same place." Luke said, stating the obvious

"You three came here to investigate the cheagles to? Ion asked.

"Yeah because apparently this Luke doesn't have anything better to do…" Hibana replied, slumping her shoulders

"I already told you why it's not my fault you weren't paying attention!" Luke yelled at the girl.

"It's also not my fault your ego is as big as your head, but I'm not complaining about being dragged into this, well then again I am." Hibana crossed her arms and gave the royal a glare.

"Just shut it! we are going, and Ion is coming with us!" Luke yelled, most likely not being able to think of anything better to say.

"How can you think of taking Fon master Ion somewhere so dangerous ?" Tear asked.

She was correct, going with someone who had no combat skills would be a burden, though it really wasn't there job to keep track of Ion or his personal interest.

"I really wouldn't consider anyplace with cute little rabbit bunny things dangerous, plus I still don't know what the Fon master does." Hibana replied, still trying to squeeze answers about the current world out of her three travel companions.

"Not only, that he'll just come wandering back here on his own." Luke added.

"…I'm sorry, I just have to know Cheagles are the sacred beast of the order after all." Ion stated, looking down ever so slightly.

"See? Besides, we can't leave a guy with a face so pale he looks like he's going to die." Luke stated, reveling he wasn't such a bad person

"Oh! Thank you so much! You're such a nice person Luke!" Ion smiled, giving the duke a little to much credit

"N-no I'm not! Now quite saying stupid stuff and let's go!" Luke blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head

"I guess I'm just chopped liver or something…" Hibana replied, once again slumping her shoulders with her eyes half closed.

"Oh I'm sorry…um." Ion then realized Hibana never told him her name, as he was left wondering what it was.

"…If you don't know my name then don't worry about it…" Hibanna then sighed "Let's just keep going."

"Also don't use that weird arte again, you damn nearly passed out, we'll take care of the fighting." Luke added, clearly making a decision no one minded.

"You're going to protect me? Sir Luke, I'm so moved!" Ion smiled.

"Why did that feel so awkward, but yet so pleasing at the same time?" Hibana asked herself as she snickered.

"Th-that's not what I meant! You'll just be in the way! Don't get all worked up about it." Luke replied.

"And it's just Luke now let's go."

"OK Luke!" The three then continued walking through the green forest, knowing there destination.

**Ligers nest.**

"Damn that was boring…" Kage sighed over the dead body of the liger queen, he gave a small stretch as he looked ar

"I guess after 12 times anything would get boring… I guess all I can do is wait for them." Kage then glanced at the eggs.

"Well I guess I can play with these while I wait."Kage then chuckled "While I'm at it I might as well destroy the whole population!"

With those words, Kage took out his knives and gained a cruel smile.

**Back to Luke and his friends  
><strong>

"So that's a cheagle?" Luke asked looking at the bunny rabbit thing, with big head and a small round belly

"We'll duh we already seen one!" Hibana pointing out as Luke eye twitched

"Damnit stop making me look dumb! All I was doing was making sure!"

"(It's so cute…)" Tear thought walking towards it, slowly, but surly

"(Ugg! It's so cute I can stand it! I hate cute things!)" Hibana thought with a frown on her face.

The cheagle then fled when Tear got to close, clearly terified out of its minds and shaking like a child

"Hey it ran away!" Luke yelled.

"Well it is a wild animal after all." Ion pointed out

"This must be there nesting grounds." Tear added.

"I do hope we find some proof they stole the food from the village." Ion replied, with a hint of worry.

"Those stupid things probably left proof all over the place." Luke responded.

Hibana couldn't help but chuckle at that response, humans weren't really all that popular where she came from and to be honest why should they? They're arrogant weak and all around idiotic, they fight amongst themselves for the most petty of reasons, not even demons fight as much as they did and that's kind of sad, then they wonder why demons kill them for fun, actually destroying cities and worlds was one of Her mom's past times."

"Hibana are you OK?" Tear asking the brown haired girl.

"Oh just thinking, let's just find some evidence so we can get out of here!" Hibana laughed.

The four then continued through the forest in tell they encountered a large tree, they then noticed the apples lying on the ground, scattered about, half eaten, the tree blocked most of the sun light as Hibana stared.

"These apples have the mark of Engeve on them." Ion remarked.

"So these guys did do it!" Luke shouted.

"Enough talk! Let's just hurry up and go inside the tree they're probably in there!" Hibana said getting annoyed as she messed with her brown hair.

"Don't be so impatient, you could get hurt if you do." Tear replied.

"No I won't, now hurry." Hibana then ran into the tree with little care.

"Well we don't want to be left behind do we?" Ion said following the girl.

"I swear those two are hopeless." Luke said.

"No need for us to wait out here then let's goes inside as well." Tear replied.

"Mieu Mieu mieu!" Almost twenty cheagles crowded them, fluffy, big headed and wide eyed little cute monsters, all seemed like they were going to jump up and attack them.

"Oh please god no!" Hibana said backing away from the onslaught of cuteness.

"Please let us through!" Ion asked the cheagles.

"mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu!" Swarms of their tiny voiced entered the groups ears, the obviously sounded angry.

"Don't bother I doubt they can understand you." Luke said.

"Don't be so sure animals can understand human speech, just not vice versa."Hibana replied.

Funny enough Hibana couldn't speak monster mostly because were she's from monsters can speak the human as well, it seemed it was pointless to learn a language that no one uses, like the demon tough, but that stopped being used because if a human heard it they had a very high chance of going crazy.

"The Orders founder, Yulia Jue made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid, or so I've been told."

An old cheagle in the back then began to speak, clearly it was older then the other.

"Mieu mieu mieu mieu".

The cheagles then cleared the way as if they were giving a comand

"…Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?" The Cheagle asked.

A long paused followed, none of them knew what to make of the new development.

"Who did that monster just talk?" Luke said hiding behind Ion.

"It's the power of the ring that grants us the power to speak your language." The old Cheagle stated as it clutched the ring around its stomach

"Are you of relation to Yulia?" The elder asked once again.

"Yes I'm Fon master Ion of the order of Lorelei; I can assume that you're the cheagle elder?" Ion asked.

"Indeed I am."

"Hey monster you're the one who stole food from Engeve right?" Luke asked.

"Wow Luke could you have been more of an ass asking like that or do you need to take special classes to get any higher?" Hibana added.

"Shut up! No one was talking to you!" Luke snapped as Hibana shrugged.

"I see now, so you've come to exterminate us." The elder replied.

"Humph, so you don't deny it."Luke almost sounded like he was pouting as Ion blinked

"Cheagles are herbivores, why do you need to steal human food?" Ion asked

"…To preserve the cheagle tribe." The elder replied.

"It doesn't look like you lack food there is plenty of vegetation in this forest." Tear stated, looking around the large hollowed tree.

"One of our members caused a fire in the northern region." The elder said.

"I'm sure there is a lesson somewhere about fire safety but that still doesn't answer our question…" Hibana added as she stretched.

"As a result of that fire the ligers moved down into this forest, in order to prey on us." The elder stated.

"So the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't be eaten." Ion asked.

"…Correct, if they aren't sent food periodically we cheagles will be captured and eaten."

"…But you stole apples… I'm pretty sure Ligers are carnivores." Hibana questioned, of course she was completely ignored

"That's horrible…" Ion replied.

"I know right? Who the hell sends a meat eater apples? That's just cruel!" Hibana joked, though it was probably in poor taste

"Hibana this isn't the time for jokes." Tear said to the girl.

"Oh come on, you all know you were thinking the same thing." Hibana snickered as the conversation continued.

"Not only that this isn't even our problem, if you weak you are food that's how it works." Luke replied.

"…So you don't mind if I eat you, chewing up you bones and eyes, roasting your arms and legs ,huhuhu surly you would be delicious." Hibana pressed a finger to her lips, in all honestly she didn't say any of those words in a joking manner, just a cruel and creepy one.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Luke yelled, taking a step back

"…I was just joking…" Hibana smiled.

"Anyway, I'd be mad to if you torched my land." Luke actually making sense for once.

"That may be true but this is hardly a normal food chain." Ion added/

"Well what are the ligers suppose to do, if they don't eat then they die to, it's not like they're the ones that caused the problem either." Hibana stated.

"…Luke we've confirmed that the thieves are cheagles. What do you want to do?" Tear asked

"What else we are going to drag these guys down to Engeve and—" Luke was cut off.

"But if we do that the ligers will most likely attack Engeve next in search of food." Tear replied.

"I don't care what happens to that stupid village." Luke replied.

"… You don't care what happens to the village, but yet you care about what they think about you… are you mentally challenged?" Hibana asked, she seemed generally interested, though to be fair she wasn't the smartest one on the block either.

"No you idiot, and I doubt someone like you would understand were I'm coming from!" Luke yelled.

"You're right… I don't understand fundamentally flawed logic." Hibana sighed.

"Not only that but we can't just let the village be destroyed, Food from Engeve is shipped throughout the entire world—not just the Malkuth empire." Ion explained.

"Then what do we do?" Luke asked.

"Let negotiate with the ligers." Ion replied.

Once again a large silence followed.

"With monsters?" Tear asked.

"Can those ligers things talk too?" Luke asked.

"We can't talk to them directly but if we bring one of the cheagles with us as a translator…"

"…Then I shall lend this sorcerer's ring to the one who will be your interpreter." The elder added as he looked around

The elder then spoke the cheagle language.

"Mieu mieu mieu mieu mieuuuuu."

A blue cheagle then jumped from out of no were, it was a young one

"What the…" Luke said as his eyes narrowed.

"This child was the one who caused the fire in the north, I want you to take him with you."

The elder then gave the ring to the blue one, in a pretty cute fashion one might add

"My name's Mieu, pleased to meet you." The Cheagle waved as Luke eye twitched once again.

"…Something about this thing is really annoying." Luke said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mieu said,

"Argh! You're gonna drive me nuts! I should just roast you and eat you right now." Luke yelled

"Maybe we should roast and eat you instead…' Hibana said licking her lips.

"Stop talking like that you freak!" Luke yelling at Hibana.

Hibana simply chuckled, in all honesty she ate human flesh before… cooked of course it actually wasn't half bad considering it's sold in stores were she came from, though now that she thought about it, that whole thing is pretty disturbing

The group then left the nest, and went outside.

"I'm going to work extra hard to make up for all the trouble I caused my friends!" Mieu said

"That's right; I'd forgotten that cheagles were a fire-breathing species." Ion stated.

"…In what line of evolution does a herbivore need to breath fire? you know what don't answer that." Hibana sighed.

"Yes we are, but mine's special!" Mieu said with excitement.

"Special?" Tear tilted her head as Mieu smiled

"I'm still a child so I can't actually breathe fire…but!"

"…But?"

"The sorceress ring!" Mieu the shot a small ball of fire from his mouth, it was pathetic

"I see so it's a type of capacity core" Ion stated.

"I wish I knew what that was…" Hibana sighed, still not understanding a word of what was said.

"Wow that's so cool!" Luke smiled.

"Hey you thing!" Luke said to Mieu.

"Wow Luke congratulations! You went from an ass to an ass hat, very rarely do people make such a quick transformation! You should be proud." Hibana then clapped.

"What did you just call me!" Luke yelled.

"OK, OK I'm sorry I called you an ass hat, Trash would be a much more fitting term." Hibana smiled.

"Damnit what's your problem! All I did was called it thing and you're taking it a personal!" Luke replied.

"I'm sorry I just hate it when people think they are the most important, every living thing deserves to be treated with respect, but then again trash like you wouldn't know that." Hibana then shrugged.

"Well if I'm trash then you're a bi-" Luke was cut off.

"That's enough you two; we don't have time for this." Tear told them both.

"Damnit she's the one that started it!" Luke yelled.

Hibana then sighed "I guess calling him trash was a bit harsh I guess I'm sorry…"

"You better be!" Luke yelled, "now let's hurry up and get this over with!"

**Author notes**

**I know this chapter has a lot of dialog from the game but that will change the next one I promise, that being said the story will also take a massive turn.**


	5. Those who hunger for destruction

**Chapter 5**

**Those who hunger for destruction **

**Cheagle woods**

"The Ligers lair is up a correct?" Tear asking Mieu, who replied with a quick nod

"Yes, we cross the river and keep going!" Mieu replied, in his normally cheerful voice.

The water rushed by the four, plus Mieu, it wasn't too deep someone could drown or be washed away, but it was waist high, someone going through would definitely get soaked.

"How are we suppose to cross the river when there's no bridge?" Luke asked, though the question itself was pretty foolish.

"Better question! Why do you expect a bridge in the middle of a forests?" Hibana asked.

"Shut it! I wasn't talking to you, and my question still stands!" Luke yelled.

"I guess we will just have to wade through the river." Ion replied, being surprising okay, with getting a little wet

"Are you kidding me? All my clothes will be soaked!" Luke whined a little, though any normal person would have the same reaction.

"Correction your pants and half your shirt will be soaked considering your missing the other half of the shirt...speaking of that were is it?" Hibana joked, but she did wonder who sold shirts like that.

"It's a fashion statement! It doesn't matter since, I'm not getting wet!" Luke replied, looking at the running waters.

"Fine then, you can stay here, anyone who cares so much about there clothes will only get in the way." Tear said in the most blunt way possible.

"Excuse me?" Luke said, before looking at the small blue Cheagle known as Mieu

"...Hey thing, breath fire on that tree's roots." Luke demanded.

"Mieu?" Mieu tilted his head as Luke bit his lips

"You heard me breath fire already!" Luke then picked up Mieu and shook him like he was a cheap can of bug spray.

"Mieuuuuuu!" Mieu then breathed fire on the tree roots and the tree came tumbling down creating a bridge.

"Heh what do you think of that!" Luke said in a proud voice.

"Congratulations! You figured out that wood burns when hit by fire you are the smartest man alive!" Hibana replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Your just jealous that you didn't think of it before." Luke smiled.

"The reason I didn't think of it was because we didn't need to do it! Plus shooting fire at trees in a forest is a bad ideal in general, considering what started this mess was a forest fire, you would think you would be more careful about your fire usage, damn I'm starting to sound like a bad park ranger." Hibana then let out a sigh, to be honest she proablbly would have done that to, she just wanted to irritate Luke.

"Just shut up! I figured a way around, that's all that matters! Now lets go." Luke then walked across the new tree bridge.

"He isn't very smart is he..." Hibana sighed, following the path that was made

"I'm afraid not, but It is my fault that he's here." Tear responded.

"Please Tear don't blame yourself whatever happened I'm sure it was an honest mistake." Ion smiled. "Now lets get going!"

**In a castle located in the dark world.**

A woman who appeared in her mid twenties was sitting at a large table alone, she had brown hair and red eye's, what she was wearing was rather...reviling to say the least.

Rows and rows of beautiful windows let loose a dark light, the sun was a deep red that day, but the dark world always seemed to be stuck in a permanent night air.

"...Man...being alone sure in lonely." The woman sighed taking a sip of her tea, her eye then twitched as she slowly put down the small cup.

"What is this! Maid! Get your ass in here!" The woman's voice boomed through out the hallway.

To those who knew this woman, the sound of that voice meant someone was going to get it.

"Y-yes lord Sara..." A maid entered the room shaking in fear, if she would have been given the chance she would have begged.

"Don't yes lord Sara me! This tea has one grain of sugar to many, it's to sweet!" Sara yelled, complaining about a minor flaw, though no flaw is to minor for lord Sara.

"B-but mistress, you never gave me an exact number..." The maid responded with tear's in her eyes as the Demon queen hand shook in anger.

"Fool! I should not have to tell you how much sugar I like in my tea, you should know even if I never told you!"

"I-im sorry lord Sara! please Lord Sara let me make you another cup! Please!" The maid begged, as Sara shrugged with a creepy smile

"To late! Three years dungeon!" Sara laughed as three guards carried the maid away, as she screamed, though three years isn't that long for a demon, it's still rather cruel.

"Good help is so hard to find these days..." Sara then sighed as she looked out of her window, the sky was a beautiful mixture of black and red.

"I wonder what Hibana's doing, maybe it was a little harsh throwing her into a position like that... oh well it's not like it's my fault, she should have been more demon like." Sara laughed taking a bite of her food.

"What's this! Chef! Get your ass in here!"

**Cheagle woods**

"Hey, Ion." Luke said.

"Yes?"

"How'd you learn to do strong moves like that arte you did earlier? Could I learn to do that, to?" Luke asked, being rather blunt about it.

"That was a Daathic fonic arte, you see it's..." Ion was cut off by the fiery red head.

"Wait, wait I don't need some long explanation, just tell me if there's a way to get stronger easier." Luke replied, stomping his feet.

"...You're unbelievable." Tear said putting her hand on her head.

Usually when one wants to know something, they listen and hold on too every word that is said, however some people like to take short cuts, one of these kind of people was Luke.

"What?" Luke asked, as if he did something wrong

"...Now, now love birds no need to fight I'm sure Ion has an explanation." Hibana laughed, teasing the two.

"Please don't put us together like that."Tear replied, glaring at Hibana

"Please everyone, don't fight, I'll tell you an easy way to get stronger." Ion smiled as Luke eye widened

Really? How?" Luke asked, with a hint of excitement.

"Let me guess, it's doing push ups, sit ups, and drinking plenty of juice." Hibana said in a sarcastic tone.

"No no nothing like that...what kind of capacity core do you use Luke?" Ion asked, already knowing the answer.

"Capacity core? What's that?" Luke responded.

"You don't know?" Ion seemed rather shocked as Tear sighed

"He's somewhat ignorant about the world." Tear stated.

"Ye-yeah I mean... what kind of idiot doesn't know about the capacity whatever...yeah." Hibana said trying to look smart when she was just as clueless as Luke.

"Well excuse me!" Luke yelled as Ion smiled once again.

"Then take this, Luke." Ion walked towards Luke and gave him a Capacity core.

"Is this a capacity core?" Luke asked, as he blinked at the small jewel

"Yes, you can think of it as an accessory with a fonic arte applied to it, your body's abilities will increases in accordance with the fonic verse inscribed." Ion answered, talking in terms Hibana did not know.

"These days, even regular citizens wear them as fashion accessories." Ion added, making Hibana feel even worse

"So if I put this on I can use that arte you did earlier?" Luke asked.

"I'm, sorry only fon masters of the order of Lorelei can use Daathic fonic artes." Ion said.

"Well that sucks." Luke sighed.

"But with a capacity core equipped. You can learn special abilities. Use it well and you'll be strong enough." Tear added as Luke smiled.

"...OK how does it look" Luke asked.

"...I'm going to be honest... I can't tell the difference." Hibana said.

"Really? I think it looks good on him." Ion replied.

"Great! Now I can become stronger to!"

"...At least your muscles will." Tear sighed.

The group continued through the forests...but something was wrong, it was quite to quite they haven't even encountered a Liger in a while considering they are close to the nest it was strange, the leaves seemed rather dead as well, as if something at shouldn't be here was out and about.

"Meiuuuuuuu, I have a bad feeling, usually Ligers are all around but now there just gone." Meiu said with fear in his voice.

"Maybe they found out we were coming and ran away?" Luke stated a very unlikely outcome.

"I doubt that, they would have no reason to fear us." Tear replied.

"What ever the reason I think we should investigate further." Ion said.

Hibana was staring into the distance in deep thought.

"(This feeling, no doubt a Holy one is near, but why here of all places, I have not crossed anyone so as long as they don't get in my way and vice versa I should be fine...but)" Hibana then looked at Luke, Tear, Ion and Meiu.

"What is it, are you feeling alright Hibana?" Ion asked with concern as Hibana sighed.

"Yeah, I just think you guy's should head back..." Hibana smiled half-heartedly

"What, why?" Luke nearly yelled as Hibana rubbed the back of her head.

"I just think it would be for the best, me and Meiu will continue from here alone." Hibana responded.

"I'm sorry but that's unacceptable, it's to dangerous to go alone." Ion stated as Hibana winced.

"I agree, plus from the look of your eye's the reason you want us to stay behind is because you are worried about something, and considering the fact your attitude up to this point has been rather laid back it must be something important." Tear said reading Hibana like a book

"I doubt it I bet she just wants all the credit to herself!" Luke hissed as Hibana sighed.

"I really want you guy's to stay behind..." Hibana insisting.

"Well it's not going to happen, I'm not going to let you have all the credit!" Luke yelled, running ahead of the young demon girl.

Hibana then sighed. "Fine then, but if anything weird happens don't blame me!"

The group then continued through the forests in tell they saw a hole near the base of a tree, the tree exended into the sky as it looked like it was deeply rooted into the ground.

"This is their lair?" Luke asked.

"Most likely." Tear answered.

"I guess the only thing left to do is continue." Ion commented.

Hibana feeling was getting stronger.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Hibana said entering the lair.

"What's up with her all of a sudden?" Luke said.

"I don't know but it may be best to keep an eye on her." Tear said entering the lair.

"I do hope things go smoothly." Ion added following Tear.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Luke yelled following the rest of the group.

The group entered the lair and went down the vines.

"... not a single Liger..." Hibana said.

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean less fighting." Luke said.

"Yes but this isn't normal, at least one Liger should be here." Ion replied.

"There is no point in wondering we will find out soon enough." Tear said.

The group continued to walk in tell finally they were at the center of the Lair, they saw the Liger queen laying down on the ground, unmoving..

"Is it asleep?" Ion asked.

"Well thing! Wake it up!" Luke yelling at Mieu.

"Y-yes... Mieu! Mieu mieu..." Mieu stuttered

Hibana and Tear just looked at the queen, before Tear broke the silence.

"There is no point in doing that...it's already dead." Tear said in her usual blunt tone.

"Wh-what? That can't be right, I mean we didn't even do anything." Luke responded.

"No it wasn't us someone else beat us here, and by the looks of it..." Hibana then looked at all the cracked and broken eggs.

"They really wanted them dead." Hibana said, she seemed almost saddened

"Hey come on now! I went through all this work setting this body up and that's all you got to say? But then again you're not suppose to be here!" A voice from the shadows stated.

"Who's there!" Tear yelled.

"Now now is that anyway you treat an old friend Tear?" A man then appeared from the shadows, he had black hair and red eye's, the air around him was cruel and menacing and he had a wicked smile on his face.

"How do you know my name!" Tear said in shock, as she stepped back, taking out his weapon.

"I know all of your names all except her's." The black hair man then pointed towards Hibana.

"...So I assume you responsible for this, Holy one." Hibana said, her eyes gave a percing gaze as the one know as Kage shrugged.

"Well I never expected to see your kind around here and please call me Kage holy one sounds so icky." Kage laughed.

He was correct, the name holy one never truly fitted him, but then again that is what made it so fun the harm others.

"What are you guy's talking about!" Luke yelled.

"Man, half shirt is annoying I would kill him right now, but I need him and Tear, unlike you." Kage then grinned at Hibana.

"Hibana...who is this man?" Tear asked, or rather demanded

"I'm sorry but that's classified." Hibana replied with a shrugge

"Hibana! You wouldn't happen to be Sara Kagayaku daughter would you?" Kage asked, as Hibana simply glared at her foe

"Does it matter you already know the answer anyway." Hibana replied.

Kage then let out a sigh"Your mom and aunt will be all over my ass if I killed you, but I guess I can toy with you all a little, you scrap demon.

Kage then snapped his fingers and two shadow creatures in the shape of wolfs appeared, they were slender and inky black, their fur was steel as the creatures glared at their pray.

"...I really didn't want to enter combat with anyone from the other world, but I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter." Hibana then cracked her Knuckles and entered a fighting position.

"W-wait we are going to fight this guy!" Luke stuttered, he never really found the idea of fighting another human that appealing, even if he was hiding behind two monsters

"No **we **aren't, I am you and Tear can take Ion and Mieu back to the Elder, as far as the cheagles are concerned their Liger problem has been dealt with." Hibana replied as she inched closer to the monsters

"If this man was strong enough to take almost all of the Ligers and the queen then what chance do you have against him?" Tear asked in a monotone voice.

"Don't worry I'll think of som- Gahh!" before Hibana could finish her statement one of the Wolfs bit the side of her stomach.

A small amount of blood leaked out of her wound as Hibana nearly hissed.

"Dammit!" Hibana then lifted her arm and elbowed the beast in the head crushing its skull and causing it to dissipate.

"Hibana!" Tear yelled running to her side.

Hibana was kneeling holding her stomach before she stood up again, she paid the pain no mind, it all honestly it probably didn't even hurt that much.

"Hey guy's here's a tip...Don't talk in the middle of a battle!" Kage then laughed.

"Dammit!" Luke then ran to Hibana side unsheathing his sword.

"If you didn't try to be the big hero then you wouldn't have been hurt." Luke yelled.

"If you guys let me fight alone instead of arguing with me then I wouldn't have been distracted!" Hibana yelled back.

Hibana was stuck at this point, while she was using only 5% of her power and the Superior Beings Act allowed 30% she couldn't go any higher In front of the others, some one nearly tripling their power wasn't normal and might give away the fact she wasn't human.

"So you two are going to fight me, okay but I must warn you I wasn't able to break all the eggs before you showed up it would be unfortunate if it broke during our fight!" Kage then laughed again.

"You bastard!" Luke yelled, gripping his sword tighter

"Actually it might be for the best, most likely we wouldn't have been able to compromise with the Ligers anyway plus the pups might go looking for food and end up attacking Engeve." Tear stated a very likely fact before Hibana interrupted her.

"No! We will defend the egg!" Hibana yelled, with her wound still fresh.

"I know you do not like to kill other living things but you have to be realistic." Tear said.

"But that's not fair, we didn't even get a chance to talk to the Liger queen, we don't even know if it would have said yes or no! The least we can do is defend the only remaining egg plus what is the most one Liger pup can do?" Hibana smiled.

"Hibana..." Tear simply looked at the girl.

"I know you guys are having fun and everything, but can you I don't know, Help me!" Luke was fending of the Wolves, no matter how many times he cut them they would simply reform.

"...Very well we will defend the egg but only if it doesn't put us in harms way." Tear said. "But first your wound." Tear was preparing first aid but Hibana stopped her.

"Don't waste your time on me or the wolves just attack Kage as long as he is present the wolves cannot die." Hibana stated.

"Interesting! You think you have a chance against me? HA thats funny as hell!" Kage then simply snapped his fingers and two more wolves appeared from the shadows.

"Me and Luke will handle the Wolves you just attack Kage!" Hibana then rushed to aid Luke.

"How about this! Roar of the sky!" Hibana then gutted a wolf and a small spark of electricity went out from the other side.

"About damn time!" Luke snapped

"Save your comments in tell after he's defeated ." Hibana responded.

"...I wonder what''s taking Jade so long," Kage sighed, getting bored watching them fight.

"Damn no matter how many we kill they just keep coming back!" Luke said backing up.

"Well if you didn't get hurt so many time Tear wouldn't have to waste time healing you!" Hibana yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Luke replied.

"OK now I'm really getting bored... well I guess I'm done!" Kage then snapped his fingers and the wolves vanished.

"Wait you bastard I'm still not done with you! Why is a Holy one in this world? And why did you attack us!" Hibana yelled.

"Now if I told you all that my little game would be ruined...but a little word from the wise I suggest you leave this world if you know what's good for you." Kage then snapped his fingers once again and vanished.

"Who the hell was that guy!" Luke yelled.

"...Don't worry about it."Hibana replied nervously.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! The guy just tried to kill us!" Luke yelled.

"Luke maybe it's best not to ask her about it." Ion said as he and Meiu left there hiding spots.

"We don't have time for that." Tear said looking at the only remaining egg.

"Just leave it, we really don't have to kill something so insignificant." Hibana replied

"Yeah and if we did something like that it would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Luke added.

"You two are very kind or maybe your just weak." Tear replied.

"Please don't call me kind, or weak I'm somewhere in the middle!" Hibana smiled. "Speaking of middle do you mind treating my wound."

"Not at all." Tear smiled.

"Well just hurry up we need to tell the elder about what happened." Luke said.

"I can't wait to tell everyone the good news! Mieuuuuu!" Mieu said jumping up and down.

"This isn't really good news..." Hibana sighed looking at the Ligers queen's body.

"Well well, never thought you kids would be able to do something like that." A man with brown hair and red eye's appeared.

"You again..." Hibana said.

"Colonel Curtiss!" Tear said.

"Please don't be so formal, just call me Jade" Jade then took a look at the Ligers queen corpse. "I'm surprised that you actually managed to defeat something like that."Jade replied.

"Well don't be, we weren't even the ones that killed it."Luke said.

"I figured as much...Anise could I speak with you for a moment?" Jade asked and a girl with black hair in ponytails ran up to him, he then whispered something to her.

"Okay understood, in exchange you have to keep a good eye on Ion." Anise replied with a smile before she ran off.

"...Jade I'm sorry for running off and doing this." Ion said, he clearly was sorry for doinf so.

"It's unlike you to do something like this when you know it's wrong." Jade replied.

"Together with Yulia the cheagles are the foundation of the order of Lorelei, I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they caused." Ion replied.

"Are you sure you aren't pushing it with the foundation stuff?" Hibana said.

"And that's why you used your power? Didn't the doctor tell you not to?" Jade replied.

"Well to be fair he would have been eaten if he didn't plus, how did you know about that? You weren't even there unless, you've been spying on us haven't you!" Hibana yelled as she pointed to the colonel

"I'm impressed that you figured that out, but then again it only took some basic problem solving." Jade smiled.

"Well considering the fact you commented on event's you weren't present for it's not to hard..."Hibana replied with and ever so slight sigh.

"Wait so that whole time when we were fighting that Kage guy you were on your ass watching?" Luke yelled.

"Actually I lost you little while when you entered the nest, this is the first time I actually see the result of the battle here." Jade responded.

"Funny... the one battle we could have used help in and he wasn't even present."Hibana looked away.

"I think that's enough chit chat, I think it's time for us to leave this forest." Jade said.

"The Letter arrived didn't." Ion said.

"Yes it has."Jade responded

"Wait! We have to report to the elder!" Mieu insisted.

"Will you shut up!" Luke then threw Mieu directly at Hibana who was petrified with fear.

"Noooo! not the cute and soft fur!" Hibana yelled while dodging Mieu like he was a grenade

"A cheagle speaking the human language?" Jade asked.

"It's the power of the Sorcerer's ring, Jade can we stop by the cheagles home?" Ion asked

"Alright. But please don't forget that we haven't much time." Jade replied.

"Luke thank you for your help, but can you please join me a little longer?" Ion asked.

"Might as well considering came this far and all." Luke replied.

The group then left the nest and entered the forest once again

**Author notes**

**Longest chapter ever! Anyway I changed things up and things are only going to be even more different from here...**

**Updated, chapter 5  
><strong>


	6. The Tartarus

**Chapter 6**

**The Tartarus **

**Cheagle woods**

"And thus our epic battle with the Liger queen ended in our victory, try as she might it just couldn't compete with our strength, in her despair she killed herself!" Hibana said telling a fabrication of the story to the elder.

"...Can you at least try to tell the truth." Tear said with a sigh as the rest of the Cheagles hopped up in down with joy, before a familiar blue one walked towards the elder

"Mieu mieu mieu mieu." Mieu said.

"Mieu told me what happened, you meet with great danger on our behalf." The elder said.

"Well to be fair to Mieu it really wasn't his fault." Tear said looking at Hibana, who gave a small pout.

In the back of her head she felt that she was being blamed for the attack.

"Hey! Just because the guy happened to know my mom doesn't mean it's my fault he's here plus he knew your name...how do you explain that?" Hibana responded, her hands on her hips

"In any case, we are thankful you kept your word even after two-thousand years, even if you weren't the ones who solved it." The elder replied.

"It really wasn't our problem to solve!" Luke yelled, Hibana understood why he was a red head.

"Problem or not aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teachings." Ion replied, a small smile on his face

From what Hibana could tell, Ion was a really nice person, a little to nice for her taste

"But the original cause of all this was Mieu burning the Ligers home." The elder stated a well known fact.

"Well yes I believe you hammered that in." Hibana said

"So I will have Mieu atone for his mistake." The elder replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Tear asked, eyes glued to the cheagles

"I will exile him from our tribe." The elder replied, with a hint of sadness

"That's too cruel." Ion said.

"Plus were would he go...something as disgustingly cute as him would be eaten in a flash." Hibana joked, as the cheagles shuttered.

"Not forever of course, but I heard you all protected him against that strange man." The elder replied, as Hibana scratched the back of her head

"Not so much as protect, more like took the ass kicking in his place." Hibana stated, though the look on her face showed shame.

"Either way cheagles don't forget their debts easily, Mieu will serve you for one cycle of a season." The elder replied

"Congratulations Luke! You got a cheagle!" Hibana clapped, if there were a crowd then an applause would have followed.

"I don't want that thing, you take it!" Luke yelled, as he stomped his foot.

"I would, but my condition prevents me being around cute things, so like I said you take it!" Hibana yelled out of fear of being cuddled to death.

"I said I don't want it!" Luke yelled back.

"I don't care what you want! Take the goddamned Cheagle or I won't stop pestering you about it!" Hibana said clenching her fist.

"...Actually, I wouldn't mind taking him..." Tear said to herself, her face turning a light red/

"What was that Tear?" Hibana said, pretending not too hear those words.

"N-nothing!" Tear stuttered.

"Dammit! Since you're so crazy, I will take the damned thing! But I won't like it." Luke huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I guess I can give him to Guy and the others as a souvenir." Luke then glared at Mieu

"I'll do my best everyone!" Mieu said, lifting his hand with a light cheer.

"Stop talking!" Hibana holding her chest as if Mieu words assaulted her like a dagger.

"Well it appears his report has ended. Let's leave the forests." Jade said almost bluntly

"...Humph, who died and made him boss." Luke said.

The group then left the nest and continued through the thick green forest.

"...He Mieu why is your name, well mieu?" Hibana asked as the blue Cheagle blinked

"Well it's the name I was born with, that's why I have it mieu." Mieu responded with a confused look.

"Well I was just thinking, cheagles say mieu when they speak, but your name is Mieu, so your name is you language?" Hibana asked as she tilted her head.

"Mieuuuuuu.. I don't get it." Mieu replied as he held his head.

"It's like if a cat was named meow and only said meow, not only would that be confusing it doesn't make a lot of sense..." Hibana held up her index finger as Mieu slumped his shoulders

"...I still don't get it Mieu." Mieu replied

"...I guess it's not a big deal as long as you are speaking, human tongue." Hibana sighed as they were nearing the exit of the forest.

"Hey isn't that your body guard?" Luke asked as a black haired girl with twin tails ran towards them

"Yes that's Anise." Ion stated.

"Welcome back!" Anise said in a gleeful voice while two guards in deep blue armor followed her.

"Greetings, Anise, What's is the status of the Tartarus?" Jade asked, he had a rather creepy smile.

"It's in front of the forest , just like you asked. You said to hurry so we came as fast as we could!" Anise replied, in a girlish tone.

"Hey! What going on?" Luke asked as a large group of knight surrounded the group

"Restrain those two. They're the ones who've been emitting the seventh fonons." Jade said as he pointed towards Tear and Luke

"Hey, hey now! Don't forget about me!" Hibana said with a smile as she closed one of her eyes

"And you..." Jade then glared at her. "You've been emitting large amount of the First and the third fonons... so much it would have killed regular humans by now.

"Well nice to know that I'm still relevant." Hibana smiled as she snapped her fingers.

"Jade, don't do anything to hurt them..." Ion was obviously concerned.

"Don't worry, We won't kill them, assuming they don't resist, now be good kids. Take them away!" Jade said, still holding a cruel smile.

"I swear, that guy could be a demon of some sorts." Hibana said under her breath as the guards pushed her along.

**The ****Tartarus **

"The seventh fonon hyperresonance came from the direction of the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and converged inside Malkuth territory near Tataroo valley." Jade then paused for a moment before he started to speak once again.

"Now if you two were the source of the hyperresonace, that would make you guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country, wouldn't it?" Jade pointed out and undeniable fact

"I'm going to be honest, I didn't understand a word you said but then again more important matters are a foot, like why does Mieu get a chair and I have to sit on the floor!" Hibana yelled, as she glared at the small cheagle

Luke sighed "Man you're obnoxious.

"Heh heh, he called you obnoxious." Anise laughed, or maybe it was closer to a giggle

"I'm terribly hurt." Jade said in a rather sarcastic tone

"Well Tear, we already know you're with the oracle knights." Jade then turned his attention to the red headed teen.

"But what about you Luke? What's your full name?" Jade asked, as he pushed his glassed upward.

"Luke fon Fabre, I'm the Luke you idiots tried to kidnap." Luke replied, venom in his voice

"The son of Duke Fabre who married into the Kimlascan royal family?" Jade eye cocked as Anise put her hands together

"A Duke? Wow!" Anise said, in almost a dream like state

"I will continue with you later..." Jade then turned his attention to Hibana who was glaring at a frightened Mieu.

"...We didn't even detect you in tell you were already in our territory, who are you?" Jade asked or maybe demanded

"Well I'm Hibana Kagayaku." Hibana said, with an innocent smile.

"I understand that, but can you tell be a little more." Jade sighed, it was a nice way of saying her name meant nothing.

"OK. I will tell you no lies, I'm really a demon who's mother sent to kill humans so I can become a better one, my mother is a demon queen who is undefeated, I'm also on the top thirteen richest demons alive if you check demon magazine!" Hibana then smiled holding nothing back.

"Be careful though, I might go crazy and break someone in two, ripping out their spine and sucking out the marrow!" Not only what Hibana said was creepy, but she didn't lose her smile while saying it, though demons had a knack for saying random, violent things for no other reason other then saying it.

"If your going to lie at least make it a good one." Luke sighed, putting his hand over his face

"If you do not wish to tell us, I can understand, but please don't insult my intelligence with that answer." Jade said as Hibana slumped her shoulders

"Hey! I told you the truth whether you believe me or not is your problem."Hibana replied, but it was probably closer to pouting

"Now getting back to you." Jade turned back to Luke in Tear. "Why are you in Malkuth and what's this about a kidnapping? That doesn't sound very pleasant." Jade stated.

"We're here only because our Seventh Fonons caused a Hyperresonace. It wasn't an act of aggression against Malkuth by House Fabre." Tear stated

"Colonel, I believe Tear is telling the truth, I don't feel any hostility from Luke and I feel only a little from Hibana." Ion replied, as the demon girl slumped her shoulders

"Geez, thanks."

"Yes it does seem he's lived a shelter life completely ignorant of the world, as for the girl, I just assume she's insane." Jade responded.

"Humph fine make fun of me." Luke said, as he closed one of his eyes as Hibana twitched

"Hey I'm not insane!" Hibana yelled, being completely ignored by Jade.

"Actually, why don't we ask for their help?" Ion asked, as Jade continued

"We're headed for Kimlasca under orders from his Majesty, Peony the Ninth, Emperor of Malkuth." Jade said.

"To declare war...?" Tear asked.

"Wait, there's going to be a war!" Luke said with shock, which should be be common knowledge.

"You got it backwards, Luke! We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out." Anise added.

"Anise, that's not public information." Jade sighed, as he looked at the Fon master guardian.

"Are relations with Kimlasca and Malkuth really that bad?" Luke asked.

"I think you're the only one that doesn't know." Tear replied.

"Y-yeah! I mean Kimlaccaia and Maltooth have been at each other necks for a while...yeah." Hibana said mispronouncing both countries names, maybe it was on purpose

"...You know you mispronounced those right?" Luke said.

"We're going to release you now, I'll grant you permission to enter any area you wish apart from those containing military secrets."Jade then smiled.

"First learn a little about us then when you feel like you can trust us, we'd like to ask for your help, so that we might prevent this war." Jade said

"If you want us to help why don't you tell us what's going on!" Luke made a good point for once as Jade simply shrugged.

"If we were to explain and then you decided not to help us then we would be forced to hold you captive." Jade said bluntly.

"What!" Luke nearly got up from his seat.

"This matter is a state secret that's why I'm urging you to make up your minds first, I hope we have your understanding." Jade then left the room.

"I'm sure they will tell you details after you agree to help I'll be waiting." Ion then followed Jade.

"Luke... I would so love to go places with you!" Anise said in her cute voice.

"Please come talk to me when you are willing to assist the Colonel." A solider said behind them.

"Will do Marco...why do I know his name?" Hibana thought to herself.

"Why don't we take a walk around the ship? I think even you'll start to get an idea of what's going on in the world." Tear said.

**Elsewhere**

"The Tartarus will be coming by here soon" Keimo said to Sorrow, as the two knights stared into the distance.

A grass field, shining from the sun, the two looked at the distant dust clouds the were devouring the horizon.

"Yes unfortunately I doubt we will be able to kill the Fon master before the Orcale Knights interfere" Sorrow responded.

"Well if they get in our way we might have to kill them." Keimo said.

"Could we avoid attacking the Malkuth Soliders?" Sorrow asked.

"Well considering I gave you lead command this mission I really don't have a place to object." Keimo then smiled.

"...Let's just hurry up and finish this mission, hopefully we don't need the others." Sorrow stated.

"...Do not worry, the only time when more then two knights are dispatched on a mission in a human world is if a demon is involved, and I doubt they're any demons here." Keimo said.

"I hope you're right."

**Author notes**

Y**ep nothing much to say in this chapter but I might as well give you a heads up the next chapter will be a little crazy, just to give you a example the next chapter is called, The assaults on the Tartarus pile up.**


	7. The assaults on the Tartarus pile up 1

**Chapter 7**

**The assaults on the Tartarus pile up part one**

"Well that tour was boring as hell..." Hibana sighed. "Well at least I got a basic understanding of fonic artes lot a good that will do me."

Hibana, Anise, Luke, Mieu and Tear were all walking the metallic halls of the battle ship, or land ship would be a better term.

"Let's just hurry up and here what this guy has to say!" Luke replied, crossing his arms as if he had something better to do

"Oh so you are willing to listen?" Jade said walking in the room, of course his demeanor was calm.

"It's not like we got much of a choice..."Luke replied, sitting down.

"Very well, small localized conflicts have broken out recently, it is likely those will escalate into a full scale war, after all the truce for the hod war is only fifteen years old." Jade explained.

"Emperor Peony has written a letter proposing a formal peace treaty, they requested my aid as a neutral ambassador." Ion added.

"If that's the case why do people think you've gone missing? Master van was looking for you, you know!" Luke yelled, clearly not understanding the situation at all.

"That is due to matters within the Order of Lorelei." Ion responded, a stock response as if he was a telemarketer.

"A conflict is unfolding between the reformist Fon Master faction centered around Ion and the conservative Grand Maestro faction centered around Grand Maestro Mohs." Jade replied.

"Mohs is looking for war, I managed to escape Mohs custody with the help of the Malkuth military." Ion said.

"Fon master Ion! There must be some kind of mistake, Grand Maestro Mohs would never desire such a thing." Tear said.

"Mohs prays only for the fulfillment of the Score." Tear added.

"Tear, you're with the Grand Maestro fraction? No way..." Anise said, it was hard to tell if she was shocked or being somewhat sarcastic.

"I'm neutral. Yulia's score is important, but so are the Fon Master's wishes." Tear replied.

"Hey guys! Hello! You want to slow down so I can follow?" Luke asked in a decent way for once.

"My apologies. I'd forgotten the young master here hasn't a clue about the world around him." Jade replied, in his usual tone.

"Sheesh, don't be so hard on him, he has been trapped in his house for most of his life." Hibana said, defending the red head for once.

Due to the amount of traveling Hibana did she knew first hand what it was like to know little to nothing about where you were, that's why you ask questions to gain knowledge, but if people treat you like an idiot for asking or not knowing then you don't ask thus losing knowledge.

"I don't need you to stick up for me!" Luke yelled.

"Even when people are being nice to you, you act like an ass!" Hibana yelled back, crossing her arms.

"Regardless of the state of affairs within the Order, I must deliver this letter to Kimlasca." Ion stated having an urgent tone.

"But we're soldiers of an enemy nation, even as emissaries of peace, it won't be easy for us to cross the border and if we delay the Grand Maestro faction will catch up with us and interfere." Jade then paused for a moment.

"That is why we need your help... Well really we just need you your social status." Jade said, being as blunt as he possibly could.

"Oh, I'm hurt gramps. Is that all I'm good for?" Luke said in a sarcastic tone, as he put his fist against his cheek

"And didn't anyone teach you to bow your head in respect when asking someone for a favor?" Luke added.

"Don't act like that Luke. You don't want a war either do you?" Tear asked, she probably already knew what kind of response she was going to get.

"Will you just shut up already, why can't you be quite like that other chick." Luke then stared at Hibana who was half asleep.

"Well are you going to do it or not!" Luke asked Jade.

Jade then let out a sigh and started to bow, laying one knee on the ground in front of everyone.

"Commander!" Marco said in the background, half because he realized what Jade was doing, the other half was his realization he got a name

"Master Luke, please grant us your aid." Jade said, trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Man do you have any pride?" Luke asked with a smile.

"None so cheap as to be shaken by something as petty as this, sir." Jade replied, clearly having the upper hand on the situation.

"...Tch Fine, whatever. You just need me to talk to my uncle right?" Luke asked, in deafet

"You have my deepest gratitude, now by your leave, Master Luke. I must attend other matters. Jade said

"Stop calling me master, coming from you it sounds wrong." Luke replied as his eyes narrowed

"As you wish Master Luke." With one last bow, Jade left the room.

"I think I will head out and get some air, complicated matter always tire me." Ion said as he followed the colonel.

"...I guess the only thing to do is follow them." Hibana sighed, slowly lifting herself from her seat.

"How do you know I want to follow them!"Luke yelled.

He was a rather bothersome person to be around, but then again he was amusing, it could be worse, Hibanas sister could be with them.

"Oh I see, you like staying in a room filled with girls, I guess it's only natural for a boy your age." Hibana winked as she nudged the young master.

"Shut it! I have decided we will follow Jade, not because of anything you said though!" Luke replied.

**Somewhere in the sky.**

A clear day, the sun was bright as a figure appeared over head.

"It looks like it's about to begin." Keimo said to herself, she was riding on what appeared to be a giant white feather, something similar to an angel.

"I wonder why Sorrow opted to travel on foot instead, I doubt we will get there at the same time, but even alone I doubt humans will put up much of a fight." Keimo laughed, as she looked down at the large battle ship.

She then took a look back and saw griffins flying in the direction of the Tartarus, scores of them, however they were not in range to notice her.

"Well this will be a pain." Keimo sighed continuing her decent to the Tartarus.

**The Tartarus**

"Yes? Do you need something?" Jade asked the group, before sirens started to boom across the halls

"Unless you have an evil robot on your ship, I think we're being attacked." Hibana stated the obvious.

"Oh no! Luke what should we do?" Anise said grabbing a hold of him, as if she was some kind of squirrel

"Bridge! Whats going on?" Jade spoke into the intercom, the reply the received was less then assuring.

"A Large flock of griffins 20 kilometers ahead, Total number Unknown! Contact in approximately ten minutes" The captain replied.

"Commander, requesting permission to open fire with all cannons!"

"You're the captain the ship is yours." Jade replied, he was cool and collected as ever.

"Understood sir, large swarm of monsters twenty kilometers ahead. All hands on battle stations!" The orders blared out of the intercom as Jade turned towards the group

"You three, return to your cabin." Jade told the group.

"Huh? It's just some monsters." Luke stated, as if fighting monsters wasn't a big deal to begin with

"Yes, but it's rare for griffins to work in groups. It's dangerous when monsters act unusually." Tear replied.

At that moment the whole ship started to shake, or more like rock as Jade quickly started to speak on the intercom once again.

"Whats wrong?" Jade asked the bridge.

"Ligers are dropping from the griffins and clinging to the hull and attacking, engineering is—uaaah!" The captain was cut short, though anyone with a brain could probably guess what happened.

"Bridge! Respond! Bridge!" Jade said, his voice filling with urgency

"Ligers are those things that freak killed right?" Luke asked, as Hibana cocked an eye

"Luke it wasn't that long ago..." Hibana replied.

"They can't be that dangerous if one guy took them out." Luke voice was rising as Tear shook her head

"Never underestimate an enemy you haven't seen." Tear added.

"...!"

Hibana face lost all playfulness as if she sensed something, she then turned around and started to walk away from the group, her eyes gaining a certain amount of killing intent.

"Hibana where are you going! It's to dangerous to go alone!" Tear said.

"...Don't worry about me and if I happen to die then that's one less person you have to worry about"Hibana smiled back at the group, before running down the hall, vanishing around the corner

"Hibana wai-" Tear was cut off by a Large banging at the door leading to the bridge.

**Hibana side**

"I'm sure I sensed a Holy one on this ship!" Hibana said running down the halls.

She was rather relived she ditched the others, at least she could fight at 30% of her power without blowing her cover, if anyone attacked her she would rip off their limbs and use her power to burn the flesh of the wound back together, this of course was so the person wouldn't die from blood loss, cruel...yes but she wasn't a killer.

"Where oh where are you..." She whispered to herself turning a corner to find a unpleasant surprise.

A group of soldiers wearing silver armor stood in front of her, describing it in detail would be pointless, considering the fact they wouldn't be alive much longer.

"I can assume that the one's behind this attack is you?" Hibana smiled at the group of Soldiers before getting in a fighting stance.

"Surrender now or we will kill you!" one of the Soldiers replied.

"Stop with the stock saying and just fight!" Hibana was about to rush them but before either side could attack spears of light stuck through the Knights, no a single droplet of blood was shead, as they turned into a whitish ash before vanishing into the air

"I knew a Holy one was on this ship, just didn't expect you cousin." Hibana smiled as a girl appeared from a burst of light.

"I was getting worried when I detected a demon, but now that I know that its only you I'm rather happy." Keimo smiled.

"I would ask what you are doing here but I bet it's classified...right?" Hibana laughed.

"Yes it is...but more importantly what are **you** doing here?" Keimo asked.

"You know me... taking vacation on a military weapon, in a world at world is thrilling!" Hibana said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well whatever the reason I have no business to pry." Keimo then started to walk away before Hibana started to follow.

"What are you doing?" Keimo asked her cousin.

"Well I figure I will have a better chance of getting out of here without killing anyone if you did all the work instead!" Hibana stated.

"...when will you get over the whole not killing thing." Keimo asked.

"Hey! I'm OK with other people killing things but as long as I have to power to spare my enemies , I will never take a life." Hibana replied.

"Fine you can come with me, but please try not to get in the way." Keimo sighed.

"Hey it's me you're talking about!" Hibana smiled.

**? side**

**In the Forrest near the Tartarus**

"So that's the Tartarus..." A girl who looked no older then 16 with red eye's and long black hair smiled looking at the Ship from a tree.

"Section 11 really want it for some reason but asking me to bring something of that size... it might damage my warp unit and I doubt my powers are strong enough to do it myself... oh well might as well give it a shot." The girl said.

"After this is all said and done I can start looking for Hibana, but before any of that I need to make sure everything on the ship is dead or at least off of it." The girl then jumped off the tree and ran towards the Tartarus.

**Sorrow side**

**Location unknown **

"...I wonder if Keimo will managed to kill Ion by herself... either way I will be here to cut them off." Sorrow the sighed.

"This mask is rather annoying and why did she give me such depressing name."

"After Ion is dead I will kill Kage...then after that not even I know." Sorrow said removing her mask

**Author notes **

**This is only part one of this event, How do you like the ideal, I know I'm introducing a lot of characters but I need them to tell the story, anyway next time The assaults on the Tartarus pile up part two. Rate and review **


	8. The assaults on the Tartarus pile up 2

**Chapter 8**

**The assaults on the Tartarus pile up part two.**

**Luke side**

"... That Largo guy... did you kill him?" Luke asked the necromancer.

Of he asked such a question, he was a civilian who had never fought a living person.

"Well I assume so, considering the fact I stabbed him." Jade replied, blunt as ever.

"I-i just wanted to know!" Luke yelled, he winced a little at the reply

"...If you're not prepared to take someones life then maybe you should just stay back." Tear said.

"Shut up!" Luke replied.

The three and Mieu continued walking on the deck of the Tartarus, The wind blew through their hair, the machine was probably still moving at the time, they continued In tell they saw a room guarded by an Oracle knight, at that point Tear used the first hymn."

"He's out like a light." Luke said looking at the sleeping Knight, still surprised how easy it was.

"Tear you're amazing!" Mieu said, with a small chirp.

"Let's take back the Tartarus, Tear if you'd assist me." Jade asked the Hymn user as She nodded in agreement

"Right." Tear and Jade was about to walk through the door before Luke stopped them

"What am I suppose to do?" Luke asked, rather worried about his standing.

Being alone in these kinds of situations usually ended up being more trouble then good, and Luke fon Fabre did not want anymore trouble.

"You stand and watch." Tear replied, as she and Jade entered the unknown room

"...Humph, more like stay out the way." Luke pouted.

Luke then stared at the Knight, who was still sleeping rather uncomfortably, in lay man terms he was out like a light.

"How come that attack made him fall asleep, anyway?" Luke asked, one must wonder why he would as a cheagle something like that.

"Tears fonic hymns use the seventh Fonon!" Mieu replied.

"Here we go again. What the heck is a Seventh Fonon?" Luke asked

"You don't know? It's the Seventh fonon. It's the Fonon of sound. It was just discovered!" Mieu said though one must wonder how a cheagle would know that and know it was just recently discovered.

"The Score is made up of the Seventh Fonon, too It's really special!" Mieu nearly screacched the last part causing Luke eye to twitch, obviously he was annoyed.

Luke then suddenly grabbed Mieu and started to Shack him, like a doll, or maybe more like a sack of potatoes.

"Ugg your voice drives me up the wall!" Luke yelled.

"Sorryyyyy" Mieu then started to spew fire like a fountain of water, a fountain that could burn skin off this fire did land somewhere however...it landed right on the unconscious Oracle Knight.

Luke froze for a moment dropping Mieu like a ton of brinks

"(Please don't wake up)" Was all that entered the red haired boys brain as the knight twitched before heading back into slumber.

"Damn, that scared the hell out of me Go back to sleep!" Due to the fact that Luke was an idiot he decided that kicking someone would be the best way to send back to dreamland...here's a hint it's not.

The knight jumped up and swung his sword towards Luke.

"Wh-who he got up..." Luke said.

"...Die!" The Knight yelled a stock phrase before charging the boy..

"Aah! S-stay back!" Luke yelled backing up.

**? Side**

"Another one bites the dust..." The raven haired girl said with a grin looking at the Limbs and gore she left behind, one may be confused whether or not, the hall was painted red due to the amount of blood

"I never knew humans were so fragile I mean all it takes is a couple of Knives flying at Mach speeds and off goes their arm well then again weapons are effective against living things!" The girl laughed, she clearly enjoyed slicing people apart.

"Man this is a pretty big ship, killing everyone is going to be tough, and annoying ."

The girl continued through the halls Iron halls, as less and less resistance entered her view, this was in tell she saw a few Soldiers talking to each other, the strange thing is some had blue armor and others had the regular Silver Armor she had been seeing since she got on the ship, she hid behind the corner and listened to their pointless conversation.

"What should we do with these survivors?" Asked a Silver knight, his mask covered his face, but inside he was clearly smiling.

"We don't take prisoners, kill them." The other knight ordered.

The girl then smiled. "I really don't like humans trying to be all special that just makes me angry...plus if I save those blue guy's then maybe it will make my job easier."

One of the oracle Knights then lifted his sword over his head about to strike one of the immobilized Malkuth Soldiers when a knife flew by slicing his arm off, crimson fluid sprayed as he let loose an inhuman scream

"Gah!" He howled in pain but before he could do anything else the steel knife entered his skull and exited the other end.

What happened next could only be described as a ballet of gore as the knife continued to bounce off the walls slicing the Knights into pieces, the Knife hit the wall one more time before falling gently to the floor, as if it was a feather.

"Wh-what happened? One of the Malkuth Solider said, in awe as well as disbelief.

"I don't know but I don't care! We were saved, even if it was in a rather Violent manner." Another replied.

Before the Soldiers could continue their conversation the Knife sent a flash that blinded them, the next thing they saw was a girl with black hair holding her head, clearly she was rather dizzy.

"Bouncing off walls always makes me dizzy...I guess it was worth it, it was a good kill!" She smiled, as she bared her fangs.

"Who are you!" The Malkuth Soldiers yelled taking out their weapon, despite their genuine uselessness they were still prepared to fight, even if they were out matched.

"Now is that anyway to speak to the person who saved your lives? But I am surprised that you didn't attack me while yelling Die! Like those other fools." The girl laughed.

"...Very well may I ask for your name?" The Soldier asked.

"Well if you fools must know my name is Kuro Dao but I doubt you care...that being said there is a reason why I wasted my time saving you." Kuro replied.

"And why is that?" The Soldier replied.

"I need you to take all the blue Soldier's off this Ship!" Kuro yelled

"Why should we trust you?"

"Because this ship is going to be blown up soon and unless you want to die I suggest you follow what I say, plus I doubt you can take back this ship now, considering the fact how badly you are out numbered." Kuro smiled, pointing out such and obvious fact

"Fine, we will find a way off the ship." The Soldier then frowned.

Kuro then chuckled, the ship wasn't really going to be blown up, just taken somewhere else, to bad they don't know that.

"Very good!... I have to ask you something" Kuro said, her red eyes gleamed as the soldiers tilted their heads

"What?"

"Have you seen a girl called Hibana?" Kuro asked.

"Actually..."

**Hibana side**

"What's with all the cut up corpses?" Hibana asked her cousin, as they walked across the the sea of dead bodies.

"I do not know, just be happy we don't have to fight." Keimo replied, unflinching at the sight of the gore

At that moment all the lights went out, like someone turned off a switch.

"Well damn! This sucks..." Hibana said, her blue eyes slowly turning red.

"Don't worry, ships like these always have a back up generator of some kind it will probably kick in soon." Keimo replied.

Just when she finished the sentence the light came back on.

"Well good timing." Hibana smiled, before she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Not really, most likely that shut down all escape routes other then the emergency hatch..." Keimo replied.

"Well I guess we will head there"Hibana replied, as she turned to her cousin.

She would be lying if she didn't want to know why she was here, but it really wasn't her place to ask.

"You can go alone, I will stay here on the ship and look for more information." Keimo said.

"Whatever you say, guess I will see you later." Hibana then walked away. "Time to find that hatch!" The young demon girl pumped her arms as she walked with her head held high towards her destination.

**Kuro Side**

"So Hibana is on this ship, knowing her she probably got herself in a lot of trouble, but then again it's not really her fault." Kuro sighed.

Hibana was forcefully sent there my her mother and Kuro decided to track her here, that and Section 11 had a mission for her so decided she might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Looking for her is a annoying but I might as well do since I'm exterminating all lifeforms on the ship." Kuro said walking down the hall...to bad she didn't notice the figure running towards her.

With a large sound similar to two golf balls hitting each other Kuro fell down holding her head, surly this was the strongest blow she had ever been hit with in her life.

"Dammit, what the hell was that?" Kuro said holding her head, she then looked over towards a brown haired girl, laying face first on the ground twitching.

"Ouch... what was...! Kuro what are you doing here?" A familiar voice ranged in the black haired girls ear's

"Well it looks like I found, Hibana." Kuro said looking at her friend, if you could call her that.

"First Kemio and now you, sheesh is this world really that popular." Hibana said getting back on her feet.

"W-well I'm just here on a mission, not like I was looking for you or anything!" Kuro then blushed, before turning her head.

"...I never said you were, anyway I have to get to the emergency hatch." Hibana replied.

"So that's why I had to cut through all the doors, an emergency shut down..." Kuro said

"Yeah are you coming with me?" Hibana asked her friend.

"No I still have something to do on this ship, plus now that I know your safe I don't have to worry about you..." Kuro stated under her breath as Hibana simply looked at her.

"What was that last part?" Hibana asked.

"N-nothing! Just go to your emergency hatch or whatever!" Kuro then walked away with a red face.

"I swear, she can be so weird sometimes, anyway time to find that hatch!"Hibana smiled.

**? Side**

**Location unknown **

A blue haired girl sat a a table, she looked no older then 12 her eye's lost a luster to them, she was wearing a black dress

"My my things have been getting out of control... but then again I live for craziness, such a shape those demon and holy ones think they can have all the fun, I think I might hop down there and slaughter a couple of people it would be a good time sink...tehehehe ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!"

**Author notes**

"**Sorry no author notes this time what you do get is to spend time with Sara! Most of you may know me as Hibana's mom and as the Principal of demon academy and if you do...#$%$ you! I Starred in a Fic before any of those were even thought of but no one even glanced at it! No I am forever stuck being a after thought to my own daughter! But since I'm here I might as well shamelessly self promote myself!"**

**Sara then cleared her throat**

"**I originally starred in a story called two sides of a similar story, it takes place when me and my husband were kids and details the rise o me becoming a demon queen...now that, that's out of the way, time for me to get to the real reason I'm here...back story!**

"**Most of you are probably wondering where Hibana came from so I'm going to tell yeah!"**

"**There are four worlds for different types of beings, One world for Demon's one world for Holy Ones, one world for Witches and many for Humans!"**

"**Demons Holy ones and Witches usually travel to human worlds to mess with them or help them mostly depending on how they are feeling at the time."**

"**Also let me clarify different worlds does not mean different Universes, each human world has millions of different Universes, thinking of the number there are Billions of human worlds and Millions of different versions of that world."**

"**Well anyway that's all I'm going to bore you with...not like any of you are going to read this anyway, but if you are worried about missing something in the story by skipping this don't worry most of this will be reveled in the plot...but then again if you wouldn't be reading this if you skipped it."**


	9. Are we done with the Tartarus

**Chapter 9**

**Are we done with the Tartarus**

**Hibana side**

"You know what...I hate this ship! Nay I despise it! It feels like I've been on if for weeks!" Hibana sighed walking down the halls.

She then heard a loud explosion...followed by more explosions and the sound of screams and slicing noises.

"Well I guess the screams and slicing noises are from Kuro so I guess I'll follow the first explosion." Hibana said running into the direction she heard it from.

**Luke side**

"(How can those two watch an explosions go off right in their faces I swear they're not human.)" Luke thought to himself.

After being captured, the group managed to escape...though to be fair manage isn't the right word for it more like walked out but no one was complaining, the group continued walking on the deck of the ship in tell...

"It looks like we made it in time, there they are" Jade said.

The three then saw was a woman with blond hair she was accompanied by a Knight and Ion.

"Did they realize the Tartarus did am emergency shut down?" Luke asked.

"I'd be rather surprise if they haven't." Jade replied

"More importantly we can't use any fonic artes. There's no time for casting." Jade stated

"It's not like you can use any decent ones with that fon slot seal." Luke said.

"How can you say things like that? The Colonel's been working hard to undo the seal." Tear said in a harsh tone.

"I don't mind it's the truth."

"Open the emergency hatch." The blond woman said the the Knight.

"Right away." The Knight opened the hatch and was greeted to a face full of fire.

**Kuro Side**

**Hallway inside the** **Tartarus**

"I think that handles everything on this side...and from the looks of it I doubt any-"

"I see so your the one who's been killing all the Knights I thought the necromancer may have escaped but I guess I was wrong." A teen with Blood red hair and armor of Black appeared behind her.

"Who are you...on second thought don't answer that question just die!" Kuro then threw a dagger at the youth who simply blocked it with his sword.

"Oh! It seems that you are less useless then your dead friends here...all that means is your death will be slow! Gahahah, plus considering were we are I doubt you will survive long in this narrow hallway."

"Well looks who is so confident...no matter you will lose your life here and now to Asch the Bloody!" The red head yelled.

**Hibana side**

I must be close to the hatchet by now!" Hibana sighed.

"...Actually I think I have been going up instead of down... Damn I wish I actually knew my way around maybe I should have paid attention during the tour." Hibana then looked out a window.

"...Is that Luke and the others? And it looks like they're fighting some blond lady." Hibana then thought for a moment.

"If I was really awesome I could jump out this window and join the fight...but I think will just sit back and watch...I mean I doubt I would be useful." Hibana then chuckled and sat down to enjoy the show and what a show it was!

There was random lightning, Ligers, Cheagles used as weapons and Amazing Guy's all at once, Oh and don't forget the little girl with pink hair...somehow she was important.

"Man I wish I could hear what they are saying."Hibana then let out a sigh.

"It looks like they are forcing them back on here, I wonder why they didn't just kill them...well considering how they won that would have been kind of low...I really need stop talking to myself." Hibana said...to herself

"Well no need to keep the masses waiting!" Hibana then stepped back in tell she hit a wall, at that point she ran as fast as she could and crashed through the window.

Was this action necessary? For Hibana yes, was this action smart? Hibana thought it was at first...in tell she realized that glass is sharp. Did Hibana land gracefully? That depends on your definition of graceful, If your definition of graceful is landing on your toes and doing a beautiful pose then no, if your definition of it is landing flat on your face and almost breaking your nose then she nailed it!

"...ow" Hibana said with her face in the dirt.

"Hibana are you OK!" Tear said running to her side.

Hibana then lifted her head and rubbed her face. "You know in retrospects that wasn't a very smart idea.

"...Is this one of you're friends Luke?" Guy asked the red head.

"...No just an annoying girl." Luke replied.

"Wow even when I could be in critical condition you still have something smart to say." Hibana replied.

"I think that's enough chit chat, the enemy will most likely try to follow us so I suggest we leave this area." Jade said.

"I agree, I'm starting to hate this damned Ship." Hibana replied.

**Kuro Side**

"You're more annoying then I though but I doubt you can keep it up!" Kuro then let out a laugh. "You're pretty cut up why don't you just give up an die!"

"...Dammit!" Asch stepped back holding his arm, if the area was wider he may have been able to attack, but fighting in a closed off hallway where your opponent can fire projectiles at high speed in one direction isn't valuable.

"Asch!" A pink haired girl yelled, she was accompanied by a blond haired woman.

"What are you two doing here!" Asch yelled.

"So more worms have come to die? Very well then I-" Kuro then stopped herself at if she sensed something

"On second thought, I think I will leave, there will be plenty of chances to take this ship...no need to rush." Kuro then snapped her fingers and a yellow glyph appeared.

"We will meet again The Bloody." Kuro then laughed and disappeared in a flash of light.

**Author notes**

"**Sorry everyone Sara's here! You are probably wondering were the author is...well he's dead and I killed him, but enough about the pointless details I'm here to tell some upcoming event's...apparently Arietta is going to play a decent role in this story..."**

"**Wait...I am!" Arietta said in shock.**

"**Yeah I know...out of all the people they could have picked to have a role they picked you...the crybaby." Sara sighed.**

"**You...you don't have to be so mean!"**

"**Actually as I recall you have one of the lowest number of fics starring you and if you are in a leading role then Sync will most likely upstage you...hell Sync will still most likely upstage in this one as well."**

"**Th-that's not true, I have plenty of Fics starring me!" Arietta replied.**

"**Can you name 4 that last more then 3000 words?" Sara said.**

"**..."**

"**... Thought not! Anyway! Next time Sync fights a regenerating Blood demon! And I get more screen time!"**


	10. Cat and mouse

**Chapter 10**

**Cat and mouse**

**Choral ****Castle**

"Damn Asch forcing me to go to a place like this!" A green haired boy said to himself walking in the large looming Castle.

"This place looks like crap... no matter all I'm here to do is secure the area." The green haired boy said continuing through the mansion.

Old, broken, shattered, those were the words that entered the boys mind, it was rather hard to belive that this was once a vacation home to the Duke.

**A shadow in a corner.**

"Finally some entertainment! When mom said she wanted to take me on a vacation I wanted to refuse but decided to go out of the kindness of my heart...at least I get to play with my food a bit! Kekekeke..."

A child like voice called from the darkness before slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>"All these hallways and locked rooms are pissing me off! Who the hell designs a Mansion like this!" The green haired boy yelled to himself, actually asking a rather good question.<p>

What kind of royals set up such a convoluted system to go through their own home, you could say it's for safety reasons, but they ended up abandoning anyway when the battlers got closer to the border.

The green haired boy then continued to the second floor of the manor, as he continued through the rooms he became unsettled, almost as of someone was watching him.

"I know this place is supposed to be abandoned, but I haven't even seen any monsters here, it's like someone was here before me." The green haired boy then looked around, scanning the area for any immediate threats.

"Whatever, I doubt anythings here, maybe even the monsters got bored and ran off." The green haired boy then shrugged and continued through this maze of a mansion, though even he doubted the explanation he gave himself

Up and down, up and down, he went through the staircases and lobbies in tell he finally reached his destination.

A large machine, clearly not for the public eye, nearly indescribable due to it's complexity, the only thing that was simple was the flat floorish surface in the middle of it.

"It looks like the machine is decent condition, all though it seemed to have been tampered with." At that point the green haired boy sensed something, something that clearly was there

"Who's there! If you show yourself now I will make your death quick." The green haired boy said arrogantly, though he would soon regret it.

"How disappointing, I thought I could scare you, ah well, I prefer to see the terror of my victim!" At that point a girl with blond hair and red eye's jumped from the ceiling, she looked about fifteen, she then gave the boy a smile, a innocent smile as she laughed.

"Should I even bother to even ask who you are?" The green haired boy said, in a cold uncaring tone as the blond grabbed herself

"Oh that's not nice, how about I introduce myself first, my name is Chō Niku no musaboru hito, but please just call me Cho I hate my last name, now what's yours?" Cho smiled, holding out her hand, inviting the boy to introduce himself.

"Why do you even care?" The green haired boy replied.

"Well it only common edict to ask the name of someone you are about to kill right?" Cho then grinned, her eyes were a crazed red

"I'm not sure if whether or not your arrogant or just stupid, but I'll play along if only to mess with you for a bit... Sync, Sync the Tempest of the Six god generals." Sync smiled, as if his name meant something

"Sync, the Tempest do you have any relation to Tempt Tempest?" Cho asked, she seemed generally confused.

"No, and why am I even answering your questions when I'm about to kill you!" Sync then entered a fighting stance, he would strike her down perfectly.

"Wow, you're actually taking me seriously, most people just laugh off a teenage girl, oh well your move Tempest..."Cho then smiled, not changing her position at all, there was no need to.

"(_...If she was skilled enough to make it all the way here by herself then I shouldn't underestimate her, I want to take her out quickly but not at the cost of damage or bodily harm, should I strike first or wait_)"

"Hey, can I ask why your wearing that mask, not like it matters since I will probably pluck out your eyes." Cho snickered, she shuttered in joy at the thought of devouring someones eyes

"You talk to much." Sync replied, he voice similar to that of a machine.

"I suppose you are right, Fine! If you won't start then I will!" Cho then held out her hand and a small force pulled Sync in, something like a wind.

"What the he-" Sync wasn't able to complete his sentence as he was be held by his neck.

The sound of bending bones entered the hall, she wasn't even squeezing his neck that hard, but she was bending his bones so easily.

"How disappointing, but I won't kill you yet I haven't had my fill of fun!"

Cho then reeled back her fist and punched Sync so hard he flew across the room, or at least that what would have happened if she didn't grab his leg and start swinging him like a rag doll bashing him on the ground in the process.

"Whats wrong! Whats wrong! Whats wrong! Where did all that confidence go Tempest!" Cho then laughed and threw him on the ground face first, shattering the cement in the process

"Man, that really was disappointing, but you still can move right?" Cho asked standing above a kneeling Sync.

"Do not underestimate me." Sync said breathing heavily, he coughed a bit before standing back up

"Really? I mean I have to ask what can you do now sur-"

"**Stone Dragon Ascent!"**Sync screamed as he uppercutted the girl, not only that but the attack was so strong that she was crushed between the stones Sync summoned and the ones on the ceiling, after it was all said and done there was only a pile of rocks with a lone hand sticking out in a pool of blood.

Surly she was crushed.

"Damned bitch! Servers her right!" Sync yelled while holding his side, he was strong no doubt but after the beating he just took it was amazing he was still standing, or still alive for the matter.

Sync was about to walk away before Cho hand started to twitch and turn, a disgusting display as Syncs heart skipped a beat

"Wh-what." Sync then backed away, looking at the area.

The pile of stone started to shift before a rock off the top was pushed off revealing Cho who at this point was covered in blood, eye crushed, her blond hair having a new tint of red

"A bit much don't you think?" Cho smiled as if she hadn't just been crushed to death.

"How are you still alive?" Sync yelled.

"Oh I can't die, but enough about the little details shall we continue?"

Cho then ran towards Sync who at this point was probably using most of his energy to just stand, Cho then grabbed his arm threw him so hard up he crashed through the ceiling, she then clapped her hands in joy.

"Wow!I didn't think I threw him that hard I wonder if he's still alive, If he's dead I can take his mask as a souvenir for the others!" Cho then giddily climbed the wall and clung to the ceiling, cling to it with her nails she then looked through the hole she made.

"...Where did he go?" Cho blinked

**A hallway on the second floor.**

"Damn! I didn't expect someone like her to be here, whatever the case a frontal attack is pointless, A sneak attack is the most logical idea, but if she sees me before I see her..." Sync then examined himself, in his current condition physical attacks would be pointless, he would have to use Fonic Artes.

The Tempest continued to limb through the halls, sorting his thoughts along with his current situation.

"OK, I will head to the entrance, if I happen to see that, **thing** then I will attack from a distance, I will have to take her out in one attack." He emphasized the word thing

**Main hall of the second floor**

"Sync, oh Sync! Where are you! Do you really want to play cat and mouse? Aren't we a little old to play such a game oh well I guess I will be the Cat." Cho ran her fingers through her hair, still stained in blood.

Cho then started to walk around the second floor looking for her mouse, she checked the hallways and most of the rooms ,but unfortunately she couldn't find him, no matter how many times she checked under the bed.

"Aw man I'm right back to were I started, could he have gone to a higher floor or did he manage to escape to a lower one wel-" Cho wasn't able to finish her sentence as two knives flew and pierced her head, at that point her body went limp and fell over, blood oozing from the wounds on her forehead.

"...Ha, I didn't even need to use fonic artes." Sync said jumping from the ceiling, he then walked up to Cho's body, looking down in confuse and disgust.

"Did she actually believe she couldn't die? Whate-" Sync then felt a tugging on his foot, his heart dropped that very moment.

"You have to be kidding me..."Sync then looked down and noticed Cho staring him straight in the eye's even with two knives sticking out of her head, before Sync could react Cho in one movement got up and lifted Sync by one foot.

"Being all sneaky like and attacking me, don't you think that's a little much Tempest?" Cho then pulled the Knives out of her head with her free hand, she then grinned as she squeezed the Tempest legs, nearly crushing it.

"And using Knives how low, well I have to repay you for this, how about I use these knives of yours and jam then under your nails and rip them off? Doesn't that sound like fun! or maybe cutting off all your toes, so you can't run, then I'll scalp you, while you're still alive of course. Kekekeke!" Cho laughed throwing Sync into a wall.

"Gah!" Sync could barely stand at that point, he was out of options, if he could find a way to escape and attack again he may have a shot, but he knew that she wouldn't let that happen.

Cho then pinned Sync to the wall and smiled, her teeth sharped to that of a sharks as Sync winced.

"You didn't do to bad considering you technically killed me twice, but I think this is the end, Good bye Tempest." Cho then smiled reeling back her Fist.

"Damnit! I rather not have to resort to this, but..."Sync then bit his lip and placed his hand against the wall.

"Tell me thing? Are you ready to die!" A glyph then appeared behind Sync on the wall, a Daathic glyph.

"What are you..." Cho said stopping her fist, she was interested to see what attack he was planning.

"Akashic Torment!" Sync yelled as a large beams of light burst from the symbol engulfing Cho, once the flashed were finished Cho was no were to be found.

"Were did she go..." Sync said breathing heavily, "I guess that doesn't matter I need to get out of here before I kill over." Sync then started to limp to the exit.

**Somewhere in the castle**

"That was a bit much..." Cho said to herself, at that point she was missing an arm and an eye.

"That last attack completely disintegrated my arm and eye...it will be a couple of days before they grow back...Sync the Tempest...I hope we so more of each other kekekeke..." Cho then faded back into the darkness.

**Author notes**

"**Hey everyone Sara's here again I bet you weren't expecting to actually see a Blood demon...but since I'm such an awesome demon queen I will tell you a little about them.**

**Sara cleared her throat**

"**Blood demons are actually pretty rare in the dark world mostly due to their power. Most of the time they eat human flesh, they have the ability to regenerate from anything...it's not a matter if they come back it's a matter of when."**

" **Now that that's over I am required by law to ask you what you thought of this chapter...well what did you think of it?"**


	11. Holy knights

**Chapter 11**

**Holy knights **

"I bet you guy's were lost without me!" Hibana laughed.

The group was now walking along on the dirt road, surrounded but a grassy plain, if they weren't in such a hurry then it would had been a nice day to take in all the scenery

"...Where were you anyway!" Luke yelled at the girl.

"Um, that's classified." Hibana smiled, putting her index finger towards the sky, in a rather playful manner.

"Doing such secretive things on a Military ship, my my I should have kept a better eye on you." Jade said looking at Hibana, or much rather glared at her.

"Uh, enough about my boring adventure, what up with the blond dude?" Hibana said pointing at the new blond, tagging along with them.

"Oh right, I haven't introduced myself have, I I'm Guy. I'm a servant in Duke Fabre's manor." He then shook Ion and Jade's, however when Tear walked up to him he jumped back, as if a snake tried to go near him

"Guy doesn't like women." Luke said bluntly, and incorrectly.

"I'd say it looks more like a phobia." Jade added, as he pushed his glasses up.

"S-sorry...It's nothing personal … It's just..." Guy said nervously.

"If it helps, you don't to think of me as a woman." Tear replied, not realizing how idiotic that line of thinking was.

"...That's impossible with that rack." Hibanas eyes narrowed as she stared at the chest of her companion.

"W-what do you mean!" Tear said with a blush.

"...If you serve House Fabre you must be from Kimlasca. Did you come here looking for Luke?" Jade asked Guy, who simply scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, under orders from Duke Fabre, we knew he disappeared into Malkuth territory, I went by land from Chesedonia while Dorian General Grants crossed the sea and started searching from Kaitzur." Guy explained, the current situation as Lukes eyes lit up.

"Master Van is looking for me, too?" Luke nearly yelled as that piece of information was reveled as Tear cocked an eyebrow

"...My brother's here?" Tear asked.

"Your brother? You mean..." Guy paused for a second before the sound of clanging metal entered everyones ears.

At that moment some Oracle Knights appeared, dressed in silver and black, the perfect outfit for the generic soldiers whos individuality was removed as they donned their masks.

"Oh dear. It looks like we've run out of time to chat." Jade said taking out his spear, from seemingly no where

"Th-those are people..." Luke said backing away, still not forgetting his earlier plight on the ship.

"Luke,stay back! You know you won't be able to kill them!" Tear told the red head.

"You won't get aw-" Before the Knight was able to finish his sentence a familiar hymn could be heard, but the only difference is someone was singing it without any heart in the lyrics, as if they were only going through the motions.

"...Um Tear...is that you?" Hibana asked, still wondering what was happening

"Th-that can't be...the sixth hymn!" Tear said in shock, or in sheer disbelief.

Glyphs appered on the ground, each at the feet of the soilders, before anyone of them could move, or even scream pillars of light shot down from the sky, turning them into white ash with little or no problem, it was actually quite the sight to see.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hibana yelled, her eye twitched before regaining her composure.

"(Okay Hibana only two things could have happened...either god decided he was going to give you a break or a Holy one is near.)" Hibana said to herself while trying to sense the light.

"...I already know your there Holy One, no need to hide any longer!" Hibana yelled! While the rest of the group just looked at her, as if she was an idiot

"...Not bad, but that is to be expected of the daughter of Sara Kagayaku..." At that moment a woman wearing a mask and all white appeared before them, nothing owned by the Oracle knights matched the style of clothing, making ti rather odd to look at.

"...That outfit,you're apart of the Holy Knights aren't you, and from the looks of the attack your the songstress." Hibana closed one of her eyes as she pointed out the title of the woman she was talking to.

"So you know my title, not bad but unfortunately I'm not here for you demon." She then looked at Ion, even if her eyes weren't visible, she was giving off a murderous intent.

"I would rather avoid needless bloodshed, so if you could hand over the Fon master, I will be on my way..." The masked woman said, bluntly, but she probably already knew the response to such a request.

"Why do you need the Fon master?" Tear asked, as the woman shrugged.

"So I can kill him, simple as that, but know all of you, you aren't going to let that happen without a fight..." The masked woman remarked while getting in a fighting stance, her knives clenched between her fingers

"No need for that." Hibana smiled, as she lifted her hand.

"Oh? So I guess your going to talk me down?" The masked woman replied.

"Well surely you must know of my power and even though I don't know if I can beat you by myself, I'm pretty sure you don't know that either, plus if we both started to use 30% of our power this whole area may be damaged beyond repair and I doubt you want the situation to escalate to that point do you?"Hibana pointed out this fact as the Songstress sighed.

The masked woman then put her staff away, "To be honest I wasn't expecting to encounter a demon here, that alone escalates this situation."

The masked woman then turned her back to the party, as if she knew any course of action from this point would be meaningless.

"I will gladly let you go for now, but be warned next time we meet I will not be alone, next time be prepared to face the true power of the White Knights!"

And with that the masked Woman vanished in a flash of light, leaving not even a trace of her existence.

"...Hibana what was that about?" Jade asked, though he was probably calculating the probities

"...I am sorry but that is classified information." Hibana replied, as if she was some kind of agent.

"But If they want Ion th,en don't we have a right know!" Luke yelled.

"Well to put it bluntly, not really it has something to do with my home and even if I told you I doubt you would understand, now let get going!" Hibana yelled trying to change the subject.

The group simply stared at the demon girl, who was breaking out in a cold sweat, anyone would if they were put in such a situation.

"That's not good enough this time, who was that woman and how did she know one of the Fonic hymns!" Tear replied not letting Hibana talk herself out of the situation.

"I said don't worry about it, I mean we all have secrets why do you want to know mine so badly?" Hibana asked.

"True we all have secrets...but most of them doesn't involve endangering the Fon master." Jade pointed out as Hibana slumped her shoulders

"Okay Okay I will tell you a little bit of info, but after that I really can't speak to much about it." Hibana then cleared her throat, as of she was about to say something important.

"The woman we just saw was apart of the seven Holy knights, they are warriors from a neighboring area from where I come from, they do missions and secure peace..." Hibana then stared at Ion.

"If Ion is their target, he must have done something to disrupt the peace." Hibana said.

"How can you say something like that! Fon master Ion hasn't done anything to even provoke an attack, surely these knights are the ones in the wrong." Tear replied, as of she was offend at the accusation.

"...I wouldn't go that far, my cousin is the leader of the Knights and I know for a fact that she wouldn't allow an attack on a innocent person." Hibana pointed out as Ion closed his eyes, as if he was trying to come up with a thought.

"Please Hibana, if you don't mind I would like to talk to your cousin." Ion said as Hibana gave a large sigh

"Ion, I know your a nice person and all, but I don't think walking into a death trap is the smartest thing..." Hibana said.

"Well I must have done something to upset them, if it is truly a misunderstanding then avoiding it is pointless." Ion replied.

He really was to nice for his own good, Ion was the type of person who tried to solve problems with non violent solutions, to bad the world around them was in a constant state of violence.

"Fine, I will see what I can do, but don't expect anything big." Hibana sighed, as she rubbed her shoulders.

"That answers everyone's question but mine, how does she know a Fonic Hymn?" Tear asked once again.

"...I truly have no Idea, just ask her when you see her again I doubt she has a reason to lie." Hibana smiled.

"...Very well." Tear said obviously not satisfied with that answer.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets get going!" Hibana yelled.

**Author notes**

"**Sara here again this time I will be talking about ability's of Demons and Holy Ones." Sara then cleared her throat.**

"**Due to the leakage of power Demons and Holy Ones can not equip Capacity core...if they do the Core will shatter, of course as you can see Demons and Holy Ones have such a high natural growth rate that even humans equipped with the strongest core won't be able to catch up."**

"**But then come the problem with AD skills, due to the lack of a core Demons and Holy ones can only learn the most basic of skills however they are given two skills when they get a certain age...you may say two ability's aren't that many but Quality over quantity."**

"**You see each one of there ability alter reality to a certain degree , Let take my daughter for instance, One of Hibana ability's is called Mercy, when active this ability prevents the death of an enemy when hit my one of her attacks no matter the strength or size."**

"**That's it for today...stay tune! Next time when people talk some more and I get more screen time! **


	12. St Binah and the killer

**Chapter 12**

**St. Binah and the killer**

"So this is St. Binah...not bad." Hibana said looking around, at the small town, once could argue that it was simply for military purposes, but then it being small would make even less sense.

"To be honest I'm rather surprised that there was no Oracle knights guarding this area." Jade said, as Hibana gave a light shrug.

"...Really? It doesn't really surprise me that much since how many of them were killed on the Tartarus they probably didn't have enough people to send over here." Hibana replied, not realizing she was giving away valuable information, or at least information she shouldn't be telling other people

"Really now? Tell me who was responsible for their deaths?" Jade asked, once again the necromancer didn't miss a beat,

"Uh...classified?" Hibana said not being sure herself.

"You know you sure do keep a lot of secrets..." Luke said, as he cut his eye towards the demon girl.

"Hey! This time it isn't even my secret, but I can tell you who the were, one was my cousin, I was talking about earlier most likely she was looking for Ion the other was one of my close friends from home, she said she was looking for something on your ship but, I don't even know that." Hibana explained.

"Your friends and family sure are a secretive bunch, aren't they." Guy crossed his arms as Hibana sighed.

It wasn't that Hibana was secretive, but the fact there would be no point in telling humans about anything from her world, Hibana doubted they would understand and even if they did, they would simply end up asking annoying questions, Hibana usually spoke her mind, but kept information about things to herself, unless she was sure she had to tell someone, knowledge is power after all.

"Yeah yeah, but enough pointless dribble, why are we even here?" Hibana pumped her fist as Jade sighed.

"We are to meet up with Anise at the Military base...If she's still alive that is." Jade stated.

"Do you really need to say things like that." Luke sighed "Lets just get going."

"Try not to do anything to draw the attention of the Oracle Knights." Tear reminded the young teen.

"Come on Tear I think he's smart enough to know that." Hibana replied.

"I'm just making sure." Tear then looked at Luke.

"I know! Sheesh I'm not an idiot."Luke replied, though it was probably hard for anyone to believe that.

"Hmm? She's already got you whipped , huh Luke? Princess Natalia's is going to be jealous." Guy mocked.

"..." Tear simply grabbed Guys arm and he froze in terror, though it is probably closer to a twitch more then anything else.

"Gah!"

"Don't say stupid things." Tear said

"I'm sorry I'm sorry just please stop touching me!" Guy pleaded.

Tear let go and guy fell over paralyzed, and defeated.

"Perhaps this journey will help Guy over come his phobia." Ion added.

The group then began to walk to the base when Hibana stopped dead in her tracks, as the rest of the group looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Tear asked.

"Oh nothing, I just realized how much I hate boring military talk, so I think I will just explore the city." Hibana then smiled, as Tear nodded.

"Okay but like I said before try not attract any attention." Tear said walking away with the group.

Hibana then sighed and started to walk around the city of blue and brown, with a hint of gold, it was obiovus that was the nations colors, but she did wish there was more variety.

She looked around and saw many sights, but what she noticed the most was the fact a lot of the people that lived here had blond hair.

"Weird, maybe it's because they're from Malkuth, I guess I shouldn't question Human looks that much, I mean most of them don't even have red eye's!" Sara then shivered.

The most common eye color for demons were red and black, Hibana eye color wasn't truly blue, she simply wore colored contacts so she would look more human, though she thought about taking them out since Jade had red eyes, and while rare, they didn't seem unheard of in this world.

Hibana then noticed a Small notebook on the ground, why would anyone leave a random book on the ground is anyones question, and why Hibana would pick it up is a good question as well, one should be glad it is not filled with debauchery

"...I wonder what this is?" Hibana then picked it up and started to read it, her eyes widened as she realised something amazing while reading.

"Holy Shit! So that's how you make a sandwich!" Hibana said in shock, her hands shacking in anticipation

Hibana wasn't the best cook...calling what she does cooking would be wrong, due to her wealth she always ate out instead of making food plus she lives alone so no one taught her, one time she tried to make a sandwich, she put two pieces of bread on a plate and the flipped the plate, and then she said it was finished, the plate was broken and there was little pieces of glass in the bread, it wasn't very tasty.

"No wonder I have been finding glass in my food, I better keep this as a reference!" With those words Hibana put the book in an invisible pocket, that for some reason could hold an entire book.

"...Having fun?" Jade asked with the rest of the group behind him.

"Oh... you guys are done ready?" Hibana asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well yes, it wasn't a very long meeting." Jade added, as Hibana shrugged.

"OK what's the next location?" Hibana asked.

"It's Kaitzur." Tear stated in her familiar tone, as Hibanas eye twitched.

"...Hey guy's can you take two steps away from me?" Hibana asked with a smile as Luke cocked an eye.

"Why?" Luke stated, confused at the random request.

"Oh just do it! You shouldn't question every little thing!" Hibana replied.

The group shrugged and stepped away from Hibana.

At that very moment a knife came flying out of nowhere aimed at Hibana's heart, she easily dodged, the weapon and quickly ducked right before a teenage boy with brown hair kicked her neck, he then jumped back, as he stretched, without a care in the world

"Wow, you actually managed to dodge it that time!" The boy smiled he looked about seventeen. he wore a black jacket with a blue undershirt.

"Well you hit me dead on three times with it, always the same, throw the knife towards the heart and break the opponents neck afterward." Hibana replied with a sigh, obviously irritated with the boys actions.

"Oh, maybe I should change it up?" He snickered picking up his knife from the ground.

"Enough of this! Who are you?" Tear asked in a battle position, her eye dull.

"Hey now, don't get so hasty, even in the position that you're in I could have killed you thirteen time's already" The boy stared at Tear with blood red eye's, his smile not wavering one bit.

"He's a friend of mine, his name is Katto Dao, a serial killer from my home town." Hibana replied with a smile, she seemed a little to happy about having a killer as a friend.

"A-a serial killer!" Luke yelled backing up, stuttering slightly.

"Yep I killed a whole bunch of people, but I got bored with that so I just do missions, but please don't leave yourselves wide open then I have to kill you." Katto smiled, as he closed one of his eyes.

"So what brings you here? First your sister and now you." Hibana asked, as the killer shrugged.

"Oh just doing something for my client." Katto replied, not caring about what he just said.

"Really now? May I ask who your client is?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry but that's and all that good jaze, hush, hush you know." Katto

"Not like it matter,s knowing him he probably is going to kill him later anyway." Hibana added.

"Yeah I am once he start's to bore me, plus he's an ass." Katto shrugged.

"Hey Katto where you headed anyway?" Hibana asked.

"Oh just some place called Kaitzur nothing special." Katto replied.

"Well we're headed there as well, why don't you come with us?" Hibana smiled before the rest of the group gave her a glare.

"What?" Hibana asked, not finding any problem with the request.

"You want to take a serial killer with us!" Luke yelled, one would think he would keep his mouth shut about these things.

"Oh come on he isn't that bad, plus you have to admit he's the most laid back killer you ever seen." Hibana laughed.

"Well that is true..." Guy added, not helping Lukes cause in anyway.

"Plus he's really fast like one of the fastest people in existence!" Hibana said, trying to sweeten the deal.

"I highly doubt that." Luke sighed, nearly fed up with all the weird crap that was going on.

"Plus you all killed people before right? What's the difference?" Hibana asked.

"Are you comparing us to a serial killer?" Tear said almost sounding offended, by Hibanas comparison.

"Hey, I haven't killed one person in my whole life, so to me a killer is a killer no matter how you slice it." Hibana said with a shrug, almost uncaring of others feelings.

Tear was about to respond in tell she heard talking, familar voices filled her ears as she snapped towards the party

"Quick hide it's the Oracle knights!" Tear said as the group,plus Katto got in hiding spots.

The oracle knights They then started to talk about Ion and Anise and there location, but a couple of sentences stuck out.

"Those people with Ion, they fought the person who killed mommy plus the girl with the brown hair saved one of the eggs...I need to speak with them! I need to find out more about the person who killed mommy!" Arietta nearly yelled as she clenched her doll

"...Have you seen a girl with brown hair and red eye's?" Sync asked who was till hurting from his battle with Cho, more his pride then his body.

"Um... no sir." The guard repliedm wondering why he would ask not only such a broad question, but a pointless one at that.

Sync then smiled "I guess that was a dumb question to ask..if you did she her I doubt you would be alive right now.

"Hmm it seems you and Largo took quite the beating." A flamboyant voice echoed from over top of them.

"As to be expected from Largo who fought the Beast known as Jade but you Sync? To be bested by a Little girl how disappointing, maybe if I Dist the Rose was there you may have been saved your embarrassment." Dist said, or the God general known as the Reaper

"You mean Dist the reaper." Sync corrected, his voice gained a hint of joy, replying to the reaper.

"How is one so beautiful as myself a reaper and not a rose?" Dist the reaper asked, his fellow comareds, who simply gawked at him, as if he was a fool.

"At this point there is no reason to be stuck on the past, what should we do now Sync?" Legretta asked, completely blowing of the Rose and or reaper

"Hey..."

"Withdraw the troops from Engave and St. Binah." Sync scanning the surrounding area for anything important

"But!" Largo said in protest but Sync simply lifted his hand.

"Your Wound still haven't healed, the Necromancer almost killed you. Why don't you take a break? And besides the only way for them to cross the border is through Kaitzur." Sync stated an undeniable fact as he continued his explanation of the current situation.

"Plus if we stay here and antagonize the Malkuth military it could spark a diplomatic incident."Sync said.

"Hey stop ignoring me!" Dist the Loser yelled, though the other payed little mine to the supposed genius.

"So next comes deciding to how to deal with them at Kaitzur. let return to the Tartarus for now and consider matters there." Legretta stated.

"Inform the troop First Division, withdraw!" The oracle knights and their funny armor walk off leaving Dist the meh to his own affairs.

"Grrrrrr! You're all just jealous of my intelligence and beauty!" Dist the not rose said before flying off, still angry over the fact he was excluded from the pointless conversation.

"Damn, Largo survived." Jade said under his breath.

"Why are you so disappointed, when a person I think I killed survives I'm actually excited!" Katto grinned, he eyes were a rather beautiful red color.

"This is the First time I've seen the six God Generals." Guy pointed out as Lukes eyes widened

"Who are the Six God Generals?" Luke tilted his head as Hibana nodded

"Yeah I want to know that to." Hibana added.

"The six executive officers of the Oracle knights." Ion replied

"But there were only five of them." Luke said.

"There is Largo the Black Lion, Dist the Reaper, Sync the Tempest, Arietta the wild, Legretta the quick and... looks like the one missing is Asch the bloody." Guy said.

"OK now that's just creepy." Hibana sighed.

"What is?" Guy asked.

"That Sync dude, he looks just like my dad did around that age, what's even weirder is he has the same title as well...The Tempest." Hibana said, crossing her arms

"Well you never know, there is millions of people in this world some of them are bound to look similar." Jade said.

"If the six God generals are in action then the one who is trying to cause is Van." Tear said.

"But the six God Generals side with Grand Mohs the one most likely giving orders to Van." Ion added.

"Grand Maestro Mohs would never do something like this, My mission for the Grand Maestro is top secret so I can't divulge any details but I assure you it's one of peace." Tear said.

"Wait a minute Master Van wouldn't want to cause a war either!" Luke yelled.

"...Both these guy's sound so shady...we wouldn't have this problem if we killed them both." Katto smiled.

"What does that mean!" Both Luke and Tear said in unison.

"As much fun as it to watch you guys yell at each other can we just head to Kaitzur." Hibana sighed.

"I agree need to get there as fast as possible." Jade said.

"Fine! But just as long as the chick doesn't bad mouth Master Van again!" Luke yelled.

Hibana and Katto snickered and looked at one another. "They're so caught up with this God General business they won't even notice you." Hibana whispered.

"What do you expect, they are humans plus it will be fun to have another demon to talk to...even if it's just you." Katto replied.

"What does that mean?" Hibana raising her voice.

"Oh nothing, shall we get going, I doubt we want to be left behind."

**Author notes**

"**Sara here once again to give you some more Demon back story, The Dao family is a high ranked demon family that I know personally, there are six member of the family, The parents and the four siblings, today we are focusing on Katto, Katto isn't what we call the most resilient demon he is actually very fragile but what lacks in defense he makes up for in speed, You see he is so fast he can create sonic booms just by running paired with is ability to cut anything in existence even things that doesn't exist you have a deadly foe it is said he can even cut the distance between to objects whether that is true or not even I'm sure.**


	13. Fubras River

**Chapter 13**

**Fubras River**

"Well that was a rather long explanation of fields of Fonon." Hibana sighed, as she walked through the grass of their current location

"Look at it this way you now know even more effective ways to kill people." Katto replied, though it was a stock killers phrase, it made its point.

"I don't kill people remember..." Hibana replied, with a slight sigh.

As stated before, Hibana never killed anyone, though she did tear off their limbs so theu would be completely defensles, but never out right murder

"I know, but you will eventually, no matter what and who knows maybe you will become just like me." Katto smiled, it was a rather unsettling one, as it made Hibana wince.

"If you two are done wasting time can you hurry up! I want to be there soon!" Luke yelled at the two demons as Katto shrugged.

Their location was Fubras river, apparently they had to pass it to get Kaitzur, they were held up a bit due to a sudden stop at St. Binahs inn, this was due to Ions condition, not like any of them minded, except maybe Luke

"...Hey Katto...are you really, you know." Luke said choking up, not wanting to say the serial killer part.

"Well yes I am a **you know**...even though I don't know what a **you know** is..."Katto replied, in a rather sarcastic tone.

Katto did not enjoy being asked dumb questions, especially ones he has already answered, though it does lead to rather entertaining conversations, at least from his stand point.

"I think he wants to ask you if you really are a serial killer." Guy said as Katto scratched the back of his head.

"Well yeah I was, no I'm still am I just kill to pass the time...like a hobby." Katto smiled, knowing for well the last word of his sentence would cause confusion.

"A hobby?" Tear said.

"Well yes, just like people like to read or listen to music I like to kill things, no big deal, I'm a killer I should act like a killer, lying to myself and saying I'm not is stupid...you know the first time I did it? It wasn't even hard it was like a floating feeling."Katto smiled.

"Dammit Katto stop freaking them out and lets hurry up!" Hibana said trying to change the subject.

"...Yeah let's get moving."Guy said.

The group continued through the broken sharp rocked river, in tell a precence stop them, or rather everyone in the group knew what was coming

A large Liger fell from the sky, it appearance was rather surprising, not due to the fact that it was there, but the fact how it appeared in front of the group, you see it did not run up to the, but rather fell from the sky.

It's fur was a bright yellow, as black markings danced across it's body, there was no doubt this was a beast, one that indeed had plans of halting their progress.

"When the hell did Ligers learn how to fly?" Hibana yelled, still confused on how such a beast entered the scene.

"There is someone behind them as well." Jade said, as his eyes cut towards the

The group then turned around and saw a small pink haired girl dressed in black holding a doll, one may notice she was to young to be an foe, but she was.

"It's Arietta the Wild, They've found us..." Guy said, his eyes narrowed onto his foe as the girl looked down

"I...I" Arietta was thinking hard about something.

She stuttered, but could not speak, the question she would ask wasn't one you could simply come out and say.

"Hey hey! If you want to say something spit it out no need to be wishy washy." Hibana said, as she closed one of her eyes.

"I agree wasting time is such a kill joy." Katto replied.

"I need to, I need to talk to you and I won't accept no for an answer!" Arietta yelled...or at least what she attempted as a yell considering how meek she is.

"Talking? What is this nonsense of talking, I thought you Oracle knights just killed things, hell I haven't even met one that had more to say other then **DIE** or **Prepare to fall** or the amazingly original combination **Prepare to Die, **but it's nice to see you are expanding your vocabulary." Hibana laughed, one would question whether or not this was an insult, but unfortunately, it was completely true.

"Arietta,what do you want to talk about?" Ion asked is former attendant, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Mommy...the man who killed mommy!" Arietta replied.

At that moment the group then glared at Katto, of course that would be anyones first reactions to a killer.

"Hey! Sure I killed people, but I don't remember killing anyone's mom,yet" Katto smiled, knowing someone like him, he truly was planning on killing someone later.

"No, the man with the black hair and red eye's is the one who killed mommy!" Arietta yelled, as Hibanas eye twitched.

"...You mean Kage?" Hibana replied, unsure to continue her explanation.

"I don't know his name, but my Liger friends told me about you and mommy's egg." Arietta then paused as if she was conflicted.

"Your mom lays eggs?" Hibana asked, as she tilted her head.

Sure demons back in her world laid eggs, but only a handful, and even then most of them were bird like demons.

"She was raised by Ligers after losing her parents in the Hod war, she was recruited for the Oracle due to her ability to communicate with monsters." Ion replied, giving a nice summary of the girls past.

"Then the Liger that we found dead was." Luke paused, he already knew the answer to that question.

"That was mommy! Now tell me about the man who did it!" Arietta screamed.

The amount of yelling and screaming the Wild does, can get quite grating in the long run, but then again, anyone would be screaming.

"Fine fine, You want to know more about Kage right, I'm going to be blunt if you try to fight him he will kill you without a problem, maybe even torture you, as for his location, I do not know." Hibana then sighed.

"Listen what happened to your mom sucks, but maybe you should thi-"

"No! That's not good enough! I will chase him down in kill hi-" Before Arietta could finish her statement the earth started to shake.

"Holy Bacon!" Hibana yelled, as the earth beneath her started to shatter

"...You did not just say that." Katto sighed.

"It's an earthquake!" Jade bit his lip, as that explanation seemed to be good enough for everyone in the area.

At that moment purple mist started to spray from the ground, like steam bring pushed up from the earth, it was obvious that they were under something.

"What's that mist?" Guy asked trying to get footing.

"It's the miasma...!" Tear said.

"...Shit! pink hair watch it!" Hibana then ran up and pushed, no more like punched Arietta out of the way, Hibana then got a face full of Miasma.

Th

"Umm..." Hibana then stopped when she realized that it didn't have any effect on her.

She was a demon after all, and Miasma had little effect on such creatures, killing such monster wasn't simple, even if their throats were crushed and their lungs collapsed they would still heal, decapitation or a punctured heart was the only sure fire way, even then some demons could overcome even that.

"Oh noooo! I have been hit with poisonous gas in a manner that it will cause me to collapse, now I will fall to the ground..." Hibana then fell to the ground after her amazing acting skills were shown.

Katto simply put his hand over his face after hearing such a performance, one may question, whether it was out of sheer awe, or out of how idiotic it was, or maybe a little of both

"This stuff kills you if you breath it!" Luke yelled.

"If you don't inhale a large amount over a long period of time, you'll be okay. Let's just get out of-"

Tear couldn't finish her statement as the ground started to sink, into the invisible purple sea known as the abyss.

"Now what do we do?" Luke asked holding on to Ion as if his life depended on it.

Tear simply sighed and started singing, singing such a song that should not exist.

"Fonic Hymns at a time like this!" Jade said, not knowing the impact of the hymn in question.

"Wait Jade, that song is one of Yulia's fonic hymns!" Ion added.

At that moment a dome appeared and a large flash engulfed the field, some would call it a force field, the light shined only for a moment, before vanishing.

"The Miasma disappeared!" Guy said in amazement

"Dammit, now I won't get to see you guys die!" Katto frowned, disappointed in the turn of events that ended in victory for the humans.

"I've applied a vibration identical to the inherent vibration of the miasma, it's a temporary shield, it won't last for long." Tear explained the current situation.

"The seven fonic hymns left behind by Yulia...I'd heard rumors of them, but I heard they were to difficult for anyone to decipher." Jade seemed interested in such a pointless matter, but he was once a scientist, so being interested in thing that seem pointless to others may have been a specialty

"Worry about that latter. We need to get out of here." Guy replied.

"My friend!" Arietta then ran to the unconscious Liger, stepping on Hibana in the process.

If one were ever stepped on, one should understand how much it hurts, even a light child could break a bone if they stomped hard enough, and be certain, Arietta the wild did stomp.

"(Well damn if this the thanks I get for helping then I hate to see a punishment.)" Hibana thought to herself, still laying face down on the cracked ground.

"Will Hibana be OK?" Luke asked, seeming genuine worried about the condition of the demon child.

"Oh don't worry about her..."Katto then walked up to Hibana and took out his knife, slender was the weapon, like a sword cutting open its target.

"Hey what are yo-"

"Oh I'm just playing a little game." Katto then lifted his knife and tried to stab our hero,he aimed for a lung, lucky for her she managed to grab his hand at the last second.

"Holy Peanut-butter & Jelly!" Hibana yelled stopping the knife, or more accurately, stopping the hand holding the knife.

"Ahhh you're awake, I thought you were out cold after such a performance." Katto smiled.

"Bahh!" Hibana then jumped up, not giving the killer the chance to strip her of her organs.

"Well now that my near death experience is over can we go? My back hurts from being stepped on." Hibana sighed as she clenched her back as if she was an old woman.

"Speaking of stepping on..." Jade then looked at Arietta. "What should we do with her?" Jade asked as simple question, though its meaning was far from simple.

"Just let her go..." Hibana said.

"Do you really think it's that simple?" Tear replied.

No, things always are simple, people make them complicated, either due to personal decision among other things, simple ideas were the reason they were in this place, known as the Fubas river.

"Yeah I do, unless you want to make it complicated, because I am willing to fight about it."Hibana smiled.

"Please Jade just let her be..." Ion then looked at the pink haired girl who was treating her Liger friend.

"Very well." Jade sighed.

"Do you think we should move her?" Guy asked.

"No...with her awake and all I don't think that's a very good idea." Hibana stated.

The group then started to walk towards the exit as Hibana gave one last glance at the pink haired girl.

**Author notes**

"**H-hi this is Arietta speaking." The pink haired said nervously.**

"**What the hell? Why the hell are you here!" Sara yelled.**

"**The author put me in..." Arietta replied to the woman.**

"**I thought I killed him! And why would he chose you of all people!" Sara yelled.**

"**Because he wanted someone young and he said you were old, used up and useless... try not to get to angry please..." Arietta said.**

"**...Old...used up...useless, I mean sure I have three kids but..." Sara then started to sulk in a corner.**

"**W-wait we need you to tell them about demons!" Arietta said before looking around. "Um...Demons are immune to Miasma...that's it I guess...**


	14. Older sister

**Chapter 14**

**Older sister**

"If I may have a moment?" Jade asked the group, as they broke formation.

Of course this annoyed a certain red head of the group, as Hibana simply shrugged at the request, she wasn't in any rush to get anywhere, actual she was wondering what she was going to do about getting home.

"...Oh come on. We're almost to Kaitzur. What do you want here?" Luke said in a annoyed fashion, as Ion simply looked at Jade

He knew exactly what the necromancer was going to ask as.

"It's Tear's fonic Hymns isn't it?" Ion replied, as Jade nodded, confirming the Fon master thoughts.

"Yes I've wondered about them for a while, Her fonic hymns are different from the ones I know." Jade stated, as Hibana pressed her fingers on her lips.

Only a handful of people sung their spells, even in the demon world, actually healing wasn't a big thing in tell about four thousand years ago when a couple of fallen holy one introduced the concept of healing spells to the demon.

"So? I mean you said it yourself there are hundreds of people on this planet, I sure some are bound to be special." Hibana replied, not realizing what a big deal for someone to be able to use fonic hymns

"But Ion mentioned that they are Yulia fonic hymns." Jade added causing even more confusion.

Hibana had no idea who this Yulia person was, but she realized it was probably best to keep the idiotic questions to a minimal, since it seemed to be common knowledge, and knowing Luke...

"So what?" Luke asked, as if there was some kind of script working in the background

"Yulia fonic Hymns are special, normally, fonic hymns are just incantation used in a fonic arte, combined with a melody, they're not as strong a fonic artes." Guy answered.

The explanation was solid, but confusing as well, at least to Hibana, it was obvious that there where more Fonic Hymns then Yulias, but she hadn't seen any other then Tears, and why were they weaker, simply because they sung it rather then chant it, but Hibana was a demon from another world who had lightning powers, she really had no reason tho think about such things.

"But Yulia's hymns are different. They are said to hold the same power as fonic artes." Ion added.

"...Yes the fonic hymns I use are indeed those of Yulia." Tear said.

"I thought Yulia's Hymns meant nothing with only the verse and the melody..." Jade said.

"Really you can't just sing them?"Luke asked.

"When one who truly appreciates the symbolism and meaning sings a verse, it draws a map to hidden wisdom." Guy said.

Hibana was amazed to find out how close this was to Kattos ability.

"(Kattos ability, the ability to cut through anything, AKA the **Separation of Whole, **Anything he sees can be cut apart, even things that doesn't exist, even idea's and thoughts could be cut, however only those with the perfect understanding of how existence works could reach that far, It is said the people who have this ability see the world as building blocks and understand that everything broken can be put back together, everything, but a life...)"

Hibana then looked at Katto, "Is that why he became a serial killer? To take apart something that could not be put back together.." Hibana said to herself.

"Hey they're almost done talking don't zone out or you'll be left behind, also do you want to kill me or something because you're looking at me strangely." Katto smiled.

He knew exactly what Hibana was thinking about, that is what made it amusing, at least to him.

"No not everyone is a death obsessed as you, now lets ge-" Hibana stopped herself.

"...What's wrong?" Jade asked, his eyes narrowing.

They really weren't prepared for another ambush, at least not one with human opponents, and Jade was willing to increase their pace if it meant getting out of another battle.

"Please...not her...anything but her..." Hibana started to shake, as if she saw a ghost or an holy one, whatever it was, it really couldn't be good for anyone in the area, or any one that appreciates life.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" Luke yelled in a annoyed fashion, not understanding the severity of the topic or situation.

"Not that bitch, anyone but her!" Hibana then started to freak out walking around in circles, clenching her head as if it were going to pop at any moment.

"Who's she talking about?" Guy asked, fearing the worse possible outcome.

Katto smiled "Only one person can make Hibana act like this."

He seemed to be enjoying, Hibanas pain, and who wouldn't be.

"Oh come on little sister don't be like that!" A voice boomed, from a seemingly unknown location, as if it was coming form the depths of bitchyness itself.

"Who's there!" Tear replied, preparing to attack, even if she didn't know where her enemies were.

"Come on now, not everyone you can't see is hostile, unfortunately I'm not one of those people!" With that a flash of blue came from out of a tree and hit Hibana right in the face.

It was an amazing kick, one for the ages, no one on the planet could recreate such an attack, only a demon could even dream of replicating the big sister Shan kick, who used such an attack, of course the big sister known as Shan.

"Damn you, Shǎn you bitch!" Hibana yelled. as she rubbed her check

"Oh come on now, that's not anyway to greet you big sister!" A woman that looked about nineteen replied.

She was wearing a blue T-shirt and black sweat pants, she had long brown hair and blue eye's, one may wish for me to go into more detail, but that is what she was really wearing.

"**Don't be like that! After everything you did You're asking me not to be like that!"** Hibana screamed, it took everything in her body not to smack her sibling.

"Who are you?" Tear asked in a stern tone.

"You look kind of gloomy why not relax? If I really wanted to kill you I would have done it by now..." Shan replied, with a smile of course

"You know, that's not the kind of thing you say to get someone to relax..." Guy added a well known fact as Tear simply blinked.

"She called me gloomy..." Tear said to herself.

As one can tell, Shan was a rather blunt person, a kind of person who didn't mind making little kids cry and stealing other peoples significant other, she was a scientist after all, and scientist can do what ever they want because they are smarter then the average person, and or bear. (Shan words)

"If you must know my name is Shǎndiàn Kagayaku, but please just call me Shan." The woman smiled, stating her rather long and annoying name, one must question why demons saw fit to give their children such names, either they were painfully complicated, or extremely short, and that isn't even going into middle names.

"I assume you're Hibana sister?" Jade asked, using common sense to figure out such a simple problem.

"Wow you're pretty smart, I guess it's the glasses."Shan smiled, wondering if she should buy glasses.

Even if she didn't need them, it would probably be useful for attracting members of the opposing sex, not like she needed any help doing such a thing.

"Shut up, and get out of here Bitch!" Hibana yelled, the B was captilized due to the empathies of the word, as you may know such a word can not be used lightly, unless Shan was indeed a "Bitch"

Such venom was never seen before, it was obvious the two shared a small sibling rivalry, either that or Hibana didn't enjoy Shans games when they were younger, especially not the one called **Tie Hibana to a chair and zap her with electricity in tell she pisses herself.** (Shan had indeed trademarked this game)

"I sense some hostility here." Guy saying the understatement of the century.

"Yeah I know, it's kind of sad, my sister refuse to let go of grudges it just breaks my heart...*sniff" Shan shed a single tear from her eye, surely her heart was shattering into many little fragments.

"Don't play that shit, you know full well all the things you did to me!" Hibana stated, recalling memories of low and horrid things that her sister had done to her.

"Can you list them, my memory is a bit fuzzy." Shan smiled, a rather silly smile at that.

"First you broke my bike with your car two years ago! Then you made me fail my test by giving me the wrong notes...on purpose! Then when I came home from school that day you left a note on the fridge stating **im in ur room, havinez sexz wiht ur boohfrind **just to go to my room and find out what you wrote was true!" Hibana yelled taking a breath, some may think she was making such things up, but she wasn't not even the improper grammar.

"Hey the last one wasn't my fault! I left a note! Plus if you would put out I wouldn't have stolen him! Miss 1657 year old virgin!" Shan then laughed.

Hibana face then lost all color, she could not speak at that moment, she was simply in shock, that her sister would say such a thing to everyone, but it was the truth, she really was a 1657 year old virgin.

"...So Shan what are you doing here?" Katto asked.

"Well I'm just heading to the boarder, I'm doing secret stuff so don't ask!" Shan said

"Really? That's were we're headed as well." Tear answered as Hibana eye twitched.

Hibana really wanted to block such a thought from her mind, but she wondered, she wondered what Shan would do with such a chance to screw her over completely, it was rather terrifying.

"Great I guess I will hang with you guy's a bit!" Shan smiled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hibana snapping out of her daze to yell her soul out, it was the kind of yell that would make toddlers cry.

"Gah! Can we just hurry up and get to Kaitzur!" Luke, being as impatient as ever, as well as not knowing the magnitude of the decision that was made.

"OK, let's go!" Shan said pointing forward.

"Dammit, don't take my lines!"Hibana glaered at her older sibling as the group headed towards the town known as Kaitzur.

**Kaitzur **

"Hey, isn't that Anise?" Luke said, squinting his eyes.

He was right, it was Anise and by the looks of it she was talking to a guard, most likely trying to get by the check point.

"I've lost my passport and identification, please let me through! Please!" Anise pleaded, doing her best little girl impression, though unless the guard was into small girls, it probably wouldn't work.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you pass." The guard replied, reveling he indeed was not into small girls.

"Ohh!" Anise then walked away, she had a certain look in her eyes, a look that probably matched her thoughts of the current situation, one would call them murderous.

"You just better watch your back." Anise said as she cut her eye back at the boarder knights.

"Ahh the killing intent of a 13 year old haven't seen that in a while." Hibana laughed, despite showing such intent only a little earlier.

"Yeah I haven't seen that since I ate the last hotpod and you snapped at me!" Shan smiled as Hibana turned the other cheek.

"...I refuse to acknowledge your existence." Hibana stated.

Alas, Hibana did not realize, that she just did acknowledge Shan existence, thus making her point rather, pointless, but something like that would not keep Hibana down.

"...But you just did."

"Oh! It's Luke, my darling prince!" Anise then ran up and hugged our red headed hero, though the darling part may have been stretching it.

Guy then shuddered and whispered something about woman being scary,

"Luke I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you!" Anise said.

"We were worried too." Luke showing a small hint of compassion, one must hope they do not remove any sort of redeemable character traits from him.

"...Meh" Hibana said in the background, seemingly not caring whether or not Anise made it out of such a horrid predicament

"They said you were fighting monsters and fell from the Tartarus?" Luke added as Anise scratched the back of her head.

As a guardian, she was equip to handle such situations, though Anise seemed to have trouble gaining a princes love, however that was mostly due to the fact that she was going about it the wrong way.

"Yeah...It was pretty scary...heh heh..." Anise laughed.

"Poor thing must have been terrified she screamed "I'll kill you bastards" as she fell." Ion replied, one could feel the sarcasm in the air, it was quite surprising to see someone like Ion act such a way.

"Fon Master please! Shh!" Anise pressed her finger to her lips as she looked at Ion

"Well at least she kept the letter safe." Hibana pointed out the obvious.

"Yes we would be in quite the bind if she captured or killed while holding it."Jade smiled.

"By the way how are we going to get across the checkpoint me Luke and Hibana don't have passports." Tear said.

"Meh I was planning on just blasting my way through anyway." Shen replied.

"Don't worry you won't need to figure that out once you are all dead." A voice yelled, for some reason it sounded rather familiar

"An empty threat!...whoever you are!" Hibana replied, shacking her fist towards the sky

Luke was the thrown back by an attack from a red haired youth, it was quite amazing how utterly defenseless Luke was towards the attack, but amusing to say the least.

The youth made a mad dash towards the downed Luke, most likely ready to finish him off, as a silver haired man collided with the foe, this man name was Van.

"Stand down Asch!" Van ordered his general as Asch continued to press forward with his sword

"...Out of the way Van!" Asch trying to force his way through.

"What do you think you're doing I don't recall giving you orders like this, now stand down!"

Asch reluctantly put away his sword before vanishing, or rather jumping away, it was amazing how not a single person other then Van managed to see his face, but it probably held no importance

"...That's one way to make an exit." Shen snickered

"Master!" Luke smile getting back on his feet.

"Luke that parry was pathetic." Van replied.

"We meet up after all this time and that's the first thing you say?" Luke still smiling, as if he was meeting his guardian after a long time apart.

Even though Hibana made jokes, seeing something like this was rather heartwarming, it was obvious that Van meant a lot to Luke, so even if it came off as odd she could appreciate such things.

"...Van." Tear said getting her knives out, her glare was rather horrifying

"Tear put away your weapons, you misunderstand." Van stated as Tear continued to glare at her brother

"What do you mean?"

"Calm down. Once you're ready to listen to me, come to the inn." Van then walked towards the inn

"Master! Thanks for saving me." Luke smiled, still happy to be reunited with the person he cared about the most.

"It must have been hard for you Luke. You've done an admirable job. I'd expect no less from my pupil.

"Thank you heh heh!" Luke smiled once again.

"Tear let's listen to what Van has to say, I think it would be foolish to insist on fighting when we have an opportunity to communicate." Ion said

"Yeah, seriously how bloodthirsty are you?" Luke asked.

"As you wish fon master." Tear replied paying no attention to Luke's comment.

"OK now that that's over with, let's go meet Van." Guy said as the group walked towards the inn but Hibana stopped when she realized something.

"...Where's Katto?"

**Author notes**

"**T-to be honest I really didn't like this chapter..." Arietta said.**

"**You know what I don't like...little girls taking my spot! Speaking of little girls how old are you!" Sara yelled.**

"**Well...I would rather not say but...I'm really 16." Arietta answered.**

"**You...got to be kidding me..."Sara said in disbelief.**

"**Why is that so surprising? Don't tell me I look older!" Arietta said as tears formed in her eyes.**

"**Damn! Do you have to breakout in tears every single time...and I don't think looking old is your problem..."Sara replied.**

"**So you're saying I'm older then I look...that's good right? Plus I think Ion likes young girls!" Arietta blushed.**

"**Well I guess he would rather look at girls his own age...but then again that an-"**

"**Do not say that name if you wish to refer to the incompetent Fon master guardian please refer to her as banise." Arietta said.**

"**...crap! We forgot to tell them a fact!" Sara yelled.**

"**Um um I get more screen time next chapter!" Arietta said.**

"**...That was lame...I know we can show them what would happen if Hibana killed someone!" Sara said with glee.**

"**That sounds creepy... Let start it!" Arietta said with excitement **

_Bad end _

_Hibana simply looked at her hands covered with blood._

"_This can't be right this has to be some sort of mistake... I mean I couldn't..." Hibana looked at the headless body of a knight._

_When you try to protect something it's ok to kill...but this isn't right...she didn't want this._

"_Gah! she held her head in pain, she was separated from everyone all alone, if she was with the group this wouldn't have happened, however they're was a flaw with her mercy and if had failed._

"_...no matter what I'm a killer now" Hibana said to herself._

_Hibana was rather surprised, it was like a sprinkler that couldn't stop blood gushing out of the neck..._

"_Hahahhaha!" Hibana laughed that's all she could do._

"_I'm a killer saying that I'm not is foolish...but now that I'm a killer I should act as such!"_

_Hibana looked up at the moon, it was her favorite object in the sky._

"_Night is my favorite time of day it's only natural for me to hunt during that time but where to first?"_

_Hibana simply smiled and walked towards a nearby town._

"_Finding my first victim should be easy...as a killer I should know this kind of thing..."_

_She was right, she found her victim a young girl that appeared her age...knocking her out was easy but the kill had to be special...she had already accepted her fate as a murderer but the first one should be special...so he took the girl in an alleyway, she was finally regaining consensus._

"_Your awake!" Hibana smile dementedly with eye's as red as blood._

"_Then I must welcome you to the wonderful chamber of blood!" Hibana's claw was the last thing the girl saw._


	15. Navel port and Choral Castle

**Chapter 15**

**Navel port and Choral Castle**

"So this is the Kaitzur Navel port... a lot more corpses then I thought there would be." Hibana looking around the at the dead Soldiers.

The amount of destruction was rather staggering, most of the ships towards the sea were completely destroyed, it seemed that a battle took place between ligers, and the people guarding the boats, as bodies from both sides where scattered about, most would find this horrifying, but not Hibana, even if she didn't kill people, she really didn't mind other people doing it or even watching.

"What could have happened here?" Luke said looking around, a combination of shock and a piinch of horror filled his voice, one must wonder why he hadn't gotten use to this.

At that very moment A Large bird like creature flew overhead, most likely a griffin, due to it's wing size, most of the group members could tell that much.

"That's one Gloomietta's pets." Anise said such a unimaginative nickname, though to be honest,it was the fact that it was unimaginative that it had some extra appeal to it.

"Gloomietta's...?" Guy asked not know such a person, though it probably shouldn't be all that hard to figure out who the black haired pony tailed girl was referring to.

"Arietta! The God-General, Arietta the wild!" Anise said grabbing a hold of Guy, gripping him ever so tightly, it was amazing the strength such a small girl had, or the lack there of from Guy.

"O-okay okay! I get! Stop touching me!" Guy replied, unable to move from his chains that were the Fon guardian Anise.

"It flew from the direction of the harbor. Let's go!" The group ran towards the harbor, passing the destruction left behind by the attacks only to find Van engaged in a conversation with The girl known as Arietta the wild.

The small girl was on a large griffin as it hovered above the broken port, it was a rather impressive sight, even if it was a little over done.

"Arietta, who gave you permission to do this?" Van asked the girl as the others arrived at the scene.

"I knew it was you Gloomietta! Stop causing trouble for people!" Anise at the pink haired girl, though one must question why her hair was pink, and how one can be born with such a color.

"I am not Gloomy! You're mean Anise!" Arietta pouting ever so slightly as she glared at Anise.

"What happened here?" Tear asked.

"Well from the looks of it, people fought and died and the ship got wrecked,come one it's not that hard to put together!" Shan said with a smile, obviously not showing any remorse to what had happened there.

Shan was a demon after all, and death really wasn't a big deal, people die when they are killed after all, and most of the time once they are dead, they don't come back.

"Arietta unleashed her monsters on the ship." Van replied, as Arietta looked down.

It was obvious that she did not want to go against her Commandant, most likely she was following Asch for another reason, probably for a green haired Fon master.

"Commandant, I'm sorry, Asch asked me to." Arietta stated as Hibana simply looked at her.

People usually do not do things, they don't want to, unless either they are forced, or there is something in exchange for doing a task.

"And you had to listen to Asch, why?" Hibana asked, still genuinely confused about Ariettas actions

"...Because I..." Arietta couldn't find an explanation, she then lifted her hand and grabbed a hold of a griffin like monster.

"I have to take away the engineer who can repair the ship, If you want him back Luke and Ion have to come to Choral Castle, if they don't come...They'll...kill him." Arietta's pet then flew away, leaving a rather odd problem on our heroes hands.

Destroyed, destroyed, destroyed, everything was broken and battered, buildings smashed and ships crushed, the destruction left behind was similar to that of a hurricane, one must wonder how such a small girl and monsters were able to do such things, another question is how was she able to beat the others to the port.

"Van, how's the ship?" Guy asked, probably knowing the answer to such a thing.

"...Out of commission, I'm afraid, with our engineer kidnapped we'll have to wait for the training ship to return." Van replied, as Hibana looked at the ships.

A lone ship seemed to escape heavy damage, but one did not need to be an engineer to realize that it probably couldn't make it across the ocean, once again they probably would have to wait in tell someone fixed it.

"What's this Choral Castle that Arietta mentioned." The brown haired necromancer asked as Hibana closed her eyes

The thing that was going through Hibanas mind, was a place made literally of choral, at least it would be interesting and vibrant to visit, and there were a lot of places like that back in her world, mostly tourist sights, even in hell money made the world go round.

"It's an old vacation home of Duke Fabre, It was abandoned when the front lines drew near." Guy answered, causing a small sigh of disappointment from the girl named Hibana.

A vacation home is nice as well, though it seemed kind of foolish to build one so close to the border in the first place, unless it was created before the war got to bad, but if the Score predicted the future, then wouldn't everyone know the war was going to get bad, thus bringing it around, why did the Duke build a vacation home in that area.

"Huh really?" Luke seemed genuinely shocked at the idea as Guy cocked an eye.

"Luke, come on that's were we found you when you were kidnapped seven years ago!" Guy added as Luke sighed.

"I told you I don't remember, maybe if I go back there it might jog my memory." Luke replied.

Hibana always wondered what caused amnesia, but it seems rather common enough, though she wouldn't mind a story where someone didn't have amnesia she read far to many books where that was the case, but then again Hibana didn't really read a lot.

"There's no need for you to go, wait for the training ship to return to the port. I'll deal with Arietta myself." The silver haired man stated in his usual calm voice, no wonder Luke looked up to the man, it was kind of awkward that Hibana was older the Van, but far less mature, or maybe the word mature itself was rather useless since how one acts with certain groups of people determined what is mature.

"But, that means we will be ignoring Ariettas demands." The fon master pointed out.

In most situations ignoring a little girl wouldn't really matter, but when the little girl has large ligers and has a hostage ignoring her demands wouldn't be in everyones best interest.

"Isn't preventing war right now more important right now?" Van stated.

"...Meh" Shan shrugged, she probably had more important things on her mind then a war that had no effect on anything she did.

"Luke take Fon master Ion and return to the Boarder." Van told his student as Luke nodded

"Y-yes sir!" Luke nearly stuttered.

The group then started to walk towards, passing the destruction once again, ignoring problems probably would be for the best, however they didn't get far before two engineers stopped them, most likely they were working under the man that was kidnapped.

"What business do you have with the Fon master?" Anise said getting in front of Ion.

Being protective of the Fon master, was the job of the Fon master guardian, of course Anise was going to get between them and Ion, one must question why everyone thinks it's a good idea to let a thirteen year old girl to protect the Fon master, but then again why are sixteen year olds high level assassins, worrying about something small as that would be pointless, and considering who Anise was she probably worked hard to get where she was.

The two men the, started to tell the group about the maintenance chef and his birthday score and what not, in a rather long winded explanation.

"Alright right, I'll go" Ion stated

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, pushing his glasses up ever so slightly

"Arietta told me to come." Ion pointed out.

"That's not really the best reason to go..." Hibana sighed, slumping her shoulders.

Ion was far to concerned over common people, or at least that is what Hibanas mom would have said, she was queen of the dark world after all, strangely enough, that didn't make Hibana a princess since demons go off of rank, and she already surpassed the rank of princess, ones blood is worthless in the dark world, it's about power.

"I agree with Ion." Tear added, as everyone looked at her.

"Really Tear? Isn't that a little you know, soft." Hibana crossed her arms and smiled, wondering how the solider would talk herself out of this one

"If we abandon one the score has foretold will be saved from calamity, we will be ignoring the score." Tear stated, which is rather confusing.

Why did it matter if someone ignored the score?

It would still happen anyway, fulfilling the events themselves would render it useless, because it would mean the score had nothing to do with it, a self fulfilling prophecy is rather pointless, because at one point one must question of the prophecy was even written to be followed?

"...The score...you mean that useless thing that tells people what to do?" Shan said this is such a blunt way, you would swear her words were hammers.

"Dammit Shan, how can you say something so insensitive!" Hibana snapped.

To be honest, she didn't really give a rats ass about the score either, but if they started to act up, and giving the others reason to ask more question then they really would figure out they were demons, and while Hibana said that to herself, she wondered why she actually cared if they figured out.

"This coming from the queen of laid back personalties." Shan smiled.

"How can you say something like that!" Tear said giving Shan a evil look, no evil was an understatement.

"Oh calm down Miss Dismal, me and my sister come from a place were the score isn't known." Shan laughed, she said such a thing so casually, as if she was talking about the weather, or maybe food.

Everyone looked at the sisters with confusion and shock, mostly confusion though, the score wasn't something that was to be ignored, and the fact they came from an area that didn't know it was rather odd, and impossible at the same time, Shan seemed to have unintentionally sparked their interest.

"Shan! Why did you say that!" Hibana clentched her fist as Shan crossed her arms

"What? They didn't know already, I thought you would have told them by now..." Shan mused, the older sister was enjoying herself quite a bit.

"Dammit Shan, you did that on purpose!" Hibana said stomping her feet, as if she was a child.

"A place were the Score isn't known, what are the chances of you telling me the name of this place?" Jade narrowed his eyes as Hibana held back her scoff.

It was a good thing they were in Kimlasca, it would had been a shame if Jade asked in Malkuth and started an incident, it's not like humans even needed to know about such a thing, it did not concern them, they had a bad tendency to be nosy and not mind their own business, in the end it really didn't matter, one does not simply take over hell anyway.

"Zero to none, and I swear Shan if you tell him anyway!" Hibana then glared at her sister.

"I get it, I get it you don't want them to know about our super secret secret!" Shan laughed, saying the word secret twice makes it even more secretive

"...Secret?" Guy asked as Hibana gave a small huff.

"We don't have time for this, we need to know if we are heading to Choral Castle!" Hibana said trying to change the subject, even if she was successful, it would probably be in the back of everyones minds.

"Well if Ion wants to go, then I guess I'm going to!" Anise stated with a kind of determination rarely found in girls her age.

"If you're going to Choral Castle, I'll go with you. There's something I want investigate." Guy added, as Jade shut one of his eyes.

"Arietta's female you know." Jade smiled, reminding everyone of Guys famous phobia

Guy shuddered at such a thought "Don't remind me."

"Are you going to Master?" Mieu asked, in his usual cheagle voice

"Holy ravioli!" I forgot you were there Mieu!" Hibana said, in complete shock.

She always wondered where the small creature would disappear to during important conversations, but such small fact mattered little to the over all grand scheme of things.

"...No way am I going. Even master Van said I didn't have to go." Luke had a rather good point for once.

Why go someplace when someone told you, you didn't have to do it, it just creates more work for the person going out of their way to accomplish it the task.

"Arietta said for you to come as well." Ion added such a fact.

"Come on Luke, just do it, remember a softy like you can't really turn things like this down...unless you as cruel as a demon." Hibana smiled.

Luke then sighed "Fine then I'll go, only because I don't want to be compared to demons."

Hibana found that rather funny, demons were pretty horrible, they killed and slaughtered and did what they liked, there wasn't a crime called murder in the dark world, it was up to someone else to take revenge on that person, one would think a system like that would fail, but it was actual quite effective.

"Th-thank you so much!" One the engineers said.

"Choral Castle is southeast of here, along the coast be careful!"

_"The coast, eh." _ Hibana smiled to herself as she slowly realized why it was called choral castle.

"...Well you heard him, shall we be going?" Jade said as Shan brushed her long brown hair

"Yeah, standing here doing nothing is boring." Shan gave a small pout as Luke eye twitched

"Wait, I thought you two didn't want to go?" Luke said, clearly not hearing the two correctly.

"Nope either way is fine by me."Jade shrugged.

"I really couldn't care less about this guy, but I need to stop by the castle anyway."Shan smiled.

"You two are really weird..."Luke gave a small sigh.

**Choral Castle**

"Man, you got to love that quick jump!" Shan giggled as Hibana scratched the back of her head

"Yeah, but people are probably going to get angry about us skipping potential dialog." Hibana pointed out as Tear tilted her head.

"What are you two talking about?" The blue eyed songstress asked as both sisters chuckled

"Oh, nothing."

"Well Luke, this place looks like crap..." Hibana said to the red head, as she looked up at the broken battered castle.

It was missing large chunks of stone, almost all of the windows were blown out and there were multiple holes in the ceiling, without a large amount of work fixing such a place, like years amount of work, the whole castle emanated a kind of eeriness, that could not be described by human words.

"And?" Luke replied, eyes narrowed.

"And nothing, this place looks like crap." Hibana pointed out once again

"Come on let's hurry up the more time we waste talking the less time we have for not talking!" Shan said entering the building.

"Both you and your sister aren't the smart type's are you." Anise said in a mocking tone.

"Hey! Believe it or not we're smarter then we look." Hibana replied.

The group then entered the mansion, what they saw was something like a haunted mansion, however the unsettling part was the fact no monsters were in the area.

They were obviously, in the main room, seats were prepared for guest as stairs lined the sides of the area, it seemed like this room was connected to all the others, if this was a good thing or not, that is up to the builder of such an area.

"What in the hell is up with this place I don't feel...anything..."Hibana winced at that fact.

It was odd, something should be here, whether it was apparitions, or monsters, something should be alive or dead in the abandoned castle, having nothing at all

"Mieu...It's just like back at home with the Ligers..." Mieu said, recalling the past dealing with such a thing.

The air was sickening, horrifyingly disgusting, as if blood was spilled across the halls and someone drunk it up in a single gulp, such a thing would be marvelous to see.

"Well, no need to stop here let's go!" Shan yelled running through the house.

"...This is rather odd, something that has been abandoned for so long should have monsters in it!" Guy said.

"Meh the monsters probably got bored and left." Luke replied, " Now let's hurry up and get this over with.

The group then continued through the castle with dumb locked doors and stupid puzzle, or at least they would have if not for the fact they were done before they got there, one must be grateful that they didn't have to go around chasing ghost that stole random keys.

The group continued through the Castle, finally finding a staircase that lead up towards the second floor, it was quite convenient, that none of the major stairs were broken

".._.Hehe I must say I'm impressed,to hide your presence from even Hibana is amazing but...now I know you're here._" Shan whispered to herself, her eyes filled with glee and plotting.

Shan was a woman that wasn't afraid to throw others under the bus to get ahead, even if she wasn't going to get ahead, she still threw people under the bus, a very large bus.

"Is something wrong Shan?" Tear asked, being none to weary of Shan's intentions

"Oh nothing, you know these stairs are pretty old." Shan smiled, here eyes twitching in anticipation

"...Yes I suppose."Tear replied.

"Being in the back of the group is kind of scary...I mean you never know what might happen on stairs in the back row..." Shan then laughed. "I mean look how far up we are! If we fall from here we might go even lower then the first floor...maybe even a basement!"

"What are you getting at..." Tear said growing suspicious.

"Well what I'm saying is...you really shouldn't walk behind me..." and with a Tap of her foot Shan destroyed the Stairs that Tear were on.

"Ah...!" Tear couldn't even scream as she fell out of site.

The rest of the group quickly turned around hearing the destruction, all they saw were half broken steps and Shan standing Idle.

"What happened?" Jade yelled.

"Well from my understanding the stairs collapsed, I manage to avoid it but...I don't think Tear was that lucky." Shan smiled.

"How do we know they collapsed and you didn't break them?" Guy replied.

"Me! Now why would I do something like that? I mean what reason do I have for trying to kill Tear...I just met her not to long ago," Shan replied.

"At any rate...what now I mean should we go look for her or keep going?" Hibana asked.

"Forget her, we can just go down and find her after we are done with Arietta." Luke replied.

"But Master..."Mieu said.

"Shut up thing! You don't get an opinion!" Luke yelled.

"I don't think we have much choice but to keep going...the Stairs are out after all, most likely we'll have to find another way down." Ion said.

"OK! Lets go!" Shan said pointing forward as the rest of the group just looked at her.

"...What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's the best idea to have you hanging behind us..." Anise replied.

"Oh come on! Let me guess you want me to be in front." Shan replied.

"Looks like there isn't any objections so please...lady's first." Jade smiled.

"OK but you guy's are going to feel like real jerks when this is all over."Shan sighed taking the lead.

"_(If what I assume is correct then whatever is following us is going to go after Tear since she has been separated from the group... with Tear distracting the unknown party this whole thing will be over quickly...to bad I doubt she will survive)"_ Shan then chuckled to herself

**Author notes.**

"**Yay I got more screen time!" Arietta clapped.**

"**Yeah, yeah...whats even worse you're just going to get more and more as the story goes on..."Sara sighed.**

"**Y-you act like that's a bad thing!" Arietta replied.**

"**Oh don't get so worked up...anyway I wonder what's going to happen to Tear?" Sara said.**

"**Don't worry she's a main Character I doubt anything bad's going to happen."Arietta replied.**

"**For a girl raised by Liger you're pretty Genre Savvy ."Sara said.**

"**I read a lot of books." Arietta replied.**

"**Really? You don't look like the type."Sara said.**

"**Most people don't know...Learning a language is pretty hard, reading helps a lot."**

"**Well anyway the story is about to go off the rails very soon...but then again I bet it's been pretty boring up to this point."Sara then laughed.**

"**W-well anyway I hope you all read the next chapter...even if this old lady is here."Arietta said.**


	16. More complications

**Chapter 16**

**More complications **

Tear opened her eye's, she was in an area that the group had not been to, or anything human at all had been.

"Okay." Tear then took a deep breath and tried to recount what had happened to her, no matter how redundant it was

"We were on stairs and... Shan!" Tear yelled standing up, at that moment multiple thoughts ran through her head, was she a spy, was she working for Van? Or was it because of the classified information her and Hibana kept talking about.

Tear then scanned the area, it was like a lab of some sorts with tight area's and hallways, test tubes and beakers filled the area, they contained an unknown liquid as, as the brown haired girl continued to blink.

"Well standing here won-" Tear was cut off by a noise, as if foot steps were closing the distance between her and the noise.

It was the footsteps of a human, no monster would make such a sound.

"Who's there?"

The shadow got large as it turned the corner, reveling a girl

"So, you're finally awake." The girl replied, staring at Tear

"..."

Grants did not reply, doing something like that would be meaningless in the long run, she knew for a fact that the person in front of her was an enemy.

"The silent type, I can respect that." A girl who looked about seventeen appeared from the corner of the hallway, She had silver hair and red eye's she had a black coat on with black pants, not something you would she everyday, it also seemed she was carrying something under her coat.

"But, you won't remain silent for long, tell me your name." The silver haired girl said, as if she was board, or simply didn't care, which made asking the question even more meaningless.

Tear simply glared, trying to figure out the next course of action, fighting someone in this situation isn't the smartest idea, and would be best avoided.

The glass of the beakers reflected their image as Tear gave a small sigh

"I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you something like that." Tear stated bluntly as the silver haired girl cracked her neck.

"I should have expected as much, I guess you won't be telling me who you work for and the group of people you were with." The silver haired girl smiled.

That was a question, even if she didn't ask it as such, it was still a question that she wanted answered, though a bit, even if it served no point, she wanted to know who was in the castle at the time.

"..."

The silver haired girl then sighed "You know I have ways of getting information..." The girl then took out six short swords and held them between her fingers, the strange thing about these swords was that they were completely red, not a red blade, but handle and all.

It was odd, the way th light reflected off the weapons, they almost looked like they were made out of blood.

"I do not wish to fight,but then again, I have questions of my own and I doubt that you will answer them without force." Tear replied taking out her throwing knives, her eyes narrowing

"Do not worry, I will not kill you fast I'll take my time and rip you in half, nice and slowly." The silver haired girl then threw one of the swords towards Tear, showing little to no emotion in her attack

Tear dodged the attack and countered with her own knives.

The sound of beakers breaking and metal clashing, echoed through the area.

The girl avoided the knives and ran along the side of the wall, towards the fonist.

Tear bit her lip, she knew just by looking at her opponent that she was most likely outmatched when it came to close range combat.

Tear jumped back trying to increase the distance between the two, however do to the confining space she really couldn't do much, it was like a narrow street.

"...!"

In an moment that lasted less then a second, the silver haired girl closed the distance between her and the fonist, like an assassin

The silver haired girl then grabbed Tear's arm, or maybe yanked would be a better term, as she scanned the blue eyes girl neck

"(Neck I have to grab her neck...I need to immobilize her!)" The girl thought to herself while trying to use her other hand to grab Tear's neck.

While it's true, not a lot of things can survive with their neck cut, but reaching such a place may take sometime

At the last possible moment Tear skewed the girl's hand with one of her knives using her free hand, the knife went completely through as the silver eye girl eye twitched.

No pain, she didn't show a single hint of pain when such a thing happened.

The girl the jumped back and removed the knife from her hand, she twitched each of her fingers, most likely to recognized that they still functioned.

Without saying a word the two threw their projectiles, the sword easily over took Tear's knives, Tear barely managed to dodge the sword and opted to run down the adjacent instead of continuing the battle, bringing knives to a sword fight may not be the best idea.

"If I lose sight of her it might be a problem, but chasing her may be dangerous, even if I know I can't be killed showing such an ability may cause problems later and how the hell does she run that fast in heels!" The silver haired girl said looking at her boots, one must really question the laws of physics for such things.

**Unknown room.**

"*huff *huff." Tear sat in a room to herself, she had no idea who her enemy was and why she was attacking her, all she knew is that she was after information.

"I should keep my distance and try to cast a-" Tear was cut off by a voice walking by the room

"Hey! Listen, whoever you are I just want to talk! If you come out now I promise I won't attack you, however if you continue your assault I can't promise either of our safety!" The silver haired girl yelled, knowing full well that her enemy would most likely be near such a place

...Tear stayed silent, if she was going to use a fonic hymn now would be the time, however would being the aggressor really be wise from all view point she had been the one intruding on this location and if the girl lived or worked here she was technically trespassing, either take the risk and go out and talk to her or try to knock her out.

The silver haired girl then sighed. "After all I tried to do, I wouldn't trust me either."

She closed one of her eyes as she said such a statement.

"You said you wanted to talk..." Tear said exiting the room, her eyes glued to the demon girl.

"Wow you believed me! I thought for sure would have tried a sneak attack or something." The girl smiled.

"You wanted to say something, correct." Tear stated bluntly, she really didn't know how to talk to people.

"OK, my name is Zōki Niku no musaboru hito, but please call me Zoki, anyway my mother has been keeping an eye on this castle for a while now and she wants us to clear it out, but people keep showing up...I sensed nine people in the castle and two monsters, when you fell down here I took the opportunity to try to ask you what you are doing here, but you refused to answer my questions."Zoki stated, trying to avoid all blame that would be placed on her

"If you must know, we are here on request from another person, we have no intention of trying to take this castle." Tear replied.

"Well I guess I can accept that answer...for now, anyway how did you even get here? This basement floor is almost impossible to find." Zoki pointed out.

In truth, not even Zoki knew what the basement floor was used for, she wasn't the one that set up the lab or the experiments.

"I fell down here when one of my group members betrayed me." Tear said.

"Oh really? If that's the case I can lead you back to the first floor." Zoki smiled.

**Luke's group.**

"Why don't you all go ahead, me and Hibana will stay here for a bit."Shan smiled, though it was possible closer to a grin.

The group just got done investigating a strange machine and they were headed to the roof, no doubt Arietta would be there waiting for them.

"Why do you want to stay behind?" Jade asked.

Shan paused for a moment as she put her finger on her mouth, trying to come up with an answer, she closed one of her blue eyes and let out a sigh

"...That's classified, hush hush, you know all about that, right necromancer?" Shan grinned as Jade glared at her.

"Then I'm sorry, I can't leave you behind with this machine." Jade stated bluntly, as Hibana started to wonder what was so important about this machine.

"Oh come on, how do you know I'm even going to touch the machine plus Hibana will be here to keep an eye on me!" Shan pointed our as Hibana eyes narrowed.

"Um, do I get a say in this?" Hibana snapped, of course Shan was completely ignoring her sisters negative attitude.

"Who the hell cares about this crap anyway! Let's just get the engineer back." Luke stated in his usually bratty way, one must question how he was raised to act in such a way, both Shan and Hibana came from one of the most influential families in the demon world, but neither acted such a way. But then again neither of them lived with there parents.

"...Very well." Jade said walking away with the others, it was quite obvious he didn't want to leave the two sisters alone with such a thing.

"So, why are we staying again?" Hibana slumped her shoulders as Shan twirled her finger.

"Ah, little sister you are so naïve..." Shan smiled taking out a small device.

It was a metal box, with a large beeping red mark on it, it was something someone would see off of a science fiction movie, so it probably came from section eleven.

"What's that?" Hibana simply blinked, wondering what she was going to do with something as small as that.

"Just watch..." Shan then put the small device on the large machine, after some noises as if it was scanning and printing something before it fell off and Shan picked it back up.

The beeping had stopped.

"Well I got what I came for..." Shan paused for a moment, wondering what to do next, as she could tell something wasn't right in the room.

"Hey Hibana do you feel like someone is watching us?" Shan smiled.

"You feel it to, It's not a demon though and I only felt it when I entered this room."Hibana replied.

The unknown person probably wasn't a threat, they probably had some alternative reason for hiding, rather then a sneak attack.

"Hey! Whoever you are show yourself, there is no use in hiding, or maybe you would prefer me just shotting up this room in tell I hit you?." Shan yelled into the empty room

I large gap of silence followed, it was quite obvious whoever was hiding didn't want to be found, like a rat one might add.

…

…

"I see, well if there isn't anyone in this room, then I'm sure no one would mind me destroying this thing..." Shan smiled pointing her finger towards the machine as glyphs appeared around her, they looked similar to fonic glyphs but most likely belong to something completely different

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." At that point a green haired boy jumped from the ceiling.

He looked about fourteen, maybe fifteen, either way he was shorter then both Shan and Hibana, he had a bird like mask attached to his face.

"I would rather have all of you he-" Sync never did finish his line.

"SHAN LAZOOOOOR!" Before the Tempest could even finish his sentence he was engulfed by a beam of Light and electricity, it was a perfect shade of light blue, it would had been picture perfect if not for the fact it was a giant laser beam.

"Shan! Don't use that! And what the hell! You shot a kid!" Hibana yelled, it was a combination of pity and shock, one does not simply go around shooting people who didn't agree with them with laser beams, though Shan had difficulty not doing so.

"...Hmm I don't think that was enough to kill him." Shan said starring at Sync, who was on his knees with smoke coming from his body apparently passed out, it was surprisingly funny "All well I guess second times the charm!" Shan then pointed her finger towards Sync and prepared another attack before Hibana stopped her.

"Hey Shan, I think that's enough." Hibana stated, not wanting to be an accomplice in murder, even if they were demons

"Oh, I never knew you became a pacifist?" The eldest sister teased her younger one, as Hibana gave a light huff.

"I usually don't care if other people kill people, but It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if you killed a kid." Hibana closed one of eyes as Shan rolled hers

"Fine then."

Shan then put down her finger and started to walk away, without no explanation or cause, just simply started to walk away, it was rather random.

"Hey, were are you going?" Hibana asked, she genuine wanted to know.

One does not simply leave a haunted house, especially when a giant machine and a green haired kid was in the same room, she thought that Shan would want to investigate.

"Like I said before, I got what I came here for, see you little sister!" Shan then vanished with a bolt of lightning, it was rather amazing, how everyone knew how to vanish except Hibana, it wasn't even a difference in power, she just didn't know how to vanish.

Hibana then sighed and looked at Sync, he was still steaming from the attack that had just landed.

"Well I guess I can use this Life bottle thing." At that moment Hibana pulled out a large bottle of blue liquid, it wasn't water, water is not blue, unless it had salt in it, she then walked up to the unconscious Tempest and poured the water in his mouth.

"...I wish I could see his eye's to tell if he is waking up..." Hibana said to herself

At that moment Sync started to move, or squirm as some would put it.

"Hey you're fina-" Hibana couldn't finish her statement as Sync punched her in the face.

It was quite the hard punch, it was hard enough to fling Hibana back quite a bit, most people would probably be crying.

"The hell!" Hibana yelled rubbing her cheek, it was quite surprising that the impact didn't bust her lip.

"Damn it..." Sync could barley stand, "If she attacked me now then..."

He would probably be killed, Sync the Tempest would be killed by an unknown girl

"You know if I attack you now you wouldn't stand a chance..."Hibana smiled.

"Heh never thought someone like you would capture me." Sync laughed. "It would be funny if it wasn't so sad."

For some reason, he had a very bitter voice. He's acting like someone ate his goldfish or something.

"...Can you move?" Hibana asked

"So you're planning on embarrassing me with a fight...yeah I can move." Sync replied.

"Good I won't have to carry you to the exit." Hibana smiled.

"What are you talking about! Are you making fun of me!" Sync yelled.

"Listen, Sync was it? I really don't feel like fighting right now so I'm going to turn my back and if you somehow managed to escape then so be it...but I do recommend doing it before the others get back." Hibana said turning her head.

"Why are you doing this? Are you stupid or something?" Sync said.

"Nope, I just want to do a nice thing, even if it's for the enemy." Hibana said.

"...You'll regret this." Sync then vanished.

"...Wow I really am a crappy demon, well time for me to get to the roof!" Hibana said.

At that point she entered the next room and started to walk up the stairs...Hibana never made it to the roof...because Guy and the others started to run down the Stairs.

"Why the hell is everyone is such a big rush?" Hibana asked as they ran by.

"Luke's been captured!" Anise said continuing her sprint.

"...I was just there."

**Back at the Machine **

"Damn that Sync! Leaving me to do all this...All well at least I have the Fon disk." Dist the Rocky said.

"Well considering the Fonon frequency, is the same...it really is a perfect creation...such a shame I have to erase the data...makes me wonder why Asch used Choral Castle in the first place.

"No matter the Case I already opened his synchronized Fon slots, I should take my leave now...I really need to stop talking to myself." Dist then flew off.

"...Hey! Don't leave me like this!" Luke yelled while he was stuck on the machine.

At that point the rest of the group appeared, Jade went to the terminal and shut it down allowing Luke to move.

"What the hell was that all about?" Luke yelled.

"Hey dumbass are you okay?" Hibana asked.

"If you are asking if someone's okay you don't call them a Dumbass, dumbass!" Luke replied.

"Yeah he's okay..." Hibana smiled.

"Well now that, that's over with I think we should head back to the roof." Jade said.

"...Wait a moment." Guy replied noticing a small disk with a letter attached to it.

"What is it Guy?" Ion asked.

"It's a letter...for Hibana." Guy said giving the letter to the girl.

"A letter...for me?" Hibana then opened the letter.

_Dear Hibana_

_If you are reading this then I did something to create a Continuity error, So just for my little sister I left a very important Fon disk there I hope you analyze it._

_PS _

_If you are wondering when I had the time to write this letter...don't think to hard about it._

_PSS_

_Arietta is still on the roof_

_Your one and only big sister Shan._

"I swear she is always so sneaky about stuff...but." Hibana couldn't help but smile at the letter.

"We will have Jade analyze it." Ion said.

"Okay then, I think it's tim-" Hibana was cut off.

"Wait!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Could that be Tear?" Anise said.

And she was right, Tear was running towards the group and she wasn't alone Zoki was with her.

"Zoki!" Hibana ran up and hugged the girl.

"Wait you know each other?" Tear asked.

"Yeah! She's the friend I was talking about in cheagle woods...how do you know her?" Hibana asked as if she was jealous.

"Well I met her trying to get out of the basement floor...speaking of that were is Shan?" Tear asked.

"She left already." Hibana replied.

"So Zoki, what brings you here?" Hibana asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm here for my mom trying to clear out this castle." Zoki replied.

"...That's nice...I know! Why don't you come with us!" Hibana laughed.

"Did you even hear what I just said." Zoki sighed.

"Oh come on! There isn't any monster left and I promise we will leave after we rescue the engineer plus the only hostile person left is on the top floor where we are going." Hibana said.

"*Sigh fine then I'll go with you guy's but please don't get me into to much trouble. Zoki sighed.

"If we are done with this little reunion, shall we see Arietta?" Jade asked as the rest of the group nodded.

**The roof**

"Finally!" Hibana then looked at Arietta who still had the engineer.

"Um hey Arietta...can we skip the fight?" Hibana asked with a smile.

"I-i" Arietta paused.

"Don't bother trying to talk sense into her she will always be Gloomy."Anise mocked.

"Shut up! And stop being mean Anise." Arietta replied.

"Please Arietta...we don't have to fight." Ion said.

"Ion...I" Arietta still couldn't think of anything to say.

"Come on...I know you're probably really nice but no one can see it if you do things like this." Hibana said trying to sweet talk Arietta.

"b-b-but-I Ahhh." Arietta then held her head. "F-fine you can have him back!" Arietta then ordered her Liger to give the engineer to Hibana.

"Wow! That actually worked!" Anise said in shock.

"You saved one of mommy's eggs so I'm repaying you, but this is the onl-" Arietta was cut off when a small bolt of electricity hit her and her monsters, knocking her out.

"What was that?" Luke said backing up.

"A fonic arte?" Jade said.

At that point a large pillar of darkness appeared reveling a 16 year old girl, she had a black and purple dress as well as orange hair and a hat.

"Is this brat really the girl she wants?" The girl asked herself.

"You! why are witches here!" Hibana yelled.

"Oh it's you... sorry I really don't have time to play...so I'll be taking this girl." The witch then lifted her finger and a flash of light blinded the group...when they finally regain their sight Arietta and the witch was gone.

**Author notes.**

"**Congratulations Arietta you just been kidnapped, I guess such a role suits you well." Sara laughed.**

"**Well at least I appear, you got like one sentence and vanished completely." Arietta replied.**

"**...Why do you have to be so mean..." The old lady was on the verge of tears**

"**I am not old!" Sara the old lady said.**

"**Well you were mean to me first!" Arietta replied.**

"**Bah whatever, anyway next time...we will... quick Arietta give me a witty thing to say!" Sara said.**

"**Next time I will be looking in a mirror..."Arietta replied.**

"**Okay! Next time Arietta will be looking in a mirror! Man I'm awesome." **


	17. Mirrors

**Chapter 17**

**Mirrors**

**Choral Castle**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Holy chicken nuggets! Did Arietta just get kidnapped?" Hibana yelled.

"I...think so." Ion replied.

"Well it serves her right for all the trouble she caused." Anise said.

"That doesn't matter we got the Engineer back let's just get out of here." Luke said.

"...So you guys are just going to let a innocent little girl suffer?" Zoki said.

"I wouldn't really call her innocent." Guy replied.

"Gah! But considering her mom died leaving it like this is just wrong...plus I'm interested in what the witches are planning." Hibana said.

"Well I want to hurry up and get back home." Luke yelled.

"Whatever we do from here standing around won't solve anything." Tear said.

"I agree." A voice said behind the group.

"M-master!" Luke said.

"It seems Arietta has caused you all a great deal of trouble...but never did I expect her to be kidnapped." Van said to himself.

"Well it works out for us either way right." Luke said.

"..I suppose." Van then stared at Hibana and Zoki.

"Do you know who would kidnap her?" Van asked.

"Ah..." Hibana and Zoki then looked at one another, saying that it's classified may not be the best idea in this kind of situation considering all these higher ups around them so... they lied.

"No we do not know who kidnapped her." Hibana said.

"I see...We'll we don't have time to worry about it, I will escort the engineer back...I would like the Ion to come with me." Van said.

"Well some of us here still want to explore the Castle..."Ion said.

"You all go on ahead me and Hibana will take a look around the Castle." Zoki said.

"Are you sure?" Tear asked.

"Yeah we are...plus we probably won't be going back with you all so just get on the ship without us." Hibana added.

"...Really? After all this you want to stay?" Anise said.

"Don't worry we will just catch the next boat or something." Hibana smiled.

"Okay..." Van and the group then walked away.

"...Hibana you want to save that girl don't you?" Zoki asked her friend.

"Was it that easy to tell?" Hibana laughed.

"*sigh,It will take a couple of days for me to locate the witch...however I doubt they will leave the immediate location If they are doing what I think they are doing then they may be in a forest near here." Zoki said.

"Great! It will be like camping...but we are hunting evil witches!" Hibana replied.

"But before we do any of that I would like to go to the main hall..." Zoki replied.

"Well we have to stop by there anyway to leave so why not?" Hibana shrugged agreeing to the request.

**Main hall**

"Well? What do you need to do?" Hibana asked.

"Don't you feel it? A demonic presence...no more like a spirit." Zoki asked.

"No not really...which is odd." Hibana said.

"Maybe it's because it's bound by a weapon..." Zoki then looked at a sword in the middle of the room.

"...That sword was not there before!" Hibana yelled.

"Either way I can not allow it to stay here when considering I'm planning on leaving." Zoki said.

Zoki then walked up to the sword and touched it.

_I am obsession...A lost soul, trapped by desire unfulfilled...a rusted blade... Have you power I desire...? The strength to free me?_

"...Yes we do..." Zoki replied.

"_If you truly do, then turn that strength upon me."_

At that point the sword turned into something samurai like figure with swords for arms, the two girls jumped back.

"Well I figured as much...but then again with out Luke and the others here I can go all the way to 30%" Hibana smiled, she stomped her feet on the ground and the whole castle shook, she then opened her hand and showed her claws, her eye's turned red

"Always showing off aren't you Hibana?" Zoki sighed taking out her blades.

The Sword dancer charged at the duo who swiftly dodged the attacks, Zoki threw her sword that simply bounced off the dancers armor.

Hibana with a sweeping motion let out a sharp shock wave towards the sword use, who simply blocked it.

"Damn what an annoyance..." Hibana sighed, "I really don't mind killing this thing if it's already dead but just bashing it is boring..."

"Well then what extravagant way do you wish to destroy it?" Zoki asked still throwing swords and dodging attacks.

"...Do you have exploding swords?" Hibana asked, trying to cut of one of the creatures Arms.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Zoki said.

"I want you to blow multiple holes through the ceiling in tell I can see the sky!" Hibana said.

"...Do you know how long that would take?" Zoki yelled while continuing to throw her swords.

"Hey this is the first battle that I could use 30% of my strength I want it to be awesome!" Hibana smiled.

**In a forests.**

"Damn little bitch!" The orange haired witch said to herself while carrying Arietta.

"Think she can tell me what to do just because she was promoted...I mean who the hell dyes their hair blue!"

The witch then threw Arietta on the ground and started to draw some glyphs.

"A mirror version... man this might take a while." The witch then sighed. "Does she think my time isn't important or something...and of all the people to pick from...why this girl."

**Choral Castle **

"Hey Zoki! You almost done!" Hibana yelled towards the ceiling.

With one final explosion light started to shine through the hall, Zoki then jumped down.

"Happy...man mom's going to kill me for doing this." Zoki sighed.

"Who cares I can finally summon the Blue Moon." Hibana smiled dodging one of the sword dancers attacks, she then grabbed it's arm and Tore it off.

"Okay! Time to summon the **Azure moon**!" Hibana the lifted her hand towards the sky as the Sun was eclipsed my a round object, the whole castle was engulfed in a brilliant blue light.

"You're pretty lucky...not many beings demon or not get to see this skill...My second demon skill I chose the **Azure moon.**

Suddenly the sword dancer's body collapsed and it fell to the floor as if some unseen force was pulling it down.

"If I was at 5 or 10% I couldn't summon this moon hell it's not even at it's full power but I doubt a creature like you would understand." Hibana smiled.

"Hibana if you are going to explain the skill then explain it stop ranting!" Zoki said.

"Fine fine." Hibana cleared her voice.

"**The Azure moon,** It is a skill that alters reality where ever it's light shines, It can only be summoned after 15 minutes of active combat so in most fight's it's useless but once summoned it's a powerful asset. Not only does it intensify the gravity by tenfold but also removes the casting time of all lighting and wind spells, but what makes this skill really amazing it increases my parameters threefold."

Hibana then lifted her hand and with a single sweeping motion cut the Sword dancer into three pieces...The dancer then faded before saying something.

_...At last I Have finally found those who maybe able to free me...I await our next encounter._ The voice then vanished.

"...Why do I have this lingering felling that we haven't seen the last of him..."Zoki said.

"We don't have time for that we have to look for Arietta!" Hibana yelled running out of the Castle."

Zoki sighed "I can't believe I'm going along with this."

**Camping Day one.**

"Let's get this camping trip started!" Hibana yelled.

"We know our enemy is located in this forest we just need to find her." Zoki said

"Yep now let's set up camp... did you bring any bags or tents?" Hibana asked.

"No..."

"...Damn it."

**Camping Day two**

"Do we have anything to eat?" Hibana asked her friend.

"Yes...would you like freshly killed rat or fish eye's?" Zoki responded

"That's just disgusting! I mean sure I ate human flesh before but I would never eat fish eye's!" Hibana yelled.

"But you eat caviar." Zoki said.

"So?" Hibana said.

"Do you even know what caviar is?" Zoki sighed.

"No...what is it?" Hibana asked.

"...Fish eggs."

"Waaahhhhh-"

**Camping Day three**

"Damn it! We still haven't found Arietta! Are you sure she's here?" Hibana asked.

"Yes I'm positive-"

"**Damn it! Why won't you listen to me!" **A loud voice boomed.

"Well it looks like we found our target." Zoki smiled.

"Yep, now we can rescue Arietta!" Hibana smiled.

"Why do you care about her anyway?" Zoki asked.

"Meh, I just feel like it's the right thing to do." Hibana shrugged walking towards the sound of the voice.

"You really are a horrible demon..." Zoki sighed following our hero.

"Why would I listen to someone like you!" A girl that looked identical to Arietta with a white dress yelled. "And who the hell is this poser here In all her emoness!" The girl then pointed to Arietta who was still passed out.

"Well she's you're Mirror you..." The orange haired witch replied.

"...That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard, and why the hell does she have a doll? Doesn't she know anything makes a better weapon then a Doll!" The pink haired girl replied.

"Damn it that doesn't matter, Just hurry up and find the other God generals!" The witch yelled.

"Stop telling me what to do! I'll find the others when I am good and ready...and where is my staff!"

"Stop whining...here!" The witch then lifted her hand and a golden staff appeared."

"This isn't as good as my staff...but I suppose it will do...now what about the poser?" The white dress girl then turned towards Arietta.

"You can kill her if you want, but please do it slowly, you should have fun with it!" The witch smiled.

"Wait!" Hibana yelled running out of the brush.

"You!" The witch bit her lip.

"Yeah me! Now let Arietta go."

"Dumbass I haven't been captured...but this idiot is unpleasant to be around." The white dressed girl said.

Hibana then stared at the girl then at Arietta. "W-why are there two Ariettas the wilds!" Hibana yelled.

"Who are you calling Wild it's Arietta the magnificent to you!" The Magnificent replied.

"I see...Mirror magic." Zoki said coming from the brush.

"Mirror magic?" Hibana asked.

"Magic used to create an opposite version of a person, the person created will have all the memory's of the original but altered to fit their personalty, depending on who was copied the mirror version can be as or even stronger then the original... but then again calling the mirror version a fake isn't correct" Zoki explained.

"Who are you calling a fake! That's it I'll make you suffer before I ki-" Mirror Arietta was cut off by a tug on her dress.

"Don't get uppity brat I'm taking you back to the Oracle knights." The witch then Stared at the two demons.

"We will meet again I can promise you that much!" And with a flash of light the two disappeared.

Hibana then ran towards Arietta who looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Man she looks like crap!" Hibana said.

"Well it looks like she was given the bare minimum of food and water to survive." Zoki said.

Hibana then picked up Arietta and placed her on her back.

"Well I guess we will take her to Van." Hibana said.

"But I thought your ship left two day's ago...with Van on it." Zoki said.

"Ah crap you're right...I guess we will have to look after her in tell we meet up with Van." Hibana sighed.

"Well what are we going to do?" Zoki asked.

"Well I guess we're going to take a boat to Chesedonia..." Hibana replied.

"Very well...but what about her...didn't she kidnap the engineer?" Zoki asked.

"Don't worry about Arietta...I have the perfect disguise for her." Hibana then smiled.

**Author notes**

"**I don't like that faker!" Arietta said.**

"**Really I like her personalty." Sara laughed.**

"**...Hey Sara... how many people have you killed?" Arietta asked.**

"**That's a strange question to ask...but if I have to answer maybe about four hundred trillion or however you say it...probably more." Sara replied.**

"**...How can you say that with a straight face." Arietta replied wincing at the numbers.**

"**There are an infinite about of humans in the universe blowing up a town or destroying a city is relativity small in comparison plus killing people is a good for you...I actually use to Take Hibana to watch me destroy citys...that is probably why she doesn't care much about being friends with a serial killer, as long as her hands aren't stained she doesn't care."**


	18. The desert city

**Chapter 17**

**The desert city**

"We made it!" Hibana said hopping off the boat, She was carrying a large brown bag.

"You best be glad no one checks luggage in this world." Zoki said following her.

"...So how much money do you have...is it enough for an inn?" Hibana asked.

"Yes I have more then enough money because unlike you I actually prepare for trips." Zoki replied.

"Not my fault my mom tosses me in dimensions for the hell of it, now let's get to the inn, I want to get out of this heat." Hibana said dragging her bag.

"You sure you should be dragging her- er I mean your bag like that?" Zoki asked.

"No worry's she- I mean the stuff is out cold now lets go."

**In a room in the Inn.**

"Okay...time to unpack." Hibana then lifted the heavy brown bag turned it upside as a familiar pink haired girl flopped on the bed.

"...Is she dead?" Zoki asked.

"Not sure..." Hibana then shook Arietta who just stayed unconscious.

"Hmm, I don't think shes dead...she's still breathing...I wonder why she's covered in bruises?" Hibana asked.

"Well considering how much stuff you knocked her into during the trip and on our walk here it's no surprise." Zoki added.

"No matter nothing a little Life water won't fix!" Hibana then took out a bottle of blue water and forced it down Arietta's throat.

"I don't think that's the best way to treat an unconscious person." Zoki sighed.

"Nonsense! And look she's coming to!" Hibana smiled.

Arietta arm twitched as she coughed up some life water... She then blinked for a moment and looked around, she was in a small room with two beds, she then stared at the two people looking at her.

"Wh-what happened...I remember the castle...and my friends... and lightning, My friends what happened to my friends! And why are you here!" Arietta yelled.

"Calm down please if you mak-" Hibana was cut off.

"NO! where are my friends why am I here!" She screamed.

"Pl-please stop!" Hibana getting closer to the girl.

"Don't touch me!" Arietta jumped off the bed and ran towards the door but Zoki grabbed her.

"Let go of-mgamgagmgae" Zoki put her hand over Ariettas mouth to stop her from yelling.

"Damn it, if someone walked in right now it would look like we are kidnapping her!" Hibana said.

"You don't think I know that!...damn it, you met her before calm her down!" Zoki yelled still restraining the struggling Arietta.

"Arietta listen...you were kidnapped by someone and we rescued you...but we couldn't get you back to Van in time so we lost him, don't worry about your friends they are with Van." Hibana smiled.

At that point Arietta stop struggling but from the look of her eye's Hibana could tell she wasn't completely satisfied.

"We are trying to catch up to Van now...if you stick with us then I promise you will get to your friends...we are currently in Chesedonia we are going to take the a boat to Baticul...we might even see Ion so please don't make this hard for us." Hibana then looked at Zoki giving her a signal to let Arietta go.

"...Fine I will trust you." Arietta said.

"Well now that that's over do you need anything?" Hibana smiled.

"...I'm hungry."Arietta replied.

"Well you heard the girl! Get us some food!" Hibana yelled at Zoki.

"Damn it I'm not your servant!" Zoki yelled.

"Oh I see, I guess you enjoy looking at little girls starve to death..."Hibana said shaking her head.

"Fine!" Zoki then left the room.

"And you should rest a bit, you haven't really been given the proper care that you need." Hibana said to the God general.

"...Why are you being so nice to me?" Arietta asked, getting back in bed

"Sheesh! Does everyone need a reason to do something nice?" Hibana smiled.

"I guess not, but only Ion, The commandant and Family has ever been this nice to me." Arietta replied.

"By family you mean the Ligers." Hibana said.

"...Yes."

A awkward silence filled the room

"Listen... I'm sorry about what happened..." Hibana averting her gaze from the little girl.

"...The man who killed mommy...tell me about him." Arietta demanded.

"You really shouldn't be worrying about that kind of thing right." Hibana trying to avoid the question.

"Tell me! Please..." Arietta looked like she was about to cry.

Hibana then sighed "I...will tell you what I know about him, He apparently knows my mother and is after something, I'm sorry but I don't know much else."

"Could you ask your mommy then?" Arietta asked.

"...It's not that simple you se-"

"I got the food." Zoki said barging into the room holding bags of food.

Hibana let out a sigh of relief.

"Well start eating, it's nothing special but it's enough, there is also water if you are thirsty." Zoki said.

The three then began to eat...there was a unsettling silence in the Air before Zoki broke it.

"So... what do we do next?" Zoki asked.

"Well I guess we wait in tell the next boat back to Baticul." Hibana replied.

"To bad that won't be in tell tomorrow." Zoki said.

"That means I have to wait even longer..." Arietta replied.

"Well I guess we can go out in the city later if Arietta feels better." Hibana smiled.

"I guess it would be nice." Zoki added.

"Oh before I forget!" Hibana then stuck her hand in the Bag and handed Arietta her doll, Arietta quickly grabbed it.

"...Thank you." Arietta replied holding her Doll.

"Hey Arietta I've been meaning to ask you this...how old are you?"Hibana asked.

"I'm not really sure...but I think I'm sixteen." Arietta said.

"...there is no way that can be right." Zoki said.

"Yeah...if you convert my age to human years then...you're the same age as me!" Hibana said in shock.

"W-why is that such a shock!" Arietta replied almost sounding hurt.

"It's just that you look so young...it's a good thing!" Zoki laughed awkwardly.

"...You're just saying that." Arietta said looking down.

"No we're not, you look fine...a bit short but fine none the less."Hibana smiled.

"Anyway, what should we do in tell dark?" Zoki asked.

"We could tell knock knock jokes!" Hibana joked.

"Knock knock jokes?" Arietta said in a confused tone.

"This is going to be a long wait." Zoki sighed.

**That night**

"I-I really don't need you to carry me!" Arietta said red faced, holding on to Hibana's back.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoy carrying you, it makes me feel older, plus you shouldn't work yourself to much." Hibana smiled.

"As much as I like going around a city at night we should find something to do." Zoki said.

"...quick to the bar!" Hibana said.

**At port**

"So this is the ship to baticul..." Kage said to himself.

"Well, time to blow shit up!" Kage then laughed.

**The Bar**

"What do you mean we can't get a drink!" Hibana yelled.

"What do you expect, we are underage." Zoki said taking a bite out of a sandwich she ordered.

Arietta just looked around, She really wasn't use to being around so many people in such a relaxed area, she didn't mind ordering knights around but here was...

"Hey relax a little!" Hibana smiled at the girl, "What do you want to eat? Anythings fine considering Zoki's paying!" Hibana laughed.

"Yes yes laugh at me...why am I even your friend." Zoki sighed.

"Because of my amazing personality!" Hibana responded.

"...I'm sorry but this is so..." Arietta couldn't find a word for it.

"Weird?" Hibana said.

"Not only that...aren't we enemy's?" Arietta added.

"No we're not, you may be Luke and the others enemy but you're not mine, you haven't done one thing to me that would make me angry." Hibana said.

"Wishy washy as always." Zoki said.

"Not wishy washy! Just friendly!" Hibana said.

At that moment the Door to the Bar flew open as a man ran in.

"The Ships at the port has been destroyed!" The man yelled.

"You got to be kidding me." Hibana sighed.

"Do you actually expect us to believe that someone destroyed ever single ship." The Bartender laughed.

"I'm not lying! There were these black beasts-"

"Who was controlling them!" Arietta yelled.

"No why!" the man asked

Arietta was about to get out of her seat and check before Hibana stopped her.

"Listen, I don't know how you feel but if what the man saying is true then Kage is Long gone." Hibana said.

"Well in any case we will be stuck here for a while." Zoki said.

"Don't worry...we will think of something." Hibana replied.

**Author notes**

"**You know for a Fic that says that I'm one of the main characters I sure don't show up much" Sync sighed.**

"**Stop complaining at least you had more then three sentences...Speaking of that where the hell is Arietta!" Sara yelled.**

"**Well since she's been upgraded to main character status I have been added to feel the void." Sync replied.**

"**That's okay I guess." Sara then licked her lips. "I like young boys anyway...I REALLY like young boys."**

"**Ahh what the hell are you doing?" Sync started to back away.**

"**Don't worry it always hurts the first time." Sara stepping closer and closer to Sync.**

"**NOOOOOO!"**


	19. Stuck

**Chapter 19**

**Stuck.**

**At the Inn**

"This presents a problem." Zoki said.

"Well our current situation is, We are stuck in a desert town with no way to Baticul or any other town, so yes I think that's a problem." Hibana replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Arietta asked.

"I guess we have to go around town and try to find an alternate way." Hibana said.

"It's not that simple." Zoki sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not you never unless you try! Now Arietta hop on my back." Hibana smiled.

"I'm good...I can walk." Arietta replied.

"Suit yourself." Hibana shrugged.

**Oracle Knight headquarters**

"Man I forgot how dreary this place was." Mirrietta said.

"You!" A familiar voice called out to the pink haired girl.

"Oh...it's you." Mirrietta said looking at Sync.

"When did you get back...I thought you were kidnapped?" Sync asked.

"If you must know I escaped...I'm sure you had something better to ask me then that right?" Mirrietta smiled.

"...Weren't you supposed to be punished for that event back at Kaitzur?" Sync replied.

"...Really? I would be happy to accept my punishment...now where's Van again?" Mirrietta answered.

"He's back at Baticul...are you feeling alright?" Sync asked.

"Oh, The deadly Tempest is worried about me? How cute but unless you have something important to say can you stop bothering me?" Mirrietta said.

"Well if you have that big of a mouth then you can help us with the operations at Zao ruins." Sync replied.

"No thanks, I ran around enough, you can take care of that stupid plan." Mirrietta said.

"Have you forgotten that the Fon Master will be there." Sync smiled.

"Ion eh...Fine I guess I can spare some time for this...but please do not get in the way and please try not to hurt Ion." Mirrietta replied.

"Oh and what will you do if he does get hurt?" Sync said.

"Well...then I'll have to kill you." Mirrietta said with a smile.

"Empty threats, I expect your full support." Sync then walked away.

"Bastard! I'll fucking Kill him!" Mirrietta face twisted with anger.

"My, my such vulgar language." The Orange haired witch appeared behind the young God General.

"What the hell do you want... Majo was it?" Mirrietta replied.

"You know I helped you get back here and you treat me like crap...little bitch." Majo said.

"Whatever, now tell me why you're here!" Mirrietta said.

"Just making sure you haven't forgotten our deal." Majo said.

"I haven't, you want me to find something for you and in return I get to become a witch and make all my dreams come true." Mirrietta replied.

"...You do know you might end up betraying and killing the other God Generals." Majo stated.

"Like I give a Damn about them, there is only two people I care about Ion and me." Mirrietta replied.

"Fine...also try to act more like your other self...they might get suspicious if you act like a bitch." Majo chuckled.

"Shut up and leave!" Mirrietta snapped.

"Fine then...just don't do anything stupid." With those words Majo vanished

**Back at town**

"Murders...huh." Hibana said to herself.

The three girls had been gathering information about recent events and murder was one of them.

"And the bodies were cut up into 21 pieces...only one person we know can do something like that." Zoki added.

"Who?" Arietta asked.

There was a long silence before Hibana broke it.

"Okay Katto we know you're here!" Hibana yelled in a crowded street.

"Sheesh...You could have at least pretended you didn't know." Katto said walking out of a crowd.

"I believe you are responsible for the murders." Zoki said.

"Yeah, yeah I was bored so I wanted to kill time, I doubt that's all you wanted to ask me though." Katto smiled.

"Then I will get straight to the point...we need to find a way to Baticul but as you know the ship are kind of wrecked." Hibana said

"So you are wondering if I know an alternate route." Katto replied.

"You catch on fast but then again it's not that hard to figure out." Zoki said.

"Yell if you must know...I do know an alternate route...but I doubt fine young lady's like yourselves would be interested." Katto smiled.

"Try us." Hibana replied.

"How do you feel about going through a Sewer?" Katto asked.

"...I don't like were this is going." Arietta intervened. "I do not want o waste time, I have to find the Commandant.

"Hey aren't you the girl from...never mind, anyway I was planning on heading through there myself so I can accompany you." Katto said.

"Fine then...but please try not to kill us while we're with you." Hibana sighed.

"You know I can't make promises like that." Katto laughed.

**Location Unknown**

I can't believe Sorrow failed to kill the Fon Master." A 17 year old with black hairand a white jacket said.

"Well she did say a demon was with them...but I wonder who...I'd rather be picking flowers right now. A girl wearing a white dress with silver hair replied.

"I hope they hurry... waiting for trash is such a bother." The black hair man said.

"I wonder why Keimo decided to do this?" The silver haired girl asked.

"Hell if I should know, All I know is we are heading to Zao ruins to kill the Fon master...knowing her she probably has his entire path figured out... Sumāto you better not ditch me!" The black haired boy yelled.

"I probably won't and can you stop yelling Karasu it's annoying." Sumato replied.

"Fine I'll stop...Damn this is going to be a long wait." Karasu sighed.

**Author notes**

"**Short chapter, chapter was short." Sync said**

"**What do you expect our author is lazy as hell! He doesn't even go back and check for grammar errors!" Sara replied.**

"**So whats going to happen next chapter?" Sync asked.**

"**Stuff..."**

"**I know that dumbass, What kind of stuff." Sync said.**

"**Stuff, stuff, anyway you may have noticed this fic isn't really the romantic kind...or the very detailed kind do you know why Sync?" Sara asked.**

"**Why?"Sync asked.**

"**Most likely it's going for a more light tone." Sara said.**

"**...Light tone isn't an excuse for bad writing, or lack of sense." Sync sighed.**

"**...We have demons running around, lack of sense isn't a strong enough phrase."**


	20. Innocent Slaughterer

**Chapter 20**

**Innocent Slaughterer **

**The Tartarus**

"Sir we are getting close to our destination" An oracle knight told the crimson haired general.

"Good you're dismissed…" Asch told the knight who exited the room.

"Who would have thought that capturing the Fon Master would have been so easy…" Asch sighed

"Thinking about something?" Sync asked Asch as he entered the room.

"Nothing that concerns you…" Asch replied.

"I don't care if you tell me either way…So our next destination is Zao ruins." Sync said.

"No, we need to stop near Baticul first." Asch replied.

"May I ask why?"

Asch simply remained silent.

"If you don't want to tell me then fine…just don't get over your head." Sync then smiled.

"I assume Largo and Arietta are here correct?" Asch asked

"Largo yes…Arietta ditched us a while back…she said she needed to take care of something important.

"It's weird for her to ignore orders…even weirder that she would willing leave the Fon master." Asch said.

"She's been acting odd ever since her kidnapping…you don't think…" Sync stopped himself.

"Doubt it…Van would have told us something like that." Asch replied.

"Commander! We have located an intruder!" A knight said running into the room.

"An intruder, who!" Sync demanded.

"We…we do not know all we know is that there is an intruder here."

"Don't worry about the intruder…most likely they are by themselves correct? I doubt they would be able to do much, the Fon master is heavily guarded plus we can simply check at our next stop." Asch said.

"A-are you sure sir?" The oracle knight questioned.

"Yes…now head back to the bridge." Asch replied.

"Yes sir." The oracle knight left the room.

"Are you sure it's the best idea to ignore a threat?" Sync asked.

"When did you become such a crowd?" Asch smiled.

"If you're not concerned then I don't care…just remember whatever happens it's on your hands." Sync then left the room.

**Abandoned Factory**

"You do realize that an abandoned factory is not a sewer right?" Hibana said to Katto.

"Abandoned factories, sewers what's the difference." Katto smiled.

"There is a very big difference! This place smells of oil." Zoki replied.

"I don't care about that; I need to find the commandant!" Arietta said.

"Sheesh, we know you think you would be a little more grateful." Hibana sighed.

"I'll be grateful when we get to the Commandant." Arietta replied.

"…Hey aren't those guys your friends…you really killable friends…" Katto smiled pointing below them.

"Anise… that means Ion…" Arietta said to herself.

"Arietta….Zoki make sure Luke and the others do not see her!" Hibana said.

"Wait don-!" before Arietta could finish Zoki grabbed Arietta and vanished.

"Just make sure you stick close to use…" Hibana said.

"…Is it really wise for you to keep your connection to Arietta a secret." Katto said.

"Not really connections just happen to be in the area…plus if they realized she was with us they might want her to revel secrets about the God Generals and if I let them do that after I promised her I would get her back to the Commandant without any trouble, just wouldn't be right." Hibana smiled.

"Lying to both sides… maybe you're more of a demon then you think." Katto smiled.

"Just shut up and let's greet them."

**The Tartarus**

"This is more annoying than a thought." Sync said to himself, before he heard a large crash.

"What the hell!" Sync quickly grabbed the microphone.

"What's happing! Bridge!" Sync yelled.

"This…thing! It's gahj-" Sync heard a gurgling sound before another person got on the other end.

"Hiii! Synnnnncccc!" A familiar voice boomed.

"…Damn it! not you!" Sync yelled.

"Oh come on Sync didn't you miss me…but in all seriousness everyone on the bridge is dead…organs everywhere eye's and limbs…you should come see it! plus if you hurry I will tell give you something special! Happy killing!" Cho then cut off the connection.

"Damn it!" Sync bit his lip.

"What happened!" Asch and Largo came running down the hall.

"That harmless intruder just killed the entire Bridge!" Sync yelled.

"Should we engage?" Largo asked.

"No… I will engage alone…I think this is a personal visit." Sync then walked away.

**The bridge **

"Oh come on!" Cho said chewing on an arm.

"What's taking him so long…You think he would want to see something as amazing as this…if he doesn't hurry up then I have to move on to the small intestines…They are my favorite part to any meal!" Cho laughed to herself before she noticed a someone was entering the room.

"Sync! You made it!" Cho said while clapping her hands.

"Yeah I made it thing…I would ask what you are doing here but that doesn't really matter to me." Sync replied.

"…Even though you're wearing a mask I can tell you're trying not to look…" Cho the stared at the mangled bodies of the Knights that were working on the bridge before she grabbed a leg.

"Do you want some? Or is eating another too much for you to bare?" Cho laughed.

"Just shut up! Sync prepared to cast a fonic arte but before he could finish Cho was already in front of him.

"How can you be so- gah!" Before Sync could finish his statement Cho grabbed his arms and headbutted him to the ground…holding his neck.

"Now now Sync…we can't have any of that now can we! But I didn't come here to kill you…no no I came here to ask you something …be mine! Be my object a toy only I can have…what you did to me back at the castle was amazing…I couldn't stop thinking of you! If you say yes you can become just like me!" Cho smiled gently.

Sync just smiled and responded "You talk too much." And with one swift motion he punched a hole right through her stomach.

"…So you refuse me!" Cho screamed in anger paying no attention to the gaping wound Sync had given her.

"… Kill, kill, kill gradually completely softly beyond recognition, hatefully to the point of coldness, I wish to violate you existence, Thats right pull off your fingers, rip open your stomach as a fest on your intestine, biting your lips off as you scream and agony, chewing through your ears, then I will remove you mask as you watch me devour your heart and spread your blood like butter across these halls" Cho eyes glowed a blood red,

Sync may not have realized it but he just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life

**Author notes**

"**Wow Sync you really pissed her off!" Sara said**

"**Shut up! It's not my fault!"**

"**See that's your problem! You don't know how to treat people…for all you know she could be your love interest." Sara laughed**

"…**Please no." **


	21. seeing double

**Chapter 21**

**Seeing double**

"And that's why we're here!" Hibana told Luke and the others about their journey baring the part about Arietta.

"So you managed to get all the way to Chesedonia, not bad." Guy smiled.

"But may I ask where Zoki is and why Katto is with you?" Tear said.

"No need to worry about my boring old adventures...who's the new chick?" Hibana ask pointing at a blond haired girl.

"My name is Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear and I would rather you not call me chick!" Natalia replied.

"...I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure that name is long enough to take out a small army...anyway my name is Hibana, and this guy here is Katto...he's a serial killer!" Hibana smiled.

"Do you really need to say that to everyone we meet, not like I mind or anything." Katto replied.

"As much fun I am having can we hurry up and get going!" Luke yelled.

"Fine then, we might as well hang out with you guys for a while anyway." Hibana shrugged.

**The ****Tartarus **

"Come on Sync! Don't tell me you're about to die on me...not yet! Not after what you said to me! I'll make you suffer!" Cho laughed.

At this point Sync was broken and beaten...it didn't matter what he hit her with she would just get back up.

"Y-you bitch *cough." Sync managed to force the words out while holding his stomach.

"Man...you did a lot better last time, you should have accepted my offer now I'm going to make good on my promise." Cho slowly walked up to Sync and lifted him by his collar, he made no attempt to resist he already knew there was no point.

Cho then gently removed his mask

"...I have no idea who this is...oh well now time for you're finge-" Before Cho could finish her three icicles stabbed her body.

Cho then dropped Sync and looked towards the door, using the last bit of his strength Sync managed to slip his mask back on before passing out.

"You know it's rude to interrupt someones date!" Cho smiled looking at the Red haired teen and a Large man with a scythe.

"...Not only did you wipe out the entire bridge...but you managed to beat Sync as well." Asch said.

"Sync friends, right?" Cho then looked at the unconscious Sync. "It's pointless for me to kill him if he can't feel it...Okay! I'm leaving now..." Cho said walking towards the window.

"What makes you think we will just let you go." Largo replied.

"...I really wanted to show this to Sync but...I guess you two are okay." Cho then held her hand out and fire surrounded it.

"Is that a Fonic arte...but how is she casting it without a incantation." Asch said.

"Cool, right! I got it after my first fight with Sync, I adsorbed a copy of Flamberg with the help of my mom! Well I will be seeing you...Happy slaughtering!" Cho then Fired a small fire ball that Largo and Asch Dodge before Cho jumped out of the Window.

**Abandoned Factory**

"Why is everyone so irritated with one another?" Hibana sighed.

"Maybe it's because princess here is annoying." Anise replied.

"Excuse me!" Natalia said.

"You know we wouldn't have this problem if everyone was dead." Katto sighed..

"Is that your answer to everything and am I the only one who is smelling that." Hibana said looking around.

"...Watch out!" Tear then pushed Natalia out of the way before a giant...mud scorpion spider thing jumped from the ceiling.

"Holy cheese cake!" Hibana yelled as she and the rest of the group jumped back.

"Damn! I wanted to kill at least one of you before I showed up." A familiar pink haired girl said.

"Great just who we needed to see, Gloomeritta." Anise sighed.

"Oh shut it! Did you know how hard it was to gain control of this thing! Plus look how fugly it is! I hate being seen with it...I guess I'll kill it once it's done with you!" The white dressed Arietta replied.

"Well I guess a faker like you would have to resort to mind control." Hibana smirked.

"Shut the hell up! I am not a faker I'm just the better Arietta, now shut up and die!" Mirrietta then lifted her staff and started to cast a spell.

"Behold this holy light! Ray!" A small star of light appeared over Hibana's head before it started to shoot small beams of light...to bad the attack wasn't very accurate.

"Wow...I only had to take a step to the left!" Hibana laughed.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Fine I won't even attack you I'll just let this thing eat you!" Mirrietta laughed as the giant spider prepared to attack.

"Wow Gloomeritta you went from Gloomy to a jerk!" Anise replied.

"...Thing aim for the ugly girl with the dumb pig tails." Mirrietta smiled.

"Ugly! That's mean Arietta!" Anise yelled.

"I know...Isn't grand!" The pink haired girl smiled as the giant spider spewed acid towards the group.

Katto quickly cut the acid into pieces.

"How did you cut the acid you shouldn't be able to cut a liquid!" Mirrietta said while stomping her feet.

"Well I'm glad she knows basic science." Hibana smiled.

"Spider atta-" Before Mirrietta could finish her demand a loud chant could be heard.

"Bloody howl!"

A large sphere of darkness surround the spider as it exploded.

"That voice..." Jade said looking in the direction of the attack.

At that moment Arietta came running out of the shadows.

"...Wait why is there two Ariettas!" Tear asked.

"Damn it Zoki I thought I told you to keep her hidden! How are we going to explain this to them!" Hibana yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Zoki said running after the pink haired girl. "I got distracted."

"How can you treat a monster like that, can't you tell it's in pain!" Arietta yelled at her mirror self.

"Who cares! As long as I get my goals accomplished I can do what I want...but I don't think this thing can continue..." Mirrietta then pointed her staff at the monster and it vanished in a flash of light.

"I'll send it back for now...I have to leave now anyway...you better be glad. Mirrietta then held up her staff and vanished.

"Wow that was so weird I don't think we even have to talk about it...I mean let's just ignore everything that happened." Hibana laughed nervously.

"...That's not going to cut it." Guy replied.

"Why were there two Gloomeritta's?" Anise yelled.

"Stop calling me gloomy!" Arietta replied.

"...I would like to know why there is two of them as well." Jade added.

"U-um well you see." Hibana was looking at Katto and Zoki trying to find a good excuse, but the only signal she got was make something up.

"A witch did it!" Hibana yelled.

"Booo!" Katto said in response to the horrible excuse.

"Normally I wouldn't mind you keeping secrets but..." Jade then gave a look that made Hibana shiver.

"okay, okay...I'll tell you everything that has happened up in tell this point.

**Author notes**

"**LOL Mirrietta? Who the hell comes up with these names." Sync chuckled.**

"**Well original that Arietta was suppose to be called ARIETTA but was changed due to the confusing nature of the name." Sara replied.**

"**Confusing nature? It's the same name but in all caps." Sync replied.**

"**Hey! That kind of thing is impossible to tell in spoken speech, anyway we really don't have anything interesting to say...other then review!" Sara yelled.**

"**Don't bother no one will read your fic...even if it's not finished yet." Sync shrugged.**

"**I know..." Sara sighed "Wait! I know what we can do! We can give them back story about Katto.**

"**You mean that crazed killer...What a waste of time, he's just a generic sociopath that doesn't understand good." Sync replied.**

"**Pot calling the kettle black...but that's not it at all, he actually tried doing nice things for people and helping them but..." Sara paused**

"**But what!" Sync yelled.**

"**He didn't feel any joy from it, he didn't feel anything, the only way he can gain joy is by causing others pain, he knows what he is doing is wrong but he can't stop because that's his meaning of life."**


	22. To Zao ruins

**Chapter 22**

**The road to Zao ruins**

"They ditched us...they actually ditched us..." Hibana said, as she Katto, Zoki and Arietta stood in the rain, outside the abandon factory

"It's better this way, I didn't like them very much." Arietta said.

"We wouldn't have had this problem if we killed them." Katto said.

"Well we can't really blame them, I mean I would have done the same thing if I was in their shoes." Zoki replied.

"That's because you and them have closed minds!" Hibana yelled.

**Flashback**

"And that's what happened pretty cool huh!" Hibana smiled at the group.

"I suppose...and the fact we have a prisoner is nice as well." Jade said.

"Wait prisoner!" Arietta yelled.

"Jade's just joking...right?" Hibana asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not." Jade said.

"Just because she was kidnapped doesn't remove the fact she was one of our enemies." Tear added.

"Yeah plus let's not forget all the Soldiers who were killed on the Tartarus." Anise said.

"...But you killed Oracle knights right?" Hibana replied.

"In self defense." Guy added.

"It doesn't matter because no matter what you say I'm not going to let Arietta be a Prisoner!" Hibana yelled.

"Hmm you seem to think you have a choice here." Jade replied.

"...I see." Hibana then got in a fighting position. "I guess you're planning on taking her by force."

"Only if it comes to that...this opportunity is far to valuable to slip by." Tear added.

Katto just laughed "I guess it works out for me either way, I always wanted to take you all apart... A calamity is about to begin!"

"Sigh* The things I will do for you." Zoki sighed getting out her knives.

"Wait you actually going to chose her over us!" Anise said.

"Well...yeah, I mean I promised her I would take her back to the commandant if I let you guys have her then I would be breaking my promise and I may lie but I will never break a promise!" Hibana smiled.

"Hibana..." Arietta said.

"Damn it, we're wasting time! We don't have time to fight them!" Luke yelled.

"Luke this isn't something you can skip over!" Tear replied.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing plus I just don't want to fight them, plus I'm the ambassador so what I say goes." Luke said.

"...Very well." Jade said.

"Does that mean you're going to let us come with you?" Hibana asked.

"No, we are just letting you go...for the time being." Jade answered.

"I think he's confused on who is letting who go." Katto smiled.

"In any case I recommend you keep your distance from us, at this point we consider you as a neutral party that cannot be trusted." Tear said, as the group walked away.

**End flashback**

"Not only did they say those cold things but we also just miss the Tartarus as well!" Hibana stomped her feet.

"No need to harp on it now...where should we go next?" Zoki asked.

"I have no idea...we could continue to Baticul but without Luke and the others I'm not sure how easy it would be to get a boat." Hibana said.

"...I want to go to Zao ruins." Arietta said.

"Um...why?" Zoki asked.

"I remember hearing a little about it from the others but I wasn't given much detail if the Tartarus is here then they are most likely there with Ion." Arietta replied.

"Fine then we head to Zao ruins and hand you over to the Oracle knights...um where is Zao ruins anyway?" Hibana asked.

"It should be in the northern area of the desert." Arietta replied.

"Very well I guess our next destination is Zao ruins." Zoki said as she started to walk.

"But I doubt we will be able to make it in one trip...looks like we might have to wait at the oasis, man what a pain If I was by myself I would be able to clear the distance in less then ten minutes." Katto sighed following Zoki.

"...Hibana why did you pick me?" Arietta asked.

"What do you mean?" Hibana asked.

"You know what I mean...you could have gave me to them and continued traveling like normal but instead you complicated things...why do something like that." Arietta asked.

"I only complicated things because they wanted to...life is a lot more simple and straight forward then people make it out to be, plus if the roles were reversed you would have done the same for me!" Hibana smiled.

"No I wouldn't have." Arietta replied bluntly, causing Hibana to put her head down.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Arietta apologized.

"You really shouldn't say those things to people faces." Hibana sighed.

"I guess you're right." Arietta said holding her doll.

"Hey...Arietta, Ion told me you were once his Fon master guardian...what happened?" Hibana asked.

Arietta face twisted in sadness. "I don't want to talk about it." She said as if she was about to cry.

"If it's to hard to talk about then I'm sorry I brought it up...let's hurry we don't want to be left behind do we?" Hibana smiled.

"I guess not." Arietta replied.

**The Oasis **

"What the hell was with all those bandits!" Hibana yelled.

"Well I'm happy they attacked us...it's not often that I can kill people and not get yelled at for it." Katto smiled.

"Three people, three steps 49 pieces of flesh that means you must of cut them into 16.3333333 pieces a each,you really wanted to show off didn't you?" Zoki said.

"Not really, I actually wanted to cut them into 17 pieces a piece but didn't get the chance." Katto sighed.

"We don't have time for that! We should take a quick rest and head to the Ruins." Arietta said.

"You are always rushing us aren't you." Hibana replied.

"I don't mind it's not like we have anything better to do." Zoki said.

"Well let's just get a drink of water." Hibana said walking to the Oasis.

Arietta let out a sigh "(I wonder if this is okay...if things get to bad then I will simply lead them away from Akzeriuth...Ion I hope you're okay.)"

**Author notes**

"**Well it looks like you are going to get more screen time next chapter Sync!" Sara said.**

"**Well it's about time! This Fic is suppose to be about me!" Sync yelled.**

"**About you?" Sara then laughed "You are mistaken this fic is about everyone, you are just going to get the most development, everyone is going to get a least one awesome moment considering this fic is probably going to be over 100 chapters long." Sara laughed.**

"**over 100 chapters!" isn't that a little long?" Sync asked.**

"**Well have to cover the whole game, all the extra parts added takes to the OC the extra part added after the end plus the sequel hook, hell it will probably be over 150 chapter once that's done, oh and before I forget do any of you know who Katto is based on? The 17 pieces bit should have gave it away...or at least pointed you into the right direction **


	23. Zao ruins

**'Chapter 23**

**Zao ruins**

"This place sure is sandy." Hibana sighed.

"So how far deep do we have to go anyway?" Zoki asked.

"The lowest we can possible go without a Fon master..." Arietta replied.

"That really doesn't give us a real range." Hibana said.

"All we have to do is keep going down right...you all always make things so much more complicated." Katto shrugged as he continued walking.

The group continued through the ruins, in tell they came close to a bridge like area.

"Should we jump down?" Hibana asked.

"No...unless you want to die...we just have to cross the bridge." Arietta replied.

"Are you sure Ion will be here?" Katto said.

"Most likely...unless the plan changed." Arietta replied.

"What plan?" Zoki asked.

"Nothing, lets keep going." Arietta said walking across the thin bridge.

The group continued through the ruins in tell.

"Hey isn't that Luke and the others?" Zoki said

"Luke? Who is this Luke you speak of? Surely you do not mean the jackass who is apart of the team of bastards that have abandoned us, if you do then I do not know of dogs like them." Hibana huffed.

"Don't tell me you are still angry about that..who cares if they ditched us...they were kind of a pain in the ass anyway." Katto laughed.

"It looks like they just finished a battle with someone." Zoki said.

"Ion and the others are there!" Arietta yelled as she ran towards the area.

"Damn it that girl is so irrational!" Hibana yelled running after her.

"She's one to talk." Zoki sighed as she followed the two.

"More complications...oh well if the humans get annoying I'll just kill them all." Katto sighed going after the rest of the group.

"I can't believe both of you lost to them.." The crimson haired man then ran towards Luke , the two then began to exchange blows.

"That was...that was one of master Van's moves, How do YOU know it!" Luke said.

"What are you stupid? It's because we trained in the same style what else!" Asch yelled.

"Asch stop, you always get carried away when you're left on you own...put away your sword now." Sync told Asch as he complied.

"How about a deal, we return the Fon if you stop the fight here." Sync asked Luke and the rest of the group.

"Or I can just kill you all." A voice chuckled.

"...Is that...Katto?" Guy said.

"Oh you remember me? Well since I'm a neutral party now I'm kind of shocked." Katto then smiled." So...they're ten of you...so amount of pieces I'll cut you in will be 170."

"Wait...ten of us, that means you're counting us to!" Anise yelled.

"Of course, I'm a neutral party so that means I have to completely kill both sides or it wouldn't be fair." Katto shrugged taking out his knife.

"If you wish to continue go ahead but don't forget we are standing beneath a desert we will bury you along with us." Sync smiled at Katto.

"...Do you actual think I care about that? If I die I die but at least I will get the pleasure of taking you apart...and just for that kid you will be the first!" Katto then took a single step before he vanished from human sight.

"Where did he...!" before Sync could finish he noticed a knife pressing against his neck.

"So slow...it was like you were standing still...but whatever time to di-"

"Katto you can kill them all on your own time but for now stop!" Hibana yelled as she and the rest of the group arrived on the scene.

"Arietta!" Largo said.

"Fine, fine you always ruin my fun." Katto then vanished again before reappearing next to Hibana.

"Well what a pleasant surprise, don't tell me you have business with us or is it with God Generals?" Jade asked.

"I see no reason to answer that since we are a neutral party." Hibana said

"Really the only reason we're here is to drop someone off." Zoki said.

"When you say it like that it sounds so...meaningless." Hibana sighed

"I'll be taking Ion from here!" Arietta said preparing her doll

"W-wait Arietta we didn't agree to do this!" Hibana yelled franticly.

"So you're going to take their side!" Arietta looked at Hibana with a glare that would scare a tiger.

"Well no...but."

"The reason I'm no longer Ion Guardian is because Anise stole him from me!" Arietta yelled

"Arietta that's not true...the reason you were removed from your duties was..."

"Ion don't waste time explaining anything to her." Anise hissed.

"Well Hibana it seems you got us in quite the predicament." Zoki sighed.

"Don't act so calm about it!" Hibana yelled.

"Well what are you going to do? Take Arietta side and kidnap Ion? Doing that will most likely lead to more problems later...taking Luke side will probably make Arietta hate us, but then again Tear and Jade did abandon us...wow this is kind of hard." Zoki said.

"Fine...if I have to pick a side then it would have to be..."

"Damn it! I thought I wouldn't have to show up in tell a little later!" A voice boomed from the ceiling.

"Who's there!" Sync yelled.

At that moment a giant spider fell from the ceiling with a small pink hair girl riding it.

"Don't tell me you forgotten Arietta the Magnificent!" Mirrietta laughed.

"I see...so she really was a fake." Sync whispered to himself.

"Did you just call me a fake?...Spider attack Sync the Tempest!" Mirrietta ordered the spider.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sync yelled barely avoiding the attack.

"I'm tired of your mouth! I think I'll just kill you, it's not like anyone will miss your bossy ass.

Mirrietta then ordered the spider to stomp the ground as the platform beneath started to give.

"What's wrong with you! If you continue then we will all die!" Asch yelled.

"Correction! Everyone but me and Ion will die! Spiders can climb walls you know!" Mirrietta smiled as the spider continued braking everyones footing.

"Wow Ion you're a pretty popular guy." Hibana chuckled.

"We really don't have time for that! We need to kill that spider before the ground gives." Guy said.

Unfortunately it was to late...well to late for Sync and Hibana that is.

"...You have to be kidding me." Hibana sighed as the ground perfectly cracked so just her and Sync would fall.

"Damn it!" They both screamed in unison as they fell into the abyss below.

**Author notes**

"**Wow could that have been a more forced plot point!" Sync sighed.**

"**Hey could you have come up with a better one...anyway, this chapter was going to be about twice as long but someone decided to split it up into two so there.**


	24. Imperial code

**Chapter 24**

**Imperial code **

"Hey...are you still alive?" Hibana asked kneeling next to the unconscious god general.

"This is the second time he was at my mercy...HEY WAKE UP!" Hibana yelled.

At that point the green haired boy's fingers twitched as his hand turned into a fist.

"Oh good your u- gah!" Hibana felt a large in her stomach region before jumping back a few feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Every time someone helps you, you punch them!" Hibana yelled.

"Shut up! Before I kill you!" Sync replied.

"Sigh* you can if try if you want but the end result will either be I die or I will shatter every bone in your body as you writhe in agony when the monsters come and devour you...but don't worry I won't kill you, plus if you notice we are kind of stuck." Hibana smiled.

"What do you mean by stuck?..." Sync then looked around and noticed they were trapped in a sealed off room with no way out.

"Damn it! You mean I'm going to die with a piece of garbage like you!" Sync hissed.

"Thank you for such a complement but since it comes from a dog like you I doubt it has meaning." Hibana then smiled and cracked her knuckles reeled back her fist and smashed a hole in the wall.

"Now if you want to get out of here alive you'll need my help." Hibana smiled.

"...Are you an idiot? If you keep doing that it won't matter if we are trapped the whole ceiling will crash down on us!" Sync yelled.

"If we don't leave we will starve to death...I rather die quickly from being crushed then slowly." Hibana shrugged.

"...Fine then lead the way." Sync then smiled.

"(Dumbass I'll just let her make a route and then I'll kill her or maybe I Should capture her either way she is so gullible)"

"Hey you were having evil thought's weren't you?" Hibana asked.

"Stop being idiotic I promise I won't hurt or kill you." Sync replied.

"I still don't believe you but whatever...I promise I will escort you safely from this area." Hibana replied.

"Like I need someone like you to escort me." Sync fist clenched as he continued through the newly opened passage.

"...So Sync right? What's ya guys doing with Ion?"

"What are you guys doing with Arietta...not like a care." Sync said.

"Classified...and isn't Arietta with you anyway?" Hibana said pointing out Mirriatta.

"You and I both know that one is a fake." Sync replied.

Hibana took a deep breath and looked at the green haired boy with a smile.

"Don't be silly how can someone be a fake person? People are people even if someones face is borrowed it's still theirs." Hibana said.

"Words from a naive idiot." Sync replied.

"...Maybe but hey, I might as well me naive you only a kid once being super serious about things will only give you gray hairs early." Hibana smiled.

"...You're annoying." Sync said walking ahead.

"Sheesh not the talkative type are you." Hibana then sighed following the Tempest.

The two continued through the sandy cave in complete silence and a little Contempt from Sync side.

"Why do they call you the God Generals anyway...you guys aren't very god like." Hibana said.

"Once we get out of here I will gladly demonstrate..by taking your life." Sync smiled.

"Doubt since you were kind of owned by my sister...You know I met a goddess before...actually she's my aunt!" Hibana smiled.

"Are you trying to make fun of me or are you really that stupid?" Sync said while messing with his mask a little.

"Tsk! Figures, every time I talk about demons and other things no one believes me...but just be careful how you toss that title around I know a couple of people who would kill you just for having it." Hibana replied.

"Heh, If it's someone you know I doubt they could do much." Sync chuckled as he continued through the tunnel.

Once again they walked through the ruins, it seems they were finally making progress as they felt a draft in the area...at that moment Hibana felt something.

"Great...just what I needed...another Holy one." Hibana sighed as she halted.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're tired or something." Sync looked at the girl in disgust.

"You better be careful...you might lose your head..." Hibana eye's then sparked red as she grabbed a sword that was inched from Sync's neck.

"When did...who are you!" Sync said looking up at the wilder of the blade.

The black haired man then smiled and jump back.

"I am the man who has been ordered to kill you Fon Master!" The man said.

"So it was you... Karasu the reckless or should I say blade master now?" Hibana smiled.

"Oh please don't be so kind...though I am surprise you would be hanging around such a filthy species even if you are a demon, Hibana or should I say the Hibana of he Azure moon?"

"Wow you know my title...not a lot of people know that...but anyway you have the wrong person...this guy is Sync the Tempest not Ion, isn't that right Sync?" Hibana asked

"...Yeah either you're an idiot or a fool." Sync replied hesitantly

"I would only be foolish if I actually believed your lies...especially since you're wearing a mask." Karasu smiled, "Even if you're not the Fon Master killing you won't hurt no one...I mean you're just a useless human we have billions of those running around.

"Wow...and you guy's are suppose to be holy ones." Hibana sighed.

"We are, but even the greatest of Saint's have to clean up some trash once and a while...so Hibana do you want to die with trash or will you get out of my way?" Karasu asked.

"Well I would let you kill this jerk buuuut I promised him that I would escort him out of here so...no." Hibana replied.

"Damn it I don't need someone like you to babysit me!" Sync yelled as he ran towards the blade master.

"...No Sync wait please stop..." Hibana said in an uncaring tone..

"Such arrogant filth to think the likes of you could take me." Karasu then took out his dagger and strengthened the grip on his sword, with a single bound he jumped into the air.

"Holy Lance Zero!" A bright Lance made of light appeared in his hand as the blade master threw it towards the Tempest.

"That's to slow I'm afraid." Sync easily dodge the lance...just to be hit by the small explosion that followed, Sync then was blasted towards the wall that he slammed into quite harshly.

"...Are you still alive?" Hibana yelled at Sync.

"No! I'm dead." Sync yelled back holding his side.

"Damn it Karasu! You killed him!" Hibana yelled.

"Stop joking around and fight me!" Karasu then ran towards Hibana and unleashed another Arte. "Wyrm Swarm!" Karasu then unleashed a frenzy of sword and knife swings that Hibana managed to dodge.

"...You do know the likely out come of this battle right? Chances are we will kill each other." Hibana said.

"Doubt it...because you see I don't have to protect someone while I fight." Karasu then crossed his knife and sword and and began to cast a spell.

"You better not aim that at Sync..." Hibana said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Karasu smiled.

"Because you are a knight and even though you're an Asshole I never thought that you would stoop so low..." Hibana then shook her head.

"Damn it fine!" Karasu then stopped the spell. "You know what killing you know would be to much trouble...I'll just wait in tell the Fon Master is by himself to kill him." Karasu then vanished in a flash of light.

"He's not Ion he's Sync!" Hibana screamed upward.

"What do they want with the Fon Master?" Sync asked.

"They want to kill him." Hibana replied.

"...Why?" Sync said still holding his stomach.

"Hell if I should know! Now let's hurry I can tell you are getting sick of me and we're close to the exit." Hibana said walking away.

"It looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets." Sync smirked.

…

…

"Finally outside!" Hibana said stretching. "I never thought I would be so happy to see a desert again

"Damn it don't tell me they left me!" Sync hissed.

"Well if you want to find the other God Generals you can always come with me!" Hibana smiled.

"...Go to hell." Sync replied running off.

"Well fuck you to!" Hibana yelled.

"Hibana!" Hibana heard a familiar voice yell her name.

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about finding them." Hibana gained a large grin as her three companions came into view.

"You're still alive...that sucks." Katto sighed.

"I swear you caused us to waste so much time." Zoki said.

"Well you guys took the time to look for me so I guess I wasn't that much of a burden." Hibana smiled.

"Actually we really thought you were dead or at least injured to the point of immobility, it was actually Ariettas idea to look for you." Zoki pointed out.

"T-that's not true!" Ariettas face then turned red.

"Well I guess I should thank you Arietta...now where do we go next?" Hibana asked.

"Um...We are heading to Akzeriuth next." Arietta stated.

"Aren't Luke and the other heading there as well?" Hibana asked.

"Yes but apparently the commandant will be there as well it will be the perfect time to drop off Arietta." Zoki said.

"Well I guess we're headed to Akzeriuth." Hibana sighed.

**Author notes**

"**Once again Sync acts like a ass, what's with you anyway?" Sara asked.**

"**Nothing an old hag like you would understand." Sync scoffed.**

"**I guess you get that attitude from your mom...wait you don't have a mom! Gahahahah!" Sara then cackled as Sync's face twisted with anger.**

"**Problem Tempest?"**

"**People like you get on my nerves." Sync replied.**

"**Not my fault that a two year old thinks he has suffered the most evilest things in his life time...I mean you whine so much about how the world threw you out like trash but you're like two...you barely know the world." Sara shrugged.**

"**You don't need age to know the world is evil." Sync replied**

"**But you do need it to find out all the great things your life and all the worlds have to offer, face it the only one here that thinks of you as meat is yourself." Sara said.**

"**Whatever! Just tell me what's going to happen next." Sync sighed.**

"**Well thing's happen!" Sara yelled.**

"**Insightful as always**


	25. Akzeriuth down

**Chapter 25**

**Akzeriuth down**

"So how do we get to akzeriuth anyway?" Hibana asked.

"It's past the Deo pass...we should be getting there soon." Arietta said.

"Sound's like a pain and a long walk...I wonder if Luke and the other's are ahead of us?" Zoki said.

"Speaking of Luke an the other's why didn't you capture Ion when you had the chance?" Hibana asked.

"I was going to but...the other me got in the way!" Arietta replied.

"No worries I'm sure we will meet back up with him at Akzeriuth...along with those who will not me named..." Hibana pouted as memories begaun to stir.

"You're still mad about them leaving us? Sheesh." Katto sighed.

"Bah! Let's just hurry up and get to Deo pass!" Hibana yelled trying not to be embarrassed.

**Deo pass**

"Damn it! This is taking to long!" A flaming red head yelled.

"And you're getting annoying." Anise replied.

"...Please everyone don't fight..." Ion pleaded.

The group was half way through Deo pass and Luke was being an ass as usual...but as the group continued a knife flew by and hit the ground,

"Who's there!" Tear said as she jumped back and entered a battle position.

"So you continue...it looks like that girl isn't with you." A masked woman said staring down at the group.

"You again...we don't have time for you!" Luke yelled.

"I could easily kill you all here...but I'm going to give you a chance...the red headed fool do not leave him be with him at all times...even if he does something foolish and ignorant do not leave him behind!" Sorrow said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Anise replied.

"Because if you don't next time we meet I will Kill Fon Master Ion and all who stands in my way." Sorrow answered.

"But why do you want to kill me?" Ion asked.

"...You do not have the right to know that." And with those final words Sorrow vanished.

**Oasis**

"Why do we need to stop by here?" Hibana sighed.

"Because we need more supplies, we don't want to run out of food half way through our trip, plus it's been a while since we have had some rest." Zoki answered in a stern tone.

"I just want to hurry up and get to Ion." Arietta added.

"Why do you care about Ion so much anyway? Sure he's a nice guy but isn't that a little obsessive?" Hibana said and a half hearted voice.

"N-no it's not! Somethings wrong with him! That is the only reason he would choose Anise over me!" Arietta yelled.

"Listen I don't know much about the system on how Guardians are assigned but I'm pretty sure he would have to request her, plus by the looks of it you got a promotion, so why are you so sad?" Hibana asked.

"I don't care about any of that! All I care about is Ion, I never wanted to be promoted in the first place!" Arietta yelled.

"okay okay no need to yell...If Ion is what truly makes you happy then I have no say in the matter actually I like how you go after your happiness with little worry and little complication people always make life so complex but you don't that's why I like you Arietta and that's why we're friends!" Hibana then grinned so hard you would swear her face would get stuck.

"Fr-friend!" Arietta stuttered.

"Yeah friend...unless you don't like me..."

"N-no but why so suddenly don't you have to gain peoples trust?" Arietta asked.

"Well yeah and I trust you Arietta, is that so hard to believe?" Hibana replied.

"But...I might lie to you...I might have been lying to you all this time." Arietta then averted her gaze.

"I know and I know friends will lie and keep secrets no matter what." Hibana then smiled. "But you should trust them all the same...the bonds I make aren't so weak they can be broken by a lie or a mistake."

"If you all are done with this gag worthy conversation I would like to head out now...I'm getting bored and I want to kill some people." Katto said with a large pack of food.

"Okay to Deo pass!"

**Deo pass**

"Well we're here, but all these steep hills is going to be a pain to walk on." Hibana sighed.

"Stop complaining." Zoki said

"Not one person is on this trail...how disappointing." Katto shrugged. "I guess it's okay for now...I'm sure there will be plenty of people to kill at Akzeriuth."

"We should be there once we get through here we don't have time to waste the commandant and Ion will be there." Arietta added.

The group continued their uneventful trip through the pass, most of the monster were already dead and nothing important happened...in tell they reached the end of the trail.

"So you're here...Kage show yourself!" Zoki yelled.

"Wow you found me pretty quick..." Kage then appeared from the shadows with a smile on his face.

"You!" Arietta eye's sharped as she glared at the killer of her mother.

"Oh you...what's you name again?" Kage looked at the girl with a puzzled look.

"You killed mommy! I'll kill you!" Arietta screamed lifting her doll.

"A holy one here...I never thought I would have such luck!" Katto smiled taking out his knife.

"Hey now I will admit I probably can't beat all of you right now, but then again I'm just here to stall you...but you are probably too stupid to realize it!" Kage laughed.

"Okay no need to prove you're an asshole you got that down packed now prove you're not a coward and face us." Hibana smiled getting in a fighting position.

"Coward? Is that really the thing you should be saying to the person who just saved you're life?" Kage smiled.

"Save our life what are yo-?" Zoki wasn't able to complete her sentence as the earth started to rumble.

"You all should get to the top of the hill, you should be able to see Akzeriuth from there...or what's left of it." Kage let out one final laugh before he faded back into the shadows.

The ground continued to shake as the group fell to their knees.

"What's happening?" Hibana yelled.

"Am earthquake I assume... we might die." Katto smiled.

"Can you at least pretend to be worried...but then again I can't die." Zoki shrugged.

"Damn it stop talking about death! I doubt we'll die from this!" Hibana yelled.

And like a passing breeze the earthquake just stopped.

"...He said he would wait..." Arietta voice broke as she got up.

"Who would wait and what are you talking about?" Zoki asked.

"He said he would wait in tell Ion was out but Ion was still there I know it!" Arietta then ran towards the town leaving everyone else behind.

"I really wish she would think before doing stuff like that." Zoki sighed "Come on let's follow her."

**Akzeriuth?**

"Well...I guess we know what caused the earthquake." Hibana then sighed as she saw the large crater in the ground.

**Author note**

"**This chapter sucked." Sync sighed.**

"**Eh this chapter was a weird one oh well! Next time we go to head to Ortion cave...or do they get a boat next time I'm not sure?" Sara smiled.**


	26. Damn Cats

**Chapter 26**

**Damned Cats**

**This chapter is mostly just filler so if you want to read only half of it it's okay **

"Well what do we do now?" Hibana asked staring into the large hole.

"We can jump down the hole...but I'm not sure it's safe." Zoki said "Plus I sense a large amount of Miasma."

"Who cares it doesn't effect us remember!" Hibana replied.

"Maybe not us but..."Zoki then looked at Arietta who was on the ground sobbing.

"Well I guess we can't leave her." Hibana then sighed and walked towards Arietta and patted her head.

"Hey...don't cry we don't even know that Ion is dead I'm sure those who will not be named will let anything happen to him." Hibana then smiled.

"But you don't know if he's alive either do you!" Arietta yelled!

"I guess that means he's both alive and dead." Katto sighed.

"What the hell do you mean? Living people can't be dead." Hibana said crossing her arms.

"Schrödinger's cat experiment." Zoki added.

"...You lost me." Hibana sighed.

"A cat is placed in a closed box full of poison...whether the cat is alive or dead is impossible to tell unless you open the box, but as long as the box remains closed it is both...sheesh Hibana don't you know anything about quantum-mechanics?" Zoki laughed at her idiot friend.

"I get it but that in it's self is pointless it has to be one or the other unless it's a zombie...just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there."Hibana replied.

"So...Ion might still be alive?" Arietta asked.

"Well we won't find out unless we open the box." Katto smiled.

"Let me guess the box is this hole... but wait the cat has to be dead or alive because the cat knows it's dead or alive! If we find the cat and if it tells us it's dead or alive then we will know it's dead or alive!" Hibana laughed as she held her hips.

"...Then we would have to find a way to talk to the Cat without opening the box or knowing it's alive." Zoki replied.

"Stop! I get it Ion may be alive we just need to find him!" Arietta said as she jumped from the ground with vigor.

"Wow you guys really are having fun!" A familiar voice laughed.

"Oh great...just who I need to see Shan." Hibana sighed.

"Hello little sister! It's been a while hasn't!" Shan smiled with her eye's as blue as the sea.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here Shan?" Zoki said.

"I can tell you were having such an amazing conversation but Ion is alive so no more theories okay." Shan then stretched and laughed.

"Ion is alive! Where is he? Tell me!" Arietta yelled.

"Calm down little miss I'll do one better and take you to him...but first we need to do something." Shan eye's sparked with excitement.

"Oh boy..." Hibana sighed placing her hand on her head.

"Don't worry it won't take too much time as long as we get back to Chesedonia before people start to notice this and close off everything." Shan replied.

"Fine I guess we don't have much of a choice since we're kind of out of leads and places to go." Hibana replied as the rest of the group simply shrugged.

**On the way back to Chesedonia**

"Hey Hibana I've been thinking about...about the cat." Arietta eye's looked up at the teenage girl.

"Yeah I know dead and alive at the same time." Hibana replied.

"No that can't be right...it's either dead OR alive not both...dead things can't be alive!" Arietta replied

"We went over this, we can't see it so we don't know." Hibana said with a annoyed sigh.

"But that's implying simply because we can't see it nothing is happening it's like assuming just because you're asleep time doesn't pass because you aren't conscious of it." Arietta said.

"...First of all, when did you get so smart? Second because **we **can't see it's both when we see it, it's or, get it?" Hibana smiled.

"No...it still doesn't make sense." Arietta sighed.

"I can shine some light on it." Zoki said walking beside the two.

"Lets say you have a cart with a faulty wheel but you don't know it's faulty in tell you push it, at that point before you push the cart it's had both a regular and a faulty wheel, pushing the cart is the equivalent of opening the box."

"That's the same thing with different wording." Arietta sighed clutching her Doll.

"Well I don't know how to explain it any better." Zoki shrugged.

"I know how to explain it!" Hibana smiled. "Lets say you play a game that you collect 12 objects and at the end one of the objects is randomly chosen so you can complete the game...most people will assume that 11 object is enough to pass but they are wrong! The game master will change it so the item you need will always be the one you don't have so as a result one item is needed and all of them are needed at the same time."

"But that still doesn't make anything any easier plus that game would have to be really mean to do something like that." Arietta replied.

"It's pointless to try to explain it some people get other's don't" Shan laughed "Enough talk though it looks like we're here."

**Chesedonia**

"So what now?" Hibana asked.

"Well all of you get to have fun while I get my boat ready!" Shan smiled.

"You have a boat? When did you get that?" Zoki asked.

"Oh I just found it...anyway get as much rest as you can tomorrow we're headed to the Ortion cave!"

**Author notes**

"**Can someone tell me the point of this chapter?"Sync asked.**

"**Well like the author said it's filler...but it might give some in sight on a characters death." Sara winked.**

"**What does a character have to do with a damn cat in a box!" Sync yelled.**

"**Okay I'll level with you originally this was suppose to be a comedy chapter but when the author realized he wasn't funny he said Fuck it! Let's make it about goddamn quantum-mechanic! That will be fun!"**

"**Well that explains a lot...Well tell the people what's going to happen next." Sync said.**

"**Well master plans will be reveled Asch gets more screen time and Jade irritated!" **


	27. Exposition I think?

**Chapter 27**

**Exposition**

"On this planet riding my bike I noticed I noticed many, many look alikes!" Hibana was singing a familiar tone as she and the rest of her group was walking in a damp wet cave.

"What are you singing?" Zoki asked whipping the muck from her boots.

"Just a song I remembered...anyway Shan why are we here!" Hibana asked as her gaze turned to her older sister.

"Meh I just need more information...do any of you know of replicas?" Shan smiled.

"Yes...I have heard the commandant talking about them once." Arietta said.

"Replica? Like a clone?" Hibana asked.

"Yes very much like a clone but far less perfect, a clone usually has most of the memories of the original as well as the abilities, replicas are like children when they are first created no memories no nothing, not only that they are weaker then their originals unlike clones that are equal." Shan exhaled after the long winded explanation.

"Well that explains what a replica is...but by your definition it's inferior in every way to a clone so why don't you just get Section eleven to make you a clone of someone if you really need it...it's not that hard." Hibana replied.

"I guess you really are stupid..." Katto then smiled "You don't want to make a replica do you, you want to find one...a specific one.

"Wow Katto you're amazing but that's what I should expect from a killer, you are right though I am looking for a replica one of the first actually." Shan then closed one of her eye's and smiled.

"First replica? Can you give a little more detail on that?" Zoki asked as the group walked on a cluster of stairs and into a odd room full of devices.

"You can ask Jade when you see him...anyway!" Shan then took out a small device and placed it on one of the machines he sent out a small buzzing noise before detaching and falling on the floor.

"Okay now that I have the info for Section eleven shall we continue deeper?" Shan asked.

"Wasn't that the thing you were looking for?" Arietta said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah but you want to see Ion right?" Shan laughed winking at the girl.

"Ion's here!" Arietta yelled.

"Of course plus some of the others as well." Shan smiled.

"Don't really care about them, but I guess we can go find them right quick." Hibana shrugged.

The group continued through the cave in tell they saw some familiar faces below the ledge they were standing on.

"Hello necromancer it's been a while hasn't?" Shan waved at the Jade, Natalia, Anise and Asch was with him.

"You're group has gotten rather small since the last time we saw you...not only that you replaced a couple of people." Katto then gave demented smile towards Asch.

"What are you guys doing here!" Anise yelled.

"That doesn't matter give me I-" Arietta was cut off when a hand went over her mouth.

"Is Ion safe?" Zoki asked still keeping Arietta silent.

"Yeah, he's back on the Tartarus, not like it's any of you're business." Anise said with a glare.

"We don't have time to waste on these idiots we need to keep going," Asch demanded.

"Oh come on now can you at least explain what happened at Akzeriuth." Hibana smiled.

"I see no need to explain it when you have one of the God Generals with you." Jade replied.

"Oh so you did know about Akzeriuth...why didn't you tell us?" Hibana asked.

"Because...because if I told you then you would have been angry.." Arietta said wiping the Tears from her eyes.

"Hey no need to cry I couldn't care less about what happened to Akzeriuth, like I said friends lie to each other and keep secrets and that won't change no matter what and even if you did lie I trust you all the same." Hibana then smiled.

"Damni it will you shut up!" Asch yelled.

"um...no one was talking to you Asch." Natalia replied.

"Any who...Jade you know all about replicas and what not correct?" Shan asked.

"...May I ask how do you know about something like that?" Jade answered her question with another question.

"No need to worry about the details...kind of sad after all these years people here still haven't perfected the art of replication, back where we come from it's a rather easy process but I guess it doesn't matter since it looks like you traded up from a defective, humans are so cruel once they find something or someone better they toss the old one out like trash it's kind of sad especially for Luke." Shan then laughed.

"That's not what happened at all! And stop trying to make us look bad." Anise yelled.

"You know that holy one gave you a warning about not leaving him right?" Shan smiled.

"...You lost me." Hibana sighed.

"Hibana, Luke is a replica." Zoki said to her friend.

"Who cares? He's still Luke but that's not the point here I'm more confused about the Holy one, why would they give a warning to the people they're trying to kill?" Hibana asked.

"I really have no idea but I guess it works out better for me either way...isn't that right Kage?" Shan then turned to face the shadow in the corner.

"Man can I ever stay hidden?" Kage then appeared before the two groups holding a device.

"Hello Kage it's been a while hasn't? You haven't forgotten I hope." Shan smiled.

"Shan don't tell me you're working with this bastard!" Hibana yelled clutching her fist.

"No just a small deal...that is the Soul copier right?" Shan said pointing at the device in Kages hands.

"Yep still a prototype I can't copy demons or holy one's abilities not only that the thing completely shuts down around replicas...good thing there isn't any around here!" Kage then pointed the device at Asch and for a second it looked like it was scanning something.

"Done..." Kage then let out a laugh that would scare the devil himself.

"With this I can destroy the Fon Stones! Thanks for the Hyperresonance! But no really I couldn't have done it without your help good job guys really!" and with one final laugh Kage vanished.

"...I guess he isn't planning on using Ion this cycle." Shan sighed then turned to look at Jade.

"...Nebilim or should I not use that name?" Okay let's call her IT, Can I assume she is locked in the crag?" Shan asked with a smile on her face.

"How do...!" Jade face showed genuine shock for once.

"You told me about 9 times all ready...it is pretty strong even if it can't be sustained without seventh Fonons...but then again my body gives of a substitute for that, now all I have to do Is release the seal with the six weapons correct...I'm sure she will make a great familiar if this plan falls through."

"You actual believe I would let you do something like!" Jade took out his spear.

"Oh calm down it's only a back up plan plus considering you all kind of doomed your planet just now you have more pressing matters to attend to." Shan then turned to face a now confused Hibana.

"See you little sister! You can keep a the boat!" and like a bolt from the blue Shan vanished.

"Um...did anyone know what just happened?" Hibana asked her friends who simply shook her head.

**Author notes**

"**Man a lot of shit happened didn't?" Sync said**

"**Damn it who the hell made this cereal it has to much milk!" Sara yelled throwing the Bowl down.**

"**Um...Didn't you make that bowl?"**

"**Shut it! Now for the next chapter our heroes fight some holy ones and go to some places!" Hibana yelled.**

"**...Once again you're just a fountain of knowledge" Sync sighed **


	28. What's wrong and what's right

**Chapter 28**

**What's wrong and what's right**

"Why didn't we fight them!" Arietta yelled as she stomped her feet on the metal ship.

The event's at Ortion cave were rather uneventful when Shan left, People were yelling at each other demanding answers that no one was willing to give, unfortunately the two groups didn't trust each other enough to give each other info so once again they parted ways in a rather bitter way.

"I'm all for you kicking their asses but doing then would have made things more complicated, it's one thing for them to hate us another for us to be wanted criminals." Hibana replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry we will kill them all next time." Katto smiled.

"Hey aren't any of you wondering how this ship works?" Zoki asked.

"Actually I am...It's completely different from the Tartarus, The Tartarus needs multiple people to operate it this seems to be able to run on it's own." Arietta said.

"Well my sister did have it, most likely she got it from section eleven so of course it's going to be weird." Hibana shrugged.

"...Hibana, what is Section Eleven?" Arietta asked.

"I'm sorry that's classified, you understand right?" Hibana smiled.

"Yeah I understand...even if we're friends we still keep secrets from one another..." Arietta then sighed.

"...Do you really want to know about Section Eleven?" Katto asked with a smile.

"You sure that is a wise decision?" Zoki then gave a irritated look towards Katto.

"Nope but I'm just going to tell her a little bit." Katto then laughed "Section Eleven is a large research facility that expand across the Area of which we live you most likely won't see it in your life time though, they send agents to different Area's of existence to gain object to further their goals, they pay well and sometimes even give the prototypes away...that is how the 26 weapons were distributed.

"Okay Katto now you really are telling her to much!" Zoki said raising her voice.

"26...weapons?" Arietta tilted her head in confusion.

"Nothing you have to worry about, my brother has one of them so if you meet him then I'm sure he will show you." Hibana smiled.

"Enough talking about our homeland...where do we go next?" Zoki asked.

"Well now that we have a ship...can we head to Daath if it's not to much trouble?" Arietta replied

"Why Daath?" Hibana questioned.

"Because the Oracle knight headquarters are there," Arietta answered.

"I guess that's a good enough reason okay to Daath!" Hibana yelled before she was dragged to the side by Zoki away from earshot pf everyone else.

"Hibana...are you sure we're on the right side?" Zoki whispered to her friend.

"Nope I absolutely have no idea, so I'm just guessing!" Hibana then laughed.

"But from the Information we got...It looks like the Oracle Knights were behind Akzeriuth not only that Arietta knew and didn't tell us." Zoki replied.

"So? Friends lie to each other once and a while plus I think we're making the right choice in believing Arietta." Hibana shrugged.

"What reason do you have for trusting her? Why not Jade and the others?" Zoki asked.

"Why should I trust a group of people who are so ready to ditch a friend because they make a mistake or a decision they don't like." Hibana then remembered the first part of the question.

Reason? I don't have one and I don't think I need one all I do is place all my bets on what I think is right, if I live like that even if I make a wrong choice I won't have to apologizes and I won't have any regrets." Hibana smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit." Zoki then sighed "I guess I really don't have much of a choice now do I...I'll get the directions from Arietta, we're heading for Daath."

**The Dark world, **

**Castle**

"It's nothing better then sitting down in your pajamas and watching your big screen TV with a Bowl of Cereal!" The familiar demon queen laughed as she took a bite of her **glazed tiny grain.**

"...What is this!" Sara yelled throwing her Bowl on the ground.

"This milk is twelve days away from going bad who the hell made this...wait" Sara stopped when she realized something.

"I made my own breakfast this morning so that means it must be...THE PERSON WHO PUT THE MILK IN THERE!"

"Aren't you a little old to be complaining about something as trivial as milk?" A silver haired woman in a black dress asked

"Holy Wc nuggets you there is this thing called a door Xue!" The demon queen yelled.

"I know but I haven't seen you shocked in a while...so how is life as a Demon queen?" Xue smiled.

"Not that different from a demon lord but you know all about that...so what brings you here old friend?" Sara smiled.

"Well it's about your daughter..." Xue paused.

"You mean Hibana or Shan?" Sara asked.

"It's about Hibana."

"Is she dead? Because that would kind of suck if she is dead." Sara sighed.

"No...but you see my family took a vacation recently to that world, me and my three daughters I thought it would be a good time for family bonding but..." Xue then paused.

"But what?" Sara asked tilting her head.

"The world you sent your daughter to was my Vacation spot, now Zoki is running around with her Cho is going after some boy and Sakusan is sitting around doing nothing, when I thought of a Niku no musaboru hito family vacation this is not what I had in mind." Xue sighed.

"Well your kids are getting older you should be happy they are moving away from you plus isn't a good thing our daughters are friends? It reminds me of us when we were younger." Sara laughed.

"I guess it's pointless to keep talking about it." Xue then shrugged "Do you have anything interesting to watch I might stay for a while."

"I was about to watch the beautiful douchbags, it's like a Sadist show where everyone is trying to make each other's lives as horrible a possible but they look so beautiful doing it!"

"Sara...we really are old." Xue sighed.

"Calm on now! We look like we are in our mid twenties, how is that old?" Sara yelled.

"Look is the key word...before I forget did you hear anything about the break in, in section eleven?" Xue asked.

"Nope and I don't really care! Are you going to watch TV with me or not!" Sara yelled.

"Fine move over."

**Author notes**

"**And thus I get even more screen time!" Sara laughed.**

"**Yep old people taking up half the chapter is what everyone wants to read." Sync said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Hey at least I'm not getting my Ass kicked every time I show up!" Sara smiled.**

"**Shut up and tell the people what's going to happen next."**

"**Well they are going to Daath, Oracle HQ is going to be wreaked by Cho and they meet up with Luke and his friends again..I swear the Author sure has a hard time making a time line of events.**

"**Well what do you expect? He has to make event fit side my side with each other."Sync replied.**

"**Well whatever, the author also wanted me to ask if people would like to see more of the Dark world and Section eleven."**


	29. Blood

**Chapter 29**

**Blood**

"Wow this place is kind of...mediocre to say the least." Hibana sighed looking around the town.

"Well I guess we can do some sight seeing." Zoki pointed towards the small cluster of buildings.

"No time! We have to head too the Oracle knight headquarters and get Ion. Arietta replied as she walked towards the cathedral

"Sheesh she can be pushy sometimes." Hibana sighed.

The group followed the Ex Fon guardian to a Glyph.

"Um this is nice and all but where do we go now?" Hibana asked.

"We obviously use this Glyph to go down." Katto smiled.

"Actually we just keep walking..don't you guys see the doors in front of us?" Arietta replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So we are going to have to take the stairs?" Hibana sighed.

"Don't worry about I know exactly where Ion is we won't have to spend to much time there." Arietta stated, as she walked through the door.

The group followed the small girl through the halls, stairs...stairs and more stairs in tell...

"W-what happened here?" Arietta's face grew pale as she saw mountains of corpse and limbs spread through out the headquarter.

"...I doubt a human could be so brutal." Hibana eyes narrowed.

"Damn it...Cho don't tell me." Zoki bit her lip.

"More people? I just finished the first floor and was about to move on to the second but I guess I can play with you a little." At that moment a brown haired girl jumped from the ceiling and smiled.

"Oh! I never expected to see you here...big sister!" The brown haired girl laughed.

"Nor did I...Cho." Zoki replied in a voice ass cold as steel.

"Hey don't be like that...it looks like you and your friends found a snack." Cho eye's glowed as she looked at Arietta.

"She's not food, now how many times do we have to kill you before you leave!" Zoki then took out her red blades.

"Wow always quick on the trigger...or should I say swords ha I'm so funny." Cho laughed.

"Ion! What did you do to Ion!" Arietta yelled.

"Ion? Who's that? listen I'm looking for someone else if I somehow killed an Ion person...well sad for you." Cho laughed again.

"Well may I ask who you're looking for before I kill you?" Katto smiled.

"A boy called Sync...have you seen him?" Cho smiled.

"Sync! Do you mean Sync the Tempest?" Arietta yelled.

"Oh? So you do know him? Well if you would be so kind to tell me where he is?" Cho smiled.

"I can tell you where he's not...here." Arietta replied.

"Such a disappointment...oh well I guess I'll try looking somewhere else...one more thing." Cho then looked at Arietta.

"These guy's were talking about you...saying something like a fake brat with a doll that liked ugly black cloths." Cho shrugged as she vanished.

"...Ugly?" A single tear fell from Ariettas eye.

"Anyway...now what, it'll be a while before people from the bottom floor catch on to this massacrer." Hibana said looking at the gore Cho left behind.

"We go lower and get Ion!" Arietta yelled.

"I'm good either way...but I think we'll have to deal with them first." Katto replied not turning to face the familiar group.

"What happened here..." Luke eye's twitched as he saw the mangled bodies.

"Oh...so you're here?" Jade said as he looked at the group of demons and Arietta.

"So...did you do all of this?" Guy asked with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Hey, I'm offended! I Don't kill people especially dogs like these." Hibana smiled.

"Hibana we don't have time to waste on them! We need to get to Ion!" Arietta yelled.

"So you have a date with Ion as well, I guess he is a popular one." Jade shrugged.

"Well if that's the case it'll be a date to DIE for." Katto smiled.

"...Katto don't ever say that again."Hibana sighed as everyone in the room looked at the killer and shook their heads.

"You do realize only one of our groups can take Ion right?" Hibana smiled.

"I guess you're planning on taking him by force then..." Tear replied.

"Figures Gloomietta and her friends getting in our way, I expected this from Katto but from you Hibana?" Anise stuck out her tongue.

"Hey what can I say? I have a lot of free time, but now that I'm no longer on your side I guess I don't need to hold back!" Hibana smiled as her eye's turned red and he nails extended into something similar to a claw.

"So how would you like to be tortured? Would you like me to drag out this battle as long a possible just to crush your chances of wining at the last moment or would you like me to pull of all of your limbs...don't worry though I won't kill you." Hibana then laughed.

"Yikes...you're more violent then you look." Guy said.

"I can't believe we are fighting over something like this...wouldn't you guys rather...you know talk it out?" Luke asked.

"Right line of thinking,wrong company you should know by now as warriors and solider we are more prone to solve problems by violence." Zoki then punctured two holes in her hands as two short swords as red a blood appeared in her clutches.

Katto then yawned and sat down.

"Aren't you going to help us fight...you love this kind of thing." Hibana stated.

"Yeah, but I'm not feeling it right now plus if I joined the fight would be over quickly." Katto then closed his eyes.

"Asshole...anyway time to tell you my little title." Hibana then cleared her voice.

"You may know me as the weak teenage girl but I'm really one in the top one hundred warriors from where I come from, I am Hibana of the Azure Moon the master of lighting and unmatched in close range combat!" Hibana yelled before turning to face Zoki as she gave her a certain look.

"Sigh* fine I'll play, I too am in the top one hundred warriors, I am the master of blood ruthless to all who appose me, I am Zoki the blood solider!"

Both girls then looked at Arietta who had been mostly silent up to this point.

"You want me to...oh no it's to embarrassing." Arietta replied as she held her bright red face.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad and once you get it over with you'll be glad that you did!" Hibana smiled.

"...You do realize that we're kind of in a hurry here." Anise said.

"Just wait!" Hibana snapped before turning her attention back to Arietta. "Do it you know you want to!"

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt..."I-I am A-Arietta the wild apart of the Six God Generals!" Arietta yelled stuttering through half of her short speech.

"We'll have to work on that...but first we need to take care of these guys." Hibana the cracked her knuckles and entered a fighting position.

"Well I'll give you all the first strike if you'll take it." Hibana smiled.

"Usually I'm more of a gentleman but...underestimating would prove dangerous." Jade then pushed up his glasses as he started a Fonic arte.

"Me and Arietta will take Luke, Guy and Anise, Zoki can you handle Jade and Tear right?" Hibana asked her friend.

"Yes...actually I have a plan that will end in one swoop...you don't want me to kill them right?" Zoki asked.

"Of course not, that would be a huge problem!" Hibana replied.

"Just wanted to be sure...because once this ability is used, people will know..." Zoki sighed as she ran full force towards Jade and Tear.

"She's faster then she looks... but reckless as well, **Stalagmite!"**Jade called the namehis arte as a large stone spike came from the ground and impaled Zoki.

"Zoki!" Arietta yelled, but Hibana just smiled as she was holding off the other three.

As the stone pillar slowly sunk back into the ground Zoki simply held her stomach and smiled before taking a large glob of blood from her wound.

"I really don't have a name for this move...so let's call it bloody splash!" The glob then turned into an orb as Zoki threw towards Tear.

Tear dodged the orb...but before she could completely move from range it broke apart splashing blood on her.

"Tear are you okay?" Luke yelled to his friend.

"Ah...yes it's just blood I can Gahh!" Before Tear could finish, the blood that had soaked into her clothing wrapped around her like chains.

"...You should have realized it sooner...at this point all I need to do is turn my blood into swords and I will impale you...or your friends can give up." Zoki said in a cold tone.

Everyone froze for a moment...complicating what to do in tell Hibana broke the silence.

"...You know what I'm really tired so we give up." Hibana said as she relaxed her muscles.

"What? Why? We are so close in beating them and getting Ion!" Arietta yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry but trust me on this okay." Hibana smiled at the young girl.

"...I...fine but you better have a good reason for this." Arietta eyes showed anger.

"Okay Zoki let her go." Hibana smiled.

Zoki sighed as the blood evaporated.

"Wow that was boring." Katto yawned standing up.

"...Why are you letting us go?" Guy asked.

"Letting you go? No we gave up so you're letting us go now if you excuse us...exit stage right!" Hibana and her group then retreated into an unknown location.

**Author notes.**

"**Now is the time to tell you more about blood demons...and their blood!" Sara laughed.**

"**Wow could you say blood anymore?" Sync sighed.**

"**Shut it! Some blood demons can freely control their blood combine this with the fact that they can regenerate makes them a deadly opponent. They also make great healer as they can do blood transfusions and repair organs with their own blood and not only that Blood demons blood types will always be O**


	30. Belkend

**Chapter 30**

**Belkend**

"Damn this food sure is tasty!" Hibana smiled scarfing the now roasted animals.

"Sigh* you best be glad I helped you pay for everyone." Zoki then glared at her friends.

"Your family has plenty of money, why complain once your dead you can't spend it anyway...then again you can't die can you." Katto then smiled.

"Why are we waiting time eating we need to get to the research facility so we can speak to the commandant!" Arietta yelled.

"Come on...if you spend your whole life rushing you won't be able to enjoy life! Just relax for once." Hibana smiled.

"Fine...but you still didn't tell me why we had to leave Ion with,, with those people." Arietta frowned.

"Well currently they think you're a fake so if we took Ion the Oracle knights would be all over our asses though I do think Ion would be safer with us..." Hibana sighed.

"Well I'm done eating shall we get going?" Zoki said as she wiped her mouth.

"Fine if you guys insist." Hibana sluggishly got up from her seat as the rest of the group followed.

**Research Facility **

"What do you mean the commandant isn't here!" Arietta yelled.

"None of the God generals are here they won't be back for a while." A scientist replied.

"But I have important things to tell him...Is my friends here at the very least?" Arietta asked.

"...Friends? Do you mean those two monsters that where with you before you got kidnapped?" Hibana asked.

"Yes, if I can find them it would make finding the Commandant much easier." Arietta answered.

"No I'm afraid not, no monster our animals have been sent here recently." The scientist replied.

"...I see."Arietta lowered her head as she exited the room.

Hibana simply sighed "Damn it now we have to go through all the rooms that look the same again." She then followed the little girl.

"...I haven't killed anyone in days...plus it feels like we are on a wild goose chase." Katto put his hands behind his back.

"I know but look at it this way...are next stop will most likely be Keterburg." Zoki smiled.

"Actually...I would like to stop by Grand Chokmah, though we might have to enter by foot due to the war." Katto replied.

"I won't ask why you want to go there, just make sure it's okay with Hibana." Zoki said as she straightened her hair.

"Fine, fine we better hurry before we get left behind." Katto smiled as the two exited the room.

**Outside** **Research Facility **

Arietta was sitting on the ground with her hands on her chin, her eye's were watery like glass as she started to weep.

"H-hey don't cry Arietta there will be plenty of chances to met back up with Van so don't fret!" Hibana smiled, but it did nothing for the girl who was crying a river.

"I lost Ion, I lost my friends and most likely I lost my position because of the other me! What can I do now!" Arietta cries got louder as the group covered their ears.

"Great, how are we suppose to make her stop crying." Zoki sighed.

"...I know a way...but you guy's probably won't like it." Katto took out his knife and winked.

"Very funny Katto." Hibana then looked at Arietta and smiled. "I know what will cheer you up!" and in a flash Hibana scooped up Arietta and jumped on a building.

"W-what are you doing! Are you crazy?" Arietta yelled as she struggled to escape Hibana's grasp.

"We're going to have fun that's what we're doing...**hey Zoki get a room at the inn we will be there later!"** Hibana yelled to her friend before she continued to run on the rooftops.

"Stop Hibana! You're going to make me sick!" Arietta yelled.

"Nope! Not in tell you feel better and I thought you where use to this considering you ride monster all the time." Hibana tilted her head as she ran from house to house, most likely causing property damage along the way.

"W-well first you're running to fast second you have me under you're arm like a ball at least let me get on your back..."Arietta said before Hibana screeched to a halt.

"Okay then!" Hibana then put Arietta down and allowed her to jump on her back "Is that better?" Hibana asked as Arietta nodded.

"...Why did you take me up here anyway?" Arietta asked.

"To make you feel better...I don't like seeing you cry." Hibana smiled as she slowed down to a walking pace.

"I'm sorry..." Arietta eye's started to water again.

"Come on now! What would Ion think if he saw you like this?" Hibana smiled.

"I-I don't know?" Arietta thought raced, what **would** Ion think.

"Plus if you keep crying Anise is going to call you gloomy." Hibana snickered.

"I am not gloomy and I don't care what Anise thinks of me!" Arietta yelled.

"I know you're not gloomy...but you shouldn't let things get to you so easily." Hibana replied.

"...Are you going to leave me?" Arietta asked an odd question.

"Leave you? Why would I do that?" Hibana said.

"Well their's no reason for you to stay with me...I have no idea where the Commandant is and you took me to every place I asked." Arietta looked down.

"Funny...I didn't know I needed a reason to help a friend." Hibana sighed. "I promised you I would take you back to Van and that's what I'm going to do...even if I can't I wouldn't abandoned you in a random city...friends don't do that do friends."

"Hibana..." Was the only thing Arietta could say.

"Come let's head to the in. it's getting dark and if someone sees us they might make me pay for all the damage I caused."

Arietta just smiled. "Okay..."

**Author notes**

"**I think I'm about to get sick" Sync Gaged.**

"**I know...ugg I can't believe my own daughter who is a demon act's so kind...demons aren't suppose to act like that." Sara yelled.**

"**...Tell me old lady...what are demons suppose to act like?" Sync smirked.**

"**Evil...like stealing all the ketchup and making kids plat violent video games...and killing people you can't forget that part.**

"**Just tell the people what's going to happen next." Sync sighed.**

"**Next time Sync get captured and Hibana and friends have to save him...let's call it prison break!"**

"**Wait I get captured?"**


	31. Saving Sync part 1

**Chapter 31**

**Saving God-General Sync**

**Part 1 Prison break**

"Damn it...why does this keep happening to me." The Tempest sighed as he struggled against his chains.

"Looks like they're going to save removing my mask for the integration." Sync smiled as he looked out of his cell.

"Not only that but they've bound me in such a way I can't kill myself." Sync laughed. "I doubt anyone is going to save a piece of meat like me, what's worse is the fact I'm probably going to do more harm then good, if this isn't proof enough that I'm worthless.

Sync then laughed again recollecting on the event's that led him here.

**Flashback**

"Damn the Earthquake must have gave me away." Sync said as he fell out of the tree.

A while back he placed a curse seal on Guy and was using him as a puppet...well up in tell now, Largo and him was ordered to capture Fon master Ion.

"Are you after Ion or something else?" The crimson haired boy yelled.

"Why yes...we thought he perished along with Akzeriuth but I guess he was tougher than the town." Sync chuckled.

"How can you speak so shamelessly of the town you destroyed and the people you killed." Natalia yelled.

"Don't blame us, blame that replica over there, he's the one who destroyed it." Sync laughed.

"What's going on here!" Two nameless Malkuth Soldiers came running into the scene.

"Damn! Largo we are ret-Gah!" Without warning a large ball of fire struck Sync on his side sending him crashing through a tree.

"W-who was..." Sync vision was getting blurry but as he lost conciseness but he did hear a familiar cackle.

"Hiiiii Sync!" Cho laughed.

"Damn it you bitc..."

**End flashback.**

"Well at least I can hope she killed one of them while she was there." Sync smiled again.

"Unless a miracle happens I'm going to die here...but then again miracles don't happen for pieces of meat."

**Theor Forest**

"I'm starting to think these guys are mentally handicapped." Hibana sighed as her group sneaked by another group of guards.

"I guess they pay low or something." Zoki shrugged.

"Hey Katto...why do we need to go here anyway?" Arietta asked the killer.

"Oh no reason, I just need to deliverer something to someone." Katto smiled.

"Always the mysterious type." Hibana smiled as they encountered another group of guards.

"It looks like they're saying something." Hibana poked her head out of the bushes to hear the guards conversation.

"Hey did you hear? One of the God Generals got captured." Guard 1 said.

"Really man I must have been out of the loop with all this walking around in this forest and all." Guard 2 replied.

"Yeah two of them managed to slip in but when they tried to escape one of them was to hurt to leave...who was it again...Oh yeah! Sync the Tempest!" Guard 1 yelled.

"Sync the Tempest? I heard he was one of the strongest? What did he look like?" Guard 2 asked.

"Well he actually was a kid? About 14 I think." Guard 1 answered.

"Really? What are they going to do with him?" Guard 2 asked again

"Well he is currently being kept on the third floor of a four floored building, they most likely are going to torture him for information and kill him." Guard 1 added

"That seems harsh." Guard 2 replied.

"He would do the same thing to us if we were in that situation..." Guard 1 said.

"Yeah...You know I really hope no one is spying on us especially if those people who are spying are going to try to rescue him." Guard 2 laughed.

"That would just be funny...cruel but funny!" Guard 1 smiled.

"...Wow they really are mentally challenged." Hibana smiled as she slowly pulled her head back.

"Did you guys catch that?" Hibana whispered.

"Yeah...to bad for him." Katto shrugged.

"Wasn't he one of your friends? To bad he's going to me tortured huh." Zoki sighed.

"Poor Sync...I didn't really like him much considering he was always mean to me but he doesn't deserve that...but I guess it's nothing we can do." Arietta closed her eyes.

"What do you mean we can't do anything? We can rescue him." Hibana smiled.

Everyone just looked at her and sighed.

"Do you realized how much work that would take?" Zoki said.

"There Is no doubt we can rescue him if all three of us went to 30% but the casualties would be pretty high...I don't care but I doubt you would want something like that correct?" Katto smiled.

"Yeah plus if they see us we wouldn't even be able to go near Malkuth let alone Grand Chokmah." Arietta pointed out.

"I don't care about logic! I always do what I think is right so we are going to rescue him and you are going to help!" Hibana smiled at her friends, as they all sighed.

"Fine, but right after I'm going to deliver my package." Katto eye's narrowed.

"Well if it's you Hibana...I guess I'll help." Arietta looked up at the brown haired girl.

"Guess I really don't have a choice in the matter...tell me oh great Hibana do you have a plan?" Zoki said in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I do! Now let me break it down step by step!" Hibana cleared her voice

"First we break into the prison...then we get Sync then something happens in the middle then Sync is rescued!" Hibana laughed softly.

"You can't be serious." Zoki face palmed at the idea.

"I was just kidding...I do have a plan but It'll take everyone...why does this remind me of a movie." Hibana sighed.

"Movie?" Arietta tilted her head.

"Anyway...first we need to get into Grand Chokmah..." Hibana then looked at the guards who was still walking in circles...one of them fell over.

"That won't be to hard..., second me and Katto will enter the prison while Zoki will stay in the city." Hibana said.

"What will I do?" Arietta asked.

"Actually you need to stay in this forest and ask the monsters here to make an escape route for us...or at least detract the guards so we can slip out." Hibana smiled.

"I can do that...though it doesn't feel like I'm doing much." Arietta sighed.

"Okay once me and Katto are inside, I'll head to the third floor while Katto release all the prisoners on the first two, that way we have a distraction!" Hibana laughed.

"Once we're out of the prison they're most likely will try to chase us through the city, that's where Zoki comes in, she will offer support from afar while me and Sync are running, and we already know the final step with Arietta and the monster...so any questions?" Hibana asked with a smile.

"...You do realize how half assed this is right?" Zoki sighed.

"Come on it's not that bad of a plan...oh before I forget I need a mask!"

**two hours later**

**Prison cell.**

"This is rather sad...they aren't even wasting their time trying to guard me...how pathetic." Sync said to himself looking at the empty hall through the bars of his jail cell.

"At least I can here them talking about me...it looks like my integration will be tomorrow." Sync smiled before he heard a loud crash.

"Who are yo-gah!" A guard flew by Sync cell and crashed into the wall.

"What the!" Sync eye twitched as he heard a familiar voice.

"No snacks no game, not a single couch and all your beds are crap! Talk about a cheap ass guest house." A masked girl walked up to Syncs cell and broke the bars, before shattering the chains.

Sync moved his arms and legs and as he stretched, he was rather stiff from being kept in the same position for two days.

"Who the hell are you!" Sync hissed.

"Sheesh! Is that anyway to thank someone after they saved you...but." The girl then removed the mask.

"Well...it's been a while hasn't Sync." Hibana winked at the boy.

**Author notes**

"**Wow...it really does feel like a cheesy action movie." Sync laughed.**

"**Hey! It may not be super realistic and detailed but at least something is happening right?" Sara replied.**

"**Yeah whatever...why does bad things always happen to me in this fic anyway." Sync sighed.**

"**Maybe it's because the author likes to see you in pain...anyway next time! Saving Sync part two! City escape...no I did not make that title up.**


	32. Saving Sync part 2

**Chapter 32**

**Saving God-General Sync part 2 **

**City Escape**

"What the hell are you doing here? No scratch that I don't give a damn!" Sync yelled.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't be yelling." Sara smiled putting her mask back on.

"Damn it I would have rather died then to be saved by you!" Sync walked out of his cell.

"Shessh you sure do like complaining a lot, isn't the person being rescued suppose to say something like "Please save me oh hero of awesome!" or something like that?" Hibana sighed.

"Just shut up...do you have a escape route?" Sync asked.

"Yes...all the other prisoners were let loouse from their cells on the lower floors so we should have plenty of time to think of a way out but this also means going out through the bottom floors is out of the question plus the city will most likely be on high alert so getting out might me tricky." Hibana explained.

"This is one half assed rescue attempt." Sync scoffed.

"What's wrong with you do you even care if you live or die?" Hibana asked.

"...Not really but enough let's just-"

"**Hey you stop right there!" **A Large group of Malkuth Soldiers appeared from the lower floor.

"Damn fighting them all off would be a problem." Sync hissed backing up.

"I agree, even if we can take them all it's easier just to avoid it plus we don't know how many reinforcements they have...to the fourth floor!" Hibana pointed to the empty hallway behind them

"Fourth floor what are yo-" Sync couldn't even finish his sentence he was already being dragged by Hibana as a legion of soldiers followed behind them.

The two ran up the stairs avoiding all the soldiers they could, but the more they skipped the larger the group behind them became in tell they were trapped between an open window and a crowed of angry people that probably wanted to kill them.

"Well looks like we're going to have to fight." Sync sighed as he entered a fighting stance, Hibana just looked out the window.

"From the looks of it the water seems deep enough." Hibana staring down the side of the prison.

"What are you talking about you crazy bit-" Hibana then grabbed Sync with one foot out the window.

"Don't tell me you're actually planing on jumping!" Sync said, still being griped by his arm.

The soldiers then slowly took a step forward as Hibana smiled.

"Like I said before, your guest house sucks you should really get this place redecorated anyway I'll be seeing you guys!"

Hibana then jumped out the window with the Tempest in hand as they plummeted into the pool of water the splash they caused was quite big to say the least.

"...Gah! Why did that hurt that much!" Hibana screamed as she climbed out of the pool dragging Sync behind her.

"My face, my boobs, my stomach my entire front side of my body is burning." Hibana yelled.

"Because water isn't as soft as you may think." Sync laughed at her pain.

"Shut up! We have to keep moving!" Hibana started to drag Sync once again as they ran through the city.

People all looked at the two with wonder and confusion, two masked teenagers isn't something you see everyday.

"Good thing there is a lot of water in this city." Hibana smiled.

"Why? Wait why do I care?" Sync said.

The two then turned a corner and a blockaded of Malkuth Soldiers stood in front of them.

"Damn it! These bastards are persistent." Sync said as he clenched his fist.

"No worries I got this covered...and by me I mean someone else." Hibana smiled as a large blood colored wave swept the men into the water as they were washed away.

"...What just happened?" Sync said.

"No time to think about that we have to keep moving!" Hibana then grabbed the Tempest once again as they ran towards the exit.

"We're half way there!" Hibana cheered.

"...You look even worse wearing a mask, you know that." Sync spouted a random insult.

"Oh Sync you're so crazy." Hibana laughed.

The two continued in tell they finally reached the forest.

"Yeah! Now we just need to make it past are the guards and w-"

"We split from here." Sync said in a cold tone.

"Really? You sure you can make it out on your own?" Hibana tilted her head.

"Please I could run circles around you in the stealth department plus..." Sync then took a look at the guards as they ran around in circles.

"They don't look to bright." Sync added.

"Fine...but it would be a shame for everything Arietta set up to go to waste so..." Hibana whistled as a group of wolves attacked the guards, screams could be heard from miles away.

"Before I go...I need to ask you one question." Sync voice tensed.

"Well ask away!" Hibana smiled.

"Why did you help me...you had no reason to and by the looks of it, it was more trouble then it was worth." Sync replied.

"Why does everyone think I need a reason to help a friend." Hibana sighed.

"Friend..." Sync was confused "We only met two times...both of them I was a..."

"Two times is enough I mean people have to start somewhere right?" Hibana laughed.

"I don't want to be your friend." Sync hissed.

"Your anger just proved you wrong." Hibana then held out her hand.

"I won't ask you to come with us...but I will ask you to shake my hand." Hibana smiled.

"Tsk." Sync simply shook Hibana's hand.

"...Thank you." was the last thing Sync said before he vanished into the forest.

"Wow he actually thanked me...I'm kind of surprised." Hibana smiled to herself.

"Now time to find that exit."

**Back at the ship**

"Do you think Hibana made it out okay?" Arietta asked the knife nut.

"I hope not, if she died that would be hilarious." Katto snickered.

"That's not funny Katto!" Arietta replied biting her lip.

"...you're worried aren't you." Katto smiled.

"N-no I just..." Arietta blushed.

"Anyway, what are we going to do next." Katto sighed.

"Aren't we suppose to go to Keterburg?" Zoki said getting on the ship.

"Oh, you're back...I thought Hibana would be here before you." Katto shrugged.

"Don't worry she's fine, knowing her she's just taking a look around the forest or something." Zoki paused for a moment.

"...Thinking about your family." Katto smiled.

"... I guess I really should be nicer to my mom...she is trying to spend time with is and me and my sisters are just blowing her off." Zoki sighed.

"Hey guys!" Hibana yelled jumping on the ship.

"Where's Sync?" Arietta asked.

"Oh he decided not to go with us... but he did thank me." Hibana smiled.

"You act like it's some kid of achievement, it's the least that little bastard can do." Katto replied.

"I guess...I really hope I see him again!"

**Author notes.**

"**City escape...I wonder how many people get the reference." Sync sighed.**

"**Probably a lot I mean it's pretty obvious." Sara laughed.**

"**...You know I never noticed how tall you were in tell now." Sync said looking up at the looming woman.**

"**Yep I'm about...185cm...I don't think I'm that tall, even if I'm taller then my husband." Sara shrugged.**

"**Well Sara tell the people what happens next." Sync said.**

"**Next time Xue gets more screen time!"**


	33. The family

**Chapter 33**

**The Niku no musaboru hito family**

"Damn it! Why did your mom pick have to pick such a cold place to vacation." Hibana yelled as she shivered.

"This is a pretty good vacation spot...I just wished my mom didn't do it in the middle of a war, we can't even use the Casinos." Zoki sighed.

"I haven't killed a single person since the desert...just saying." Katto sighed as he flipped his knife.

"So Zoki where does your mommy live anyway?" Aritta asked.

"Mommy? Sigh* she is staying at the hotel and by staying I mean she rented out the entire second floor." Zoki then rubbed her tempels.

"Does she really need all that space?" Hibana sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

"You met my mother before...she is a woman of...extravagant taste to say the least." Zoki chuckled.

"That's true...I hope I don't see Sakusan though." Hibana sighed once again.

"Why? Whats wrong with her?" Zoki asked.

"I don't think she likes me very much, she always leaves the room when I come and push me in the hallway." Hibana said scratching the back of her head.

"Well I find no reason to stand around here, let's hurry up and get this over with." Katto sighed as he started to walk towards the direction of the hotel.

As you can see the group is in the city of snow Keterburg, Hibana wanted a way back to her own world but...only demon lords or higher can freely jump between worlds...Zokis mother just so happens to be one...speaking of Zokis mother.

**Hotel second floor**

"Why did you do that mom!" A rather angry Cho yelled as she stomped her feet.

"I was sooooo close to getting Sync but you had to send Sakusan to get me!" Cho continued.

"You have more important things to worry about then chasing boys! Like spending time with your mother!" Xue pointed to herself, she was wearing a rather graceful dress, black, red and gold the length was breath taking it skid along the ground like a water bug.

"You do not have a dress like everyone else in our family...plus the way you fight, it's so barbaric you should act more like you sister." Cho then pointed in a corner where Sakusan was sitting in a chair, She had long black hair with a red dress of course she had red eye's.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this mess I think she has the right to do whatever she wants." Sakusan shrugged.

"At least Sakusan understands...anyway I'm going to find Sync again bye bye!" Cho waved as she ran out the room.

"Hey wai-" Xue quickly tried to get out of her chair but tripped over her amazing dress.

"...Maybe you shouldn't wear those kind of dress all the time mom." Sakusan sighed.

"Nonsense! Dresses is all I have, I have a casual dress a event dress and even a cooking dress!" Xue laughed.

"I still don't know how a dress can be casual..." Sakusan sighed.

At that moment the two experienced a knock at their door.

"Most likely it's Cho coming back to say how wrong she was." Xue laughed as she slowly picked herself up from off the floor and opened door... it was just a door man

"Um madam some girl and her friends are here...she says she's your daughter." The door man said looking down.

"...Excuse me young man but are you looking at my chest?" Xue glared at the man who backed up.

"N-no! Now if you excuse me!" The man then ran down the hall.

"**Bring them up! **Xue yelled down the hall before closing the door.

"Humans I swear they only think with one thing in mind." Xue sighed.

"Says the woman who has had three husbands." Sakusan smiled.

"Hey just because I really get around doesn't mean I'm as mindless as a human... I wonder if Zoki is coming." Xue then put her finger one her lip.

"...If Zoki's coming then Hibana might be with her..." Sakusan face turned red.

"I need to get ready I can't let Hibana see me like this!" Sakusan then ran out the room.

"I swear that girl." Xue sighed.

**Hotel Stairs**

"Can someone tell me why the elevator was out of order?" Zoki sighed walking up the steps.

"This place has an elevator?" Hibana tilted her head.

"Can you all stop complaining we are already here." Katto then pointed to a large hall of doors.

"...Damn it mom why did you need the whole floor?" Zoki sighed.

Hi dearest daughter of mine!" The group heard a voice from down the hall.

"Well at least we got a warm welcome." Hibana chuckled as the silver haired woman flew down the hall and hugged her daughter.

"Mom...you're hurting me." Zoki coughed as her mother squeezed her.

"Oh sorry." Xue then let go of her daughter and turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"Katto...hmmm you mom has been worried about you and your sister you know." The woman smiled.

"I don't really care about that..." Katto shrugged.

"And you Hibana your mother is as lively as ever." Xue chuckled.

"I bet she is after making me go through all this shit." Hibana replied.

Xue then looked at Arietta who frowned, Xue slowly bent over and sniffed the young girl.

"...Listen Zoki I'm glad you brought an appetizer and everything but don't you think she's a little...small?" Xue shrugged.

"Appetizer!" Arietta yelped.

"Mom she isn't food. She's our friend...though I use that term very loosely." Zoki replied.

"...You need to get better friends, I'm warning you now I'm not going to change the menu for her...well what are you all waiting for follow me!" Xue clapped as she walked down the hall.

**Dinning room **

"Why does the second floor have a dinning room?" Zoki sighed.

"I don't know and I don't care! All I know is I got a table fit for ten people and I never got the chance to use it in tell now...now everyone take a seat except for you Hibana you have to sit down last.

"Why?" Hibana asked.

"Well can't you tell? There are two empty seats next to each other once Sakusan is finished getting ready I would like you to sit next to each other." Xue smiled.

"Are you sure that's okay Miss Xue, I don't think Sakusan likes me very much." Hibana replied.

"Oh don't worry! I'm sure Sakusan likes you more then you know...now take a seat." Xue then chuckled.

"Well any way...can I ask for favor Miss Xue?" Hibana face turned to the floor.

"You want to know if I can take you back to the dark world right?" Xue smiled almost reading Hibana's mind.

"How did you know!"

"A lucky guess...but to answer your question...no I can not." Xue replied.

"Wh-why not?" Hibana asked.

"Well because I just got over a cold so I can't really do much traveling for a while." Xue laughed.

"...I'm pretty sure that's a lie." Zoki sighed.

"Lie or not I'm stuck here even longer now." Hibana shrugged "I guess waiting a couple of more weeks won't be to bad.

At that point of time a door opened from across the room reveling Sakusan wearing a rather expensive dress.

"I sure hope this is enough to get her attention." Sakusan said to herself before looking up in horror.

There was only one seat left...and that was next to Hibana.

"Wh-what is this nonsense." Sakusan said in a shaky voice and Xue grinned.

"Oh nothing we were just about to eat dinner...why don't you take a seat?" Xue smiled.

Sakusan then gulped before taking a seat next to Hibana.

"So Hibana...may I ask if you are single?" Xue laughed.

"Wow weird question to start with? But yep I have no one in my life at the moment."

"(Hi-Hibana is single!)" Sakusan face turned red.

"Oh I guess finding that right guy is rather hard...or girl I don't know your preference." Xue shrugged.

"I really don't have one...if someone is nice I'm willing to try regardless of gender." Hibana smiled.

"(S-she goes either way! That means I might have a chance!)" Sakusan face turned even redder.

"...This conversation just got a lot more interesting." Katto smiled as he sat up in his chair.

"No preference...what does that mean?" Arietta tilted her head.

"I'll tell you about it later...it looks like our food is here." Zoki said as waiters came in with individual plates.

"...You're using your own staff?" Hibana said as she looked at the waiters.

"Of course do you actually expect me to eat cooking made by a human?" Xue said in a rather snobby way.

The demons then looked at their plates and then at Arietta.

"...Hey Arietta...why don't you eat something else." Hibana laughed nervously.

"Why? Zoki and Miss Xue are enjoying their food, they just look like Pork chops anyway." Arietta replied.

"Maybe you should listen to Hibana...or maybe not." Katto chuckled before taking a bite of the unknown food.

"Just trust me Arietta you don not want to eat that...no matter how good it taste." Hibana then looked at her plate.

"But we skipped lunch right? We should eat something." Arietta replied.

"We can eat something...just not this." Hibana said.

"Why? What's wrong with it...unless you want me to go hungry..." Arietta eye's started to water.

"T-that's not it...it's just what's in this food isn't good for you." Hibana said.

"Why? What's in it?" Arietta asked.

"Well..." Hibana paused.

"It's human flesh." Zoki said as bluntly as plausible.

"...Could you repeat that?" Arietta smiled .

"Human flesh is what you are about to eat." Zoki said once again.

"W- I yo-...I"m going to use the bathroom..." Arietta then got up and left the room.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Hibana asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine, we'll just tell her it was a joke or something." Zoki shrugged.

"Enough about that human...Hibana doesn't Sakusan look in her dress." Xue snickered.

"Well she looks very pretty." Hibana replied.

"(She thinks I look pretty!)" Not only was Sakusan face turning red but her ears as well.

"Hey...you look a little red...are you okay?" Hibana asked Sakusan who didn't respond.

"She does look quite red...Hibana could you feel her head for me?" Xue smiled.

"Sure." Hibana gently placed her hand on Sakusan forehead...this caused her to faint.

"Ah! Is she okay?" Hibana yelled.

"Do not worry she's fine...you should worry about people who are older then you anyway." Xue chuckled.

"Well...I guess that end tonight meal." Zoki got out of her seat and stretched.

"It was entertaining." Katto mused.

"You all are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Xue smiled.

"That's nice but I think we'll leave after tonight." Hibana replied.

"Okay...just come back in a couple of week...I'm sure I'll be ready to send you back then."

**Author notes **

"**What a pointless chapter." Sync sighed.**

"**Well the author wanted comedy this go around...though I'm not sure how well that worked." Sara shrugged.**

"**Well oh great old hag tell us what's going to happen next." Sync sighed.**

"**...I don't know" Sara replied **

"**Well at least you're straight up about it."**


	34. Baticul and Mohs death

**Chapter 34 **

**Baticul and Mohs death**

"Wow this city is pretty cool!" Hibana looked around the city in awe.

"It better be...considering all the work it took us to sneak in." Zoki sighed.

"It is really cool...you know what if I get a chance I wouldn't mind buying a house here." Hibana smiled.

"I've been here before on trips with the other God generals...but I never really got to see much of it in detail." Arietta said as she looked around.

"...Well this is nice and all but I have to do something...shall we meet back up on the ship." Katto smiled as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hibana tilted her head as the killer stopped.

"Oh just going to assassinate someone and I just want to check with my client." And with those words Katto vanished.

"...man that guy is always going off some place." Hibana then smiled "Oh well lets have fun for now!"

"Well a lot of the main attractions are closed due to war...plus the whole continents falling and everything." Zoki replied.

"Well I guess we'll just walk around...it wouldn't hurt any."

**Castle.**

"Some soldiers they turned out to be...now if my sources are correct my target should still be here...considering all that happened a couple of days ago with the false princess escaping he probably thinks no one is after him." Katto laughed at starred at the decapitated bodies of the soldiers.

He slowly crept in like a insect mocking their poor security.

"Idiots...don't they realize that any old assassin could come in here...I almost feel insulted that my client chose me for such a pointless job." Katto snicker as he crawled along the edges of the room."

"...okay he shouldn't be in the king chambers...damn it this Mohs guy will be a pain in the ass to find...however."

Katto continued through the Castle, carefully avoid some guards killing others...it was all a whim to him, in tell...

"Damn!" The grand maestro hissed too himself.

"This sets me back a while, why couldn't they just die." Mohs slammed his fist against the table.

"How shameful...a Grand Maestro acting in such a way." A voice echoed trough the room.

"Who's there! Show yourself before I call the guards." Mohs hissed.

"Guards? I don't think they will be coming...lets just say I relieved them of their duties." The voice then chuckled.

"You...! who are you." Mohs said as he slowly shuffled towards the exit.

"Why are you running...it will be pointless you know." At that moment a teenage boy about the age of 17 jumped from the ceiling.

"I shall ask this again **who are you!"** Mohs screamed the last part...most likely trying to get attention.

"You can hell all you want no one is going to save you and to answer your question my name is Katto Dao...and I've been hired to kill you." Katto then took a bow.

"You've been hired to kill me...by who?" Mohs demanded.

"Really now...the list of people who hate you is so long it could fill a phone book, does it matter who sent me?" Katto shrugged.

"Of course it does...because once I escape I need to find out who would do such a foolish thing." Mohs replied as Katto simply smiled.

"You aren't leaving this room alive I'm afraid...actually you're already dead..." Katto then took out his knife flipped it and put it back in his pocket.

"What are you sa..." Mohs stopped himself as he noticed a large cut on his stomach that was expanding.

"...You'll be completely cut in half soon...but I'm a nice guy so I'll tell you who sent me." Katto then cleared his throat.

"A girl...about thirteen black hair pony tails...what was her name, Anise Tatlin right?" With those words Mohs eye's widen...it seems he was unable to speak.

"Shocked? Didn't her family owe you a lot of money...you used her as your mole to find out information..." Katto then chuckled "I bet you never expected to be bitten by your own pet dog."

Mohs fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Well I guess this is good for you right...Do you know where you are going...if it's hell can you give the devil my regards?" Those were the finally words the Grand Maestro heard.

"...Man how uneventful." Katto looked at the body then sighed.

"Even though it wasn't a lot of work I better get paid for this...then again if she didn't have enough money to pay him how is she going to have enough money to pay me...I guess she is just going to have to use the other form of payment I over." Katto smiled.

"It will be such a Joy to take her apart...but for now I better get out of here."

**At a random restaurant **

"You better be glad I bought this f you Arietta." Zoki sighed looking at the blue dress.

"I am...It looks just like the one I wore before I Joined the God-Generals." Arietta smiled.

"I guess that's nice...welp I'm sure Katto is done by now...but where to go next." Hibana crossed her arms.

"We could go back to Belkend...I want to see if the Commandant is there." Arietta insisted.

"Fine...mane it feels like we're running around in circles." Hibana sighed.

**Author notes**

**Once again I must thank our author for such a short chapter...plus is that really how Mohs dies? It's kind of anticlimactic." Sync scratched his head.**

"**I know right? He didn't have one line or had one scene up in tell this point and when he finally does he die right after... Isn't sad Grand Maestro ;_;" Sara sighed.**

"**Well Oh great demon hag...tell us what's going to happen next chapter.**

"**Um...I don't know." Sara shrugged.**

"**Damn it Sara can't you do anything."**


	35. Belkend again

**Chapter 35**

**Belkend...again**

Once again our heroes where in the mechanical town of Belkend.

"...I'm really don't like this place." Hibana sighed.

"Why? We've been here maybe once." Katto said.

"Yeah but the feel of this place...I don't know maybe I just like the rooftops better." Hibana shrugged.

"Well it was kind of fun...even if it made me a little sick." Arietta smiled

**Outside the research facility**

The group was on their way to the research before Katto stopped them.

"What are you doing?" Zoki said as she looked at the killer.

"...It looks like we have some familiar faces." Katto smiled as he looked at the entrance.

"Hey isn't that Luke and his friends?" Zoki narrowed her eyes.

"Is Ion with them!" Arietta voice lit up as she looked over Hibanas shoulder.

"I don't think so...man talk about stubborn and full of surprises." Hibana sighed as she scratched her head.

"Well they were allowed in the facility...should we follow them?" Zoki asked.

"Sure why not...as long as we have Arietta with us we should be allowed in plus we were heading their anyway." Hibana replied.

The group then walked up to the guards.

"Commander Arietta! Commander Asch went ahead of you...do you plan on seeing the commandant?" The guard asked.

"Yes...please let us through." Arietta said as the guards stepped aside.

**Van chambers **

"Sorry to walk in on the conversation like this." Hibana smiled as she looked around.

"Wow, Luke gang, Van and that blond chick I don't know...this really is interesting." Hibana said.

"Who let these fools in here!" Legretta hissed.

"...And at that moment my feelings were hurt." Hibana sighed.

"Commandant!" Arietta yelled running into the room.

"You...impossible I just spoke to you." Van hesitated before taking a look at Arietta.

"I see...so this must be the work of Dist...making a replica of Arietta." Van said to himself before looking at the pink haired girl.

"I assume you're a replica made by Dist." Van said as Hibana simply sighed.

"I think you hav-" Hibana's mouth was covered by Katto.

"Oh you're the observant one Van." Katto smirked before nodding to Zoki.

"Katto! What are-" Before Arietta could finish her statement Zoki put her hand over the young girls mouth.

"Commandant he is here." Legretta said as a crimson haired boy ran into the room.

"It's about time Asch, With your hyperresonance together we will create a new world order." Van extended his hand to Asch who simply looked away.

"No...if you need hyperresonance us that replica there." Even though he did look at him he was most likely referring to Luke.

"That inferior product? He can't control a a complete hyperresonance on his own."

"He was merely a pawn to make the order believe that history was following the score." Van replied.

"Take that back!" Tear demanded.

"Well you're the one who spent seven years training him...so if he's a pawn doesn't that make you lower then him?" Hibana smiled...even though she didn't even know what was going on.

"I have no need to respond to the likes of you...and as for you Tear...open your eyes with the sephiroth out of control your efforts refuse are meaningless.." Apparently those are all the words Tear needed to hear for her to get her knives out, Legretta was about to intervene before Van stopped her.

"It's alright Legretta they pose no threat." Van replied in which Katto simply smiled.

"No threat...I find it odd that you would say that to the man who killed Mohs." With those words everyone eye's widen even Vans.

"Oh...none of you knew, I guess news travels slowly in this world...then again maybe it doesn't travel that slowly." Katto then looked at Anise who averted his gaze.

"...We'll both withdraw for now." Asch said.

"Is that alright Commandant?" Legretta asked as Van simply nodded.

"Improving Asch mood may be beneficial." Van then turned as if they weren't worth looking at.

"The commandant has spoken...now leave."

**Outside the research Facility.**

"Well that was rude." Hibana then turned to Luke and his friends. "I would ask why you guys are here...but to be honest I really don't care.

"Zoki! Why did you do that...this was my chance to get back with the Commandant." Arietta yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Calm down...do you always have to cry, we just need to know what Van is planning before we can trust him." Zoki replied.

"...What Van is planning, you're telling me that brat doesn't know?" Asch asked.

"Well Ass I would prefer for you not to refer to my friend as brat, second I don't think you deserve to have that information." Hibana smiled.

"Speaking of information, I would like to know more about Mohs death." Jade then glared at Katto who simply shrugged.

"Well I can honestly say it's none of your business considering the fact someone hired me to do so and no I won't be giving out name...but then again you may already know who they are." Katto smiled.

"But...we would like to know more about Vans plan." Zoki added.

"Why should we tell you anything when you haven't given us any information." Tear stated.

"Because our information is useless to you...but your may be helpful." Hibana replied.

"I don't think the Death of Mohs is useless information." Guy said.

"Whatever information is useless or not it's pointless to talk about it here...Let's go to the in I have something to give all of you anyway." Asch said as the rest of the group followed.

**The Inn**

The two groups arrived at the inn there Lukes group found out that Noelle was safe as well as one of the forbidden text that Ion gave Asch to give to the others.

"One of the Orders Forbbiden Text...the Text that the order deemed to dangerous to be reveled to the public so they hid them." Arietta said as Anise gave a pout.

"Arietta! I was going to explain it!" Anise yelled.

"Stop that Anise...it's not my fault you were to slow..." Arietta replied.

"Ion said that it would be helpful if you wanted to lower the Outer Lands." Asch said.

Jade then sighed "It will take time to read it...can we save the talk for tomorrow?"

"Man what a pain in the ass...fine then it's not like anyone else here can read it anyway." Hibana said.

"We're counting on you Jade." Luke added.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"...twelve people...five rooms...do the math." Hibana sighed.

"Damn it...plus Jade most likely will need a room to himself." Asch hissed.

"Well that's not to bad...me, Hibana, Katto and Arietta will stay in one room, you guys can split the last three rooms anyway you want." Zoki shrugged before Hibana glared at her.

"Why do we have to be cooped in one room because of them!" Hibana yelled.

"Now, now Hibana this let's us get more bonding time." Katto gave a chilling smile that made Hibana shutter.

"You know you're not helping." Hibana slumped her shoulders.

"Tsk...you guy are annoying." Asch walked away heading into a room.

"Why does that jerk gets his own room!" Hibana said.

"Stop complaining and let just accept it." Zoki said pushing Hibana into their room as Arietta and Katto followed.

**The next day.**

"Hibana...wake up!" Arietta screamed as she shook the young demon.

"Noooo its got Cheeeeeese...huh?" Hibana sat up scratching her head.

"Where is everyone?" Hibana looked around.

"They went on ahead without us." Arietta sighed.

"They at least could have woken me up." Hibana pouted.

"They did...repeatedly, you're a pretty heavy sleeper." Arietta said.

"Damn it! I better not have missed anything important.

**In the lobby**

"You missed everything that was important." Zoki sighed as Katto chuckled.

"Damn...were did the others go?" Hibana said looking around.

"They all left...we've been waiting for you for a while now." Zoki added.

"Great...did we at least find out what Van was planning?" Hibana sighed.

"Yes...but I'll give you a simple version." Zoki cleared her throat "Apparently this planet is a chain smoker so it has a whole bunch of Miasma under the crust so Van is planing on using this Miasma to drown everyone...but he can't move the Miasma so he's trying to sink all the Continents into it but Lukes group is stopping him...oh and if he succeeds and everyone dies then he is going to replace them with Replicas."

"...May I ask why?" Hibana said.

"Well he wants to destroy the score." Katto said.

"I know the score sucks...but there are better ways to destroy it then that...I mean what sane person says to themselves "You know what I want to change the world...time to commit human genocide" people don't think that way...well other then Katto...but he isn't human so..."

"That's not the point...we need to figure out what are we going to do next." Zoki said.

"I don't know...what do you think Arietta?" Hibana smiled at the young girl who was deep in thought.

"...Let's go to Daath...I want to see what Ion thinks." Arietta replied before everyone sighed.

"Daath..again?" Hibana said.

"What? What's wrong with Daath?" Arietta asked nervously.

"Nothing but we were just there not to long ago...but if you want to go back that's fine...it's not like we have anything better to do." Hibana replied as the group prepared to visit Daath once again.

**Author notes**

"**Happy Uniteday everyone!" Sara cheered as Sync looked at her.**

"**Unite...what?" Sync asked.**

"**Uniteday you know the time where people eat a whole bunch of food and sleep all day...it's a holiday where I come from." Sara replied.**

"**If it's a holiday what is it celebrating." Sync said.**

"**It celebrating the time where demon and holy ones stopped fight and started tolerating each other." Sara smiled.**

"**...That's not much of a holiday." Sync sighed.**

"**Oh shut up and tell the people what's going to happen next!" Sara yelled.**

"**Isn't that your job...anyway next time our heroes stop a assassination attempt on the Fon master."**


	36. The knights make their move

**Chapter 36**

**The knights make their move**

"Damn Hibana...tossing me aside like that." A girl with Brown hair and red eyes with black and yellow slits in them said to herself.

"Oh Hibana...you suppose to be the good side but you're no better then me...I guess your scared, I'll find you and I will take your place...I wonder all the ways I could rip you apart." The girl then laughed as a group of Kimlascan Solider surrounded her.

"Stop!" One yelled as the captain stepped in front.

"We have been ordered to stop any suspicious people in this area...state your name and your business!" The Solider demanded.

"...I don't like you...can you die please?" The girl smiled.

"What did you say!" All the knights took out their swords as the girl smiled.

"Oh...I get it I'll let you chose how you want to die...what will it be... Decapitation, disembowelment, lack of oxygen due downing in your own blood, or would you like your head crushed or maybe I'll snap you neck, hehehe hahahaha **Gahahaha!"** The girl simply laughed as the solider charged.

"Hehe I guess I'll have some fun with these people before I find my original."

**Daath**

"Back here again...oh joy." Hibana said in a sarcastic tone.

"We have to go talk to Ion..." Arietta said as she walked towards the cathedral.

"I swear that girl has an obsession with that kid." Zoki said as the group sighed following the girl.

**The cathedral**

"...Damn I forgot how big this place is...how are we going to find Ion?" Hibana sighed.

"We can ask Oliver and Pamela where he is." Arietta said.

"Who?" Zoki asked as she tilted her head.

"Anise parents...they'll know where Ion is." Arietta answered as the rest of the group shrugged.

**Anise room **

"Oh Arietta you're back already?" A woman said in shock.

"...Back...what are you talking about Pamela?" Arietta asked.

"Well you where here a while ago...you left for the absorption gate." Pamela replied.

"...Really...it must be that faker." Arietta eyes narrowed.

"Faker?" Oliver questioned.

"I-it's nothing...just Arietta's twin sister." Hibana laughed as Arietta frowned at the comment.

"Well either way what do you need?" Oliver smiled.

"Do you know where Ion is?" Zoki asked.

"Well he should still be in the library." Pamela said.

"Thank you very much." Arietta smiled.

"Oh before you go...may I ask how Anise is doing?" Oliver asked

"She doing well." Katto chuckled as everyone stared at him.

"Please ignore the sociopath...Anise is fine." Zoki smiled.

"That's nice to hear." Pamela said.

"Okay we have no time the waste...TO THE LIBRARY!" Hibana shouted as she pointed towards the sky...or the ceiling.

**The Library.**

"Hiii Ion." Hibana waved at the green haired boy.

"Oh hello...I wasn't expecting any of you." Ion replied he looked saddened.

"What's wrong Ion." Arietta ran up to the Fon Master.

"Did you not hear? Mohs has been assassinated." Ion replied.

Hibana then started laughing as Zoki simply asked "Who?" Katto shrugged and Arietta tilted her head.

"Why are you sad about that Ion...he was mean and he tried to use you." Arietta said.

"True...but he still didn't deserve to die...especially not like that." Ion sighed.

"Well whoever the assassin was I'm sure he did an amazing job." Katto smiled.

"Anyway...what brings all of you here, especially you Arietta I thought you were at the Absorption gate?" Ion asked.

"...Ion, I needed to ask you about the Commandant and your opinion on the matter." Arietta said...Ion then grew silent.

"Liston Arietta I don't agree with what Van is doing." Ion said before Arietta smiled.

"That is all I needed to hear...I'll help you anyway I can." Arietta said.

"We came all the way here just for that." Zoki sighed.

"Hey It's not all bad I mean, be honest did we really have anything better to do...and by the looks of it we have some unwelcome guest." Katto then scanned the room with a smile.

"W-what do you mean by unwelcome guest?" Arietta asked.

Hibana simply sighed "Hey Arietta do you know any place safe where you could take Ion?"

"...Uhh the safest place that would be the Oracle knight headquarters." Arietta replied.

"Really that's the best place...damn I guess it will have to do." Hibana then smiled. "Listen Arietta we need you to get Ion there as fast as you can.

"W-why?" Arietta voice sunk.

"Well because this whole place is most likely surrounded...isn't that right...Keimo!" With those last words six figures jumped from their hiding spots.

"Where we really that easy to figure out?" A little girl with silver hair and blue eyes smiled.

"I guess we were sister!" A boy who looked like an exact copy of the girl added.

"Really now Hibana...did you need to call us out like that?" Keimo sighed.

"As a designer I'm rather offend!" Sumato laughed.

"Hehe so we finally meet again, Azure moon." Karasu smiled.

"I'd recommend you give up and hand over the Fon Master." Sorrow said.

"Oh wow six of the seven holy knights on one place...this is really something." Katto smiled.

"Let's see if I can name them." Zoki then eyed the enemy.

"Keimo The Lead**, **Karasu The Reckless,Sorrow The Songstress, Taiyō and Tsuki The day and night and Sumāto The designer." Zoki smiled.

"That means the only one they're missing is Tsuyo-sa The Strong." Hibana said.

"Well look at the big brain on Zoki." Keimo smiled.

"Before we fight I have to ask you...why do you wish to kill me?" Ion said.

"Surely you notice by now right? The Fon Stones are being destroyed." Sorrow statement shocked Arietta as the three demons looked in confusion.

"You mean the stones containing the Score...but I thought they were almost impossible to break!" Arietta yelled.

"...Yes I have noticed this." Ion replied.

"Then you must know these act's aren't completely random...I bet the one here is also been destroyed...you just haven't told the public yet." Sorrow continued.

"...Is the person who is destroying the stones trying to destroy the Score?" Ion asked as the knight simply shook their heads.

"No they are what is in the stones." Sorrow said.

"What were in the stones?" Hibana asked.

"...You are familiar with the Weapons right?" Sorrow said.

"Yeah...some crazy demon made 27 weapons...the first 26 are equal in strength but the last one is said to be the strongest...it is also the only one that hasn't been discovered." Zoki said.

"Well let's just say the Fon Stones have something to do with this weapon...not only that this weapon has been replicated multiple times." Sorrow continued.

"That's nice and all but what does that have to do with Ion!" Hibana yelled.

"...Due to the nature of this weapon and what it is made out of it his highly malleable to those who can use Daathic Fonic Artes...the pieces that are gathered by destroying the Fon Stones are the main body...the Soul is."

"The one who can use the Daathic Artes." Katto smiled.

"But even if what you're saying is true...Ion wouldn't use something like that!" Arietta yelled.

"...That is implying that those who become the heart still have their conscious, the one who gathered the pieces is in complete control of the weapon, do you understand now?" Sorrow voice was as cold as steel.

"...But why don't you go after the person who is trying to resurrect the weapon? Ion hasn't done anything wrong...you're holy ones isn't it you job to punish evil!" Hibana yelled.

"...We did think about that...but it's much easier to kill the Fon master." Sorrow answered.

"In other words you're to weak to kill him." Katto shrugged.

"I do not need to explain ourselves to the likes of you...now please give us the Fon master." Sorrow said.

"...Arietta can you please run." Hibana smiled as Arietta nodded.

"Come on Ion!" Arietta then dragged Ion as they ran towards the door.

"I don't think so!" Karasu shouted before getting his blade out and rushing the two kids...but before he could hit them a knife stopped his blade.

"What!" Karasu yelled as his blade was locked between a knife.

"You shouldn't let your eyes wander." Katto smiled.

Keimo then sighed "If you insist on fighting us very well I'll make sure we end this quickly!" And with a beam of light a sword and shield appeared in her hands.

"...Three against six...that means two for each of us..." Hibana then smiled as her eyes turned red "Okay then I'll take my cousin and Sorrow!"

"Very well...I'll take the twins!" Zoki said as two blades as red as blood appeared in her hands.

"And I'll take this fine gentleman and his lovely lady." Katto said as he jumped back from Karasu.

"Very well." Sorrow then started singing. "Judgment!" Rays of light fell from the ceiling as the three dodge them.

"Don't forget about me Hibana..." and before Hibana could react she was cut by Keimos blade, Keimo then reeled her sword back for a stab before Hibana kicked her away.

"Hey...isn't that a little much...you could kill me you know!" Hibana yelled as Keimo sighed.

"Do not worry I will not kill you...I'll just push you close to death." Keimo smiled.

"...Man fighting this chick is going to be so annoying sister!" Taiyō sighed as he took out his sword

"I agree brother!" Tsuki smiled as she took out her guns.

"I rather not fight children but oh well." Zoki then through her blades at the two which they easily dodged as Tsuki fired shots at the blood demon.

Zoki managed to avoid most of the bullets except one that hit her in her lung.

"gah damn it." Bit her lip...she could die from this but it still was an annoyance...so annoying that she didn't even notice Taiyo behind her.

"Wai-Gah!" Zoki held her shoulder as one of her arms were sliced off.

"Well isn't this fun..." Katto smiled as he easily blocked all of Karasu attacks.

"Shut up demon! I'll kill you!" Karasu yelled as Sumāto smiled.

"Do you need any help!" Sumato laughed.

"No! Just shut up and Control those armors!"

**Outside the cathedral.**

"Wh-whats with all these knights?" Anise blinked as the rest of the group looked.

"White Armor...with lances." Natalia blinked as they guarded the entry way.

No emotion no feeling they just stood there...pointing their sharp object at anyone who dared to come near.

"Should we force are way in? They don't look like Oracle knights." Guy added.

"Not only that they don't respond to anything we say." Luke said.

"...That's because they aren't alive." A teenage boy about 17 walked up to the steps, he had blue eyes and brown hair.

"I'm surprised that a crowd hasn't formed yet...maybe we are just lucky." He smiled as the group glared at him.

"Oh just someone here to help..." He then snapped his finger as small satellites appeared around him.

"When I fire these I suggest you make a run for it...when you get in go to the library...some people need your help." The boy then pointed his finger towards the knights as the Satellites began to glow.

"Behold the power of the G weapon!" Small beams of light shot all the guards at once.

"Hollow..." Tear said looking at the armor.

"I don't think you have time to be worrying about that hurry up before more of them get here and once they are here I'm pretty sure they won't be a friendly as these!" The boy yelled.

"Well...whoever you are thanks!" Luke said as his party entered the cathedral.

**Oracle knight headquarters**

"I can't believe they locked all the civilians in their rooms." Arietta sighed "We we're lucky that we manged to sneak by."

"Yes...but I'm worried about everyone." Ion replied as Arietta smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure Hibana and the others will take care of it...we should be seeing some of the knights just past this door." Arietta then opened the final door as her face changed to fear.

White knights...in every location around the headquarters...not a single Oracle knight was in sight.

The knights then turned to the young girl...as if she was there target.

"I-I won't let you take Ion!" Arietta spreed her arms out.

"..Arietta please..." Ion paused.

"No! I won't do it...if I let them have you...They'll kill you." Arietta said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That may be true but..." Ion paused as he heard a voice.

"_Listen I don't care about you sacrificing yourself or anything but before you do that...you might want to hit the floor!"_

I don't know whether it was instincts or not but Arietta did what the voice asked of her as she grabbed Ion and pulled him to the floor.

At that moment a rain of Swords and knives attack the knights as the hollow shells fell to the ground.

"...It looks like I totally got more then you Kuro!" A silver haired girl with red eyes laughed as blue swords circled her.

"Shut it Nebey...the only reason you got more is because of that weapon of yours!" Kuro wiped her hair from her eyes.

"Who are..." Arietta eyes widened.

"Does it really matter...all that matters is that we're here to help you." Kuro smiled.

**The Library**

"Wow...this is pretty bad!" Katto laughed.

"How can you say things like that with a smile!" Hibana replied as she was holding her side. "How are you holding up Zoki?"

"Well I've been shot in the stomach, shot in the lungs, shot in the eye and had my arm cut of...how do you think I'm doing!" Zoki yelled as she was dripping blood.

"To think you all lasted this long even when it was two to one...but I'm afraid this is where it ends!" Sorrow was about to sing another Hymn before a knife went across her cheek."

"Who's ther- Gah!" Karasu couldn't finish his statement as a familiar blond swordsmen knocked him down.

"Enter the amazing Guy...again!" Guy smiled.

"Do you always have to say things like that?" Luke sighed as he Tear, Natalia and Anise walked into the room.

"Hey it makes it more original." Guy smiled.

"Don't think this will help you any!" Keimo was preparing a spell before she stopped.

"...I can't move my body..." Keimo looked down to see a Fonic glyph under her.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the gates of hell! Come forth divine lightning!"

"Wh-what is that!" Keimo yelled.

"This ends now! Indignation!"

"Th-this can't be right! Gahh!" And with a thunderous boom that blinded everyone in the room Keimo was on the ground covered in ash.

"...Hmmm I"m surprised that didn't kill her." Jade shrugged as he entered the room.

"Damn it!" Karasu hissed as he picked up Keimo "We have to retreat for now."

"I agree..." Sorrow then glared at the group.

"Be warned...this is not the last you have seen of us!" and with a flash of light the Holy knights vanished.

"...It's not like we needed your help..." Hibana cheeks puffed up.

"Sheesh we just saved your lives and that's the thanks we get?" Luke smiled.

"So...may I ask what brings you here?" Zoki asked as she was still dripping blood.

"S-shouldn't we worry about treating your wounds before we get on answering questions?" Natalia asked as she looked at the armless demon.

"Yeah...plus we need to take care of all those knights that locked the people in their rooms." Guy added.

"Don't worry about them...they most likely left when the knights vanished...but I am worried about Arietta and Ion." Hibana said as Anise face turned red.

"What do you mean Arietta and Ion...you mean to tell me that you left **her **with Ion!" Anise yelled.

"This girl with a missing limb here!" Natalia trying to direct the groups attention to more pressing matters.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine." Zoki smiled.

"...It looks like you made it in time..." The teenage boy from earlier walked in...Kuro, Nebey, Arietta and Ion followed.

"Big bro!" Hibana yelled at the teenage boy

"...That girl." Jade then looked at Nebey who tilted her head.

"Um...hi dude." Nebey replied with a smile.

"Ion you're safe!" Anise then ran up to Ion as Arietta glared.

"Yes he is safe Anise...no thanks to you!" The two girls then exchanged evil looks.

"Can someone please explain what happened?" Luke sighed.

"I'll be happy to but first shall we get some rest."

**Author notes**

"**Holy shit! Something happened this chapter!" Sync yelled.**

"**Don't act so surprise, something interesting had to happen sooner or later." Sara shrugged.**

"**Is the next chapter going to be this useful or is it going to be short in pointless?" Sync asked**

"**Most likely the latter." Sara smiled**

"**...Figures"**


	37. Witches

Chapter 37

**Witches**

"Well I guess that explains why you're here, but Ju...why are you here if you are looking for a Tartarus why are you here in Daath and not in Malkuth?" Hibana asked as the large group stayed in Anises room.

"So you were sneaking around on a Military ship trying to steal...oh my I could have you arrested." Jade smiled before Kuro sighed.

"Yeah...considering the fact the only reason I couldn't take it was because it was stolen from you."

"Anyway before we get into any more useless banter...may I ask what are you guys doing here?" Zoki asked.

"Well we need Ion's help for something...not like it's any of your business." Anise smiled as Arietta glared at the Ex Fon Master.

"You're going to do something that's going to hurt him aren't you!" Arietta yelled.

"I don't think that's going to happen...but man we really don't know anything about anything do we." Hibana grinned as everyone sighed.

"Most of the things we know are highly classified telling you would make more problems." Jade replied as Hibana simply shrugged.

"...True but with that said you don't know anything about anything either..." Hibana grin turned into a small smirk as her eyer narrowed slightly... if one didn't meet her before this you could say she actually looked smart.

"You are right about that...we don't know nothing about the Holy Knights about that Kage guy or Section 11, to be honest you pretty much keeping us in the dark about things that would be helpful to know about." Luke said as Zoki sighed.

"You can't act like that when you've been keeping secrets from us and acting like you can't trust us...it is true that trust has to be earned but you simply ditched us when you found out Arietta was in our group not even letting us explain what had happen up to that point, it might have been true that we wasn't going to tell you but why should we? Every last one of you were keeping secrets from us! You have no right to complain when we distrust you." Zoki responded.

"That's not fair we told you about Van's plan back in Belkend." Anise replied.

"But you only told us when we gave up more info I doubt you would have handed it over without complications." Katto stated.

"Wow dudes you guys really got around and did some crazy stuff!" Nebey smiled.

"Well since you were the last one to speak I must ask you a question young lady." Jade then turned his attention to the girl with hair as white as snow.

"Are you in relation to a woman by the name of Nebilim?" As Jade asked that question Lukes eye twitched as the girl let out a sigh.

"...Well I never thought a human would know that name...Ju is it okay for us to tell him." Nebey smiled as Ju simply nodded.

"Well this may come as a shock to you but...I'm actually a clone of the woman you just mentioned." Nebey said as she continued her explanation "I'm the twentieth in a line of clones...the first nineteen were...liquefied, I was also due for that as well but this awesome dude here saved my ass!" Nebey laughed as she looked at Ju.

"Did a man name Dist create you?" Jade continued as Nebey sighed.

"I never heard of that dude bro but I know the person who created me is Ju sister." Nebey shrugged as Katto sighed.

"So Shan has been working with clones...eh whatever I'm not her mom she can do what she wants." Katto shrugged as Jade glared at the group of demons.

"Tell me how is she doing this..." Jade fixed his glasses slightly before getting a response.

"Now that really is classified." Kuro replied before Hibana sat up from her seat.

"...Hey guys I think we should tell them." Hibana smiled as everyone sighed.

"Go ahead...it wouldn't be the first human were told but I doubt they will believe you." Zoki said as everyone else Hibana cleared her throat.

"Well I'll get right to it...we are demons." Luke gave a familiar look before everyone chuckled.

"You keep telling us that...I'm really starting to believe you are crazy." Luke replied before the rest of his friends joined in.

"Please Hibana...can you stop making jokes when we are trying to discuss important matters." Tear said in a familiar tone before Hibana stomped her feet.

"Damn it! Why don't you believe me...you know what, fine you don't have to, I'm sure Arietta believes me!" Hibana then looked at Arietta who simply smiled.

"Yeah I believe you Hibana...I mean you have no reason to lie about something like this." Arietta said as Anise scoffed.

"Wow Arietta you really need to stop being so gullible...you never know when people may be lying to you." Anise shrugged as Katto smiled.

"You know all about that don't you Anise."

"Please let's not get into an argument...now may I ask why are all of you here?" Ion asked.

"Very well...Guy you explain." Jade smiled as Guy sighed.

"Me again...oh well."

After a rather long explanation about measuring core vibrations and what not...they finally decided on

Tataroo Valley.

"Isn't that were I first met Luke and Tear...great! I can't wait to see how that place has changed!" Hibana clapped as Lukes group looked at her.

"Who said we were going to let any of you come along with us." Anise said.

"You guys are so worried about spies and people betraying you that you don't accept free help...oh well...but we are still going but not because of you...but on our own free will." Hibana smiled.

"Well then I guess we'll be taking our leave." Ju said as Nebey and Kuro nodded.

"Leaving already? Ahhh that sucks, well good luck in whatever you are doing!" Hibana smiled as the three vanished.

"Nice guys...anyway to Tataroo Valley!" Hibana yelled...but before anyone of them moved Luke collapsed to the ground holding his head.

"Ahhh..." Luke winced before standing back up.

"Luke what did Asch say?" Natalia asked as Luke looked at the princess.

"...Spinoza informed Van of our plan, Hencken and Cathy had fled to Sheridan." Luke replied.

"Damn...I'm responsible for this." Jade said.

"It's not your fault." Guy said.

"I was careless to allow him to eavesdrop." Jade replied

"What are you guys talking about?" Hibana slumped her shoulders as the group continued their conversation about things she didn't understand.

"Don't worry about it to much...it probably has nothing to do with us." Katto shrugged.

"What about Asch?" Natalia asked

"He won't contact us anymore, I guess he intends to work alone." Luke replied as the princess looked down.

"Oh... I see..."

"If the God-generals know about our plan then it isn't wise for us to stay here much longer, right Natalia?" Guy added.

"...Oh right I'm fine." The blond girl lifted her head.

"Then lets go to Sheridan." Tear said as the group walked out of the cathedral.

As they were about to leave the town they noticed Pamela standing near the exit.

"Oh hello Anise, Arietta...I just came by to tell you that your sister has came back." She smiled.

"Well good thing we're leaving huh!" Hibana chuckled.

"Oh you didn't want to see her? I already told her you were here."

"Well this can't be good." Katto laughed as large crashing noise was felt.

"Gahahah! I finally found you idiots." A girl with pink hair and a white dress was riding a giant beast...for whatever reason Luke group looked rather concerned.

"That monster...it's the one from the marsh!" Luke yelled.

"How did she get something like that?" Anise questioned as Mirrietta laughed.

"Nothing is impossible for a witch...This time I'll be taking Ion as well as your lives! Majo come out now!" Mirrietta yelled as a teenage girl wearing a purple and black dress with orange hair appeared.

"That sounded like you were giving me an order...If you keep that up I'll kill you myself!" Majo yelled.

"Calm down...I succeeded in giving you that thing you wanted, I'm a witch now same as you...now hurry up and help me kill these guys!" Mirrietta smiled.

"Go...Behemoth!" Mirrietta yelled as the beast chains rattled and it unleashed a roar that shook the very ground itself.

"Damn monster...I bet you aren't even that tough!" Hibana charged the beast ignoring the warning.

"**Hibanas! Super 15% punch!" **Just as the name implied Hibana gave her best 15% punch...in which the beast barely flinched to.

"Damn fine then I'll just go to thirty perce-" Before she could finish a large fist struck her and sent the demon girl flying.

"**You got to me kidding meeeeee**-" ***crash!** Apparently Hibana flew so far that she crashed into the cathedral...well less like crash into and more like though its walls.

"Wow you're pretty strong Behemoth!" Mirrietta jumped up with glee.

"Damn it, Arietta help me!" Arietta began to cast a spell as Zoki took out her swords...however they stopped when they noticed a large shadow appear beneath them, the two looked up.

"Really..." Zoki sighed right before a giant pie fell on top of her and Arietta.

"You really should be paying more attention to me!" Majo laughed as she put her staff down.

"Well that was disappointing." Katto sighed.

"Damn I thought they would have served as a better distraction...Anise get Ion." Jade yelled.

"Oh hell no! Majo zap Ion unconscious...that'll be his punishment for putting me through all this crap!" Mirrietta let out a cruel laugh.

"Once again ordering me around...whatever...I'll be happy to do that!" Majo lifted her staff.

"Fon Master look out!" Pamela yelled as she pushed Ion out of the way of the bolt...unfortunately she was hit instead.

"Aaaaah!"

"Pamela!" Ion and Anise knelled down.

"Mama!"

"What the hell was that Majo you totally missed! It loo- Ah!" Mirrietta felt someone grab her arm.

"Call of your monster now!" Jade demanded.

"Curses...Behemoth leave you useless piece of crap!" Mirrietta yelled as the large beast jumped away.

"Natalia you take care of Pamela!" Jade said as Natalia ran towards the injured woman.

Katto simply sighed as he cut the pie that crushed Arietta and Zoki into pieces.

"Hmmm it looks like you took most of the impact for that little brat." Katto smiled as he saw Zoki over top the unconscious Arietta.

"If I get crushed I can just regenerate...I'm pretty sure she can't do something like that." Zoki said as she winched in pain.

"It looks like your back has been shattered...oh well, we better go find Hibana." Katto shrugged

"Ion...are you alright...?" Pamela asked as Ion smiled.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you."

"If I was able to protect you then I have no regrets..." Pamela replied.

With those words Guy held his knelled down as If he remembered something important.

"...I remember..."

"Damn it Majo let's blow this Popsicle stand!" Mirrietta yelled as Jade glared at her.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you go?" Jade said as the little witch smiled.

"You really don't have much of a chose." With those words Mirrietta and Major turned into moths and vanished.

**Anise room**

"Well that was a wild ride!" Hibana laughed as she dusted herself off.

"...How can you still be alive...let alone standing and laughing?" Tear said with a rather shocked expression.

If a normal person would have been hit by that kind of attack they would have been dead before they even hit the cathedral...but not only did Hibana take the punch but she also crashed through three walls and landed in the library...with little more then a bruise and a damaged ego.

"Didn't I tell you this already? It's because I'm a demon! But shouldn't you be worrying about Miss Pamela?" Hibana shrugged as she walked over to an unconscious Arietta and a bed ridden Zoki.

"So how's you're back?" Hibana asked the silver haired girl.

"Fine, I'll be up in about ten minutes...Arietta should be fine...I guess she hit her head or something." Zoki shrugged.

"Yeah she was lucky...if you didn't take the blow for her she might have been a Arie-" Hibana was cut of by a glare.

"Don't say it." Zoki said as Hibana just gave her a blank stare.

"..."

"..."

"...She might have been an Arietta sandwich! There I said it and I regret nothing!" Hibana replied

"Sigh* You always make my most painful moments even more painful." Zoki said.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Hibana smiled.

"...It looks like everyone else is leaving to go see Guy...are you going with them?" Zoki asked as Hibana shook her head.

"Nah I'll stay here with you two in tell Arietta wakes up...and by the way, have you seen Katto?" Hibana asked.

"He said he needed to do something back at the inn." Zoki said as the Pink haired girl started to turn about.

"It looks she's waking up!" Hibana said as she walked up to the girls bed.

Arietta blinked a little before staring at Hibana.

"What happened?" Arietta asked as Hibana smiled.

"Well you and Zoki was crushed by a Giant pie but she took most of the blow for you...if it wasn't for her you would have became a Arietta sand-" *Bam! A shoe hit Hibana in the head.

"Do not make that joke again!" Zoki yelled.

"Oh yeah before we forget...plans have changed we are heading to a place called Sheridan next...don't worry about to much though just get some rest, I doubt anyone wants to leave right away." Hibana smiled.

"...Thanks Zoki." Arietta said before she shot up out of bed.

"What about Ion!" Arietta yelled.

"He's fine Miss Pamela made sure of that." Hibana added.

"That's good to hear." Arietta smiled.

**Author notes**

"**A weird end...the chapter just kind of stopped." Sync shrugged.**

"**Well yeah...anyway next time HIBANA is going to make her entrance!" Sara laughed.**


	38. Late night happenings

**Chapter 38**

**Late night happenings **

"Sheridan...so she's here, Huhuhuhuh!" HIBANA laughed as she loomed over the town.

"Knowing her she'll know I'm here as well...Gahaha I'll tear out her eyes, I'll rip out her throat, Hibana I hope you're prepared...tonight will be a grand night!

**Sheridan**

"That Anise! How can she leave us outside like this." Arietta pouted.

"Well I doubt anything in there would have been that interesting." Katto shrugged before looking at Hibana.

"Hey...are you feeling alright? If you're about to die tell me so I can get a good seat." Katto smiled as he looked at the pale faced girl.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something." Hibana sighed before she let out a small smile.

Before the conversation could continue Luke and his friends walked out of the meeting hall.

"Our next stop is the Tataroo Vally, does anyone have anything the need to do before we go?" Tear asked before Anise intervened.

"Nope unless Arietta and her group of stalkers want to waste our time." Anise smiled.

"Stop that Anise we aren't stalkers!" Arietta yelled.

"...Um Hibana, are you feeling okay?" Natalia asked as she saw the young demon holding her chest with her and and covering her eye with the other.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just need to ask you something." Hibana was breathing heavily as both groups looked at her.

"Well, I see no reason to turn you down,even if you aren't the most trust worthy person." Jade shrugged before Hibana smiled.

"Thanks, I would like to stay here for the night...if it wouldn't be to much trouble." Hibana replied.

"This might set us back..." Tear said.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but couldn't you guys just stay here while we continue to the Vally." Luke asked.

"Fine by me..." Zoki replied as she looked at Arietta.

"...If we separate now then Ion will be left with Anise." Arietta frowned,

"Wow you make Anise out to be some demon...no pun intended." Zoki shrugged as Katto smiled.

"You'd be surprised how evil humans can be." Katto replied.

"A-anyway we are going!" Anise yelled almost as if she was offended by Kattos comment.

"I agree it probably won't take long, so please Arietta don't worry to much." Ion smiled at the young girl before the group left.

"So, shall we head to the inn?" Katto smiled as Arietta looked down.

"I'm sorry Arietta." Hibana gave a half hearted smile.

"Well, shall we head to the inn?" Katto smiled as the rest of the group nodded.

**That night**

"Man, sneaking out like this seems so wrong." Hibana smiled to herself as she crept out of the building.

"Knowing Katto he probably already knows about my little predicament, Zoki will most likely put the pieces together sooner or later, all that leaves is Arietta, well whatever she doesn't know can't hurt her." Hibana shrugged as she walked towards the exit of the town, but before she could leave a familiar voice stopped her.

"...Hibana where are you going?" The Ex God-General asked as Hibana turned around.

"Oh nowhere, just need to take care of some business, nothing for you to worry about." Hibana smiled as Arietta expression changed.

"You said that it's okay for friends to lie about things sometimes, but I don't want to be kept in the dark! I don't want that, Ion always keeps me away and I don't know why, and now you." Arietta took a deep breath before she continued.

"At first I didn't mind but the longer I've been with you the more dangerous things have gotten, I was fine because both Katto and Zoki understood even if I didn't but this is different, you're going alone sneaking out and plus the way you were acting earlier." Arietta then looked down as her eyes started to water.

"Please Hibana, why are you just dismissing me like I'm nothing! Am I not good enough, will you replace me or will someone else steal you away like Ion!" Arietta yelled as Hibana eyes widened.

To be honest she never thought about it like that, Hibana always thought that Arietta was more naive even if she was sixteen but this was different, Hibana never thought about how what she said or does effected the people around her, especially not Arietta.

"Hehe, I guess I was being a little selfish, I thought you were more like Zoki and Katto, no that's wrong to be honest I thought you really didn't care all that much about me." Hibana smiled.

"Why would you think something like that?" Arietta asked as Hibana simply shrugged.

"You're always talking about Ion, I thought I was just here in tell you got him back or was in a position where you were happy, almost like a replacement goldfish." Hibana chuckled at her expression as Arietta frowned.

"Hibana..."

"Go back to the Inn Arietta I'll be fine, this is something I have to check out alone and hey once I get back I might treat you to something." Hibana once again started to walk away as Arietta simply watched.

She didn't try to stop her, in a way she understood what was going on, for now the god-general went back to the inn.

**Outside of Sheridan.**

"This is fine, a place not to crowded with monsters, nice and flat." Hibana smiled as she looked at the moon.

"Hiii Hibana." A voiced that sounded like her own rang through the young demons ears.

Hibana simply turned around and glared at the beast that had her face.

"Are you having fun running around, of course you are you ripped me out after all, the part you hated, now if you say something like I'm sorry or please forgive me then I'll have to tear out your eye's and crush your neck, ahahaha then again even if you don't I'll still rip you to shreds!" HIBANA grinned

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass on that." Hibana smiled "It seems every time I try to relax a little something like you shows up."

Hibana eyes then flashed a deep red as her claws extended.

"People wonder why I broke all the mirrors in my house, seeing you makes me sick to my stomach, then again I get to release all my anger towards myself but as you know the person I hate the most is myself." Hibana then glared as HIBANA smiled.

"Not bad, I couldn't have said it better myself, then again I'm just an unused part either way, but please don't try to act so noble after everything you've done." HIBANA voiced filled with anger.

"You're quite the bitch, Hibana. Compared to you I'm just a pup!" HIBANA yelled.

Words were no longer needed, the two foes sized each other up before they rushed each other, night...it really was Hibana's favorite time of the day.

**Author notes.**

"**No fight scene for you!" Sara laughed as Sync sighed.**

"**That was because the Author was to lazy to make one, but then again if someone request it I'm sure he would edit the chapter to include one." Sync shrugged.**


	39. Separated again

**Chapter 39**

**Separated once again.**

"W-why are you just looking!" Arietta yelled as she treated Hibana wounds.

"It's her own damn fault for going out so late anyway." Katto laughed as Zoki sighed.

"You carried her all the way back here and you haven't sleep since you got back, don't you think you should rest, plus you're covered in blood." Zoki pointed out as Arietta shook her head.

"No, I can't leave her like this." Arietta replied as Katto chuckled.

"I'm alright with you staying here, but just to tell you, you might miss seeing Ion again." Katto smiled as Arietta winced.

"I-I don't mind, I'm sure I'm going to see him again." Arietta replied.

"Fine, the Inn keeper wants us to pay for the bloodied sheets so give him the money when you are done looking after Hibana, we will be meeting Luke and the others." Zoki said as she and Katto left the room.

Arietta then looked at the sleeping Hibana and sighed.

"What happened to you?" Arietta thoughts raced as she felt a mixture of sadness and frustration.

She said she didn't mind being left in the dark about a couple of things, but she never thought it would escalate this far.

She lied about not knowing about Vans plan and no one minded, then why did she hated being lied to.

Maybe it's because other than Ion and Van, Hibana and the others were the only ones really willing to listen and talk to her, they never called her Gloomietta and always tried to cheer her up, they actively rescued her when she got into danger and even tried to help mommy and her siblings.

With all that she had a guilty feeling in her stomach, she could lie to them, but she couldn't stand them lying to her.

"Having fun thinking hard?" Arietta looked at a smiling Hibana who tried to sit up.

"D-don't move, you're hurt!" Arietta raised her voice as Hibana complied with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm really messed up, I haven't gotten beaten up this badly in a while, so how did I end up back here?" Hibana gave a weak chuckle before she held her stomach.

"It hurts to laugh."

"Well I had to carry you back." Arietta replied as Hibana blushed.

"H-how did you manage that, I mean you're so tiny." Hibana asked as Arietta puffed her cheeks.

"I'm not that tiny, but you were really heavy so I ended up dragging you most of the way." Arietta replied.

"Arietta you really didn't need to do that." Hibana said in a guilty tone.

"You would have done the same for me." Arietta smiled.

"Well I guess with all that figured out, I'll sleep for a while." Hibana closed her eye ready to rest once again before she felt a hard slap against her face.

"Ouch! Arietta why would you slap me!" Hibana yelled.

"W-well I read somewhere that you shouldn't let someone who is really hurt go to sleep or they might die." Arietta got closer to Hibana as she said those words as the demon gave an awkward laugh.

"I think I'm past that part." Hibana replied.

"Hibana...I really don't want you to keep secrets from me." Arietta said.

"So you want to know what happened last night I presume." Hibana expression turned dark as Arietta nodded.

"Yes, In return I'll tell you more about myself." Arietta said.

"Nah, I'm good." Hibana smiled before Arietta frowned.

"You, know since I'm the one who saved you don't you think you own me an explanation?" Arietta said in a demanding tone.

"Fine, fine I'll give you the quick version." Hibana cleared her throat.

"Due to fear of me killing someone I took the cruelest part of myself and separated it, but somehow it managed to get a physical body, the end." Hibana said as Arietta sighed.

"I guess that is good enough, do you want to know anything about me Hibana?" Arietta asked.

"I really don't care about your past I just like being with you now so talking about it is pointless" Hibana smiled.

"Hibana I really like you, but you really hurt my feeling last night." Arietta looked down.

"Really, all I said was what was on my mind." Hibana replied.

"You made it sound like I didn't care about you, that's not true I really do care, even if it seems like I don't I also think it's really selfish for you to say that." Arietta said.

"Sheesh, never knew you were the type to get all rilled up, but what I said still stands, you're more worried about Ion then the people who are with you and that kind of hurts, not like it hurts me or anything." Hibana blushed.

"So, you're jealous?" Arietta tilted her head as sat up.

"No, I'm not jealous!" Hibana yelled.

"I guess I can understand the feeling, when Anise stole Ion I was jealous as well." Arietta replied.

"You would, If I was jealous." Hibana said as two familiar faces entered the room.

"Oh, you're alive Hibana, that sucks." Katto sighed.

"There has been a change of plans, we will be headed to Daath instead of following Lukes group, is that okay with you Arietta?" Zoki asked as the God-General shook her head.

"I would like to stay with Ion, but I guess leaving him alone for a little while will be okay, plus I think Hibana is getting a little jealous." Arietta smiled as Hibana fumed.

"No, I'm not!" Hibana yelled.

"Before this conversation gets more pointless, when do you think you'll be able to move Hibana?" Zoki asked.

"Probably by this evening, so we can leave then unless you guys have a problem with traveling at night." Hibana said.

"There is no way you'll be healthy enough to go out!" Arietta yelled.

"Sure I will, just trust me." Hibana smiled.

"Oh can I ask why are we going to Daath?" Hibana said.

"Let's just say I have a job their." Katto winked.

**Author notes**

"**Due to a recent out break of radioactive moles in my wifes back yard, she will not be able to make it, instead you can have me." A green haired man with red eyes sighed.**

"**Well as long as you-!" Sync eyes widen as he looked at the green haired man.**

"**(What the hell he looks like an older me!)" Sync whispered.**

"**(What the hell, he looks like an younger me!)" The green haired man whispered as well.**

"**Just who the hell are you!" Sync yelled as the man cleared his voice**

"**I am Tempt the Tempest the demon lord, I am the husband of Sara and farther of Hibana, ****yeah." Tempt said.**

"**This is to weird." Sync sighed**

"**I agree, lets skip the conversation, next time Sync gets more screen time."**


	40. Under the moon

**Chapter 40**

**Under the moon**

**Daath**

"Once again we are back here, sheesh it feels like we are running around in circles." Hibana sighed as the four walked through the town.

"Well I'll be doing my job, you guys can hang around the town and do whatever you want." With those words Katto vanished.

"Damn it, again!" Hibana yelled before staring at her two companions.

"Well actually, I need to see something myself, I hope you two enjoy your bonding time!" Hibana laughed as she skipped away.

"So, Arietta what do you want to do?" Zoki asked as the young girl shrugged.

"I don't know, talk?" Arietta replied.

"I'm not very good at that, but I'll give it a try."

**Oracle HQ**

"For a secret headquarters these guys are horrible at locking up." Hibana sighed as she looked around.

"I don't really need to sneak around much, but I guess it's for the best, I swear every time I come here there seems to be less and less knights, I wonder why?" Hibana thought.

She continued to sneak around in tell Hibana over heard a conversation between two oracle knights.

"Dude, have you noticed bad things have been happening to us lately?" A knight asked.

"Hell yeah I noticed, between crazy monster girls eating us and living armors stabbing us we've been rather down on our luck." Another replied.

"Well it seems we are planning an all out assault on Sheridan soon, I just hope no one finds out." The knight chuckled as Hibana sighed.

"I'm starting to think that none of the lower ranked soldiers are competent." Hibana then continued through the headquarters in tell she came across a room.

"I know I shouldn't be breaking and entering, but it's more fun this way!" She snickered as she forced open the door.

When she got into the room she noticed dolls, lots and lots of dolls, half of them were black and the other half were white, almost as if someone was in the middle of redecorating but forgot and left it half finished.

No doubt this is Arietta's room and it looks like the Mirror version was messing with her stuff.

"Man if Arietta saw this she would probably cry." Hibana laughed as she picked up a doll.

"Gah! I hate cute things, but I guess I can take one back for her." Hibana then stuffed the doll in her bag.

"Now, I wonder if he's here." Hibana said as she continued.

**Sync's room**

"It looks like I"ll be the last one leaving." The boy said as he looked at his notes.

"I guess it makes sense we aren't attacking right now, everyone hasn't gotten all of the info." Sync continued.

"Dist has already went to Keterburg and everyone else is at Belkend." Sync then sighed.

"It's probably dark by now, now would be the best time to leave." Sync left his seat before he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" The God-general said in a demanding tone before the door cracked open.

"I knew you were still here, Sync." Hibana smiled as she leaned on the door way.

"Leave before I kill you." Sync said in a heartless tone that caused Hibana to pout.

"Why do you always have to be like that." Hibana sighed before she started to talk.

"If you have the time I would like to speak to you." All playfulness left the demons voice, instead she talked in a more caring one.

"I'm right here, say what you have to say." Sync said before Hibana shook her head.

"No, not here I want to talk outside, the moon is quite beautiful and it would be a waste of a night if we didn't." Hibana smiled.

"Why would I waste time talking to you?" Sync asked before Hibana shrugged.

"I don't know, but talking to other people is fun, I'll be at the outskirts of town, you can go if you want." Hibana said as she left the room.

"...Damn that girl." Sync frowned.

"I guess I can indulge her, who knows maybe I'll get some useful information out of her." Sync said to himself.

**Outskirts of Daath**

Hibana looked up in the sky at the perfect moon, such a sight goes perfectly with a grass field.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight, nice and full, it seems no matter how many worlds I visit the moon is always perfect." Hibana smiled before she noticed grass rustling.

"So you made it, Sync." Hibana smiled as she turned around to face the God-general.

"I'm here, now tell me what you want to talk about?" Sync asked before Hibana closed her eyes.

"Okay Sync, who is also a look alike of Ion." With those words Sync flinched before letting out a cruel smile.

"So, how did you find out?" Sync asked as he took off his mask.

"Really now, you have to be an idiot not to figure it out, which kind of explains why no one else could, but then again as a demon all of you humans look alike so I mostly tell you apart by speech patterns and height." Hibana smiled.

"If you know that much then I'm sure you know about the current Ion." Sync replied.

"Nope but please don't tell me, but why does it matter, original or not you're still a person." Hibana laughed.

"A replica who can't serve it's purpose is trash, do you know what happened to me?" Sync asked as Hibana shrugged.

"Nope, and to be honest I don't care, worrying about the past will just keep you stuck in it, but whatever it is, do you truly believe killing everyone will make it better?" Hibana asked.

"No, but that's not the point, I hate this world that is enough of a reason for me to destroy it." Sync replied.

"I guess hate is as good a reason as any other, but if you kill everyone then you wouldn't be able to enjoy everything that everyone has to offer." Hibana smiled.

"HA! How pointless, you act as if a piece of meat can enjoy such things, I doubt someone like you could understand."

"You're right, I've had a pretty good life, sure my mom is a little crazy and my sister is a bitch, but I know my whole family still loves me then again how would you even know about that sort of thing, if I got the time line right then you are only two years old." Hibana responded.

"I guess that's about right." Sync confirmed.

"Then I think you're about one thousand-six hundred and fifty five years to early to think you have the world figured out." Hibana then looked at the moon.

"You didn't lose anything, you managed to work your way up to the rank of a God-general and your comrades respect you, in all honesty you had a pretty decent life, who cares how you were brought into the world, it up to you to make the most out of it." Hibana then laughed.

"I don't think you know how the people of this world view replicas do you." Sync said.

"Who cares about them, punch them in the face if they get on you're nerves and I promise if anyone tries to hurt you then I'll be their as your friend, Hibana Kagayaku to save you, even if you don't want me to." Hibana smiled.

"If I have someone like you as my friend then I really am trash." Sync scoffed.

"Maybe." Hibana continued to look at the moon. "Even if we can't see eye to eye can't we at least agree that the moon is beautiful."

Sync then smirked "Sure, why not." With those words he vanished.

"Ion..." Hibana thought to herself.

"Does that mean Sync was made when they thought Ion was going to die, but when he pulled through they tossed him out, that has to be it." Hibana then smiled.

"Under this moon, everything seems so clear."

**Author notes**

"**Sorry I wasn't here last chapter, you know radioactive moles and what not." Sara laughed.**

"**So it's been taken care of?" Sync asked.**

"**Nope, actually it's gotten worse, the Radioactive moles have made an alliance with the Poisonous Zanzibar space hamsters." Sara shrugged.**

"**You did not just say that.,." **

"**Anyway I got an exterminator to do them in." Sara chuckled.**

"**Anyway old lady, tell them what happens next chapter." Sync demanded.**

"**Our heroes prepare for the assault on Sheridan."**


	41. Plans

**Chapter 41**

**Plans**

"Well as you all know, the oracle knights are planing an attack on Sheridan." Hibana said as she walked around the deck of her ship, looking at each of her companions.

"No we didn't." Zoki sighed.

"Well now you do, so what are we going to do about it!" Hibana cheered as she lifted her fist towards the sun.

"We tell the people of the town what's about to happen" Zoki replied as Hibana frowned.

"See Zoki, you always think inside the box, I was planning on something a little more...extravagant." Hibana gained a fiendish smile as she rubbed her hand together.

"By extravagant you mean overly complicated, right?" Zoki glared.

"I don't mind really, we need complicated thing, it makes life more interesting." Katto laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to go against the others, but then again I guess it's a little late to try not to get on their bad side." Arietta said to herself.

"Well if everyone is in, we need to do a couple of things, as far as I can tell there is going to be a lot of them so we might need to bring in our own reinforcements." Hibana said.

"Why, we probably can beat them all by ourselves, why bring anyone else in it?" Zoki asked.

"That may be true, but what about all the people their, we can't defend all those people and defeat them." Hibana said.

"So the main purpose isn't to kill them, but to save the people, what a pain." Katto sighed.

"So, do any of you have any friends or family that could help out with this operation?" Hibana then stared at Zoki who eye twitched.

"No, we aren't bringing my mom into this!" The silver haired demon yelled.

"Oh come on Zoki, she isn't doing anything in Keterburg, plus isn't your sister there?" Hibana asked.

"...Fine, I need to pick something up from my room anyway." Zoki sighed.

"Good, now you Katto." Hibana looked at the assassin.

"Really is no need for me to ask Kuro since you can ask your brother and get his whole team." Katto pointed out.

"Thats true, now Arietta...never mind." Hibana stopped herself.

Arietta looked down for a moment before shaking her head.

"It's okay, I'm fine, anyway, are you sure you guy's want to go through with this, going against the commandant might be dangerous." Arietta said.

"I really don't care about Van or his plans, I just want to make sure no one I know gets hurt." Hibana shrugged.

"I agree, let Luke and his friends handle that nuisance, we really don't have the time to deal with some lowly human, no offense Arietta." Zoki added.

"Well then I guess our first stop is Keterburg." Katto smiled.

**Keterburg**

"Man I really need to get a boyfriend to clear out the webbing in my basement, if you know what I mean." Xue winked as she nudged her daughter who gave a disgusted frown.

"Damn it mom, do you really think I want to hear that!" Sakusan yelled.

Once again the two were sitting in a familiar room at the inn.

"To be honest I'm kind of disappointed that, neither Cho or Zoki stayed, I organized this trip for all of us and they ignored it." Xue sounded almost hurt, which is odd for a demon lord.

"I swear those two are so selfish, whatever they had to do, surely it could have waited in tell the vacation was over." Sakusan puffed her cheeks as the mother and daughter duo heard a knock on the door.

"If it's that door man that keeps looking at my chest, invite him in, I want to have a little fun." Xue licked her lips as Sakusan shuttered.

"Mom, please stop." With those words the young demon opened the door to revel Zoki.

"Ah, so you're back." Sakusan frowned.

"Yeah, but I need to ask both of you a favor.' Zoki was about to continue before her mother stopped her.

"Consider it done, I'm tired of sitting around all day everyday." Xue smiled.

"Gah, whatever, since mom is doing it I might as well do it to, tell me will Hibana be there?" Sakusan asked.

"First of all, yes Hibana will be there, second how did you both know what I was going to ask?" Zoki said as her mother smiled.

"I'm a demon lord, it wold be shameful for me not to know about these things." Xue chuckled.

"If you know all of that then you must know what I'm here for." Zoki eye's narrowed.

"You mean that weapon of yours, yeah it's in the back." Xue closed her eyes as Zoki walked past her.

As Zoki walked to the back of the room she saw a black case bigger then any person, she then let out a cruel smile.

"Yeah, this is it."

**In the town**

"Man what's taking Zoki so long?" Hibana yelled as she shivered.

"I'm starting to wish I didn't leave Arietta and Katto on the boat." Hibana looked around at the beatiful snow covered city.

"If we weren't so pressed on time, I wouldn't mind looking around here." Hibana smiled before hearing someone one call out to her.

"Never imaged seeing you here." A brown haired boy smiled.

"Oh big brother, you're here?" Hibana asked Ju as he smiled.

"Just here on some businesses, nothing important."

"Well I'm in luck then, I need to ask you a favor." Hibana grinned as Ju rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you, it probably is going to be something big." Ju smiled.

"Nothing to big, let me explain."

Hibana then explained the current situation to Ju.

"So, the Oracle knights are planing an attack on Sheridan and you want me an my team to help you stop them?" Ju asked as Hibana smiled.

"Yep, that's about it."

"Sure why not, we were planing on swinging by there anyway so it's not a problem." Ju replied as Hibana smiled.

"This is going much smother then I thought."

**Author notes**

"**I thought I was going to show up in this chapter, and where is Sync!" Cho yelled.**

"**You were going to show up, but the aurthor couldn't find a place to fit you, don't worry you most likely will appear again in chapter 45 of 46, and the reason Sync isn't here is because of ****you." Sara smiled.**


	42. Sheridan Massacre

**Chapter 42**

**Sheridan Massacre **

"So we just wait here?" Zoki asked as she and Katto was hiding on top of a house.

"Yep, I'm sure the Oracle knights will make their move soon." Katto replied with an uncanny smile.

"How can you be so sure?" Zoki said as she clenched her large machine gun.

"Did you really need to bring the R.E.D shooter with you, using one of the twenty six weapons against humans would be in bad taste." Katto snickered.

"I haven't used this thing in a while, so I might as well go all out." Zoki replied.

"Whatever, when is Luke and his friends going to get here anyway, I want to begin the operation." Katto said.

"Actually I think that's them now." Zoki said as a group of six entered the city of craftsman.

"They are going to use the Tartarus to stop the core vibration or whatever, all I know is they are going to be using it for something." Katto shrugged.

"Well there are demons hidden throughout the entire city plus Arietta has been put on retrieval, as of Hibana, I have no idea where she is." Zoki stated as Katto chuckled.

"I have a hunch, anyway I think the time for talking is over, our targets are here."

…

"Major Legretta!" Tear said in shock as she and the rest of the group were surrounded by a large amount of Oracle knights.

"So Spinoza was right, the rumors of Belkends researchers fleeing to Sheridan were true." Legretta said in a heartless tone.

"Out of the way." Was the only reply Luke gave as he took out his sword.

"Letting you pass is not an option, we can't have you silencing the core." Legretta then paused for a moment before speaking again.

"The Oracle knights have secured the port, cease this meaningless effort." With those words a soft voice replied from an unknown location.

"Are you sure the port is as secure as you think?" From seemingly out of no where large lance of blood stab through the bodies of the armor clad knights.

"Who!" Was the only thing Legretta said before two figures jumped from the building.

"Katto and Zoki?" Natalia said in disbelief.

"Ahh, yes saving the heroes just in the nick of time, what does that make us?" Katto smiled before Zoki glared at him.

"No, we aren't going to say that!" Zoki replied as she stuck her hand where the cartridges in her gun should be and reloaded the weapon.

"Whoever you are, do not interfere!" Legretta hissed.

"You have a rather nice body, but I don't think you need the head, Ah...it will be a dream to take you apart." Katto smiled as he licked his knife.

"Hey, don't you guys have some place to be?" Zoki said before turning to Luke and the others.

"But, you guy's..."

If we die here to this trash then we deserve it." Katto chuckled. "Now can you hurry up!"

With those words Luke and his friends headed to the south exit only to be blocked by a large group of Oracle knights.

"You won't get awa-" The knight couldn't even finish his statement as a beam of light pierced his head.

"Once again, I save you guy's, really who would think of using the south exit maybe you should try the north." Ju sighed as satellites surrounded him.

"Ju, what is going on here!" Anise yelled before Ju rolled his eyes.

"Really, you humans always look a gift horse in the mouth, with that being said this guys aren't very smart are they." Ju remarked as the soldiers continued to move in a straight line, just to be blasted with beams of light.

"Anyway, get going staying here is doing nothing but wasting time." Ju said.

"Fine...just make sure no one gets hurt." Luke said as he nodded to the rest of the group.

They decided going north would be the best option, unfortunately they were met with even more resistance.

"You won't get away." A captain pulled out a sword as Luke and his friends.

Before a battle could start a rain of knife and short swords rained on the enemy.

"Sheesh I don't why Hibana care about you sacks of meat, but if it's for her I guess I can dirty my blades." Kuro sighed.

Guy was about to say something before Kuro shook her head.

"Stop wasting time with pointless dialog, just leave my sight." Kuro hissed as the group ran from the sight.

"Now then." Kuro then looked at the group of soldiers and smiled

"Taste the terror of death!" Kuro laughed as Nebey poked her head from behind the demon.

"It's filled with small butter knives!"Nebey shouted causing Kuro to sigh.

"Um, yeah..."

With only one route left to take Luke group ran only to be cut off once again.

"We'll throw your bodies into the sea!" A knight griped his sword, only to be lifted to what seemed to be red strands of bloody hair.

"Humans, so ignorant, how dare you assume the sea wants their filthy bodies!" A girl in a black dress smirked as she held the knights with her hair.

"Now please die..." With those words her hair heated to the point that it burned the guards in half.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"I'm Zoki sister, Sakusan, but please let's save the introductions for later, shall we?'" With those words Sakusan moved from the groups path.

No words were needed the group continued on their path.

"How disappointing, I wonder when the goat butlers are going to arrive so I can stop wasting time on these grunts." Sakusan sighed.

"Oh come on Sakusan, at least we can have some fun, and with we don't totally destroy the bodies." Cho smiled.

"Yeah I guess yo- wait a minute, when did you get here!" Sakusan yelled at her younger sister.

"I was looking for Sync but I took a little detour, plus I was hungry so I ate a couple of the knights." Cho grinned.

"You shouldn't eat such filthy meat or drink such cheap blood." Sakusan said with a hint of concern for her younger sister.

"Yeah, yeah, where is Zoki anyway?" Cho asked.

"...It looks like the blond one escaped." Katto sighed as he sat on a large pile of corpses.

"No matter, mother will be their to finish her." Zoki commented as she scratched her head.

"You old people can come out now." Zoki said in a cold manner as Katto chuckled.

"You know technically we are older then them." Katto pointed out.

As those words escaped Katto lips Tamara and Lemon emerged from their hiding spots.

"We were going to help, but is seemed like you youngsters were have a lot of fun." Tamara smiled.

"Do not worry, old people like yourselves shouldn't have to worry about things like this." Zoki replied.

"I guess we should meet back up with the others, I guess the operation was a success." Katto smiled.

**Port** **Sheridan**

"Wh-what happened here?" Luke looked in disgust as he saw the mangled corpses of what once was Oracle knights.

Limbs and guts showered the area as a lone woman in a black dress was sitting at a small table enjoying a meal.

"You're here!" Hencken, Cathy and Aston appeared from their hiding spot.

"What happened here?" Anise asked, still trying to avoid directly looking at the gore.

"If you want to know what happened here, you should as that woman their." Cathy pointed to the woman in question as she waved.

"You mean, she did all of this by herself?" Natalia asked in shock as the three researcher nodded.

The group then walked up to the silver haired woman as she smiled, she appeared to be drinking red wine, but it appeared to thick for that, what she was eating was a heap of unrecognizable flesh.

"So, you must be Zoki friends." The silver haired woman smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Luke laughed nervously.

"I've been defending this ship for a while now an-"

"Should you really be standing around chatting?" A large force pushed everyone back except for Xue, who simply continued to drink from her cup, now with an irritated look.

"It's quite rude to cut off a woman who is speaking." Xue pouted as she fixed her hair.

"M-master Van!" Luke said in shock as Spinoza and Van walked onto the scene.

"Spinoza...you would side with the Oracle Knights instead of your friends?" Hencken spat as Spinoza looked down.

"I...I"

"Commandant!" Legretta yelled as she ran to Van side

"That was a poor performance, Legretta." Van said in a blunt tone.

"My apologies, I'll take care of them at once." Unfortunately for Legretta she wasn't able to do anything before getting hit by an energy blast from Jade.

Luke was about to run up and join the fight before Jade stopped them.

"Luke no!" Jade yelled.

"Why?"

"Right now our top priority is stopping the core, we are heading to the Tartarus." Jade said as Luke clenched his fist.

Luke and the other started to run as Van tried to attack them, only to be stopped by a large shield of blood.

"Now, please if you are going to ignore me at least don't be stupid about it." Xue whipped her hair as Van glared at her.

"You're seriously not going to fight them?" Luke yelled in protest as Xue sighed.

"Please child, if garbage like him even touched me I would end my own life, now shouldn't you be doing something?" Xue smiled before taking another sip of the mysterious liquid.

"...Thank you." Was the only thing that left Luke mouth before him and the other boarded the Tartarus.

"You are either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish." Van then pointed his sword at the silver haired woman who simply sighed.

"Why are you in such a rush to die, why don't you sit down and enjoy an drink with me?" Xue then played with the cup and smiled.

"Don't worry if you don't drink alcohol, it's not wine, just some cheap knight blood, it might taste horrid at first, but you could get addicted to it!" Xue laughed as Van simply glared at the demon.

"Enough!" Van raised his sword and swung, only to be stopped by an unseen force.

"Really now, is that all the power you have, for someone who is such a high ranked you disappoint me so." Xue sighed once again a a large force pushed both Van and Legretta back.

"If you begged for mercy I might let you kiss my feet before I devour you, but I doubt someone like you would take such a generous offer.

Van once again stood back up prepared to battle.

"Really, I see no point in fighting you, but I wouldn't mind some entrainment." Xue then looked at Hencken, Cathy and Aston.

"You kids are about to see something nice." With those words Xue started to chant something

"Gates of hell open and revel to me the darkest soul in your gullet...now beast heed my command and strip the skin from my enemies bones as they cry in pain as you drag them down to the deepest part of the underworld!" Xue laughed as a black orb appeared from the skin forming a demon similar to a dragon.

"How did you..."Van gripped his sword tighter as blood poured from Xue eye's, no that is wrong, blood didn't pour from her eye's they were simply pools of blood at this point.

"Look Van, look! You got me so excited that blood is poring out of all of my orifices, now then entrain me!"

**The Tartarus**

"Who would have guessed sneaking on would have been this easy." Sync smirked as he hid in the cargo room.

"Yeah, I agree, I mean doesn't anyone check for free loaders anymore?" Sync twitched as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Sync, fancy seeing you here!" Hibana grinned at the green haired boy.

**Author notes**

"**Great job Sync, you get more screen time from here on out, aren't you excited?" Sara smiled.**

"**Oh joy..." Sync slumped his shoulders.**

"**Oh, head up, when you become a main character you lose your spot as a host with me...I wonder who is going to be replacing you?"**


	43. A hug?

**Chapter 43**

**A hug?  
><strong>

"What the hell are you doing here." Sync said trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"You, know sneaking around, finding good vacation spot at the center of the earth, you know normal demon stuff." Hibana whispered before giving a curious stare at Sync.

"I never noticed this, but you are much shorter then me and Tear, but according to your character bio you are taller then her...must be the hair." Hibana shrugged still crouched down behind the boxes.

"Damn it, get out of here." Sync eye twitched in anger.

"How can you say that, I came here to rescue you, the least you can do is say thank you." Hibana frowned.

"Rescue me, tell me do you have an escape plan?" Sync asked, though he probably knew the answer.

"Listen, my escape plans aren't that detailed, they usually go something like..."

"1: Find someone to rescue."

"2: Go to said location."

"3: Something happens in the middle."

"4: Profit."

"Who cares about what happens, or how it happens, as long as everyone is safe in the end the plotting is pointless." Hibana snickered.

"You are so annoying, why haven't I killed you yet?" Sync asked before he stood up.

"Because, I'm lovable and cute?" Hibana said, standing up as well.

"Don't follow me, or I'll kill you." As Sync said those words Hibana smiled.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to tell Luke and his friends that an intruder is on the ship, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that." Hibana grinned as Sync eye twitched.

"...Shit." Sync cursed under his breath.

The first thing that popped in his head was snap the girls neck, but he had no idea how strong she was, it's one thing being confident, it's another to be an idiot, that being said it may be for the best to keep an eye on her, at least in tell he erased the fonic glyph.

"Hey, Sync, are you having a mental meltdown or something?" Hibana asked as she waved her hand in front of the boys mask.

"Shut up and come with me." Sync said as he pushed the boxes away from the exit.

"Sheesh, your temper is as short as you are." Hibana joked as she followed the young God general.

The two walked trough the familiar halls as Hibana looked around.

"Ah, the blue walls, the windows that are...window like, this bring back memories...this ship sucks." Hibana frowned as Sync clenched his fist.

"Seriously, shut up, you're getting on my nerves." Sync said in a emotionless tone as Hibana sighed.

"You know, you better be glad I have such a high tolerance for jerks, anyone else would have ditched you long ago." Hibana said.

"Ditched me, you are the one you insist on following me everywhere I go." Sync stated.

"I don't follow you, I just happen to be in the same area, plus why are you complaining, I saved your ass twice." Hibana then held up two fingers as Sync scoffed.

"Mistakes, they won't happen again, or better yet they can't happen again..." Sync looked down.

"Um, we all make mistakes sometime, it's not something you can stop doing." Hibana scratched her head as Sync clenched his fist.

"Shut up and follow me." Sync said those words with spite as they traveled towards the deck.

"So this is a fonic glyph they're going to be using to return to the surface." Hibana looked down at the glowing symbol, it let off a green light.

"It'll be a couple of days before we reach Akzeriuth." Sync then starred at the blue sky, it seems the sun was still up.

"Umm, Sync, what are you going to do?" Hibana asked.

"I'm going to erase the fonic glyph." Sync said as Hibana crossed her arms.

"...But if you do that, then they won't be able to get back to the surface." Hibana pointed out.

"Yes, why do you think I'm here?" Sync stated.

"Well, I just want to point out that if you erase that glyph, you won't be able to get out either." Hibana added as Sync smiled.

"Do you think I care, I knew that before I even got on this damned ship." Sync said as Hibana sighed.

"You know saving you is hard enough without you trying to off yourself." Hibana added before she continued.

"You know, I can't let you do this." Hibana smiled as Sync glared at her.

"It's my fault, I should have erased the glyph before telling you." Sync replied.

"I would rather talk this out, but the day we met I knew talking wouldn't be enough to convince someone like you." Hibana eye's turned a crimson red as she excreted a small field of pressure.

"I was planning on killing you anyway, I"ll throw your body overboard!" When those words left Syncs mouth Hibana frowned.

"What is with you, why are you always so violent, you best be careful, If you make me mad I might tear off everyone of your limbs and grind your bones into dust." Hibana laughed, not realizing she what she just said.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that." Sync entered a fight position as Hibana extended her claws.

"Don't die of exhaustion or something, now would you do the honors." Hibana smiled as she stepped back, increasing the distance between her and her opponent.

"If you don't mind, I will." Sync then ran towards his enemy before vanishing into thin air.

"You've gotten faster, but..." Without a word Hibana pulled back her elbow and with inhuman timing she punched Sync perfectly in the stomach.

"Gahh-" Sync coughed as he grabbed the girls arm.

"Sync, tell me you have more then this..." Hibana light hearted tone died as she slowly removed her fist.

"Sync please show me, show me that using 30% against you wasn't a mistake." Sync clenched his stomach as Hibana took off his mask.

"Lets, restart shall we?" With those words Hibana pushed Sync back nearly two yards.

"Damn it...what the hell are you?" Sync breath was heavy as Hibana smiled.

"I'm your friend...I think, our relationship is pretty complected." Hibana sighed as she pressed her claws against the deck.

"How about this?" With a swipe of her claw she sent razor sharp wind towards the Tempest.

Without a word Sync dodged the attack.

"Gaah...!" Sync didn't even Hibana as she slashed him in his back.

Blood dripped from the wound as he felt a small jolt of electricity.

"What did you..." Sync winced as Hibana sighed.

"Opps, looks like I went a little to far." Hibana then shrugged.

"But knowing you, this won't stop you will it." Hibana said as Sync glared at the girl.

"You..." Sync bit his lip before Hibana started speaking.

"I have one important question I must ask you Sync...why are you holding back?" Hibana paused for a moment before she donned a guilty expresion.

"Sync...I'm sorry this isn't the right course of action." Hibana relaxed her muscles and got out of her fighting stance.

"What are you doing?" Sync said with an almost hateful glare.

"You can erase the Glyph if you want, I won't stop you." Hibana looked down.

"I thought if I fought you then you would stop this idiocy, but the only thing I'm doing is hurting you more." Hibana then smiled.

"I wasn't lying though, I really do think of you as my friend, both you and Arietta are the two humans I like talking to the most." Hibana then scratched her head before tossing Sync his mask.

"Listen, I may not be able to stop you from erasing that glyph, but I'm sure something good will happen, so for now I'll be heading back to the cargo room, if you are interested we can have a little one on one if you know what I mean." Hibana then laughed before going down the stairs.

"Idiot." Sync said under his breath, his wound no longer jolting him with pain.

The green haired God-general looked down at his target, with one fonic arte he would erase this glyph, but he hesitated for a moment.

If he erased the glyph, not only would he be sealing his fate and the fate of his enemies but also the fate of the person that helped him so many time, the same person that never asked anything in return.

"Shit, focus, I can't think about that girl now...damn it why did she have to be on this ship." Sync cursed under his breath.

No matter how much he hated to admit it, he owed her, at least that was the excuse he was using.

"Focus Sync, I can't let personal emotions get in the way of this." Sync tried to steel himself but in the end it was no use.

"Damn it, I can't do this." Sync sighed walking away before he stopped.

"But if I go back and tell her that I didn't do it she'll probably have that idiotic grin on her face." Sync said to himself before he smiled.

"I'll simply say I did it, it's not like an idiot like her will realize that I'm lying, plus I want to see how she'll treat me once she think I'm the one who will cause her death." With those words Sync went down to the lower decks and headed to the cargo room.

**Cargo room**

Hibana was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position when she noticed the door open.

It was Sync obviously, he looked at the demon girl with a cruel smile.

"It's done, by the time anyone realizes it they all would have drowned by the sludge." Sync snickered as Hibana looked at him.

The browned haired girl then stood up and looked at Syncs mask...without a word she gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"...!"

"Just in case things doesn't workout I thought I get this out of the way." Hibana smiled as she loosing her grip, Sync was simply petrified in shock as Hibana blinked.

"Why are you so surprised, don't tell me you've never been hugged before." Hibana smiled as she finally let go of the God-general.

"...**Idiot!**" was the only thing that came out of Syncs mouth before his fist collided with Hibanas head.

"ow, ow, ow, why do you keep doing that, one of these days you might kill me." Hibana said rubbing her head.

"**And that day can't come soon enough!" **Sync yelled before Hibana shook her head.

"S-stop Sync, remember we are under cover so we can't yell." Hibana said as she smiled.

"Also, I know you didn't erase the glyph."

"H-how did you know!" Sync said in shock.

"I didn't, you just told me." Hibanas smile got even wider before Sync scoffed.

"Whatever, I'll just have to change my plans." Sync said to himself as Hibana tilted her head.

"Change what?"

"Don't worry about it, also when I start it I don't even want to see your face, if you leave this room I'll kill you." Sync replied as Hibana smiled.

"Oh Sync, you're so crazy."

**Author notes.**

"**This chapter was rushed...that is all." With those word Sara took a bow and walked off the no existent stage.**


	44. I like being with you the best

**Chapter 44**

**I like being with you the best**

"Man this is boring." Hibana huffed as she sat in the storage room.

"Five days, five days I've been in this room, sure it's not that long, but it's starting to get to me, Sync hasn't been here for like four days and I'm starting to talk to the boxes." Hibana then looked at the boxes and frowned.

"No, no I'm not saying you aren't important, I love being mayor of box town, and don't worry we'll kick those bastards containers asses, no matter how tasty as fuck their frozen treats are!" Hibana voice rose as she sat up.

"But seriously where is Sync, after that hug he just up and vanished." Hibana pouted.

"Plus he told me to wait in this room, normally I wouldn't listen to him, but it's to much trouble to argue with him." Hibana then folded her arms.

"I just hope he isn't doing anything stupid." Hibana said to herself.

Sync clenched his fist as he peeked from behind a wall.

There they were, the group of people he hated the most.

Sync glared at his targets.

Thanks to the stupid girl he couldn't erase the glyph, the whole situation baffled him.

Never once did anyone treat him like he was worth something let alone go out of their way to rescue him, made even more jarring due to the fact that he treated the girl like dirt and she still helped him.

This whole thing was irritating, things were so much simpler when he didn't have to worry about anyone else, now because of this stupid girl his mission got much more complicated.

If it wasn't for that stupid girl he would be able to kill himself and these people without hesitation, alas fate has a sick sense of humor, either that or he had a fetish for red eyed, browned haired, demon girls who wore black sweaters with long blue skirts...maybe he had a really specific fetish.

Either way, his time was up, his targets were getting closer to the bridge and having his head filled with pointless thoughts would only get him killed.

He took one last peek from behind the wall to confirm who was in their party.

Seven people and a cheagle...it seems like their pilot has already entered the Albiore.

Sync let out a cruel smile as he slowly abandoned his hiding spot reveling himself to his enemies.

A small look of shock entered their faces, but they weren't surprised.

"So you were the intruder." Luke said as Sync shrugged.

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Sync being as sarcastic as ever.

"Odd...I thought we detected two intruders, or is your partner hiding." Jade smiled as Sync simply glared at the necromancer.

"Your ship must be busted or something, because I'm the only one here," Sync said before he cracked his knuckles. "But I guess that won't matter when you're dead." With those words Sync rushed the group.

**In the cargo room.**

"Eh, I wonder what's going on top side." Hibana asked herself as she heard explosions and rumbles from in her cubical like room.

"Hmm, either they are having a awesome party, or a fight has broken out." Hibana scratched her head as she wondered what she should do.

"On know Sync really wanted me to stay inside, but it's just so boring in here, I think I'll surprise him!" With a cat like grin the girl opened the door, at that point she gave a saddened look at the boxes that scattered the room.

"I am sorry, citizens of box town, I must leave, but please do not forget the time we've spent together, and maybe one day, I shall return, but for now I must help my friend." And with a final bow she exited the room as if it was a stage.

"Okay, time to head for the deck." Hibana then whistled as she walked through the corridors.

"Damn it!" Sync hissed, as he staggered backwards.

These fools were tougher then they looked, six against one isn't very favorable, at this moment Sync realized how stupid fighting them head on was.

"You're slipping,Tempest." Sync eye twitched as he narrowly avoided a lance, of course the weapon was that of the necromancer

"Damn it, that girl messed me up more then I thought." Sync recalled his battle with Hibana as Luke and Guy rushed towards the God-general.

Sync narrowly avoid the blades as he pivoted his foot, in a single motion he knocked the two swordsman away, though due to the detraction he was greeted with an arrow to his shoulder.

"What's wrong with me today?" Sync winced as he pulled out the arrow.

As the Tempest gather his thoughts a giant stuff paw came towards him.

Without hesitation Sync blocked Anises attack, though it had enough force to push him back.

"**Damn it!" **Sync continued to cruse, not only was he a failure as a replacement**, **he was a failure as a God-general.

The group was preparing for their against Sync before a familiar scream was heard.

"Heyyyy! Sync, why are you sucking so badly?" Without hesitation all combatants turn towards the top of the bridge, where a familiar figure was looking down on them.

"So, there were two intruders." Jade stated as he push up his glasses.

"H-Hibana, what are you doing here?" Luke yelled, obviously he was surprised.

"Oh, you know, taking a vacation on a ship to the center of the earth, which I might add, is really weird compared to other planets, but the real question is why are you guys picking on Sync?" Hibana said as she jumped down.

"Stop making us out to be the bad guys, Sync is the one who attacked us first!" Anise stated as Hibana shrugged.

"But you guys ganged up on him, I mean it's bad enough boss characters have to fight four on one, but you also get to use items as well, if Kattos mom saw you using items she would probably freak and kill all of you." Hibana chuckled as Tear gave her a glare.

"Enough of this, you're wasting our time!" Tear said as Hibana scratched the back of her head.

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute." Hibana then walked towards a knelling Sync as she smiled.

"Sync, you said that you were at one hundred percent when you left me in the cargo room, but you looked pretty weak just now, don't tell me you ran around the ship and got tired or something?" Hibana was clearly mocking the God-general who simply clenched his fist.

"Dumbass, I wouldn't have been this weak if you hadn't fought me!" Sync yelled.

"Don't you mean, beat up?" Hibana grinned.

"Just shut up!" Sync yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll heal you right quick." Hibana smiled as Sync bit his lip.

"When did you learn healing artes." Sync asked as Hibana shrugged.

"I dunno?" Hibana shrugged as she started to cast an arte.

"...Wait, that artes isn't a...Hibana wait!" Sync tried to stop the girl, but it was to late.

The fonic glyph that was under everyones feet was erased.

"...Oops. I guess I really don't know any healing artes." Hibana gave a nervous laughed as everyone glared at her.

"Do you realized the magnitude of your actions?" Natalia almost sounded distraught as Jade sighed.

"Don't worry, we can redraw the glyph, but it will take time." Jade then looked at Sync and Hibana.

"I would recommend that the two of you not interfere." Jade words were like daggers as Hibana staggered back.

"Okay, you don't need to be like that." Hibana then turned towards Sync who gave the demon girl a murderous look.

"Dumbass, only you can erase a fonic glyph by trying to cast a healing arte." There were venoms in Syncs words as Hibana shrugged.

"Well, demons don't really cast artes, they cast spells, I thought I did pretty good for my first time, and Sync one more thing." Hibana face gained a serious expression as Sync sighed.

"What is it." Sync asked.

"Just this." Without warning Hibana yanked Sync mask off as Luke and his friend looked in disbelief and confusion.

"**W-why in the hell would you do that**!" Sync screamed as Hibana smiled.

"Because, that mask makes you look like a bird, you need something that would stick to your face more, plus it didn't have any eye sockets, how the hell did you even see out of that thing?" Hibana asked as Anise stepped back.

"W-why are there two Ions?" Anise asked the question that was on everyones mind.

"I see, so you're a replica of the original Fon master as well." Everyones eye widen, even Hibanas.

"What, both of you are replicas?" Hibana said in shock Sync hit her on the back of the head.

"Of course you idiot, I can't believe you were smart enough to realize I was a replica, but not that fake standing right in front of you?" Sync was baffled by the girls stupidity.

"Well, I had a hunch, I just didn't want to believe it, for Ariettas sake...damn it." Hibana clenched her fist, she personally didn't care about the information, but Arietta would probably become distraught once she realized that her Ion was dead.

"What, Ion you're a replica!" Luke stated a fact that half the people in the room already confirmed.

"Yes, I'm am Fon master Ions seventh replica...the final one." Ions said.

Ion...no way." Anise was in complete shock.

"I'm sorry Anise, I'm only about two years old." Ion smiled.

"Two years ago...thats the same time that Arietta got reassigned, don't tell me." Hibana almost sounded saddened.

"Yes, the reason I was removed from her care was because I didn't have any memories of the past." Ion added.

"The original Ion was close to death, but there was no successor, Mohs and Van decided to use fomicry." Ion said as Sync chuckled.

"...You had the closest abilities to the original, unlike us trash." Sync spat

"Don't call yourself that." Ion said.

"Yeah, every human is trash so there is nothing to be ashamed of." Hibana smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean." Anise glared at Hibana who shrugged.

"Hey, this isn't my opinion, but humans aren't very high on the list of beings, so all of you are trash to some of them, so Sync don't feel to bad, your entire species is garbage!" Hibana smiled, not realizing how offensive she was.

"Oh, so we're garbage are we, I'm so sorry to have tainted a superior being." Jade let out a small bow as Hibana smiled.

"No worries, I don't mind." Hibana clearly didn't detect Jade sarcasm.

"If it's any consultation, I don't think you guys are trash." Hibana, still wasn't making anything better.

"You know, it's that kind of thinking that starts wars." Guy sighed.

"We can have a conversation later, right now we need to redraw the fonic glyph." Tear stated.

"You guys do that, me and Sync will be waiting in the hallway." Hibana smiled as Sync glared at the girl.

"What did you say!" Sync was clearly still mad at Hibana for yanking off his mask, though she didn't pay him any mind.

"Come on Tempest." Hibana smiled as she dragged Sync away.

**Hallway.**

"What the hell do you want to talk about, you know what don't answer that, it's probably something stupid." Sync hissed as he wondered how a mission like this spiraled out of control in such a fashion.

"Well Sync, I wanted to make a proposal, but before that, I need to ask you some important questions." Hibana smiled as Sync rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, just make sure they aren't idiotic." Sync replied.

"Okay, my first question is, Sync...do you think I'm a monster?" Sync eyes widen at the question as he smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." Sync held back his chuckle, he wanted to choose the answer that would hurt her the most, and by the look in her eyes he was successful.

"I-I see..." Hibana then looked back to the God-general.

"My second question, it's a rather long one." Hibana took a deep breath.

"Us demons, we eat humans because they are arrogant of other creatures on their planet, they eat meat without concern, due to their sheer ignorance, tell me, what do you think of that?" Hibana asked.

"I think demons are just jerks, at least humans have the excuse of ignorance, we can't normally speak to animals, but demons can speak to humans just fine, yet they still choose to eat us, but then again I couldn't care less about any of that." Sync scoffed.

"Okay, my final question, Sync, what do you think of me as a person?" Hibana asked.

"You're the annoying type, that always gets in peoples way, you never shut up or have anything constructive to say, but then again you aren't a person, you're a monster." Hibana sighed as those words left Syncs mouth.

"I see, you know Sync, even though I joke about humans, I still think they are as equal to us demons, funny enough I didn't think that when I first got here." Hibana then closed her eyes.

"Then I met Arietta, and she seemed almost like a demon, and even though Luke and the others can be mean sometimes they're pretty cool as well, and then there is you." Hibana then smiled at the green haired boy.

"To be honest, I'm kind of sad that you think I'm a monster, I hope I can change your opinion." Hibana then scratched the back of her head.

"I should get back to the proposal, Sync...would you like to become a demon? Hibana asked, her expression soft.

"What kind of proposal is that?" Sync said as Hibana shrugged.

"You don't have to answer now, just tell me when you're ready." Hibana then grinned.

"You're lucky, I like being with you the most, so I'm going to show you around, new things, new places, so I hope you don't mind having this monster as your friend." Hibana then grabbed Syncs hand and smiled.

"Y-you!" Sync eye twitched, her was getting that annoying feeling again.

"Don't be shy, if we don't hurry and get back to the others we'll be as flat as pancakes." Hibana chuckled.

"Don't group me with them." Sync hissed as Hibana chuckled.

"Okay, just think of it as hanging out with me." Hibana said as she dragged the god-general out of the hallway.

**The bridge**

"Did we miss anything?" Hibana asked as she noticed Tear laying on Lukes lap.

"Nothing you two have to worry about, it's dangerous here anyway." Jade said, he was most likely trying to keep info from Sync and Hibana, not like they minded.

"Yeah, lets hurry to that plane, thing you have!" Hibana cheered as the group entered the plane.

"Damn it, at this rate, I won't even be able to show my face to the oracle knights." Sync stated under his breath as he reluctantly followed.

**Author notes.**

**Wow this chapter was crap." Sara frowned.**

"**Whats worse is the fact Sync move to main character status, now I'm alone again...forever alone." A single tear fell from Saras eye**


	45. Filler

**Chapter 45**

**Filler**

"Okay." The white dressed girl took a deep breath, as the trees in the forests rustled.

"Let me see if I can summon the Sync from my world." Mirrietta took a deep breath as she drew the glyph in the dirt.

"Now, how did that orange witch do that again?" Mirrietta asked herself as she held up her staff.

"Whatever, I'm sure no one as perfect as me can make a mistake." And with a cruel grin she casted the unknown spell,

Sparks appeared on the ground as the ground shooks, it was a amazing sight to see, as a large beam of light fell from the sky kicking up dust and cracking the ground.

"What the?" Mirrietta yelled as she was blown away from the sight of impact.

She lied, flat on her back, before blinking a for a couple of seconds.

As the dust cleared, an interesting sight could be seen, a small table fit to host two people appeared from the wreckage, on one end a green haired boy, in a white out fit coughing up smoke, on the other a blond woman blinking with as if her head was empty.

"Success!" Mirrietta cheered as she ran to the still dazed boy.

"Hey, Arietta, umm can I ask what happened?" The mirror Sync asked as Mirrietta scoffed.

"Fool, I summoned you here, to help me!" Mirrietta yelled before being talked by a rather busty blond.

"Oh, Arietta, I was so worried about you, you've been missing for weeks!" The woman pressed Mirrietta towards her chest, causing a simulation of marshmallow hell some would call it.

"Damn it, Legretta, I didn't want to summon your dumbass here." Mirrietta hissed as the blond woman frowned.

"Oh, harsh bro, I'm just glad we found you, even though we were in the middle of lunch." The mirror version of Legretta tilted her head.

"Yeah, Arietta, can you tell us why we're here?" The mirror Sync asked.

"You are here to help me, and that dumb blond will just get in the way." Mirrietta then looked at the blond in question, who was starring at grass.

"Come on, Legretta is cool, I'm sure if we try our best we'll get out of the situation that you placed yourself in." Sync smiled, his eye bright with happiness.

"I wish you would wear a mask, it's so creepy how similar you are to Ion." Mirrietta replied.

"Why, I have nothing to be ashamed of, but with that said, why do you need our help?" Mirror Sync asked.

"Well it all started..."

After a couple of minutes of explaining Mirrietta exhaled as Mirror Sync nodded, as Mirror Legretta tilted her head in confusion.

"I've think I've wrapped my head around this multiple universe thing, but how do we get back to our world?" Mirror Sync asked as Mirrietta shrugged.

"I don't care, we just need to get Ion!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Why do you want the Ion from this world anyway?" Mirror Sync brought up a good question as Mirrietta knocked him on his head.

"Fool, the Ion in our world is pretty crazy and I really want a boy friend." Mirrietta replied.

"Well, I'm sure someone would be willing to go out with you, if you simply asked?" Mirror Sync let out a light blush as Mirrietta rolled her eyes.

"No, no matter how many time Anise hits on me, I won't go out with her, I don't swing that way, at least I don't think..." Mirrietta hesitated for a moment before a large rumble was felt in the distance.

"oh, it looks like some one is making fire works!" Mirror Legretta clapped her hands as Mirrietta eye twitched.

"We need to check it out, I hope it's not your crazy student!" Mirrietta glared at Mirror Legretta who pouted.

"Hey, Tear isn't crazy, I mean sure she blowen up half a city, and slaughtered hundreds on a whim, but that just makes her eccentric." Mirror Legretta pointed out, as the group of three continued to the new crash sight.

"...Great, just great." Mirrietta sighed as she saw the red haired figure covered in armor.

"How did Luke get here." Mirror Sync winced as Mirror Legretta opened her trap.

"Isn't he the only replica to be superior to his original?" Mirror Legretta asked a pointless question.

"Yes, we already knew that, man you're dumb." Mirrietta snickered.

The Mirror Luke folded his arms and sighed.

"I wonder what lesser being summoned me here, It doesn't matter they'll soon be dead anyway." Mirror Luke laughed.

"You hear that, he's going to kill us..." Mirror Legretta pointed out.

"Will you shut up!" Mirrietta screamed.

"A-Arietta, don't do that!" Mirror Sync tried to calm down his partner, but it was to late, Mirror Luke already turned to their direction.

"Okay, scum, show yourself, I know you're there." The golden armored noble demanded.

"...No we're not!" A voice yelled from the bushes.

"Damn it Legretta!" Mirrietta yelled as the three jumped out.

"Oh, so this is the garbage that brought me here, to be honest I'm surprised that Asch isn't here." Mirror Luke laughed.

"Ha, you act like you're so much better then us, with you golden armor and red hair." Mirror Legretta scoffed.

"Legretta...please stop talking." Mirrietta sighed.

"Really now, I'm a little disappointed, women and children come to face someone like me, oh well, this won't take long." Mirror Luke snapped his fingers as large shards of ice appeared behind him.

"Here's a gift, accept it with graces!" Mirror Luke laughed as he shot the shards towards the group like bullets.

The three narrowly dodged it as Mirror Luke sighed.

"You know what, this isn't worth my time, I'll just kill you all in one go." Mirror Luke smiled as he slowly took out his blade.

"I'll show you drecks something nice, The key of lorelei...die well!" He charged the blade before a large yellow beam left his hand.

The attack had such strength that it left a large cut in the earth, destroying all trees In it's wake, even parting the sea.

"...Amazing they're still alive." Mirror Luke frowned as the three god-generals lied on the dirt.

"Hehe, it'll take a lot more to kill us." Mirror Sync smiled.

"Oh, well I'll just have t-" bonk* a large rock fell on Mirror Lukes head, as the three Generals blinked.

"He's unconscious." Mirror Legretta pointed out the obvious.

"We can see that, should we kill him?" Mirrietta asked as Mirror Sync shook his head.

"No, it's not right to attack someone like that, can you send him back Arietta?" Mirror Sync scratched his head as the white dressed girl nodded.

"Yeah, it won't take long." Mirrietta stated.

"Well, now that that's over, how about we get some pie!" Mirror Legretta asked.

"I thought I told you to stop talking!" Mirretta hissed.

**Author notes**

**Don't you just love filler!" Sara laughed.**

"**No, I rather get back to the main plot." Karu frowned.**

"**Sheesh, Karu, we are sisters after all, you can be a little nicer about this stuff." Sara winced at her older sister coldness.**

"**Anyway, next chapter something actually important happens." Karu said.**


	46. Rescue?

**Chapter 46**

**Rescue?**

"Hey, Sync, why are Luke and the others giving us those death glares?" Hibana asked innocently, as you may noticed the group was on the Albiore, after the events at the core they were going to.

"That's probably because they are planning on interrogating us later." Sync said before his eye twitched.

"Damn it, idiot give back my mask!" Sync hissed finally realizing what he had been missing.

"Oh, this thing, here you go." Hibana handed the bird like mask to the god-general.

The two were sitting on the floor as the rest of the group had an conversation on where to go next.

"So, it's settled we're going to Belkend." As those words escaped Lukes mouth a large no could be heard from the demon sitting on the floor.

"No, I've been there four times, why is that place so popular anyway? And why does it seem to have the only open clinic?" Hibana asked these valid question as everyone else simply ignored her.

"Do you think the oracle knights will be there?" Guy asked as everyone looked at Sync.

"Hehehe, I have no idea, I wasn't even suppose to make it to this point." Sync gave a sickening smirk as Hibana pouted.

"You know, I've been to many worlds before this one, I never been to Earth before though, but from what my friends told be there is this place called the leaning tower of pizza, located in the state of France apart of the united states of Japan, of course I have no idea how accurate this information is."As Hibana said that huge statement Sync glared at her.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Sync asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to you, you just weren't paying attention!" Hibana replied, clearly annoyed at Syncs ignorance.

"Why would I pay attention to someone like you!" Sync hissed.

"As much as I love listening to a lovers quarrel, I would like to remind you both that you are wanted in Malkuth territory, as I recall you helped Sync escape from our custody." Jade said as Hibana expression froze.

"How, did you know it was me?" Hibana asked as Jade smiled.

"You just told me." As those words escaped Jades mouth Hibana sighed.

"Sheesh, do you have a IQ of three-hundred or something?" Hibana mocked as Jade gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Please don't think so highly of me, tricking someone of such a high intellectual level as yourself took all of my wit and cunning." Jade gave a small smirk before Hibana grinned.

"Aww, thanks Jade." At this point one must wonder, if Hibana was purposely acting oblivious or if she was genuinely dumb.

"Idiot, he's making fun of you." Sync let out a light sigh as Hibana frowned.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, I managed to make a plan to stop the Oracle knights and saved you from a pointless death, plus I already discovered an escape plan!" Hibana being the genius that she is said those words rather loudly.

"You know, if you wanted to escape you shouldn't have said that." Anise pointed out as Hibana smiled.

"Well...thats implying you can stop me..." All sense of kindness and light heartiness left her voice as she stood up.

"We're in the middle of the air, above the qliphoth, there is no place to go." Luke pointed out this fact as Hibana laughed.

"As a demon miasma is like water to me, but that isn't even part of my escape plan." Hibana then picked the Tempest up by his collar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sync yelled in protest as Hibana claws extended.

"Surely you're not planning on fighting us here." Natalia hesitated for a moment as she looked at the rest of her companions.

"No, nothing like that, lets just say a certain someone has been keeping an eye on you since we left Sheridan, a certain pink haired girl..." Hibana snickered as the groups eyes widened.

"You don't mean..." Before anyone could continue Hibana ripped a hole in the side of the flying machine to reveal a griffin, the one who was on said griffin was none other then Arietta the wild hovering next to the ship on the beast.

"Hibana, are you okay?" The pink haired girl asked in a innocent fashion as Hibana smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've got Sync, Lets get out of here." Hibana smiled as Jade glared.

"What exactly are you planing on doing?" Jade asked as Hibana chuckled.

"Absolutely nothing!" Hibana cheered as she threw Sync in the out of the plane.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sync screamed before the griffin caught the Tempest in it's talons.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys, try not to get killed okay!" With a smile on her face the demon girl jumped out of the hole as Arietta griffin caught her.

"Hey Arietta, how long do you think it will take to fly us back up to the not poisonous part, or whatever." Hibana asked as the large hawk like creature gently griped her between it talons.

"Better question, why the hell is this thing digging into like this!" Sync winced as the griffin claws dug into the God-general.

"Not too long, I'm glad you're safe Hibana, I really don't know why you wanted to save Sync though." Arietta frowned as she looked at the green haired boy.

"Whatever, if you don't want me then I'll just ditch you trash when we land." Sync smiled as Hibana sighed.

"Yeah, sure and where are you going to go if we do ditch you, as I recalled you failed your mission and I doubt you'll be accepted back with open arms." Hibana pointed out this undeniable fact.

"Tsk, whatever." Sync replied as Hibana smiled.

"So, Arietta where are the others?" Hibana asked as Arietta scratched her head.

"Well, Zoki said we need to go back too Theor Forest, apparently a restless spirit is there." Arietta replied as Hibana let out a grunt.

"Great, well I knew we would be seeing him sooner or later." Hibana added as Sync glared.

"Do I get a say in this, or are you idiots going to be making all the decisions?" Sync hissed, at the moment in time most can tell Sync isn't the most enjoyable person to be around.

"Stop being mean Sync, or I'll tell my friend to drop." The griffin let loose a ear piercing screech as Sync winced.

"It looks like my life got a lot more annoying." Sync frowned as the three headed to their destination.

**Author note.**

"**You know, most readers have no idea what Hibana and the other OC's look like." Sara crossed her arms as Karu sighed.**

"**Well what do you expect, the author purposely skips out on details about there looks so people can make there own picture of them." Karu stated.**

"**I guess that makes sense, so tell me readers, what do you think Hibana and the others look like, leave an image or give a detailed response on their looks." Sara then cleared her voice.**

"**Also, Hibana and the others won't be appearing in the next chapter."**


	47. Sorrow

**Chapter 47**

**Sorrow**

"_These places all seem familiar." _The brown haired woman looked towards the sky, her mask firmly attached to her head.

"_That field where I meet him, yes a place like that I have in my dreams." _

"_I wanted to visit this place again, just one more time regardless of the outcome."_

"_Maybe, we'll see each other again, someone like you would like that...idiot."_

The brown haired woman sighed as a figures appeared behind her, in the ocean of flowers.

"Sorrow, what are you planing to do?" Keimo asked the current leader of the group.

"I'll personally meet with Kage, I'll take care of him." Sorrow slowly started to walk past the Holy one as Keimo bit her lip.

"If you choose to fight him, there is a chance you will lose, knowing this do you still wish to do it alone?" Keimo asked as Sorrow chuckled.

"Yes, it's the least I can do, after all I rather avoid killing Ion." Sorrow smiled as Keimo eye twitched.

"You called our target by his name...Tear." As those words escaped the knights mouth she simply smiled.

"You know, this is the place where I first meet him." Sorrow chuckled as she walked down the valley.

"...The device is ready, just encase you fail." Keimo looked down on her subordinate, as Sorrow let out a sigh.

"I know, you know what to do if I fail."

No more words were needed the songstress vanished with a brilliant light as the lead sighed.

"Please Tear, try not to die."

Location, the abandon factory, or was this location.

Black sludge covered the walls as Sorrow winced at the stench.

No this was different, it wasn't the factory that caused this unequaled smell, rather more the what has been distorted in it.

Black flesh replaced the walls as machinery clog with black meaty bits, all monsters in the area were dead or assimilated either way it must have took quite sometime to prepare this area.

Sorrow thought for a moment, he must have started preparations as soon as Akzeriuth fell.

"Well, well, didn't expect to see you here so soon." A voice cackled as the sound of squishy footsteps were heard.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Tear, or do you go my a different name!" The black haired man laughed as he looked at his opponent, unmoved by her presence.

"That really doesn't matter now, it seems like you took the time to make this place your home." Sorrow replied, tone unchanged.

Kill him, that was the reason she was there, nothing else, even if she had to die to do so she will kill him.

"Sheesh, I try to show you some hospitality and you reply in such a cold fashion, don't tell me you're still mad that I killed everyone you knew!" Kage held his stomach, he barely could hold back his laughter.

Causing others pain was probably his greatest hobby, sometimes even he wondered why he was born a holy one, all it did was make things easier to mess with.

"..." Sorrow took off her mask reveling a blue eyes, her hair was tied in a single ponytail.

"Kage..." Sorrow did not glare at her opponent, she simply looked as if she was studying him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that gal, if you go all out then your body might waste away, at least while we are standing here." Kage gained as seldom expression as Sorrow continued to stare.

"You are so funny, Tear, your friends didn't have half the heartlessness that you had, not even that necromancer." Kage smiled before the knight started to speak.

"Is that all you wanted to say, Kage can you please die for me." Her tone was robotic, no emotion was needed, no, having emotion would simply be a weakness.

"Gahahah, looking like a doll as usual, seeing you so pissed off makes me happy!" Kage gained a wide grin as he continued to laugh.

"Come on songstress! Lets see how good you've gotten since last time!" Kage eyes glowed a bright red as he snapped his fingers.

Large amounts of black goop and liquid wrapped around the holy ones legs.

However before Kage could even move a knife was sticking out of his throat.

"...!" A small gurgling sound was heard as he fell to the ground.

"Kage...that was too slow." Light enveloped around her feet as the darkness faded.

"Kekekeke, Gahahahaha!" Kage body slowly lifted from the ground as he pulled out his opponents knife.

"Kage, how did you..." Sorrow eye widen in shock.

True, even a knife to the throat wouldn't be enough to kill normal demons and holy ones, but this knife should have separated his head from his body, or at least burn all the organs in that area.

"You haven't noticed have you, look over there!" Kage then pointed to a lance like structure made of meat, with a large pulsating bulge in the middle.

"Kage, don't tell me...how many lives did you have to sacrifice to create something like that!" Sorrow broke her machine like mask as Kage chuckled.

"Oh just a couple of millions. Though they were just humans anyway, like feeding a machine a couple of pennies."

"You managed to create a miniature world from those souls, or should I say fonons? Sorrow glared as Kage smiled.

"Yep, stole the device from section eleven, though it's pretty fragile, a strong arte could probably break it, but you won't even get the chance to touch it!" Kage smiled as beast of all sorts of shape and sizes appeared around Sorrow.

"...Please Kage do not underestimate me." After a small chant, spears of light pierced the beast as the dissolved is a large mass of liquid.

Before the holy one could move, the liquid turned into small sword and shot themselves at the songstress.

"Tsk.." Sorrows eye twitched as a broken and shatter shield of light appeared before her.

The shield managed to block the majority of the attacks before bending to the pressure, a single blade slipped by cut Sorrows arm.

"The second Hymn, no, you didn't have enough time to sing did, sure those hymns are strong, but if you don't have they can't do shit!" Kage laughed once again as Sorrow simply chuckled.

"I don't even need the hymns to kill you." Without hesitation Sorrow pointed her staff at her opponent as seven strands of light shot out.

An arte simply called seventh heaven a technique that targets seven points of the foes body.

Kage eyes widened as seven beams of light pierced him, the remains of his body fell to the ground as Sorrow took a deep breath.

"What's wrong with me, surely I have more energy then this." Sorrow asked a simple question as a horrible laughed filled the room.

"You're to much, you're so funny Tear!" Kage once again regenerated from his charred remains as he shrugged.

"That device, doesn't just steal fonons, it also drains energy as well, as soon as you stepped into my domain it's been sapping you like a battery." Kage scoffed as Sorrow held her arm.

"Wow, you really are tired aren't you?" Kage smiled as four large ligers covered in black appeared.

"Lets see more of that spunk!" Kage then pointed at his target as Sorrow sighed.

"I've had quite enough of this!" The beast lunged at Sorrow, but before anyone of them reached her a grand light appeared above them as the world around them changed.

"This is..." Kage looked as his beast were immobilized.

"**Innocent shine!**" Like a hammer a large wave of light crashed onto the monsters, perfectly and completely killing them.

"Yawn, I've already seen that, like a million times, why don't you try something more original?" Kage mocked as Sorrow took a deep breath.

"Rain down, o crystals of light... **Cluster raid**!" Before Kage could even move his feet a large crystal appeared over his head.

"You've got to b-" Before he could even finish his statement large crystals pierced his body as a large explosion followed shortly after.

"..." Sorrow simply stared at the mixture of dust, blood and ooze as it began to reform.

"Still not enough I'm afraid, but then again someone who was to weak to save her friends could never beat me!" Flesh and bone began to reform with a chilling laugh.

"Humph." As Kage was reforming Sorrow began to cast an familiar spell.

"Don't tell me you know that...gahhahaha!" Kage held his head, his body made anew.

A white glyph glowing with energy surrounded the Songstress as she clenched her staff.

"Let me show you...the difference between you and me...**Indignation Judgment**!" With one final screech light formed around her enemy striking him multiple times before one final blow coming from a large sword giving off a beautiful light struck the enemy.

A large flash of light followed the spell as Sorrow collapsed.

Usually one of her status would no be tired after such a simple display, however Kage domain had been draining her energy at this point she was exhausted.

"I need to Gahah-" Sorrow winced in pain as three spears covered in blood pierced her pinning her to the ground

"Meh, that was kind of sad...Tear." Kage smile as he slowly walked towards his foe.

Sorrow gazed up to see a detestable smile.

"Now, what should I do now, just killing you would be boring...how about I do this!" With a sadistic grin he picked the woman by her neck and placed his hand on her chest.

A large amount of presser was felt, it was getting harder to breath as a symbol appeared in the location he touched.

Kage then smiled as he dropped his foe.

"You have quite the chest, to bad it's wasted on someone as prude as you, oh well." Kage shrugged as he walked away from his opponent.

"Kage I-...!" Sorrows eye twitched as she looked down at her hand, well looked isn't really the word for it.

"Realizing it, now right? I sealed some of you powers as well as your sight." Kage then snickered as Sorrow began to scream.

"**Kage, I'll will kill you, for everything you've done, all of it!"** Sorrow slammed her fist on the ground as Kage coughed.

"Really now, blaming this all on me, okay then, people in the audience who fault is it?" Kage laughed once again as Sorrow staggered to her feet.

"You know who's fault it is Tear, maybe if you were a little stronger then we wouldn't have this problem, now Tear I'll ask you again, who's fault is this?" Kage smiled as Sorrow blindly looked around.

"This is..."

Pointless, the words Sorrow was looking for was pointless.

"Don't worry the effects aren't permanent, it'll last just long enough for you to see the end of this world." Kage then sighed as he began to walk away.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you Tear, you were a fun detraction." With those words Kage vanished.

"**Kage!**" One last screamed escaped the songstress mouth as she collapsed due to fatigue.

**Author notes.**

"**The lack of Hibana makes me sad." Sara frowned as Karu rolled her eyes.**

"**You already knew that." Karu replied as Sara stomped her foot.**

"**You're just happy that your daughter got to appear and mine won't be showing up in tell chapter 48!" **

"**So, you're lucky you get to appear in author notes all the time, even though you're an old woman!" Karu stated as Sara scratched her head.**

"**But, Karu, you're older then me..."**


	48. The truth

**Chapter 48**

**Truth**

"Tear, you're not actually going out in that condition, are you?" Keimo asked her fellow knight, with genuine concern.

"Yes, it doesn't matter what happened to my eyes, I'll kill Ion, there is no other option" Sorrow replied still rubbing her eyes.

"But, you can barely see..." Keimo looked onward as Sorrow shrugged.

"It's better then being completely blind, plus I doubt I need much of my sight to defeat a group of humans." Sorrow was trying to act confident, however both she and Keimo knew that her victory against herself and Luke was anything, but assured.

"Very well, they are most likely at Daath looking for the second to last Sephiroth." Keimo stated as she turned around.

"This time, I doubt you'll return alive, just in case I'll send Karasu to retrieve you if everything goes well." Keimo added as Sorrow nodded.

"Then, I'll start this operation."

**Daath Cathedral**

"Shan!" Luke eyes widened as the familiar demon walked up to them.

"Oh, it's you guys again, I already know what you are here for, so please let me show you." The browned haired demon then pointed at the second floor where there was a door at the end of a forked hall.

"It's pretty much a straight path so you really can't miss it." Shan shrugged as Jade glared at her.

"Tell me, what is someone like you, doing here?" Jade asked as Shan gave a sadistic smile.

"Oh, you don't know, I've been nominated to be the next Grand Maestro." As those words escaped Shan lips everyones eye widened.

"How was this possible without me even being notified?" Ion asked a question that everyone wanted an answer to.

"Really now, it wasn't that hard, just had to pull a couple of strings, but don't worry I have no plans on causing a war unlike that Mohs person you all hated so much." Shan snickered.

"I may not have agreed with everything Mohs done, however, I did not wish for his death." Ion pointed out this obvious fact as Shan sighed.

"Really now, it's that kind of attitude that got you killed last time, really you should be glad he's dead, isn't that right Anise..." Shan then laughed as Anise eye twitched.

"Anyway, do you know what Master Van is doing?" Luke asked as Shan shrugged.

"He took the God-generals and half of the oracle knights with him for some reason it sucks, but it looks like we might have to get a new group of people." Shan shrugged as she began to walk away.

"Well, I know one thing Is for certain, in this position finding test subjects will be quite easy." The brown haired woman was about the exit the area before she turned around for one last sentence.

"Also, if you see my sister can you tell her to stop stealing from my checking account, it's pretty annoying." With one last smile the blue eyed demon exited the Cathedral.

"Shes is a rather mischievous person." Natalia noted as the rest of the group nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering how she managed to get into a position like that." Guy added as the group looked up at their next destination.

"We can worry about that later, for now we need to get to the Sephiroth." Luke stated.

**Mt Zaleho**

"I forgot how hot this place was." Sorrow coughed as her vision blurred.

A mixture of smoke and fire filled her already diminishing view as she continued through the volcano.

"This is much worse then I first anticipated, but Kage can't keep this up, he has to be under a large amount of pressure to maintain this seal, he probably has been weakened as well." There was a long pause as Sorrow thought for a moment.

Why did Kage keep her alive? There was no point other then continuing her suffering, maybe Kage no longer saw her as a threat or was it a trick to make people think her was weaker then he actually was.

"No matter, if I kill the Fon master then he can't do anything anyway." Sorrow continued through the seal.

Failing was no longer an option, this would be her last chance before Kage kidnaps Ion, or so she thought.

"I managed to beat them to it..." Sorrow looked up at the seal and let out a small sigh.

"I'll hide for now, rest a bit, fighting them in this condition would do little good." Sorrow with a cough vanished in a small burst of light.

So Sorrow simply waited, no thinking, just waiting.

It was an odd thing to do, ever since she joined the she's been waiting, however when she heard that Karu had a special mission she already knew that her wait was over.

Funny, she was so sure things would go perfectly this time, if those demons didn't interfere it would have.

However the time of thinking has long since passed, the Sephiroth has been prepared and her targets were leaving.

"So next stop, Mt Roneal right?" Guy asked as Jade nodded.

"Yes, but first I would like to head back to Sheridan to check on class I and class M." As the group was about to leave the mouth of the volcano a voice stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving here alive, at least not with the Fon master." Like a star a great light flashed before Luke and his friends reveling the songstress.

"You again, how many times are you going to try and kill Ion?" Ansie hissed as the mask woman shrugged.

"As many times it takes for me to be successful, I have a question for you Tear." As Sorrow said those words Tears eyes narrowed.

"What is the question." suspicion filled Van sisters voice as Sorrow chuckled.

"What do you think you are doing, what are you trying to accomplish?" As Sorrow asked that question Tears eye widened.

"We are...trying to save the people we care about, that is all." Tear replied as Sorrow chuckled.

"But as humans you surely should know that in the end it's all pointless, we all have to die sometime and you humans die the quickest." Sorrow pointed out as Natalia shook her head.

"That may be true, but should we not make our time as enjoyable as possible." Natalia corrected the holy one as she nodded.

"I guess you are right, I wonder what is going through Vans head to even plan this, in the end he will die and all of his effort will fade away, even in his new replica world someone will always touch something they are not suppose to, who knows, maybe a replica will rediscover the score." Sorrow shrugged before giving off a cruel smile.

"You say you want to save and help the people you care about, but tell me, can you name one person who's life has gotten better since you started this journey?"

Silence filled the room as Sorrow snickered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a question, you know Luke you are a replica, you say you shouldn't exist, but yet you are more important then most people on this planet." Luke eye twitched as he clenched his fist.

"Don't you ever say that! Anyone here has more right to life then I do!" Luke nearly screamed as Sorrow patted her shoulder.

"Oh my, getting emotional, it really doesn't matter what you think, the fact is, some people are simply born more important then others, the fact you are so modest with your own life just shows how worthless everyone else's is." Sorrow replied as Guy crossed his arms.

"You know, for a holy one, you aren't very holy." Guy stated as Sorrow shrugged.

"No, I just like pointing out facts, but then again, I doubt any of you are as smart as you think you are." Sorrow removed her mask as Tear slowly backed away.

"You're...!"

Sorrow and Tear looked into each other eyes, almost like a mirror, one a dull blue the other a sky blue.

"Who are you." Jade glared as thoughts filled his head.

Was she a replica or something else, Hibana's brother did mention clones as a possibility but...

"I really don't need to answer such a question since you're going to be dead soon." Sorrow prepared her staff as Luke and his friends took out their weapons.

"Are you planning on fighting us?" Anise asked as Sorrow smiled.

"No, I''m planning one destroying you!" A familiar song could be heard.

"The second Hymn...but why that one?" Tear asked in confusion.

The second Hymn, Force field, it offers absolute protection, the stronger the caster, the longer it last, however...

"This song, is just for you, please listen well to this** Fonic Rhapsody!"**

A sphere of light surrounded the songstress as four bright wings appeared.

"This is...**we cannot allow her to finish casting that Arte!"** The urgency in Jade voice sent a spike of alarm through the rest of the group.

"W-what would happen if she finished?" Anise asked as Jade bit his lip.

"If what I'm seeing is correct, then this Arte will most likely destroy most organic creatures in it's area." Jade pointed out as Luke nodded.

"Fine, all we need to do is break th-"

"To late, I'm afraid this is where you die." Sorrow smiled as a Fonic hymn could be heard.

"(Don't tell me she's actually planning on blocking it, hehehe was I really that stupid?)" Sorrow made a mental note as she prepared the attack.

Usually Sorrow wasn't this sadistic, but she was in a bad mood, or maybe she was simply broken and didn't care what happened anymore, it's easier just to give up and not worry, it doesn't matter she probably wouldn't survive the attack anyway.

A large flash of light engulfed the area as the shield that surrounded the holy one expanded.

There was silence for a moment at the bright light dimmed reveling the seal

It seems nothing non organic was damaged during the attack.

"Hehehe, I'm surprised, you actually managed to stop it." Sorrow held her side as she looked on Lukes group, unscratched by her desperate attack.

"However, you body is pretty much ruined isn't it." Sorrow coughed as Luke and the others looked at Tear.

"I-I'm fine." Tears breath was harsh, despite her best efforts, she really was at her limit.

"Don't be stupid you can barely stand, we need to get you out of here." Luke insisted as Sorrow laughed.

"Pointless, she'll be dead before you even leave this place." Luke eye twitched as he drew his sword.

"Shut up! I don't know who you are, and I don't care, just Shut up!" Luke screamed as Sorrow rolled her eyes.

"You really should stop being so emotional, it makes you look weak." Sorrow advance towards the group as they drew their weapons once more.

"Calm down, I'm probably going to die soon myself, so there isn't much point to continuing our battle, however I can do something for that girl." Sorrow looked at Tear who was collapsed on the ground.

"You do want to save your friend right?" Sorrow smiled as Luke looked down.

"...Fine, but if you do anything to hurt her." Luke glared as Sorrow shrugged.

"I won't, you'll just kill me if I did anyway." Sorrow simply walked towards Tear, and smiled

"So much miasma in your body, let me take care of that for you." With a gentle touch, Sorrow put her hand one Tears shoulder.

"...There, not only did I purify the miasma in you body, but also put a seal on so no more can enter it, you can now break the final seals without worry of infection, plus I gave you half of my artes, aren't I sweet." Sorrow snickered as she coughed up blood.

"Damn, I actually wanted to fade away after that, this body of mine is too strong for it's own good." Sorrow collapsed backwards as everyone stared.

"What should we do Colonel?" Ansie asked still staring at the half dead holy one.

"Leaving her here would be a problem, plus I want to ask her a couple of questions, it's best we capture her now." Jade pointed out as a voice laughed.

"That's going to be pretty hard when you are dead!" With those words Karasu fell from the ceiling, sword unsheathed.

"Another one?" Guy jumped back as Karasu sighed.

"Sheesh, this is what we get for letting trash join our ranks." Karasu glared at the collapsed Sorrow, she was breathing heavily, clearly in pain.

" Sumato come out here!" The white knight screamed as a bright light appeared showing a new foe.

"Yes, oh great fool?" Sumato snickered as Karasu scoffed.

"Take this ragdoll someplace will you?" With a harsh kick, Karasu punted Sorrow towards Sumato who clumsily caught her.

"Be careful, I'm not a boy so catching someone taller then me isn't easy!" Sumato pouted.

"Just leave woman!" Karasu yelled as Sumato rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, just don't let Keimo find out." Sumato said as she vanished in a bright light.

"Well then, I guess I'll be on my way as well." Karasu then vanished before Luke could speak a single word.

"Damn it, what's going on here."

**Author notes**

"**Yes, Hibana is going to be in the next chapter!" Sara cheered as her older sister sighed.**

"**So will Yulia, I wonder how it will play out." Karu smiled**


	49. Even more difficulties

**Chapter 49**

**Even more difficulties **

"Damn that idiot, leaving me behind like that!" Sync hissed as he sat in a familiar wood full of mediocre soldiers.

"What did she say again oh yes that's right "_I don't think you should be fighting anytime soon, so just stay here like an idiot!_" Sync did he best impression of Hibana he could reciting word from word what she said.

It was bad enough that he was left behind, but they even took Arietta." Sync clenched his fist.

The lack of patrol in the Theor forest was astonishing, but it was to be expected, the peace treaty has been formed so having some many guards would be pointless.

Sync however wasn't worried about that, he was still getting over the fact that Arietta of all people was his Senior in the group.

And even worse, that silver haired woman (Zoki) treats him like a child, with lines like "You have a smart mouth you little bastard" another is "Keep talking, I'll devour you in one gulp."

"This is idiotic, they wanted me to come with them so badly but they aren't even using me..." He paused for a moment as he said the last part.

Use, it makes him seem like a tool, he was one after all, which makes it frustrating when no one uses him.

"Are you in deep thought?" A womans voice echoes from behind the Tempest.

As he turned around, his eyes twitched.

He's seen enough pictures too know what _she _looked like, but that is physically impossible.

The woman looked like she was in her early twenties, long brown hair with purplish gloves, she had hair decoration that were rather odd, she also had a scarf like object wrapped around her arms, no wrapped would be the wrong word for it, the scarf simply didn't move.

"...Why are you so shocked, I don't think I'm that beautiful." The woman gave a gentle smile as Sync hissed.

"What do you want?" Sync bit his lip as the woman simply starred at him before smiling once more.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with you, you seem rather down, mask boy." The woman replied before Sync scoffed.

"You don't just go around asking people what is wrong with them, it makes you seem ignorant." Sync replied as the woman nodded.

"I suppose that was rather uppity of me, I apologizes." The woman walked closer to the Ex god-general as he continued to glare at her.

"Why are you so interested in me anyway?" Sync asked as the woman shrugged.

"I just want to know what is wrong, being depressed isn't good for you." The woman replied.

"You almost as annoying then that girl I know." Sync crossed his arms as the woman chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure she just does that because she cares, you seem like that kind of person who doesn't appreciate things." The woman replied as Sync clenched his fist.

"Are you calling me childish?" Sync hissed as The woman shrugged.

"No, unless you think that, I'm just stating one should not take for granted what they have." The woman pointed out as Sync sighed.

"It's kind of hard when I have nothing." Sync stated as the woman scratched the back of her head.

"This may seem out of the blue, but what do you think of the Score?" The woman asked as simple question.

"Hate it, despise it, and the world that worships it, but do you know what I hate most of all, the person who created it." Sync smiled, surely any normal person would be appalled at what he just said, but the woman in front of hims simply smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear that, may I ask why you hate it?" The brown haired woman asked as Sync crossed his arms.

"It's obvious, it tells people how to live their lives and everyone is okay with it, not only is there a problem with the score, but also with the people of this world." Sync stopped for a moment, he never really was one to argue his ideas, to be completely honest he just wanted everything to end, he didn't know why.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but the Score really wasn't suppose to be used like that." The woman paused for a moment. "I can tell, the Score has caused much pain to everyone and everything I'm sure the person who created it is feeling regrets at this very moment...no feeling regrets won't change anything, if the person truly was sorry then they would change it." The woman said as Sync chuckled.

"That's going to be hard, since the person who created the Score died about two-thousand years ago...right?" Sync then smiled at the woman who gave a small sigh.

"I'm surprised you managed to figure that out, but I really didn't take the effort to hide my identity." The woman replied as Sync bit his lip.

"So, my assumptions were correct, even though I never wanted to meet you, it's still a pleasure, Yulia Jue." Sync stated the name of the woman as she nodded.

"Yes, hello Sync the Tempest, God-general as well as Fon Master Ions replica." Yulia smiled as Sync took off his mask.

"I wonder, what's the point of wearing this thing if everyone already knows, my identity." Sync stated as Yuila shook her head.

"You really should just ditch it, you don't look good in it at all." Yulia pointed out as Sync rolled his eyes.

"You are the second person who told me that." Sync added as Yulia chuckled.

"That's because it's true." Yulia paused for a moment.

"I need to check something, please wait here for a moment." Yulia quickly walked away from the God-general who scratched his head.

"Why should I wait for someone like her, I don't care if she really is Yulia, it's her fault my life is a living hell!" Sync told himself, though he was having a hard time trying to find how much his life sucked.

"(Okay, I was tossed aside like trash and left to die and...)" Sync paused his thoughts, other then that his life has been rather good, that realization just made him angry.

"Damn it! I'm making myself look like an idiot!" Sync nearly was screaming.

No way was everyone else right, that's impossible, Sync the Tempest is garbage who's life was a living hell.

"Oh, Sync are you feeling bad?" Sync heart dropped as a familiar voice echoed through the forest.

"Don't tell me she's..." Sync stood there indecisive as a tree overhead rustled.

A blond haired figure jumped out as it smiled.

"Long time no see Sync." Cho cackled as Sync entered a fighting position.

"You just don't know when to quit do you!" Sync hissed as Cho cracked her knuckles.

"No need for that Syncy, at this current moment I doubt you could even touch me." Cho cleared her voice as she explained.

"I've drunk so much blood, I feel completely different now, but my feelings for you hasn't changed, you see all those other things were so fragile, but I like playing with you the best, so I won't kill you, I'll make you mine!" Cho laughed before she vanished from human sighed.

"Where did sh- Gahaha" Sync winced as a force similar to that of a wrecking ball struck him.

He let out a small cough, as he sat up, Cho was slowly walking towards him giggling.

"Wow Sync, once again you amaze me, most people would be out for the count after that, but you can still move, it looks like I'll have to be a bit more rough, don't worry though I should be able to do something with your body as long as your head and heart survives." Once again Cho vanished from Sync field of vision.

It was like a sick joke, the one called Sync the Tempest being outclassed in speed.

"...!" Sync felt two hand grab his arms as her stared face to face with Cho.

"Please, relax Sync, it always hurts the first time..." Cho slowly leaned her head forward as Sync felt two cold spikes stick into his neck.

"Damn it!" Sync quickly kicked the girl away, as she flew backwards as small stream of blood left her lips.

"...Sync that was too soon, I wasn't able to inject any of my blood into you, how can I make you my lover if I can't do something like that." Cho smiled as she picked herself up from off the ground.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sync asked as Cho smiled.

"Since you rejected me last time, I decided to be a little more forceful, you see I'm not that good with controlling blood like my mother or my sister, but I can still control it, if Inject you with a little, I could control you like a toy, sure you'll still be conscious of it, but you'll grow to love it." Cho started to walk towards Sync as he stepped back.

"Tsk, I can't believe I'm going to do this against a little girl." Sync backed up before Cho face lit up with curiosity.

"Do what Sync!" Cho voice raised as the Tempest smiled.

"This..." Sync did one of the smartest thing he could have done, he ran.

The Tempest quickly brushed back multiple trees.

"Thats right, I need to find the rest of those idiots, there is no way I can take her alone." Sync told himself as he ran.

Ten minutes, the Tempest ran at full speed for Ten minutes straight before he stopped.

"That...should bide me some time." Sync coughed as he struggled to take in air.

"Ghaha!" He felt an impact in his back, like a blunt lance struck him in his back and bounced off.

Sync staggered forward ignoring the pain in his back before turning around too see what hit him.

"...That is." Sync eye twitched as a severed human arm in a pool of blood entered his vision.

"Are you done Sync." A blond haired girl carrying a solider body appeared.

She wasn't even tired, she didn't show any sighs of fatigue at all, she really was a demon.

"Sheesh, Sync running away like that, I wasn't expecting you of all people do that." Cho chuckled as Sync looked at the body in her hand.

"Oh this guy was just in my way, so I killed him and drunk his blood, though it wasn't very tasty, he makes a great weapon!" Cho then ripped of the mans head and threw it at Sync.

With a simple movement Sync dodged the object just to be swept off his feet and knocked aside.

Sync coughed again as he lied flat on his back, eyes closed.

"Sync...do you really think you have the time for a nap?" Cho chuckled

Sycn didn't even open his eyes he simply rolled in a random direction before he heard the sound of the earth shattering.

"Stop moving so much Sync, you're making me angry!" Cho stomped her feet as Sync sat up, unable to stand.

"...okay Cho, I give up!" Sync said, almost sounding like he was defeated.

"W-what?" Cho eyes widened with shock as Sync smiled.

"Yep, so you can do what you want to me, I won't fight back." Sync smiled as Cho clapped her hands.

"R-really, you'll going to be mine, wow this is great!" Cho showed signs of genuine happiness as she crept to Sync.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt to much I promise!" Cho pressed her lips against Sync neck as her eyes widened

"Ghaah-blegh." Cho coughed up a large chunk of blood as she looked towards Sync.

Right through the heart, he punched her heart out.

Cho jumped holding the hole where her heart use to be.

"**You shouldn't have done that Sync, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm angry now, you used my feelings in such an ugly way, K...i...l...l...y...o..u**."

Cho speech pattens became irregular as her eyes glowed a powerful red.

"**K...I...l...l...y...o...u, I will kill you Sync, I'll break your skull and rupture your organs, I'll reduce you bones to dust, I will kill you!" **Cho was about to rush Sync for the final time before a familiar song was heard.

"The Sixth Hymn?" Sync questioned before a large green light appeared over the blond demon.

"**Gods, breath..."**A stern voice filled the air as a beam of green energy crashed into Cho.

Sync blinked for a moment before turning around and seeing Yulia.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to get into so much trouble." Yulia then sighed as she looked at the crater her attack left.

"It looks like she escaped." Yulia pointed out as Sync scoffed.

"Even if that attack hit her, she still wouldn't have died." Sync said as Yulia smiled.

"I suppose you are right, but then again I'll be finding out a lot more about her from this point on." Sync then glared at the woman.

"What do you mean by that?" Sync asked, already knowing the answer.

"I will be traveling with you and your friends from here on out."

**Author notes**

"**My,my Sync is quite the ladies man." Sara chuckled as Karu rolled her eyes.**

"**To bad he attracts the wrong kind of girls." Karu stated as Sara smiled.**

"**All demon girls are like that, heck I was probably was even worse then Cho!" Sara smiled as Karu sighed.**

"**I wonder how Tempt can even keep up with you."**


	50. Midnight dreams

**Chapter 50**

**Midnight dreams  
><strong>

"Weird." That was the only way Arietta could describe the situation.

This whole thing started when she got kidnapped and Hibana rescued her, and now a woman calling herself Yulia was traveling with them.

The city they were in was Grand chokmah, they decided to stay for a few days, Hibana decided it would be good for everyone to rest for a little while.

This inn, was rather amazing, how the moonlight cracks perfectly through the windows, how the sheets were soft as ever.

During the five days Hibana was on the Tartarus, Katto helped her find her friends, it was a shame they weren't able to come into town with them.

"Three nights doesn't seem so bad, but what are we going to do after this?" A question that ranged through the pink haired girls head.

"Things haven't been resolved with Ion, maybe we'll go looking for him..." Arietta sighed as she was closing her eyes.

Knock* Knock* A sound was heard from the door.

Who could be up this late, and more importantly what did they want with Arietta?

The young girl lazily removed herself from her bed and walked towards the door.

With a gentle pull she opened it, to be great with a familiar face.

"Hibana?" Arietta tilted her head at the brown haired demon as Hibana scratched the back of her own.

"Yep, thats me." She gave a nervous laugh as she entered the room.

"Well it's nice to see you Hibana, but what do you need." Arietta tried to ask as politely as possible, but it was obvious that she was curious on why Hibana was in her room.

"Umm, i-it's nothing!" Hibana stuttered as she started to fidgeted.

"Hibana, are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Arietta blinked, she never really saw Hibana this nervous about something.

"I...can I sleep in your room tonight?" Hibana asked, as if she was a frightened child.

"Um, sure it's okay with me." Arietta replied, it was a rather odd request and the God-general wanted to know the reason for it.

"Why do you want to sleep in my room, are you scared?" Arietta question was blunt, causing Hibana face to turn a bright red.

"...Well, you see I had a pretty bad nightmare, and you are the only one I can go to for this kind of stuff." Hibana scratched the back of her head as Arietta smiled.

"Is that all, when I had nightmares mommy always helped me so I can help you." As Arietta said those words Hibana sunk even lower.

"W-when you say it like that it makes me seem like a kid..." Hibana frowned as Arietta simply blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel bad..."

Silence filled the room as Hibana coughed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor..." Hibana stated as Arietta shook her head.

"No, you can just sleep in the bed with me." Arietta smiled as Hibana sighed.

"I guess, it's okay for now..." Hibana slowly walked towards the bed and lied on the right side as Arietta shortly followed.

As the two girls lay Arietta asked one final question.

"Hey Hibana, what was your nightmare about?" Arietta asked as Hibana winced.

"It was about me killing you..."

A mansion, no more like a castle.

Arietta blinked as she looked around.

So large, in the middle of the night, not a single soul around.

Snow covered the ground as the pinked haired girl felt a tug on her heart.

Whoever lived here, they surely must be lonely...

The location of this castle was on top of a hill, looking down at the town bellow.

Footsteps, echoed in the soft snow

"...!" Arietta chocked, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling if the person who was behind her caught up to her.

So she ran, she did the basic human reaction to danger.

She ran through the snow into the Castle like Mansion, she then blinked for a moment as she looked around.

A large auditorium like room, or maybe more like a cathedral...rows and rows of chairs looked to admire something in the center of it like a pillar.

Arietta slowly adverted her gaze to look in the center.

She noticed a small stream of blood coming down from it, as she looked high her eyes widened.

"T-thats..."

"Do not speak." A voice snapped from behind, Arietta slowly turned around too meet it.

"Hibana...?" It is true, the one Arietta was staring at did have Hibana's face, but her hair was long to the point it nearly touched the ground, she was wearing a beautiful dress, that was a combination of black and blue, the familiar red eyes staring right through Arietta.

"No, I'm not Hibana, that figure up there is the one you seek." The woman in the dress replied as Arietta looked back up to the pillar.

That's correct, it was Hibana impaled with a sword, her eyes wide open starring down at the two.

"Did you...do this?" Arietta asked the woman as she nodded.

"Yes, I really don't get out often, if she sees me then I might be kicked out of this body, and that would be a problem." The womans tone was cold as Arietta swallowed harshly.

"W-who are you." The pink haired girls voice cracked as the woman glared.

"I am, Hibana's demon side, I really don't have a name, but for the sake of convenience human, call me Azure." Azure spat, clearly displeased at the current situation.

"But, I thought Hibana's demon side gained a physical form, this is a dream right?" Arietta asked still confused on what is happening.

"No, that is a fake, simply a embodiment of Hibana's fear of what she will turn into, but make no mistake it is as real as you are human." Azure explained as Arietta blinked.

"So, you stay here, it seems so lonely..." Arietta made a blunt statement as Azure glared.

"I truly have fallen if a garbage human worries about me." Azure stated as she turned around.

"Wh-where are you going?" Arietta stuttered as the woman stopped in her tracks.

"To my room, staying here with the likes of you is bad for me..." Azure started to walk again before Arietta stopped her.

"But, what am I suppose to do?" Arietta pleaded as Azure turned around one final time.

"This isn't your dream, it is Hibanas, so you can't wake yourself up by normal means, do you know what that means?" Azure asked the Arietta as she scratched the back of her head.

"Um, no, can you explain? Arietta replied to the question with a question.

"You can't wake up by normal means, you are stuck, but there is one way...do you know what I'm asking you to do?"

"No..." Arietta stated bluntly.

"I'm asking you to die." Azure eyes turned a deep red as Arietta felt a tug on her limbs.

Rip*

Arietta the wild was torn into fifteen pieces by an unknown force.

"...!" Arietta nearly jumped up from the bed...it was still dark.

She then stared a Hibana, who was snoring rather cutely.

"I wonder, if she saw me being torn apart..." Arietta shuddered as she closed her eyes once again.

"...I didn't expect you back so soon." Azure turned around to face the pink haired girl.

The scene, the courtyard, a beautiful place, made even more beautiful by the surrounding snow.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come back." Arietta replied as Azure rolled her eyes.

"Tsk, humans are so annoying, I wonder why I didn't get a demon as my company." Azure gaze was as bored as ever.

"Is it lonely here?" Arietta asked a random question at a random time.

"No, I don't care if I'm alone, or even if I ever smile, I maybe be a living thing, but it is pointless, I'm destined to be here forever." Azure answered the question with a bit of detest.

"..." Arietta was silent, she really wasn't the best with these kind of things.

"Anyway, this is just a recreation of Hibanas mansion, so if I'm lonely then Hibana is lonely." Azure pointed as Arietta tilted her head.

"You mean Hibana, lives in this big place all by herself?" Arietta asked as Azure nodded.

"Yes...tell me this, inferior being, do you think I deserve happiness?" Azure asked as Arietta eyes widened.

"W-well, I haven't known you long enough to make a decision." Arietta replied as her heart skipped a beat.

"Ah yes, you humans will never know how it feels to be trapped in another body for years upon years." Azure voice showed no emotion.

"Why can't you talk to Hibana, are you scared?" Arietta having no idea who she was talking to said a rather foolish thing.

"Yes, if she finds out about me, then I'll be forced out and I will cease to exist." Azure stated.

"...Maybe, I can talk to Hibana and see-"

"Enough, it's almost time for you to wake up, now die..." Azure pointed her finger towards the God-general as a large flash of light consumed her.

"...!" Arietta jumped up once again, she looked at the window, it was sun rise.

Hibana was still sleeping next to her, unaware of anything that just happened.

Arietta recalled her conversation and shook her head.

"No, that's sad, that's just to sad..." One last time Arietta closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

"Persistent, aren't you human?" Azure glared, once again in front of the pillar that Hibana hanged from.

"Let me guess, you are here to find out more Hibana right?" Azure stated, with familiar bored expression.

"No...I came here to see you." Arietta words cause the first change of expression on Azure face, genuine shock.

"I-I see, so you must have fallen for me, humans and demons should not mix." Hibanas look alike said as Arietta shook her head.

"No, I'm a girl first of all, second I wanted to find out more about you." Arietta replied as Azure face grew dull once again.

"First of all, genders do not matter to use demons, second of all I am not that interesting." Azure stated before she spoke once again.

"Why do you care anyway, I'm not Hibana, I'm not your friend so why do you care?" Azure asked as she whipped her long hair.

"Maybe you aren't the same as the Hibana I know, but I can't just let something as said as this go, Hibana told me if I helped people then people would like me more, I want to help you." Arietta said the well dressed woman as she simply smiled.

"How will you help me then?" Azure asked as Arietta eye twitched.

"I-I..." Arietta looked down as Azure smiled.

"It was a nice dream, and don't tell anyone I said this human, but I had fun." Azure stated as Arietta frowned.

"But-"

"Like I said, I'm not Hibana, so we aren't friends...anyway, don't you think it's time you woke up from this little dream..."

"Hey Arietta, wakey wakey!" A familiar voice screamed in the young girls ear.

"..." Areitta blinked for a moment before looking at Hibana.

"So, you finally up." The demon girl smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you for the night, I didn't have any nightmares!" Hibana jumped out of the bed before Arietta sat up.

"Yeah...I wonder why."

Areitta recalled the midnight dream, it all felt like a haze, but are dreams really so bad to have.

Maybe one day, she would be able to speak to Azure once again, but instead of in a castle on a snowy hill.

"...Why don't we talk in a midday reality." Arietta smiled to herself as Hibana tilted her head.

**Author notes.**

"**So, how do you guys like Ariettas characterization?" Sara asked the audience as Karu sighed.**

"**She's has way to much self confidence, she needs to be useless and whiny." Karu said.**

"**Well, she had character development, something most people forget she can have." Sara coughed.**


	51. Lunch

**Chapter 51**

**Lunch**

"Useless, idiot, dumbass!" Venom spit from Sync lips as he glared at the young demon girl.

The two where the center of attention in the crowded, lobby as sight seers and resistants of Grand Chokmah.

"Sync, please, don't call me such awful names, a woman can take only so much." The brown haired demon smiled, clearly not effected by Syncs name calling.

"I am not going to eat lunch with you, so just get that foolish idea out of your head." Sync clenched his fist, as the crowed stated to whisper things, for good reason to, it's not everyday you see a masked boy talking to a red eyed chick.

"Hmmm, are you nervous, or is it because I'm taller then you?" Hibana asked such embarrassing questions, knowing full well they were not the answer.

"No, idiot and stop talking you giving me a headache." Sync replied as Hibana pouted, her brown hair nearly dropping over her eyes.

"You, know what's good for headaches food!" Hibana cheered.

At that moment, the debate was over, no calling it a debate or argument was pointless, the outcome was decided as soon as Hibana asked the question, the young demon grabbed the green haired boy and exited the double doors, eyes looking at where they once were.

"Damn it, I said I didn't want to go with a monster like you!" Sync voice rose to nearly a yell as Hibana continued to drag him through the city.

Grand Chokmah, large and full with the color blue, the how the streams of water that flowed so perfectly through the city was connect to the sea, how the street were carved with the perfect mixture of blue and tan.

Hibana enjoyed this place, though it might have to be something dealing with all the blue.

"Okay, first we need to get rid of this!" Hibana stopped in front of an unknown building, before yanking off Syncs mask once again.

The green haired boy did not scream, his eye simply twitched.

Hibana had been getting in a nasty habit of taking his mask off unpredictably, causing much irritation for him and his ego.

"Can you stop doing that?" He hissed covering his face with his hand, as if something inappropriate was exposed.

"Well, I want to see your eyes when I speak to you, plus this is one of the rare situation that people will have a tougher time recognizing you with you mask off then on!" Hibana pointed out the undeniable fact as Sync sighed.

That is correct, not to long ago Sync did escape from the prison located in this very city, they didn't unmask the Tempest, but they still caught him, wearing his familiar mask would just cause more trouble.

"Anyway, it is time for us to eat!" Hibana cheered as she dragged the God-general into the supposed restaurant.

Blue, blue, blue, blue.

That was the color scheme of the interior, not like either of them mind.

It was rather odd, it seems like Kimlasca had a fascination with red and brown with hints of orange while Malkuth was blue and brown, finally The order was greenish with gray all around.

In other words it seemed like the nations were color coded for everyones convenience.

"So, where would you like to sit?" Hibana asked another dumb, question.

"Really now, you seem to have the impression I actually care!" Sync screeched as Hibana rolled her eyes.

One must wonder why someone would put up with such an unpleasant person, every advance Hibana would make to get closer to the Tempest, it would be meet with twice the hostility, maybe she was a masochist.

"Sheesh, you think having someone take you out to eat would lighten your mood, but it's like you're stuck in some kind of permanent angst field." Hibana pointed out as she dragged the Tempest once again.

A perfectly white table, one chair on each side, nothing fancy, but it was nice, the waiter came and took their order as the two were stuck looking at each other mugs.

"...So, Sync tell me about yourself." Hibana opened the conversation as Sync scoffed.

"You already know everything there is to know about me, nothing else is important." Sync said those words as Hibana gave a light sigh.

"Fine then, I'll start." Hibana tapped her lip with her finger as she thought about interesting things she could say.

"I have a technique that can destroy the body so thoroughly that only their ankles remain." Sync lowered his seat as Hibana spoke those words.

"Don't say something like that in a crowded area!" Sync hissed once more, apparently forgetting his earlier out burst.

"Sorry, you just never talk about yourself much, also to give you a hint, Zoki doesn't like you very much." Hibana said in a rather blunt tone.

"Like I care about what that woman thinks of me." Sync stated, getting more irritated as the conversation went on.

"You should, she'll you and eat you without a seconds thought." As Hibana said those words Sync crossed his arms and lied back in his chair.

"Whatever, she is just pissed because I'm not like you idiots." Sync said as Hibana sighed.

"That's probably true, did you know I almost died once!" Hibana said with cheer as Sync scoffed.

"Don't care, you aren't that interesting at all." Sync gave a cruel smile as Hibana scratched the back of his.

"You know, that attitude of yours was charming at first, but now it's just annoying!" Hibana hissed as Sync smiled.

"Well get use too it, you were the one who was so excited, and now that you got what you want you are complaining?" Sync replied as Hibana simply glared at him.

It was an odd glare at only someone like Hibana could give, simple and stern, to be honest she was thinking, she was thinking how can someone who is treated so nicely still complain about everything.

"Hey, can you at least try to be nice to us, I'm not asking for you to skip around or anything, just treat us with a certain amount of respect, I'm rather patient, my friends...not so much." Hibana pointed out as Sync bit his lip.

True these people where giving him a free ride, might as well take advantage of it as long as he could.

"Fine then, I'll keep my mouth shut for the time being, our food is here anyway." Sync added as their waiter returned.

Sync got something small, a salad, it wasn't the fact he enjoyed salads, he simply wanted to get something to shut the demon girl.

What the demon girl ordered shock even the Tempest, a large sandwich as big as her head, with layers and layers of meat and vegetables, truly something befitting a man.

_Chomp, Chomp_

Was the sounds the Tempest heard as Hibana began devouring her meal, Sync looked in disgust before he let out a small chuckle.

"That kind of food doesn't suit you at all" The Tempest mocked causing Hibana eye to twitch.

"What do you mean, doesn't suit me at all?" Hibana gave a menacing glare as Sync shrugged.

"It's awkward watching you eat it, that's is what I mean!" Sync, still uncaring of her Hibana feelings put it in the most blunt manner possible.

"Then tell me, what kind food should I eat?" Hibana voice rose as Sync gave a smile that some people would call trollish.

"Maybe small finger foods would fit you better just an suggestion, plus if you eat stuff like that you might end up fa-" Sync didn't finish his sentence, he dared not finish it, two red eyes were glowing in his direction ready to rip him apart if he so much had thought of the F word.

"Never mind." Sync looked down as Hibana looked at her sandwich.

"I think I lost my appetite." Hibana let loose a sigh as Sync crossed his arms.

"You demons eat humans don't you?" Sync asked a question her already knew the answer to.

"Yes, but I thought we went over this?" Hibana asked as Sync merely chuckled.

Amazing the dedication the God-general had of being an ass, he purposely tried to find ways to piss people off, even if his attempts were ignored.

"So, how can you talk to your food?" Sync asked as Hibana tilted her head.

"You're not my food, silly, you're my friend." Hibana smiled as Sync almost gaged.

Such cheap sentiments were pointless, he didn't need friends and the only reason he helped her back in the core was because he owed her, nothing else.

"I'll say this again, I'm in crappy shape if the only friend I have is someone like you." Sync hissed as Hibana leaned back in her chair.

"You know, I could make a hobby out of annoying you." Hibana chuckled as the Tempest rolled his eyes.

"Now Sync, wasn't that fun?" Hibana asked as Sync eye gave a slight twitch.

"No, it was annoying as all hell." Sync replied in a rather cruel tone.

"I'm surprised more people aren't panicking about the whole world falling, but what can you do?" Hibana shrugged as Sync smiled.

"Because those idiots, stopped the core vibration the miasma has dissipated as well." Sync spat as Hibana eyes widened.

"Oh, so that's why the air is clean again." Hibana then took a deep breath as a mixture of salt and ait filled her lungs.

"It's pretty nice!" Hibana smiled as Sync sighed.

Why was he even walking with this idiot, all she did was smile and goofed around, not a worry in the world, how can someone so strong hold no importance to the world around her, that very thought made his blood boil.

How is it fair, she hold no responsibility, how is it fair her life is so perfect.

"Sync your giving me that crazy look again." Hibana blinked as Sync bit his lip.

"Tell me, why are you here, what do you do?" Sync asked that question as Hibana smiled.

"Well, I came here because I was forced to come, but now I kind of like it here, I will visit once everything blows over." Hibana replied as Sync rolled his eyes.

"You're just a kid who has to much free time." Sync said as Hibana nodded.

"Yep, you got that right, I'm only one thousand-six hundred and fifty seven, why should I worry about things like politics and war, I just do what I feel is right, anything else would be an insult to me and everyone I know." Hibana replied, smiling once again.

Sync just looked at Hibana, he really didn't have an answer or a smart remark to that, all he could do was stare, his mind in a haze.

"_Having fun, in this world..."_ Sync then smirked.

"Fine then, I'll try it your way, so Hibana lets do something fun today." As Sync said those words Hibanas eyes widened.

"Oh, umm, we just ate so, why don't we just walk around town" Hibana laughed as Sync slumped his shoulders.

"Seems like a cheap cop-out, but whatever, show me a good time Hibana Kagayaku."

**Author notes**

"**Wow, another meaningless chapter." Sara sighed as Karu rolled her eyes.**

"**These moments are important for character development." The older sister pointed out as Sara frowned**

"**Doesn't allow it to be so boring, please tell me something interesting happens next time." Sara pleaded as Karu shrugged.**

"**I have no idea."**


	52. A day in the limelight Part one

**Chapter 52**

**A day in the limelight/ Part one**

"Hibana has been hanging around that god-general, more and more." Zoki hissed as she folded her arms.

The setting, a room on the top floor of the inn, three people stood in the room looking out of the expensive window.

Non of them were human.

"It's nice though, Sync seemed so confused and distraught when I meet him, it's nice to see he has some actual friends," Yulia gave a small smile as Katto sighed.

"You know, I haven't killed a single person since Sheridan, it's annoying." Katto said as Zoki rolled her eyes.

Katto, while a laid back demon, had an annoying tendency to complain when he hadn't killed anyone in a while, even when there was a simple solution.

"There are plenty of people in this city, why don't you kill one of them?" Zoki replied as Katto let out another sigh.

"I would but..."

He slowly turned his attention to Yulia who was giving them a rather vicious glare.

"She would whine and complain about it, damn, why did that green haired bastard bring a holy one along." Katto sat on the ground as Zoki scratched her head.

Most holy ones would not care about demons killing humans, at least not in worlds that didn't believe in them, so why was this one so annoying about it.

"Are you from this world or something?" Zoki asked as Yulia remained silent.

"Yes, but please, refrain from saying my name in public, it may cause...issues." Yulia finally open her mouth as Zoki nodded.

The blood demon was good at keeping secrets, that was the whole idea of her organization she worked for, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Whatever, my main concern is that rather nasty presence I've been feeling." Zoki crossed her arms as Katto smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird alright, probably another demon." Katto continued to grin as Zoki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's probably back in the forest, I'll take care of it." Zoki stated as Katto eyes widened.

"Oh, you're going to hog all the fun to yourself, well I can't allow that now can I." Katto replied as Yulia closed her eyes.

"I'll be going as well." The woman said as Zoki shrugged.

"Fine, do as you please, just don't get in our way." With those words the three left the room.

On a lovely balcony, in the moonlight two people stand looking down from the hotel engaging in a rather pointless conversation.

"I'm amazed, that you would go out of your way to talk to me Tempest." Hibana yelled her cheeks as she blushed before Sync gave her an annoyed sigh.

"No, I was here by myself and you just showed up out of nowhere." Sync hissed as Hibana shrugged.

It was fun messing with him to a certain degree, at least it was for Hibana.

"You know, Zoki and the others left to do something important and I sent Arietta to find some gel polisher." Hibana gave a sly smile as Sync rolled his eyes.

"There is no such thing as gel polisher."

Hibana gave a laughed as Sync continued to look at the young demon.

"She doesn't know that, but more importantly do you know this means.." A long paused followed, this time it was Hibana that rolled her eyes.

"It means we're all alone, no one else is with us...only the moans of two lovers will fill the rooms." Hibana blushed wildly as Sync expression dulled.

It was the kind of expression that one would give if they were irritated, but didn't have the energy to yell, so they would just say a witty comment.

"It's amazing, how every time you open your mouth, you prove that you are, in fact an idiot." Sync replied as Hibana shrugged.

"I guess, you're right, plus it's hard to have a romantic time with **that** hanging around." Hibana added as Sync glared.

"What do you mean, **that**?" Sync asked as Hibana glared towards the distance.

From their current height they could see theor forests perfectly, the ominous forest was made even more frighting in the pitch darkness of night, as an unfamiliar figure seemed to be sticking out of the center.

"Hmm, it seems you can't see it, oh well, I'll go check it out you can stay here and be useless." Hibana teased.

"Tsk, knowing you, you'll probably screw it up... I'm coming as well, just let me get my mask on." As Sync said those words, Hibana jumped on the railings of the balcony before smiling.

"I'll just go on ahead, try not to fall behind." With a single wave the demon girl jumped off the balcony before Sync let out one last scoff.

"Idiot..."

"Wow, dark scary, I love this." Katto smiled as small beams of light shined through the trees.

An inky black enveloped the forest, obviously something unnatural was in the area, something that was indescribable was near and the two demons and the holy one knew it.

"Yeah, something like this..." Zoki paused for a moment.

"What ever it is, we must destroy it with haste." Yulia stated as the three continued through the forest.

With each step, twigs snapped and leaves crumpled under their feet as an odd air surrounded them.

"Hmm, it seems like we have some unwelcome guests." Katto smiled, as he took out his sharp knife.

"Or maybe, we are the unwelcome ones." As Yulia said those words dark masses of ooze formed around the three as Zoki sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night..."

Hibana walked through the dark forest, without a single care, none of the ominous sights bothered her, she was a demon after all, being afraid of the dark would be in poor taste.

"...Well, I've come out, happy?" She smiled towards the moon as a large black orb appeared in front of the demon girl.

A sound similar to blood echoed through the woods as the orb burst open reveling a woman with long black hair, a perfect outfit mixed with red and black, all wrapped nicely with a cruel smile.

"Ah, so you really are Sara's daughter." The woman continued to smile as Hibana rolled her eyes.

"Really now, ruining my good night, I mean I'm pretty angry, I don't even know what's going to happen from here on out." Hibana eyes glowed a deep red as the woman laughed.

"You never appeared to be the violent type." The black haired woman stated as Hibana shrugged.

"Well, I already know that what is before me, isn't you real body so I can get a little crazy."

The black haired womans eye widened as Hibana reveled her knowledge of the situation.

"How did yo-" The woman was cut off by a single raised hand.

"It's not important, I'm nowhere near the core, Zoki and Katto are, I'll let them handle that, so in tell they get done, please entertain me!"

**Author notes**

"**A two parter, gasp!" Sara gasped.**

"**Yes, yes, we all know the author is to lazy to make long chapters, so he just splits them up into unequal parts." Karu sighed as Sara laughed.**

"**Well, all readers, or should I say reviewers, should Mr, author make Sync and Hibana a couple or just close friends, you can decide!" Sara smiled as Karu rolled her eyes.**

"**Such a shamless ploy to get reviews." Karu added.**


	53. A day in the limelight Part two

**Chapter 53**

**A show of strength **

The midnight moon continued to shine as Hibana looked at the woman with a rather cruel glare, she asked a million question with that look alone as the black haired woman shrugged, as leaves blew away.

"I'm an acquittance of Kage, you may call me Inku." The black haired woman gave a small bow, as Hibana tilted her head.

"Hmm, it sounds like Ink, that's a pretty lame name." Hibana stated as Inku eye gave a large twitch.

"Shut your mouth, brat, Kage sent me here to test something, get in my way and I'll kill you without hesitation!" Inku shouted, her eyes red with rage.

Hibana simply continued to stare at her foe, before she scratched the back of her head.

"Eh, I don't really care what Kage is doing, but like I said before, you ruined my good mood, so I'll make you pay for that."

As Hibana said those words she started to stretch before her eyes turned a sicking red.

"Don't take me so lightly demon, I know about you and that moon of yours, I simply kill you before you have a chance to summon it!" Inku stated as the sound of bones snapping echoed from her body.

Large chunks of black goop fell from her body as it bubbled as if it was in a microwave, it twitched before it started to take a shape, beast was all that were seen, beast of every size, clearly they were monsters from this world, but they had a certain color to them, red and black.

As Hibana saw this, she simply laughed.

"You don't have to worry about my moon." Hibana extended her claws as her eyes continued to glow.

Without a single word the beast swarmed the young demon girl.

The firs creatures, where griffins dripping in an ink like substance, flying low towards the ground they dived bomb Hibana.

Hibana took a single step, before she vanished from sight.

A sound of flesh was heard next as one of the many griffins were torn open, perfectly, before it had time to fall to the ground Hibana stepped off it's now limp body of the monster and did a small spin, slicing apart any remaining flying creatures with her claws.

As she landed on the soft grass filled earth, she turned her attention to the fish like creatures with legs swarmed her, however with another step she vanished from their sight, a large streak followed a blue light, as the fish monster simply fell to pieces.

"An opening...!" Inku thought to herself as a large liger creatures appeared above Hibana.

"Tsk." In one quick motion, Hibana grabbed the liger by it's neck and slamed it into the ground, cracking it's skull open as black ooze sprayed in every direction.

Hibana then lifted her hands, covered in a mixture of red and black liquid as she smiled at Inku who simply twitched.

"You see, I don't need my moon, because for you, my hands are enough!"

* * *

><p>"Small fries." Zoki sneered looking at the pool of black ooze that surrounded her Katto and Yulia.<p>

"I agree, but unfortunately they won't stop unless we get to the root of the problem." Yulia pointed out this undeniable fact.

"Hehe, I'm good with just slaughtering these beast." Katto gave a sadistic smile as the two girls rolled their eyes.

"May I recommend we split up, running around in a group would just make it more difficult to find the main body." Yulia smiled as Zoki nodded.

"I agree, I'll take the northern route and you two can do whatever you want." Zoki then shrugged as she walked northward.

"Well, Katto, I'll be heading east, please be careful." Yulia gave the killer a light smile before she went to her direction.

"Welp, I guess this murderer will be going someplace." With those words Katto headed towards an unknown location, under the brightly lit moon, everything seemed clear.

* * *

><p>"Damn that Hibana, leaving me behind like that." The Tempest hissed as he looked around the dark woods.<p>

"I wonder what they are looking for." Sync asked himself, though he really didn't care.

In all honestly he was wondering why he was even walking around in such a place, he was all set to let the other handle it, but then he really wouldn't have anything to do.

"Plus, with monsters like these running around, it would be annoying if they attacked the city..." Without even turning around Sync dodged a massive swing from a lion like beast.

He then turned to face his opponent, a lion like monster, with horns sticking out the side of it's head, what made this creature odd, was the fact it was standing on it's hind legs as if it were a man, and carrying a large cleaver, it's flesh a mixture of red and black.

"Really, I would be wasting breath talking to something like you, your an eyesore so just vanish!" Sync took a step forwards, before he appeared above the creature, with one downward kick the beast left arm flew off, Sync quickly jumped back as the monster gave a horrible screech. Then silence.

Sync continued to look at the monster, the left arm twitched as it slowly reattached itself to the monster, the monster then rushed towards Sync, snapping the trees surrounding it like, despite it's size it was just as fast as the Tempest.

"D-damn." Sync jumped back narrowly avoiding the downwards swing of the cleaver, unfortunately it still managed to scrap his mask, just a scrap, Syncs once seemingly indestructible mask, shattered in two.

Sync eye twitched as he continued to jump back, he was face with the sudden realization that a light tap from the monster may be fatal.

Without hesitation Sync kicked up a small wind, vanishing from the monsters sight.

"Shit..." Sync said under his breath as he hid behind a tree.

"I need a decisive blow, I can't afford to drag this out." Sync hissed as he looked at the confused monster, who was sniffing for his presence.

Four seconds, if it spotted Sync it would take four seconds for the beast to close the distance between him and Sync.

"Tsk, let see if this will work." Sync held his arm, he knew once he started to cast the beast would be alerted to his presence.

Whatever, he didn't really care, he knew normal artes would probably be useless and if they were he was going to die anyway, might as well choose the path that can keep him alive longer.

A wind picked up around the Tempest as his arm was enveloped in a bright light, at that moment the beast turned his head towards the glow.

Four seconds, the beast charged.

Three seconds, Syncs eyes grew dull as he crouched, preparing to attack.

Two seconds, the beast snapped the trees in the surrounding area as its eyes still fixated on Sync.

The final seconds, Sync looked at the beast and took aim.

Head, heart, lungs, stomach, eyes, arms, these were the areas that Sync aimed as he whispered his attack.

"Set...Fonic Wind."

Sync surpassed as speed of a demon as he sliced though the flesh of the monster with his bare hands removing one-eighth of it's body.

Not enough, the monster was still going to swing its mighty cleaver.

"If I dodge then..." If he dodged then it would only scrap his head, but that didn't mater even a light tap would crush his skull.

Just as it seemed to be the end of the Tempest a hammer of light crushed the monster head, sending it tumbling down, Sync merely blinked and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Arietta, I didn't expect to see you here, Sync stated as he look towards the Wild.

"Well I-!" Arietta couldn't even finish her statement as the words were removed from her mouth, she looked directly at Syncs face with shock and horror.

For a moment, Sync wondered what she was gawking at then his eye twitched.

He wasn't wearing his mask...

* * *

><p>"My, my this is rather annoying." Yulia looked around the dark forest, looking for the enemy, trying to find a hint, and luckily for her, she managed to find one.<p>

"Hmm, hiding is in poor taste." Yulia smiled as a large black, inky orb appeared in front of the Score creator.

"A holy one here, of all places." The orb burst reveling Inuk.

"Yes, I suppose it is rather strange, but no more stranger then you." Yulia pointed out as the demon woman laughed.

"I suppose you are right, I would summon beast, but I want to try something different on you!" Inuk hands turned into blade like weapons as Yulia simply blinked.

"My, my aren't we the savvy one, but isn't that a little much?" Yulia smiled as a staff appeared in her hand.

"Shut it!" Inku snapped, rushing Yulia.

With little trouble Yulia swiftly dodge th attack and with little to no casting time, used the spell some would call holy lance, four spears of light struck the demon as Yulia simply looked at her opponent.

"That isn't enough, is it?" Yulia asked bluntly as the now impaled Inuk laughed, black ooze spilling out of her wounds.

"This isn't even the real me, and even if it was, to kill me you would have to reduce me to a pile of flesh that no longer holds any form, I don't think any of your precious songs can do that!" Inuk laughed once again as Yuila sighed.

"So you know about that song." Yulia used a plural to refer to her hymns as Inuk eye twitched.

"Song, don't you mean songs?" Inuk asked, still removing spears from her body.

"That's a common, misconception, may I demonstrate." With a small cough Yulia began to sing

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze  
><em>

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze  
><em>

_Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa  
><em>

_Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei  
><em>

_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei  
><em>

_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va  
><em>

_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei _

A beautiful and perfect song, in every way, none could match such a voice, as a white light appeared from the ground, as a circle expanded from the center, changing not only the air, but the plain they were standing on.

A chapel was the location, the forest changed into a chapel, unknown how or why, but somehow Yulia managed to change the layout of the forest into a chapel.

Inku looked dumbstruck as the sun rays shined into the building, not only did she change the location, but the time of day as well.

"Please, don't act so surprised, I didn't change anything, I put a location over top the forest, it should vanish soon, however..."

Yulia snapped her fingers as hundreds upon thousand of spears dyed in a holy color appeared overhead.

"It should be plenty of time to finish you, what did you say again, you needed to be reduced to a pile of flesh, well I don't even think flesh will be left after this..." With one slight point, hundreds of lances fell on the Yulias foe.

**Author notes.**

"**Why did this chapter feel so much longer then it was." Sara sighed as Karu shrugged.**

"**Well it was going to be longer, but the writer got lazy." Karu stated.**


	54. A day in the limelight part three

**Chapter 54**

**A day in the limelight part three**

"This is in poor taste is it not?" A killer with a knife asked his target.

The trees over the two, the full moon, Katto the killer versus the unknown woman, the sight truly would had to be seen to be believed.

"The ability, to cut anything that exist, that is rather amusing Katto Dao." Inku smiled, the womans black hair swaying in the wind.

"Eh, I'm flattered you know so much about me, but I don't think you really understand, do you." Katto grinned as he took a step forward, the grass under his feet being crushed by his weight.

A perfect scene of a crime, a dark forest, no one around, something from a horror show, surly this is the area where the killer known as Katto will dismantle his prey.

"You know, even if you regenerate, I can still destroy you." Katto closed one of his eyes.

He used the word destroy rather then kill, this small change in vocabulary had some weight behind it.

"Eh, you can cut me all you want, but if none of the damage sticks, then what is the point?" Inuk snickered, or maybe laugh would be a better term.

"Okay, I guess talk is cheap." Katto crouched down, he looked like a spider, a style only he knew.

"Go ahead, give it a try!" Inuk laughed as a large amount of fleshy beast appeared around her.

Katto let out a sigh, the amount of enemies were pitiful, at least for a killer such as him, but killing such creatures was always a bore, no emotions, no fear, not a perfect red fountain when they were decapitated, just blobs of dark flesh.

_Slash_

The sound of steal hit the dark creatures, destroying them in a single cut, Inuk eyes widened at the display, surly a small knife could not do so much damage to her monsters, not a regular knife like that.

Before the demon woman could even move, she felt something fall to the ground next to her, a small stream of blood followed, no doubt about it, that was her arm.

Inuk clenched her stub, her eyes glowing red, losing any resemblance to a human as she cough out the following words.

"Why can't a regenerate this wound!" Inku screeched as Katto shrugged.

"Eh, it's simple, I'm not cutting your physical body, but your very existence, I can cut **anything**, remember?" Katto took a step forward as Inkus eye twitched.

"Damn, this is pointless." Inku hissed as Katto sighed.

"Yeah, it is, that isn't even you real body right? So killing it would serve no purpose, running away might be a good idea, I don't feel like a chase right now." Katto shrugged as he turned his back on the demon woman.

"...Whatever, I got what I needed, I don't need to engage in a pointless battle." With those words, that part of Inku vanished.

"Man, what a disappointment." Katto sighed once again, before he started wander into the forest."

_Cling_

The sound of a large weapon reloading, a large pool of blood surrounded it's wielder as monsters of all shapes and sizes dug into her skin, unsurprisingly, she remained stoic.

"Eh, blood demons can't die by normal means, correct?" Inku laughed as Zoki simply looked at her, not a word escaping from her lips.

"Not the talkative type, maybe I'll simply let my beast devour you, at least they'll be happy for the meal!" Inkus eyes widened in absolute delight as Zoki sighed, she clicked her weapon, similar to a Gatling gun, with a single sword like sword like appendage sticking from the middle of its barrels.

"Please die..." Was the only words that Zoki spoke as a red light formed from each of the seven barrels on the gun known as the R.E.D shooter.

"If you try to shoot be from where you are standing, I'll simply dodge the attack." Inku laughed as her beast continued to sink their fangs into Zoki.

…

A large shot was fired, but not towards Inku, but towards the ground in front of Zoki.

It was like a grenade blowing up in someones face, a large pile of dirt and leaves filled the air, as a dust cloud block he demon known as Inku vision.

"Did she blow herself up or something?" Inku hissed as she covered her eyes, trying to avoid getting dirt into them.

_Crack_

The sound of the earth spitting apart, like some kind of monster shattering the dirt as it come towards its prey.

"What is th-" Inku never finished her statement, as something with a force of Rhino, the reason that comparison was used, was due to the fact Inku was impaled by something.

_Snap_

_Snap_

The force went through two trees before shattering a bolder, Inku coughed up a large pool of blood as she looked at the assailant, Zoki, with the R.E.D shooter impaled in Inku stared at her.

"R.E.D, shooter release..." Another snapping sound, as the barrels of the gun, launched into Inku, Zoki then lifted the weapon with a single hand, Inku still on the end, towards the sky.

"Spirit breaker..." As Zoki said those words, a blood red filled the barrels, as a large stream of blood shot from each the gun, right through the demon known as Inku, it seemed to dye the sky red, as it rained not only the blood of Inku, but also the blood of Zoki.

"Pathetic..."

"I, think I've had enough of this..." Hibana glared at her enemy, as Inku eye twitched.

"Don't tell me, all those other I's have been killed." Inku hissed as she took a step back, on the moonlit night.

"So, the others were here, no matter." Hibana stuck out her hand as electricity started to build around her.

"I'm not good with not physical attacks, but there is one element I am the master of, but then again you should know this right?" Hibana spoke as chains of lightning surrounded her.

"Please...vanish." With that command the chains took a mind of their own, surrounding Inku in a small marble of electricity, in the shape of the moon.

The sparks were beautiful.

"Wh-what is this?" Inku hissed as Hibana eyes dulled.

"Think of it as a smaller version of my moon, nothing fancy, I just altered the fonons, or mana or atoms some would call them, around you, in essence I have absolute power within that orb, just as I have absolute power when the Azure moon shines...so like I said before, please vanish in this fantasy of lightning." With those words, Hibana closed her hand, as the orb made a beautiful spark, before exploding into something similar to fireworks.

"...You messed up..." Inku coughed, her lower half of her body was completely missing.

"This isn't your real body right?" Hibana asked as she walked towards the downed demon.

"hehe, that's right, I'm actual with Kage at he Tower of Rem, funny ain't it?" Inku winced as Hibana gave an uncaring shrug.

"I know where to go next, thanks for that." Hibana turned as Inku laughed.

"I guess I'll be seeing you there." With one last cackle Inku vanished with the wind.

Hibana let out a large sigh before she stretched.

"Great, now I have to find the others." Hibana said to herself as bushes started to rustle.

"Eh, who's there?" She asked in a rather lackluster manner, most likely due to the fact that the threat as vanished.

"Hibana, for once I'm actual glad to see you." A familiar green haired boy, spat his usual venom as Hibana scratched the back of her head.

"Really? I'm flattered." Hibana chuckled as Sync eye twitched.

"Whatever, listen idiot, Arietta is going to be coming by here, and she saw my face, I already told her that I was created just encase Ion died, but I also told her that he was still the real one." As Sync said those words Hibana smiled.

"You lied to her to protect her feelings, how nice." Hibana grinned, as Sync clenched his fist.

He hated when Hibana pointed out those kind of things, especially about him.

"Just shut it, it would be a pain if she killed herself or something, so just go along with it." Sync added as Hibana shrugged.

"Sure, better for you to lie then me."

**Author notes.**

"**The author rushed the ending, due to the fact that he had to put something out, even if it is shit" Sara wagged her finger as Karu sighed.**

"**Really rushing thing just to meet dead line is in poor taste, but then again the lazy fool will probably go back and edit this.**


	55. Thank you for being born

**Chapter 55**

**Thank you for being born**

The hot air filled the night, as two friends looked down form the balcony of the hotel they were staying in, one, a brown haired demon, the other was the green haired God-general, it was the night before they planned on going to the Tower of Rem, though Sync still had some questions...

"Hey, Tempest, do you wonder if there was a big enough bath tub, this planet would float, I mean it's core isn't even solid!" Hibana winked as she put up her index finger.

Once again the two was engaged in some pointless conversation that would lead no where, the conversation you'd expect kids to be having.

"Idiot, that is impossible, the crust alone would weigh it down...damn it, why am I even talking to you about this!" Sync hissed, pointless conversations were a waste of time, but then again he probably would have ended up wasting it anyway.

"Really? But I guess everything on the crust would add to the weight, hey Sync, is it true that everything in this world is made of Fonons?" Hibana asked as pointless question, as Sync rolled his eyes.

He already knew that she knew the answer, but she just wanted to make small talk, that in itself isn't bad, but Hibana always picked the most idiotic ones.

"Yes, we went over this." Sync rolled his eyes as Hibana smiled.

"Yeah, I just wondered if you remembered, hey Sync, do you believe in ghosts?" Hibana asked a decent question for once as Sync shrugged.

"If demons exist, why not ghost." Sync replied as Hibanas eyes lite up with interest.

"Is there anyone you would like to talk to that has went to the great beyond?" Hibana tried to make a creepy sounding voice, but just came off as awkward and unpleasant.

"Nope, not one person I'm interested in, the dead should stay dead." Sync put bluntly as Hibana chuckled.

Never one did Sync ever see her angry, she always was mellow, but it annoyed him to no end, it was like she didn't have any buttons to push.

"I guess you're right, the moon is really nice tonight, I always like looking at it, no matter what would I'm in." Hibana said, completely changing topics.

"Yeah, it's alright..." Sync paused for a moment, for once he had a question to ask the demon.

"Hey, why do we always have the most pointless conversations?" Sync closed one of his eyes as Hibana shrugged.

"I dunno, but they always end up the more interesting ones... Sync are you happy that yow were born?" Hibana pressed her finger on her lips as she smiled, as she asked such a sensitive question Sync eye twitched.

"..." He didn't respond, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a little while." Without hesitation Hibana took a step on the railing of the balcony and jumped off into the city known as Grand Chockmah.

"Show off..." Sync scoffed as he stood on the balcony wondering what exactly he would do next.

Waiting for her to come back would be stupid, but going inside would be a hassle, dealing with the other idiots the one Hibana chose to associate with.

As Sync was wrapping his brain around what chose to make, a knock was heard behind him.

"Come in." Sync replied, though the correct term would be go out, but it truly did not matter.

As he said those words a familiar silver haired girl entered the area, Zoki was what people called her.

"Oh, I was looking for Hibana, not you." The blood demon said that with a hint of spite as Sync glared at her.

For some reason Zoki wasn't fond of the Tempest, he himself had no idea why, but it was rather odd, to say the least.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Sync replied as Zoki sighed.

"Well, Tempest, aren't you going to tell me whee she is?" Zoki added, her red eye still gaze into Sync.

"Somewhere in town." Sync paused for a moment, he was about to ask a very pointless question, but his answer would actually be very informative.

"Not like I care, but why do you hate me?" Sync asked as Zoki shrugged.

"Eh, you take things for granted, when people try to help you accept it, but never say thank you, you try to pick with everyone and get on their nerves , it's like you want people to be pissed off at you."

As Zoki said those words, Sync eye twitched.

"That's it, isn't, you want to prove that people are just being nice to you to get something, because to you no one can just be kind...I'm going back inside Tempest, if you see Hibana tell her I was looking for her." Zoki then turned around without a sound and entered the inn once again.

"Damn." Sync winced.

She managed to say everything he didn't want to hear, and before he could even retort she vanished back into the hotel.

Once again Sync stood on the balcony, wondering exactly what to do, go back inside a confront Zoki, or just dismiss it, either way the action would be pointless.

Before he could make a decision, another knock on the door was heard.

"What do you want?" Sync hissed, not caring who it was on the other end.

"A-ah." A short stutter as the door opened, reveling a small pink haired girl.

Arietta the wild, not the brightest girl on the block, but one of the most annoying, at least in Syncs eyes, her constant praise of Ion made him sick.

"Oh it's you..." Using the same tone Zoki greeted him with, he greeted Arietta.

Even with the lie he created for her, it was still awkward to allow her to see him without his mask, but like Hibana said, it is completely pointless to wear it anymore, and it would cause more harm then good.

"Hello Sync." Arietta looked down as Sync glared at her.

"Sync, I wanted to tell you something." Arietta paused as the Tempest rolled his eyes.

"_Knowing her, it would probably be something foolish."_ Sync thought to himself before Arietta finally lifted her head.

"I wanted to apologize, for Ions sake." Arietta said as Sync eye widened.

"I know you must really hate him for what happened, but please don't blame him, I know he isn't here to say anything, but I wanted to do it in his place, I know it doesn't mean much..." The pink haired girl looked down.

"Arietta...you." Sync didn't say a word as Arietta face turned red.

"T-that is all I wanted to say, I'm sorry if I bothered you." As if she had something important to do, the pink haired girl quickly vanished into the hotel.

"Damn, why did she have to go and say something like that." Sync sighed.

Once again, he was faced with a decision to make, go inside and talk to the gloomy girl, or stay out on the balcony.

He pondered his choices for about ten minutes, he wondered if her should go inside and talk to the girl named Arietta, or simple stay on the balcony, either choice would be a waste of time.

_Knock, knock _a familiar sound came from the door once again

"Who is it now?" Sync demanded as a sigh was heard from the other side.

A teenage boy walked on the balcony, he was known as Katto Dao, some would call him a serial killer, they were probably right.

"So, the Tempest is looking at the moon, how Awkward." Katto smirked as Sync eye twitched.

Katto was the annoying type, he seemed to not care about anything, and simply did things because he was bored, in a way, Sync saw some of himself in the demon.

"What do you want, Katto?" Sync asked as Katto shrugged.

"Meh, can't a guy take a walk around the hotel, unless there are signs telling me I can't?" Katto snickered as Sync shut his mouth.

The two experienced an awkward silence as Katto smiled, his smiled was surprisingly genuine.

"Sync you're not like me you're a good person." Sync eyes widened once again as Katto said those rather simple words.

"What do you mean?" Sync asked as Katto shrugged once again.

"Nothing, good night Tempest..." With those words the killer known as Katto vanished back into the hotel.

Sync sighed, he never really thought of himself as a good person, he never really thought of himself as a person in general, and having someone like Katto say it...

Once again, he was given a choice, to either follow the killer back inside, or wait on the balcony, either way it would be a waste of time.

_Knock, knock_, another sound was heard.

"Come in..." Was the only thing Sync said, being tired of snapping at anyone who entered.

"Ah, Tempest, fancy seeing you here." The woman with long brown haired smiled at the God-general.

Yulia Jue, the woman Sync should hate the most, but felt completely neutral about, for no other reason other then the way she acted.

"What do you need?" Sync asked as Yulia chuckled.

"Why do you assume I need anything? I might have just wanted to talk to you." Yulia pointed out this fact as Sync rolled his eyes.

She was to nice, at least that is what Sync thought, she always she a little cloudy in her head, floaty, as if she didn't have a single problem in the world, then again she could be hiding that fact.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something..." Yulia paused as Sync looked at the woman.

"Fine, shoot." Sync said as Yulia smiled.

"Do you still hate me?" A blunt question, so blunt Sync didn't know how to reply to it.

"...What kind of question is that!" Sync nearly yelled as Yulia sighed in relief.

"I guess I'll take that as you answer, have a wonderful night Sync..." Yulia gave a small smile as she entered the hotel.

Another pointless conversation passed, again, Sync was presented with a choice, either go back and talk to the songstress or wait on the balcony, either choice would be a waste of time.

"Maybe I shoul-"

"**Hey Sync I'm back!" **A familiar vocie screamed, causing the Tempest to wince.

Hibana didn't even need to be invited in, or out as she opened the door, she was holding a small package in her hand, as Sync glared at her.

"You're back, oh joy." Sync voice filled with sarcasm, as Hibana pouted.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet a friend." Sync winced at the word friend.

"Anyway, I got you something." Hibana dug into her bag and pulled out a green bracelet, gold filled every free area, no matter how one would look at the piece of jewelry, one could tell it was expensive.

Sync himself wasn't to fond of such objects, but the object itself wasn't what interested the Tempest.

"Why did you buy this for me?" Sync asked, truly wanting to know the answer as Hibana smiled.

"To thank you!" She cheered as she shoved the bracelet into Syncs hands.

This only confused the Tempest even further, as far as he knew, he didn't do anything to deserve her thanks.

"For what?" Sync asked once again as Hibanas face gained a large grin.

"To thank you for being born, being with you is a lot of fun, and I'm enjoying every minute." Hibana replied as Sync heart skipped a beat.

He didn't say a word, before he looked down with a small smile.

"Heh, why do you always have to say dumb things like that." Sync slipped on the bracelet before heading towards the door.

"Eh, where are you going Sync?" Hibana tilted her head as Sync sighed.

"To bed, I would talk to you more, but then again it would be a waste of time." Sync waved at the demon girl as she smiled, for once she understood exactly what was going on.

"I guess talking anymore would be a waste of time, but those are the most interesting conversations." Hibana said those words to herself as she looked at the moon.

**Author notes.**

"**Wow, what a sappy chapter, next time shit happen! So please don't mind this fluffy crap!" Sara sighed**


	56. Chaos Angel

**Chapter 56**

**Chaos Angel**

"So, this is the tower of Rem." Hibana shut one of her eyes as she looked at the looming tower.

It seemed to extend towards the sky, almost that of a certain tower of salvation, the allure of it was unmatched, as large clumps of black flesh extended from its outer walls, there was no doubt, that the holy one known as Kage was in this area.

"Yeah, I've only been here a couple of times, but it seems different from last time..." Sync continued looking at the tower, as Katto shrugged.

"Please, can we avoid standing around like idiots, it's a waste of time and of energy." Katto pointed out as Yulia nodded.

"Agreed, we should hurry and take care of Kage, he has caused enough trouble as it is."

Trouble was the word that was used, but in all honesty Kage hadn't really effected anyone in the group on a personal level other then the girl known as Arietta the wild, speaking of her.

"This is where the man who killed mommy is..." Arietta said those words with absolute spite.

Revenge was her main motivator, and despite what all those fantasies saying, that revenge is wrong, it sometimes really is the best medicine, though how one goes about it is key.

"To be honest, I really could care less about what Kage is doing, but he did call us out, so it would be rude not to accept such an offer." Zoki pointed out as the six walked towards the large door, it seemed to tower over them.

Without a single word more, they pushed open the gate as they were greeted with an disturbing as well as an impossible sight.

The once broken tower was distorted, any missing or cracked pieces of floor or wall was replaced with a black flesh like substitute as a large hole, filled with multiple colors of fonons flowed through out the room, the halls were aliened with blood, and animal entrails, but the oddest thing about this plalce.

"This isn't right...this place cannot be this big." Sync said as he looked around the area.

Doors among halls, filled the room, as the stair case leading up the tower, it did not lead upward, but all around in different pathways, to put it simply, the tower was four times wider, and two times taller then it had appeared on the outside.

"So, Kage already made this place his world, but it seems like it was a rushed job."Yulia let out a sigh as Arietta tilted her head.

"What do you mean, rushed job?" The pink haired girl asked the singer.

"Kage has a rare ability, similar to mine and Hibanas, generating and imposing a world on a current one, well actually that is wrong, Hibana changes reality itself with her moon, me and Kage creates one, and put it over top, causing impossible situations such as this." Yulia explained to the young girl as she nodded.

As everyone was looking around there current area, Sync glared at the storm of Fonons in coming from the hole in the center of the room.

"Why is the planet storm visible here?" Sync asked as Yulia looked at the storm.

"He simply willed it, it is his world after all, so all he had to do was make a hole deep enough to reach the center of it, but I doubt he has enough power to destroy the storm let alone the planet, by himself at least." Yulia answered the Tempest question.

"Well, standing around won't do us any good, so let just hurry up and make it to the top!" Hibana yelled as Sync rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, if what Yulia says is true, then he could recreate anything in this area at anytime, rushing in is suicide!" Sync yelled at the demon girl who simply gave a light laugh.

"True, but it really was a rushed job, he didn't fully create the current area, just took his old world he set up and built upon it, can't you tell by the monsters remains, he was at the abandoned factory in Baticul, before he set up here, he is probably still setting things up, he probably can't create to much out of the blue." Hibana pointed out this fact as Zoki sighed.

"Whatever the reason, just standing here is putting us in even more danger." Zoki then looked at the planet storm that was shooting towards the top of the tower.

"We know for a fact, that this is the main room of this place, as long as we can see the Fonic storm we shouldn't get lost, also try not to get separated, Sync..." The silver haired girl then glared at the Tempest who eye twitched.

It's rather obvious, that Zoki did not appreciate Sync, nor his attitude, that and she didn't really like how friendly Hibana was being towards him.

"I'm not an idiot, lets just hurry up, and get done what we need to get done, and get out of here."

No more words needed to be said as the group slowly started to climb the stairs, they would have used an elevator, but for some reason it was missing, most likely due to the whole beam of fonons firing from the center of the tower.

As they continued up the spiraling stair case, the tower started to split into sections, at the top of the first section of stairs, there was a lone door attached to a wall, one could clearly see the other end of the stair case from the standing point, surly a room could not be behind such a door...

They opened the door, and what would you know, there was a giant room waiting for them, the room of course was filled with black flesh and red stones, one must wonder, how such a cheery guy like Kage would have such dark colors in his world.

"At this rate, it may take us a while to reach the top..." Katto sighed as Zoki chomped on her finger, nearly bitting it off.

"True, but at least we have a welcome party..." Zoki smiled as the blood from her wound solidify into a short sword, without a word more she threw it towards a wall, as the sound of a harsh roar echoed through the room.

As the sound continued to travel, large blobs of darkness formed from the floor, as twisted distorted monsters appeared in the groups, most likely the remains of the monster Kage darkness devoured.

"This again." Sync scoffed as he entered a fighting postion.

"Man, I would have liked to skip all this pointlessness." Hibana sighed as the six engaged the beast in combat, little did they know, that a certain woman was watching them.

"Hmm, so Kage wants the green haired one..." As if she was apart of the very wall itself the demon known as Inku stared at the ongoing battle.

The fight itself remained over all uninteresting, the beast were destroyed rather simply as Inku sighed.

"Kage won't be able to kill them all like this, it probably be simpler to separate them first, then I'll get the Tempest." As Inku said those words the sound of the room splitting apart filled the ears of the six guest.

"Wh-what is going on!" Arietta nearly screamed, as the floor started to crack.

"Curses this, I knew Kage knew that we were here, but I didn't think he could see all of our movements!" Zoki hissed as the footing started to give way.

"I doubt that he could...unless someone else was helping him locate us." Yulia eye twitched as she turned to the corner of the room.

"Ah, Inku you're here." Katto smiled, seeming not bothered by the shattering room, but then again he was a killer.

"Well, hello, Mr Dao, but I really don't have time to chat with you right now, I have some preparations to make, so please enjoy the tower as you head up, or maybe down into hell!" The black haired woman cackled once more before sinking into the wall.

"Hey wai-" Before Hibana could speak another word in protest, the final block of the room shattered.

Not a scream was heard, as the six, uninvited/invited guest plummeted into a black Void, what would happen next, one does not know, but it is a fact that they will be separated once.

**Author notes.**

"**Welp, something is actually happeing this chapter, but to be honest I just want this part to be over, it will probably be over sixty chapters by the time everything is said and done." Sara sighed as Karu shrugged.**

"**Yes, but it seems rather pointless, and once again this chapter was rushed so the author could put something out, don't you simply adore someone like that?" Karu smiled, a rather cruel one, I might add.**


	57. First half

**Chapter 57**

**First half**

"Why of all the people to end up, I had to end up with you." Zoki sighed as the pink haired god-general winced.

The two were walking in what appeared to be some kind of theater, lights shining over head, a stage in the middle, it seemed rather pointless since Kage never appeared to be one that could appreciate the arts.

"I'm sorry." Arietta replied to the silver haired demon as Zoki let loose a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, you are much better company then the annoying Tempest at least." Zoki smiled at Arietta as the two girls continued through the the rows of seats leading to the center stage.

"_My, My, two pretty young girls walking around such a gaudy room, tsk tsk."_ A womans voice cackled as Zoki sighed.

"Inku, you again..." Zoki hissed as Arietta tilted her head.

"Inku..." She repeated the name.

She never met the woman in the woods, so Arietta would not know who the demon Inku was, in fact Arietta herself thought her name was rather...

"It sounds like something you write with." Arietta innocently chirped her opinion of the enemies name causing Zoki to nearly choke with laughter.

"D-do not insult me, human!" Inku stuttering yell filled the extra towers hall as a black liquid filled the stage.

The once brilliant light, donned a purplish black color as a female figure appeared, surely this is the woman named Inku.

"Eh, so we can skip anymore introductions correct?" Zoki said those words as she and Arietta stopped in the middle of rows connected to the seats.

Arietta took a single step back, increasing her distance between the center stage, and by extension Inku, as Zoki took a step in front of Arietta, positioning herself between her foe and the God-general.

"Arietta, don't waste time on defensive spells, I can't be killed by normal means so doing something like that, get as far away from Inku as possible while keeping in range for your spells, this place is large and has a similar shape to an auditorium, so hide under the seats and in the back if you can." Zoki told her plan out loud, she had no fear of Inku countering such a tactic.

Arietta nodded as she ran towards the back of the large show room, hiding in the darkness of the rows and seats.

"May we skip the song and dance, because I'd prefer just to get to the fight." Zoki then broke her fingers as blades of blood appeared between the broken mass, as they regenerated.

"Fine, then shall we dance?" Inku clapped her hands as creatures of every shape and size appeared on stage, were they Kage beast, or were they Inkus, such details did not matter.

The beast charged the blood warrior, as swords of blood stuck each of the shadow creatures.

The fake Ligers, where all impaled through to forehead, as they dissolved into black ooze.

Yes, all these creatures were apart of Inku, the only way to force Inku to retreat was to make her have less then a human form, mutilate her body to the point of disgust.

_Swessh _The sound of a blade dyed red, cutting through the air echoed through the hall as even more of the beast fell, Inku just looked at the sight and sighed

"_Yeah, something like this, is pointless plus that god-general bitch is out and about so..."_ A Inku gathered those words a ray of light appeared over her head, a spell known as limited was casted.

"Such slowness!" Inku simply jumped back as the hammer of light crashed down on the stage, shattering the wood and stone that made up the area.

"So, she was able to cast the spell, while keeping the chant out of ear shot, impressive for a little girl, If I must say so myself." Inku smiled, not noticing the large red blade coming towards her.

No, it wasn't the fact that she didn't notice such a weapon, its the fact that she didn't even need to dodge such an attack.

No words were said as the large blade impaled itself into the demons shoulder as Zoki looked upon the stage, standing in a pile of black blood, left behind by the slain monsters.

"..." In a motion as if she was crushing an eye ball, Zoki closed her fist causing the sword of blood to explode in gore, taking Inkus arm with it.

Inku facial expression remained un changing, in fact she began to smile, something wasn't quite right.

"You know, this is only half of my body, so even if you mutilated it, I can just recombined with the other half later, but that half is rather preoccupation, but I guess that doesn't matter right now." Inku clicked her tongue as Zoki took another step, the black liquid to splash around her.

"You know what causes something to die, when they lose to much of themselves to function, like human need a heart and lungs to live, but if they lose that they are no longer human, so they die." Inku paused for a moment, allowing her arm to reform, as a blade dyed in black appeared in her hand.

Without hesitation, Zoki shortened the distance between her and the ink colored demon.

They clashed, the blades of red and black matched each other well, but the fight itself was pointless, while neither of the two excelled at short range combat, Zoki was obviously the superior of the two however...

"_Somethings not right, why isn't Arietta not casting anymore, and why is Inku getting weaker by the moment...!"_ Zoki eye twitched as she jumped away from the demon woman.

"Arietta!" Zoki yelled across the halls of chairs and rows with no response.

"Eh, did your little friend run away or..." Inku gave a cruel smile as a row of chairs was shattered, coming from the debries was an object shot like a bullet towards the stage.

A smashing sound, as Arietta the wild flew into the wall on the stage, breaking it apart, the cement itself, she slowly slid down wall before landing face down on the floor.

She was breathing rather harshly as if she was in constant pain, her face was a pale white as if, two wounds were on her body, a hole through her shoulder and a large gash on her side, she looked as if she had lost a lot of blood, or that something that makes her human.

"Ari-" _Snap_ The sound of a bone shattering echoed, as if someone was chewing a leg.

Zoki winced as she looked down at her leg.

No doubt, a large black creature was eating it, shredding the flesh to the bone, the reason the word creature was used, was due to the fact that calling it a monster would be an insult to monsters.

"Don't tell me, the black blood I stepped in..."

"Yep, you were stained with a part of me, so I was able to control it, even if it was simply a stain on your leg, but you are probably wondering how I got that little bitch laying in a pool of her own blood?"

"Yes, please Inku go on!" Zoki heart skipped a beat as she felt a large pressure on her back, she turned around to be greeted by another Inku.

Without another word, four spears impaled Zoki as she cough up a red fluid, the creature still chewing on her leg caused the silver haired demon to buckle.

"Eh, I'm surprised you didn't bring the R.E.D shooter with you, but I guess that makes no difference since I can't kill you, but I can devour you over and over again in tell I'm sick of you, then I'll kill that pink haired human." The Inku behind Zoki laughed as she grabbed her own head and laughed.

_Crush_

The sound of a head being shattered as the second Inku sinked into the ground around Zoki, turning into a puddle of darkness, from that puddle animal and monsters started to form, tearing at Zokis clothing and flesh.

"Eh, are you enjoying the show, Arietta the wild?" Inku turned towards Arietta who remained face town, not showing her face to anyone, if one could listen closely, they could hear chanting.

"Nothing to say, eh, or are you simply to tired to speak!" Inku laughed before turning her attention back to Zoki.

The silver haired girls expression remained dull, even as one of her arms were ripped off by the beast her expression did not flatter.

"Eh, you're rather annoying, I wish you would scream or something, but I'll just enjoy the show!" Inku laughed as a shuffling sound was heard behind her.

"No...such thing...will happen!" Arietta stood up, her doll dyed in red, a Fonic glyph appeared around the God-general as Inku held her hips.

"Little brat, it would have been better if you just laid on the ground, at least you would have lived a little longer!" Inku smiled as she prepared to attack, but she hesitated for a moment, or rather yet, she couldn't move at all.

"This, you are changing the world around me, **little bitch!" **Inku snapped as a flash of light changed their scenery.

No longer where they on a stage, in an a auditorium like room, but rather in a space like area, filled with stars and planets, this was an arte many had learned, a very common, but powerful spell, known simply as...

"Big Bang!" Arietta screeched as a large light consumed all three of the combatants field of vision.

A large silence followed the display, as Arietta collapsed backwards, paying no mind to the mutilated body of Inku.

"Thats right...I need...to make sure Zoki is alright." Arietta winced as she tried to move, but before she could do anything, something gripped her small legs.

"LiLtl**le, B**ra**t, I..si**.tl,,l H**..a**..v..E H**um..a**n sha**..pe, s**...I.M n...**d, w...I..LL K...**LL y...**OU."** The remains of Inku could no longer form words that made sense to any language just a mass of flesh that happened to be close enough to human to count as one.

Inku slowly crawled close to Arietta as the pink haired girl struggled.

"I**..W**i..L**l Ki**...lL yo-"

Ariettas eyes widened as she saw a red blade sticking out of the head of the monster that was just trying to kill her, looking at her was a familiar silver haired girl, missing one of her limbs.

Zoki dug the blade deeper, before running the blade down, from the head to the base of the spine, at that moment, Half of Inku was destroyed, presumably to reform with the other half.

"This is alright, right Arietta?" Zoki asked as she limped towards the small girl.

"This was a demon problem after all, so you shouldn't worry about killing her, so just get some rest for now, I'll take care of your wounds!"

Zoki crouched down as she bit one of her fingers, just hard enough to shed blood and dug it into Arietta shoulder wound.

Arietta sighed in relief, Zoki was safe, and for once someone was going to take care of her.

"Zoki...thank you." Arietta smiled before drifting to sleep.

"Sheesh, I'm starting to act like Hibana." Zoki sighed, realizing she and Arietta would probably be out of the fight for a while.

**Author notes**

"**Just a heads up, Inku first half didn't die, just went to meet up with the second half, speaking of that, Katto and Yulia will probably be fighting that next time." Sara smiled.**


	58. What you can do

**Chapter 58**

**What you can do**

"Wow, this place sure is big!" Hibana looked around the spiral staircase leading to the top of the tower.

The tower seems to be able to generate any building or man made area, regardless of size or shape, the only thing that would be constant is the outside of the tower, the sides and the very top.

"How can you be so relaxed in a situation like this!" Sync hissed, clearly annoyed at the lack of urgency in the demons girls voice.

Sync was rather alarmed at the whole situation, it seems like he was caught in a trap set up by some cliché villain from a old story book, what made it more odd, is that he could actually see Van doing something as pointless as this.

Separating the group usually is a good tactic, but unless the person in question actually has a plan to take them out it just wastes time for both the group that was separated and the person doing the separating.

"Hey Sync, I always wanted to ask, why do you care that you cannot use Daathic artes as well as Ion, other then reading the Score, they really aren't that important." Hibana pushed her hair back as Sync groined.

Once again she missed the point of what happened, he was basically tossed out like trash, because he wasn't good enough, because he wasn't special enough.

Though he doubted that someone like Hibana would understand something like that, she was an idiot , and always had rose tinted lenses on.

"It's the fact that I can't do them, is the reason why I'm less then a person." Sync clenched his fist as Hibana simply looked at him.

"...No offense Tempest, but that is the most idiotic thing I've had ever heard."

Sync didn't know whether to be offended or confused at her reaction, so he simply kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, you probably never be able to read the score, or open doors, and in all honesty you will never reach the same level of Daathic artes as Ion."

Sync now was convinced that she was just trying to make him look bad, either that or she didn't know how to cheer anyone up.

"If you are trying to make me feel better, you're failing miserably." Sync replied to the girl as Hibana simply laughed.

"Well it is fact that you can't do Daathic fonic artes as well as Ion, but Sync, you can do things no one else can do, you're probably one of the greatest third fonist I know." Hibana then smiled at Sync.

"Sync, if you are always worried about the things you can't do, you'll miss out on the things you can do, because giving up isn't the same as realizing your limitations, no one can do everything, that is why we have friends to make up for what we are unable to achieve and prevent us from ignoring what we can achieve." Sync simply scoffed at those words.

"That may be true, but you wasn't born for the sole purpose of being a imitation of someone else."

Hibana gave a small smile as she looked at the Tempest.

"So what, there is no law that states an imitation can't be better then the original, and while I like Ion, I like you a lot more." As Hibana said those words Sync let loose an annoyed sigh.

She always knew what exactly to say to get under his skin and make him think, Sync really preferred not to think, he wanted to waste away in his anger and self loathing, but unfortunately that had been getting harder and harder to do.

Sync actually started to enjoy the company of others, and not just Hibana, he actually liked talking to Arietta, despite her constant rants about Ion and Anise.

"_Wow, another sappy moments, and you call yourself a demon!"_ Hibanas eye twitched.

A familiar echoed through the empty spiral of a room, a voice of a man filled Hibanas and Syncs ears.

"Kage..." Hibana eyes narrowed as Sync simply blinked.

Up to this point Sync never talked or even seen the person called Kage, Hibana and the others only mentioned him slightly and the only thing he knew was that he killed the Liger queen.

"Eh, hey it's mister sack of potatoes, how is it hanging in that empty head of yours?" Kage snicker finally appearing before the two.

Hibana didn't say a word, she simply glared at the man, saying anything would be pointless at this point, not like it mattered, all Hibana wanted to do was tear Kages limbs off in the most painful way possible.

"Come on bro, don't look at me like that, if you keep staring at me with such a glare your eyes might fall out." Kage laughed once again as Sync gave a small cough.

"I know you idiots are having fun, but I have things to do, so can we speed this up." Sync filed his complaint as Kage smiled.

"Really, tools shouldn't be talking all high and mighty, plus I doubt this chick here will even let you fight me." Kage then looked at Hibana.

That was probably the truth, Hibana wouldn't let Sync fight such an opponent, he was a human after all, and humans are rather frail, but that wasn't the only reason she was hesitant to let the Tempest fight.

"Kage, are you planning on using Sync as a substitute for whatever you are planning."

Hibana asked such a easy question, she knew the answer already, but she just had to reconfirm it.

"Yep, that is all I need from that sack of potatoes." As Kage said those words Sync eye twitched.

Even if they just meet, Sync didn't like Kage, but to be honest who would, he had a air of arrogance around him, as if no matter what happened he was going to win, and even if he didn't it was still fun.

"Hey Sync, why don't you hang back a little, this is a demon problem after all and getting a human involved with such a thing would be in poor taste." Hibana smiled at Sync who simply glared at her.

He really didn't care if he was involved in such things or not, though it would be rather annoying if Hibana ended up getting hurt or killed.

"Fine whatever, just don't end up getting decapitated or something." Sync narrowed his eyes as Hibana chuckled.

"No worries I won't!" Hibana said in a cheer manner before turning her gaze back to Kage.

"So, the daughter of Sara Kagayaku is going to fight me, I guess I should be honored." Kage smiled as Hibana gaze remained constant.

The demon girl took a step forward, a single one towards her opponent, as Kage simply smiled, he clicked his foot on the ground as something amazing happened.

"Eh!" Hibana eye twitched as a purple glyph surrounded her.

A trap, that could be summoned at will by Kage, at least as long as the tower was owned by him, it was a simple thing, something that could blow apart a human in a single instant.

"Damn, don't tell me she's going to be taken out so easily." Sync hissed as an ominous light filled the room.

Hibana eyes remained unchanged as a large explosion followed such a light.

The whole staircase shook, as a large pile of dust and smoke entered Syncs and Kages eye sight, at this point it was impossible to see anything, or anyone from behind such a veil of dirt.

"Don't tell me she moved out of the way or something." Kage eye twitched as he scanned the imitate area for his enemy.

"...!" For a split second Kage realized something, it was quite simple actually, such a thing really couldn't...

"Yeah, such a weak trap really couldn't hurt someone like you, Hibana Kagayaku." The holy one smiled as the dust finally cleared, reveling two red eyes.

Those eyes, held quite the level of contempt and murderous intent, something that even shocked Sync.

The Tempest never saw Hibana like that, it was rather odd actually, he never really saw Hibana truly angry at anything, even now she didn't seem mad, but the air around her simply changed, she clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"Well th-" The span was less then a second, Kage never finished his statement before a claw like hand was wrapped around his neck, lifting him up from off the ground.

The eyes that were staring at him were no longer white, but black as the iris was completely red, eyes like those truly did belong to a demon.

Without a word, Hibana slammed the holy one against the staircase, shattering the ground, her next movement was a rather quick and perfect stomp, breaking the stone and fleshy stairs, leaving a large hole where Kage once was.

Hibana did not even turn to face Sync, as she jumped down the shaft she made, leaving the Tempest with a rather blank expression on his face.

Despite seeing all of that, there was only one question that rose in Syncs mind.

"What the hell am I suppose to do now?"

* * *

><p>"Did you really need to stomp on me like that." Kage coughed a bit as he lifted himself from the ruble, Hibana still glaring at the holy one.<p>

Their location was completely different from the last, as if they were in a different section of the tower, which was probably true, due to how the tower is set up. It was randomized after all, so even if a room should logically be incapable of connecting to another it could, since space and size was an after thought in the world imposed by Kage.

"Well, Kage are you happy now, you got me and my friends here, it would have been bad enough if you went straight for Ion, but to go after Sync as well, and to kill Ariettas mom..." Hibana then stomped the ground, shattering the stone beneath her feet.

"Geez, don't think I will just let you die, I'm not even sure what will happen from here on out."

Kage simply looked at the girl, with a blank expression, not showing a hint of emotion in his eyes or face.

"What, getting scared now, it's pointless now, because no matter what you won't be leaving here in one piece, you won't be getting compassion or mercy from me, so the only thing you can do is d-"

"No, I don't need garbage like you." Kage said those words without a hint of sarcasm as Hibanas eyes twitched.

"What did you say..." Hibana was in awe at such a statement, especially one being made towards her.

"I'm saying I don't need a failure demon such as yourself in my sight, a demon who can't even kill anything and enjoys such pointless things in life, facing such a creature is an insult to me as a holy one, get lost failure beast, showing you face is like spitting in the eye of the demon culture, something like you would crumble in my hands" Kage said such words without a hint of joy.

A long pause followed as Hiban gained an inhuman smile as she bared her fangs.

"He, hah ha ha** ahahaha HAHAHAH**" Hibana let loose a horrid laugh as her face twisted into something indescribable.

"Perfect Kage, **That's perfect Kage,** that joke was even funnier then the one you told back at Cheagle woods! My stomach is twisting with hatred! No more jokes Kage, no more, **I'll rip you to shreds, I'll scatter every last droplet of your blood across this tower!**

**Author notes.**

"**Well, I see who Hibana gets her Anger from." Karu eye cut towards her sister as Sara shrugged.**

"**It takes a lot to make someone in my family angry, but one you do..." Sara then sighed.**


	59. Tempest part 1

**Chapter 59**

**Tempest part 1**

The sound of rocks being torn apart echoed through the tower, as something similar to a lifeless corpse was tossed across with ease.

The blood filled coughs exited Kage mouth as he staggered from the rubble.

It seems the tales were true that the daughter of Sara was the strongest in her age group, no doubt anyone under the age of 1600 would be able to match her power and strength, even being forced to hold back wasn't truly a problem.

The holy one in name only shifted the rocks as he smiled, it seemed they were in a hallway of some sort, to be honest the tower of Rem was changing so much that it was impossible to tell what was originally there or not.

_Step_

_Step_

Each step the demon known as Hibana took down the hall the wider the grin on Kage face became.

Her eyes no longer had any detail to them, just a plain white color, like a mad monster.

It seemed like that last insult really did make her snap.

Hibana lifted her hand, and with a single downward swipe, razor like winds released from her claws, cutting Kage body perfectly.

Even while being cut the Holy one was smiling.

"Hehehehe, really if this is it, then you really can't beat me." Kage smiled, it was a simple statement, but Hibana's eyes narrowed from hearing it.

Not even a roar, as she ran down the hallway, ramming Kage through the wall with her shoulder.

There was no elegance in her attacks, just a desire to tear her enemy to shreds.

Still, such an attack would do little good against one who controlled the world around them.

So once again Kage lifted his body from off the ground, and lightly dusted himself off, even though he was knocked into the next room, no physical damage was done to the holy one, and if it was then he clearly healed it.

"Really now, I'll keep picking with you, unless you find a way to shut me up." Kage dusted himself off, as he looked around the forcefully opened room.

"If that is truly all that you have, then this might be easier then I thought..."

He was just wandering around, heading upward for no reason at all, the God-general Sync the Tempest was heading towards the peak of the tower, to be honest he had no ideal why he was doing it, it seemed rather pointless, what was worse was the fact that no matter how many stairs he covered he always seemed to be out of reach of going to the next floor.

"What the hell is this?" The green haired boy let out a hiss, as the forever staircase continued upward.

It never end, in all honesty Kage was probably controlling the height and the length of the stairway, even if it seemed that he was in the main hall of the tower, Sync was most likely in a completely different room.

"This is pointless." Sync let out a disgusted sigh, as he stopped proceeding up the endless stairway.

Whatever Kage wanted, he didn't want the Tempest to reach the top of the structure, not yet at least, at the current moment Sync hand no choice, but to go down the stairway.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

Sync started to go down the spiral stairs, to much of his annoyance, they never ended either, he was stuck in an endless cycle of steps and walls, similar to a conveyor belt. It would have been rather humorous, if the implications weren't so horrifying.

"...Shit." That was the only word that left his mouth, as he sat on the steps.

There was no way out of such a place, Sync started to wonder if he was going down at all, or was stuck in some odd endless loop.

"Ah." The Tempest let out a grunt.

The storm of Fonons was still shooting upward, through the spiral staircase, so jumping down the middle would do little good at this point, and even if he could jump, Sync had no idea if he would end up falling forever.

"_Well, it seems I really don't have a choice, but to wait around in tell something comes up."_

It was annoying, but that is the only thing the Tempest could do, there was no hate in his actions, just confusion.

It made no sense, did Kages world manage itself, or was he always altering it constantly, if it was the latter how was he doing it? Either way, Sync would have a while to think about it.

"Ah, this is pointless, no matter how many of those things bodies pile up, they'll keep coming back, I could spend all of eternity tearing them the pieces." Katto let out a cruel laugh, as he cut another one of Kages beast.

The killer obviously what he was doing, how could one become a serial killer if they didn't enjoy taking other peoples lives, it was only natural he thought that way, that was also the reason he was an assassin.

"I know you are having fun...but may I recommend that we make haste, I do not wish to waste time with such dogs." The songstress known as Yulia pointed something useless out as the killer sighed, annoyed at the holy ones ranting.

"I really don't care if all the humans on this planet are killed, I really don't care about something like that."

Katto gave a small shrug, it didn't say it with any hate, he truly from the pit of his heart did not care about something as worthless as that. Who would, it wasn't his problem, it was someone else's.

"Fair enough, but if everyone is dead, then there won't be anymore people to kill, and that isn't the best outcome, right killer?" Yulia smiled as Katto sighed.

She had a point, you can't kill dead people, even worse, when a person dies there is only other dead people on the other side.

Katto closed one of his eyes as he put up his weapon "Well Jue, what do you want to do, go to the top of the tower?" Katto asked the songstress as she tapped her lip.

The question was a simple one, but not one Yulia believed she could answer at the moment, she was given a gift by someone recently, or rather she was meant to deliver the gift to that person, which would be troublesome, considering they were in a meat filled tower controlled by a lunatic.

"I would like to find Sync, I need to give him something my decedent gave me." Yulia stated such a fact Katto gave her a rather confused look.

Tear Grants? No a girl like that would be completely and utterly useless in this situation, Kage wasn't weak to Fonic hymns of any sort, and even if he was Yulia was much better at singing them, even if the outcome of the song was slightly different due to time and how each one is sung due to the fact some pieces of the original hymn were lost and replaced.

Van? Another useless addition, his combat prowess would be useless if his weapon did have and attribute that allowed him to harm Kage, or even demons or holy ones in general, in truth Van probably wouldn't be able to beat Hibana, let alone Kage. In terms of strength Katto and Yulia were about even, with Hibana and Zoki being under them, Sync was a distant third and the weakest among them currently was Arietta the wild.

But that was getting off topic.

"...Yulia, I know you aren't talking about Tear or Van Grants, so who are you talking about?" Katto asked, not because he cared, he was simply curious to the person she was referring to.

Yulia paused for a moment, before cocking her eye.

"Well, it is a Grant, but neither of those two." As Yulia said those words Katto sighed

It was pointless to ask twenty questions with her, Katto would find out sooner or later, and even if he didn't it wouldn't really matter.

"Either way, Jue, you want to find the Tempest he's pretty close, actually..." Katto walked towards the nearby wall, despite it pulsating as if it had its own life, he took out his knife, but before Katto cut down the wall he turned as looked at Yulia.

"Well, I have to ask you something Miss Jue...where is the Key of Lorelei, and the Unicorn Horn, it seems odd that you would come here without them." Katto pointed out, to much of the songstress surprise.

He obviously did his resurrect on matter, even if he disliked to admit it.

"Well, even if they are not on my person at the moment, I can summon them at will anytime I want for a limited time of course."

The time limit was a bother, since pulling the sword out of the planet storm was rather difficult and allowing it to keep its form even more so, the sword could only last about thirty minutes before it was forced to return.

"Well, whatever, but if you aren't willing to go all out, then please don't rush me lady Jue." Katto was obviously being condescending, he enjoyed being that way, it wasn't everyday he spoke to a holy one, much less Yulia Jue.

Katto clenched his knife, as his eyes narrows.

He put his fingers on the wall as slashed the fleshy wall, two horizontal cuts was all that was needed to take down the obstacle.

A whole section of the wall came crashing down with ease, though one should be more cautious of how eagerly they tear something down.

_Crash_

"Eh?" Sync cocked an eye as he looked towards the wall connected to the stairs, he was stuck on the platform after all, in an endless loop so trying to go up and down would be pointless, but at the same time he never tried breaking the wall down.

The Tempest got up from his seat, and walked towards the wall.

_Crash_

The sound of another wall falling, the sound was getting closer and closer, it was probably only a wall or two away from his current location.

Sync had to wonder who it was on the other side, being defensive about it may be the best idea, but its not like he could run if things got dicey.

To be honest, Sync was getting rather annoyed at all the weird crap that was happening lately.

"Tsk, to think all I wanted to do was kill everyone...wait." Sync frowned a bit.

Thinking back on his goal, that really wasn't a normal one either, actually no one he knew or had meet was completely normal. It seemed everyone on Auldrant had issues, there is something concerning when demons were more emotionally stable then humans. That or demons simply didn't think as much as humans.

"_Ah, I guess she would lose all likability if she had those kinds of problems." _Sync thought, paying no mind to the crashing noises that grew louder and louder.

As said before, while it may look nice at a distance, being around people who constantly complain about their problems and are complete jerks to those around.

_Crash._

That time there was no distance between the sound, the wall behind Sync was blown out, nearly flinging the Tempest off of the stairs as he narrowly avoided being crushed by the rubble, he probably would have shouted with anger, if he didn't see who destroyed the wall.

"Yo, Tempest, it seems that you are being as useless as ever." The killer known as Katto walked through the newly made opening, followed by the songstress.

Sync wanted to comeback with a retort, but it would be meaningless in this situation, all the green haired boy managed to give was a sigh.

"Well, since you are here, all that's left is to find the other three." Sync pointed out as Yulia smiled.

It probably be in everyones best interest if Sync actually treated his friends with a little more respect, though at the same time, the fact that he actually cared about the other three was probably his good deed limit.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are well Sync, and before I forget..." Yulia pulled out something from her blouse.

A small dagger, it seemed to be designed for throwing, or at least it was. It was obviously modified to be used for close ranged combat, however what made this dagger strange was the fact he had seen it before.

Why are you giving me something like this?" Sync asked as he took the weapon from Jue, it had a certain scent and weight to it, it was not something created by humans. That was a fact.

"Ah, carrying around such a disgusting thing, you know us demons dislike such holy weapons." Katto smiled, but nothing could hold back his discomfort from being around the dagger.

"Well, it's one of the few things that can actual hurt Kage, I really don't need the weapon since I have something that can damage him anyway, plus none of the demons can use it." Yulia mentioned as Sync scoffed.

It seemed rather difficult to accept something like that, why would Yulia of all people give him something like this, he didn't do anything to deserve it.

"In other words, you just did this to increases are chances of victory..." Sync eyes narrowed, as Yulia gave him a rather confused look, a look that was questioning whether or not the Tempest was stupid or not.

"Of course I did, we are in a battle against him so doing something to increase are chances of winning makes sense, but that isn't the only reason I gave you the dagger." Yulia paused for a moment.

"I'm giving you the dagger, because I think you would make the most use out of it...Sync whatever you do make sure you are willing to give your life for it."

Yuila words were completely random, one must be crazy to trust Sync with anything like that, and the comment about giving his life for something was even more idiotic.

"_Give my life for something? I have nothing worth giving my life for...wait." _Syncs thought for a moment, before he realized something rather idiotic.

For someone who thought his life was worthless, he sure spent a lot of time trying to defend it and saying nothing in the world was worth giving his life for, was saying everyone else was less then worthless, which is impossible.

"Ah, you guys weren't suppose to meet back up with one another!" A female yell echoed down the stairs, only a handful of people could recognize the voice, and of course it was that of Inku.

"You again...constantly hiding like that, don't you ever get tired?" Sync asked as Inku voice growled.

She probably had enough of everyone making her look like a fool, even if she was a demon, she did have some pride. Everyone did, so having something like that scared was unforgivable, and having a human comment on her like that...

"Okay, sack of flesh, I'll take you to Kage directly!" Inku let loose a horrid laugh as the Stairs started to collapse underneath Yulia, Katto, ans Sync.

"Really this again?" Katto grounded as each individual step shattered into pieces.

There were no ledges around, and grabbing on to one would be meaningless, since that would crumble away as well, so once again the three fell, unknowing were they would land.

Hibana was breathing heavily, as the holy one known as Kage skin once again started to reform after the most recent barrage of attacks.

This whole scenario wasn't making any sense.

Hibana already accepted the fact, that Kage can regenerate, just like the rest of the fleshy castle. As long as Kage is in his world, neither can be destroyed, and both can be molded, but that wasn't what Hibana was worried about.

She felt tired, and she didn't have take any physical damage at all, on average, demons can fight for about six hours straight without getting tired. That is if they go all out from the very start, it's even longer if they hold back.

That's why it was so odd, Hibana knew for a fact that it hadn't been six hours, it's been two hours maybe three since they entered the tower, let alone start fighting.

"Kage...what did you do?" Hibana asked a silly question as the black haired man chuckled.

"Eh, didn't you realize? Just being around be here allows be to sap your energy, it's quite complicated to explain, so I won't go into details for your small little mind." Kage laughed, Hibana simply glared t her foe.

She was obviously tired, her hair was wild, her eyes half closed, she seemed like she was going to fall out at any moment, even though she still managed to speak a simple threat.

"Kage... I'll kill you."

Kage snickered as his eye twitched, as if he realized something.

"Oh, he's there already?" Kage smiled as Hibana gritted her teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Hibana snapped.

Kage just rubbed his chin and sighed.

"It seems the Tempest has arrive on top of this fine establishment, no matter. I'm sure my other half will keep him company."

**Author notes**

"**Yes, we are finally reaching the climax, okay the next is the last so don't crap out on us Author, even if all your chapters before has been crap." Sara snickered.**


	60. Tempest part 2

**Chapter 60**

**Tempest part 2**

"Gah!" With a loud splash, Sync emerged from the black sludge.

He struggled, and struggled to break free from such a thing, and the fruits of his labor were payed off when he managed to pull his body from the pool of meay.

Sync coughed, the sludge was no longer pulling him down.

"_One minute I was falling down, then next..."_

Sync continued to cough as he looked around the area.

Wind blew through his hair, as crimson painted the sky, it seems the whole area around the tower was infested. No doubt about it, Sync the Tempest was on top of the Tower of Rem. The sky above him was simply distorted.

Sync pulled both of his legs from the sludge , as he looked around the platform.

Black sludge seemed to cover every inch of the area, at the center, some sort of bowel like object in the middle of the endless sea. What made it odd was the fact it looked like a flower pod with an open top.

"This is..."Sync bit his lip as he looked at the grotesque plant like creature.

Though, creature was a rather loose term, it was closer to something that simply should not exist.

"Ah, sack of potatoes, you made it." A familiar voice filled the air.

An underlying sense of dread filled Sync, something that constantly banged on his head.

Whatever the reason, Sync knew this would be horrifying.

* * *

><p>"Working for someone is rather cheap, don't you have any dreams of your own?" Yulia closed one of her eyes as she looked at the woman named Inku.<p>

The setting was as basic as possible, a red and black room, covered in flesh and mud. With each step, the flow seemed to let out a satisfying squishy noise.

"Did you cut yourself into two pieces again, or is this the whole you?" Yulia cocked an eye as the black haired woman let out an impressive laugh. It had a hint of glee and bitterness to it, it seems she was no longer playing around.

"This is all of me, I know the scope of your power, you aren't someone who I can half ass." Inku closed one of her eyes, as a large pool of goop surrounded her.

"Ah, such empty complements, okay I'll get a little serious as well." In a span of less then a second, Yulia summoned more then two dozen lances around her, all orbiting her like separate moons to a planet.

"Yeah, this will be good enough."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, your other half..." Hibana glared at her opponent, as Kage simply smiled.<p>

This was nothing to him, as long as one half of him survived Kage could regenerate.

The tower itself seemed to be shifting, as if it was preparing for something. But what was it preparing for?

"Yes, can't you tell Hibana, surely your friend Sync will be used for the core!"

Such thing was horrible, cruel in fact.

Hibana clenched her fist.

She really did hate the fact that Kage was dragging Sync into such a thing, she hated the fact that Kage was always smiling, she hated the fact they were stuck in such a disgusting place. In the end the thing Hibana hated to most was Kage himself.

"Bastard, does messing with other people lives really get you off that much." Hibana hissed. Threats weren't going to solve anything, but that is all that Hibana could think of at the moment.

Kage laughed, he laughed at the word people. He seemed to think such a word was meaningless, or at least the way Hibana used it.

"Lives? You think something like him has a life." Kage cackled, he held his head at such a thought, the absurdity of saying such a thing was astounding.

"Listen girly, how can something that was created with humans hands have a life?" The question itself wasn't supposed to be answered.

Hibana eye twitched, she bore her fangs as she readied her claws, surely she would plunge into the mans neck the first chance she got, but Kage was not done with his explanation.

"If something was created by human hands, then it is obviously meant to be a tool, nothing else." The holy one said such a thing as if it were a fact.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Hibana's voice rose as Kage snickered

He had never seen a demon defend a human before, at least not in a debate of character or the right to exist.

"Ha, you actually consider him a friend, how sad. You should be happy that you are on top of the food chain, but yet you complain when I tell you the truth about the replica...weird." Kage shrugged, as Hibana took a single step forward.

Anger wouldn't solve the problem in front of her, and she knew anything she did wasn't going to kill him for good.

"_So, I'll just damage his body to a point that it will take a while to regenerate." _Hibana thought of such a thing and simply sighed

"You said something that you shouldn't have, I simply can't let that pass." Hibana closed one of her eyes as she bit her lip

It was a situation she would have rather avoided, but at this very moment, she didn't have much of a choice.

"_Okay, I'll use something like that..."_

* * *

><p>"Damn..."<p>

Sync gritted his teeth as a wave of sludge chased him.

Escape was rather meaningless, the whole area was covered in the liquid as Kage simply smiled. Of course he was, there was no chance that the Tempest would reach him.

Yes, it was a fact that Sync the Tempest cannot reach Kage without any help.

So no matter how fast Sync ran, the sludge would follow his movement perfectly, it was to be expected however. The entire floor was covered in a primordial sea.

It was a simple problem, everywhere Sync foot landed the sludge would react in such away that it would grip his limbs.

So making an advance towards Kage was impossible, not as long as he had his eye on Sync.

"_I just have to reach him, then I should be able t-"_

Sync was not able to finish his thoughts as he tripped, landing face first in the sludge like sea. Such a horrid time to make such a mistake.

Scrabbling on his hands, he tried to lift himself from the muck, but that too seemed impossible.

It seemed like the ground had took a liking to Sync, as it would not seem to let him move. Mud encased his limbs as Kages simply smiled, putting a hand behind his back.

"Rejoice, Sync the Tempest. At this very moment, you are the most important person in the world." Kage laughed once more as the wave of sludge devoured Sync.

* * *

><p>Concept.<p>

That is the main function base of both demonic and holy weapons.

The beasts were torn to shreds, as spears of light cut through them.

However this meant nothing, Inku was still smiling and Yulia was still glaring at her. The room remained unchanging as the red eyed demon finally spoke.

"This is meaningless."

Inku was right, no matter how many beast were summoned, no matter how many lances were fired. The battle would continue on in an endless loop.

Even so, in a domain such as this one. Yulia would be defeated. This was not something that could be argued, it was an absolute fact.

The battle itself would take sixteen hours, but Yulia Jue will get tired, however the demon known as Inku would not.

The shape of their current reality barely made it possible to kill Inku, let alone allow her to become tired. After all, this was Kage world, and as long as he allowed it she could continue forever.

"Ah, I guess that is true, but I doubt you want to waste time with me." Yulia crossed her arms for a moment.

Such a situation was not profitable, but running would be in poor taste. Plus she had a song to sing.

"_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei."_ It was the only verse sung, the very last one.

Inku simply cocked an eye. As she recalled the last verse of the hymns had no effect, only when it is sung in a complete song does it have any effect.

Not only that, but...

"Aren't those hymns a little dated by themselves?" Inku smiled as she pulled a large mass of sludge from the floor as Yulia sighed.

"Maybe, but since I created them, it would be a shame to toss them out like that, plus I wasn't singing for you anyway." Yulia pointed such a fact out as Inku, as the black haired woman bit her lip.

A person simply does not cast a spell for no reason, and even if it had no visible effect in the current room, it must have done something. After all Yulia is not one to show off such a simple verse.

But in the end, such worthless thoughts meant little overall, Inku even started to wonder why she was worrying about someone who will soon be dead.

The pillar of sludge pulled from the black ground wrapped around the demon known as Inku's arm. What happened next was simple, the sludge split the demons arm open.

Without hesitation, a large red hole appeared in the gaps of flesh.

"Ah, you see Yulia, I have something that cannot be blocked, at least not here!" Inku cackled as a red hurricane covered her right arm.

Yulia eye twitched. Something like that simply could not be blocked, not by a normal fonic shield.

The waves of black and red flowed amazingly through the air, as if being crushed into a single point.

"This is for my life, die well!"

* * *

><p>This is horrible, depressing even.<p>

Nothing but a void of black, not a single speck of light was shining through such a place.

He thought he was is some sort of orb, but the walls were closing faster and faster the more he thought about it.

Sync the Tempest will be crushed in minutes by this unknown substance.

"Ah, it might take you a bit longer then Ion to break down since you have a stronger body, but I was planning on that."

Was that Kage voice, Sync didn't care, he could barely feel anything in the mud. Let alone respond to any of it.

"Geh!" Sync managed to get some of his voice out, but in the end he didn't have anything to combat this.

There was a sudden sickening feeling, there was a pretty good chance that he was going to die.

It was funny actually, he always said he didn't care if he lived or died, and now presented with the situation he really hated not being able to do anything about it.

"_Damn, I don't want to die, not like this."_ Those were his only thoughts, as he used the little room he had left to feel his body. Trying to find something, anything that would allow him to leave such a situation.

The only thing he had was the useless knife Yulia gave him.

It sucked, right when he thought living wasn't as crappy as he first believed, this happens.

Hibana said she enjoyed being with him the most, she said that she was happy that he was born.

Katto said that he wasn't that bad of a person.

Arietta apologized for something that wasn't even her fault.

Even Yulia said, whatever he was fighting for was worth giving his life.

That was obvious, he had nothing else to give. No that was wrong, there was nothing else he was willing to give up.

Not Hibana, Not Arietta, Not Katto, and not Yulia. Maybe Zoki, but no one else.

And, even if he was willing to give his life, he would not allow someone to simply take it from him.

"_No, that's no good, I can't let someone like him take that from me."_

Even with those thoughts, Sync the Tempest would still be crushed.

Despite how much he would reject such a things, the orb was closing, and he would be broken down into a flesh like core.

"Gaeah!" Once again he struggled, but no worked was done.

Was it hopeless, maybe, was it a waste of time?

Yes, but he still struggled, there was no reason for him to die, so the Tempest would fight in tell the very end.

…

A small speck of light shined from Sync's shirt, just a small speck that grew. Something that the maker of the score gave him.

"Ah, something like this." He spoke, the walls were no longer closing, so the dead end had been avoided.

So in the egg of darkness, light started to shine through, as if it was cracking. Perfectly and seamlessly.

And in that instant the orb shatter, Sync landing on the ground, without a moments rest. He dashed towards the enemy. Who at this very moment had an unspeakable amount of confusion on his face.

"Wh-at?" He hesitated, the holy one known as Kage hesitated, he paid no mind to the splash of mud coming closer.

"That knife, how did yo-!"

_Stab_

The one who overestimated himself could not finish his statement, a large dagger was lodge in the area where is heart should have been.

And so he staggered back, the knife still stuck in his chest. He only took two steps back, however Sync would not allow himself to lose the advantage.

Sync closed his fist, only for a moment before opening his palm, a cluster of the third fonon gathered in his hands. It looked like a miniature tempest.

Sync took a single step forward.

"Gale!" That was the arte Sync used, and arte no one else used. With an open palm, he pushed the dagger deeper into Kage as a large burst of light shattered the weapon.

* * *

><p>That was half assed.<p>

Yulia knew that was a half assed defense for such a thing, that was why she was covered in blood, a horrible state to be in, even more so in front of her foe.

Inku laughed, he arm still split open, the round orb of red in between the flesh, it seemed like she was immobilized when she was taking such a large amount of fonons from Kage.

Yes, immobile.

"Idiot, I doubt you have any spells to block something like that! It would be easier just to give up and die." Inku nearly snapped as Yulia frowned.

It seemed as if someone was underestimating her, she couldn't have something like that. However, Yulia was not foolish, she took note of something small.

The demon known as Inku could not move in the middle of her attack, not even a step.

So, Yulia took a deep breath, and focused on the core of the planet.

The image of two weapons appeared in her head. One buried with her, the other with in the planet storm itself, the name of such items were well known.

The Unicorn Horn, and the Key of Lorelei.

And so, the weapons were pulled from their homes, with little other then to help with such a small battle.

While shameful, it was for the best.

Inku looked at the two weapons, they held no meaning for a demon. So she simply dismissed them. Like stated before, no shield may block such an attack.

Yes no shield.

"You can summon what ever you want, in the end it won't do you any good. You'll die by my hands Jue!"

Once again, swirls of madness enveloped Inuk's arm, as Yulia started to sing a familiar tune.

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze _

It was indeed the second hymn, even if it was a little old. It was very reliable.

As Yuila held up the staff that was attached to her name, Inku laughed.

No point, there wasn't any point to what the woman known as Yulia Jue was doing.

At that moment, Inku released an indescribable wave of black and red. This truly was a demon attack as it could easily destroy anything in it's path, regardless of defensive capabilities.

As the tunnel closed the distance between it and its target a wall of light similar to a dome covered Yulia.

Inku grinned.

"How ignorant can a holy one be? Didn't I tell you that you cannot block."

As tunnel of energy stuck the dome, something impossible happened.

The attack started to split open, tearing through the room with ease, the dome that surrounded Yulia Jue remained whole as if Inku's attack was just a passing breeze.

The fonic arte Force Field, is not one of protection, but one of nullification. As soon as the tunnel hit the dome, it was if it never existed.

Yulia took a step forward, the dome still protecting her from Inku's attack. At that point she simply started to sprint towards her opponent, the staff known as the Unicorn horn attached to her side as she clenched the legendary sword in both hands

As for Inku, she was stuck. She would have to wait in tell the duration of her attack finished. So the only thing she could do was stare.

"Resound, gather, transform into a blade that destroys all!"

"YUILAAAAA!" That is what Inku screamed as a large downward swing came into view.

"Holy breaker!"

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Hibana winced as she was blown back against the wall.<p>

It was a pretty crappy situation, but she still wasn't done preparing yet. Not only that, she never summoned the moon indoors before. It would be awkward, but there was no avoiding it.

Kage simply smiled, or at least this half of him.

Despite all the marks and scaring on his body, Kage was simply smiling through it all. Why wouldn't he be, as long as he was in the tower nothing could touch him, and even if this girl was able to tear him apart as long as half of himself remained. He could never die.

"So, lass how are you going to go about beating me, the strategy you've been using so far had been great so far, really it has." Kage clapped as Hibana did not respond, she closed her eyes as if she was casting something.

It was almost finished, even if it was small it would still be enough to light the room.

There was no need to worry, she'll reinforce the dim areas. Hibana would concentrate all of her energy for an amazing light show.

_Picture the moon._

_Picture a castle in the snow._

_Picture your home, recreate that which you can alter._

And so, Hibana simply smiled as she spread her arms above her head.

A brilliant blue light shined down upon the room, as a blue tint covered every corner.

And in that instant, everything belonged to Hibana.

The blue moon, no matter how small alters reality to fit Hibana's mind. So she could mold the current room as she saw fit. Even if the moon took a half an hour to prepared, once summoned the moon makes the opponents chances of victory a flat zero.

"Eh, damn what a shame. I wanted to play a little longer, but I can't beat you like this." Kage let out an annoyed sigh as he shrugged.

His other half should be finished crushing Sync by now, after all. Sync the Tempest cannot defeat Kage the holy one without any help.

So, he took a deep breath, preparing to return to rejoin his other half, but a horrifying realization came upon Kage.

He had no where to return too.

His face, once full of confidence turned into fear at this realization.

That was impossible, flat out impossible. Sync could not have defeated his other half. He was a human, more then that, he was a fake human. So it would be impossible.

"...Ah, what a shame, it seems like our time together is finished." Hibana had little emotion in her voice as Kage took a step back, clenching his fist.

"Damn...this." He hissed such words as Hibana merely pointed towards him.

And at that moment, the moon pulsated, and in that instant Kage was ripped to shreds.

Hibana took a deep breath as the blue tint vanished and the distortion of reality ceased.

"I should probably go find the others."

* * *

><p>Inku simply blinked, half of her body was destroyed and battered, and from the looks of it. She probably wouldn't be able to regenerate from such an attack. It was a shame, but she would die here.<p>

"Bah, I guess crying about it wouldn't do any good." Inku gave a short huff as Yulia stared at her foe.

"It is a shame, it was fun messing with you guys though." Inku's feet was turning into some sort of black sand, as she smiled.

"If you have something to do I recommend doing it quickly. At least before Kage finishes."

The demon waist was completely gone, as she gave a truly soft and genuine smile, to who? Not a single person knew, but it was a smile non the less.

"I thought dying would be a little more amazing, but to be honest is something like a dream."

And with those words, the demon known as Inku faded away without incident.

* * *

><p>"Hey...sack of potatoes, where did you get that knife anyway?" Kage coughed as he looked at the night sky. The moon was surprisingly calm as Sync backed away.<p>

"I got it from Yulia." That was the Tempest response as the black haired man snickered.

"Ah, I see, So she must have obtained it from Sorrow. I let that girl live on a whim, man I should have thought more."

Kage took one final deep breath as looked at the green haired boy, he gave a light chuckle at the idiocy of the whole ordeal.

"Ah, never thought you would be the one to save a whole bunch of people." Kage said such a worthless thing as Sync simply blinked.

The Tempest did not know what to say, so he simply shrugged and stated something rather odd.

"Eh, I know it kind of sucks." Sync groaned.

He knew he probably wasn't going to be marked as a hero, since no one but him and the others knew about the events up to this point, and he actually like it that way.

"Hmph, maybe I should have used the other replica, you know the other you." Kage smiled as Sync sighed once again.

He was obviously annoyed at Kage for clinging to life, but just crushing his head would be in poor taste, plus the God-general had something he wanted to get off his chest.

"I'm me, no one else is Sync the Tempest. And that is all the confirmation I need."

"...Well ain't that cute."

And with those last words, the holy one known as Kage faded away.

And at that very moment Sync collapsed.

"D-damn, am I really so tired for doing so little. Bah whatever, I'm so the others will get me or something."

Sync couldn't help but shutter at the thought of Katto carrying him or worse, Hibana. But it wouldn't be so bad, as long as none of them could hear his thoughts he would be fine.

"_Yeah, if anyone actually found out that I enjoy their company, then none of them would let me hear the end of it."_

Those were Sync's thoughts, and he was glad he had them, even if they were useless things. They had a small bit of meaning to him.

"_So I'll sleep for a while, and I'll wake up later."_

And so Sync the Tempest slept.

…

…

…

"H-e..."

"S-yn-c"

A rather annoying voice filled the Tempest ears, that of a young girl.

Sync winced, as he opened one of his eyes, to be greeted with a pink haired girl staring him in the face.

Sync wanted to yell, but he really didn't have the energy for such a thing. So he settled on a cruel glare, Arietta's response was to simply look at him.

It seems his eyes had little effect on anyone that traveled with him anymore. It was to be expected, the demons did talk about mutilation a lot, so a death glare probably wouldn't be very effective anymore.

From the looks of it, he was in the bottom room of their ship, thinking back on it. None of them ever really checked out the whole ship at any given point in time, at least none Sync remembered.

The Tempest looked out a window close to the bed, It seemed like the sun was out at the current moment.

"Yeah, you slept all last night." Arietta pointed out as Sync groaned.

"Get of off me you idiot." Sync hissed as Arietta blushed ever so slightly.

"S-sorry about that." The girl quickly left his bed as she gripped her doll.

A large silence fell over the two before Arietta started to speak.

"Well I-"

"Oy! Sync, you're awake!" And Arietta was properly cut off by someone kicking open the door, of course it was none other then the demon girl Hibana, and the rest of the freaks.

Sync couldn't help but sigh, he knew things were about to get much louder and annoying with for others in the room, luckily for him they weren't really yelling over one another.

"So, you ended up using the dagger?" Yulia asked such an obvious question, as Sync simply nodded.

"Yeah, but it shattered."

The woman simply shrugged as she smiled at the green haired God-general.

"It served its purpose, I'm just happy to see you are alive, but I'm getting in the way of more important people now." Yulia step aside as Katto stepped up.

"Man, you got to kill Kage lucky you." The killer sighed, obviously annoyed at his low kill count.

He was a killer after all, so killing was his pass time. In the end he gained nothing from this experience at all.

"Trust me, the feeling isn't all that great."

Sync wasn't afraid of killing people, but he really didn't get a lot of enjoyment out of it, just something he had to do once in a while. But that was meaningless in the current conversation.

"Bah, you guys hurry up and finish your sappy crap so Sync can rest." Hibana nearly screamed over everyone else.

To be honest, Sync had no idea why the girl enjoyed his company so much, he may be a genius fighter, but when it comes to normal life things Sync was rather average.

"I didn't want to talk to the bastard anyway." Zoki shrugged before stating a rather random fact.

"Also, it seems like the other humans were successful at lowering the land." Sync eye twitched as the silver haired girl said such a thing.

That meant Van failed, it was a mixed bag. He really didn't want the commandant to but still..

"Damn it Zoki, no one cares about Von or what ever his name is, we need to let Sync rest. So I can play with him later." Hibana snickered under her breath.

The girl was surely thinking of all the fantastic and cruel games she and the Tempest could play, like demon ships, and tag...Hibana was a very simple minded girl. Most likely due to her upbringing.

"Actually, I have a question to ask all of you." Sync paused for a moment as the room fell silent.

It was rare the the Tempest was interested in anything the others did let alone ask questions about, however judging from the look in his eyes it was a question he want answered.

"Why do you guys hang around me anyway?"

That was the question, nothing more was added, nothing more needed to be added. Just a simple question from the person known as Sync the Tempest.

The other looked at him with an odd look, a look that was basically telling him he was stupid for even asking such a thing and they were probably right.

"Really Sync? We hung out with you all this time and now your asking something like that, you must be challenged or something." Hibana snickered as Arietta nodded, still holding her doll.

"Sync, you don't have to ask something like that, I know that answer even if I can't say it." Arietta gave a light smile as Hibana continued her answer, the other three being rather annoyed they didn't have a chance to speak.

"Yeah, because even if you are a short green haired asshole, you're our friend. We wouldn't ditch you even if you blew up a city or something. If you make a mistake, then it's our mistake. Well maybe not Zoki's since she hates your guts." Hibana snickered before shaking her head.

Sync eyes were rather wide, it seemed like a meaningless answer. One without any substance to it, but it was nice to hear no matter how much thought was put into it.

"So Sync, don't go around wondering why we hang out with you, just accept it. Isn't life easier that way, humans always make things so complicated."

With those words Sync let out a sigh and smirked, it really was pointless, but...

"Thank you."

**Author notes**

**The first part is done, from here on out, there will only be corrections and rewrites to past chapters. What did you think of the end of the first part anyway.**

**What was your favorite scene, who was your favorite OC, who was your least favorite OC?**

**Did you enjoy Sync's and Arietta's character development? **

**Also, please note that I will be giving Luke's group more screen time during the next part.**

**Plus Sync will be the main character in the second part as well. **


End file.
